Palace Hours
by Pamthegreat
Summary: Katara is preparing for the one position she never imagined: Fire Lady. Can young love be found amidst the tradition, politics, and intrigue as Katara tries to let go of her love for Aang to make room for a man she swore she would never love?
1. Chapter 1

_****_This is a revised version, thanks to my wonderful new beta Mistress 0f Dragons. Without her I'm pretty sure I would've left this chapter looking like crap. Anyway, read on and enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_

* * *

Loud banging invaded Katara's mind as she slowly aroused from her sleep. "What?" she yelled as she sat up.

"Get up Kit Kat or you're going to miss Aang's arrival" came Sokka's loud voice from the other side of the door. Katara's heart skipped in excitement at the mention of Aang's name. Her best friend was coming in today.

Kicking the blankets off of her, she quickly opened the door. "How long until he gets here?" she asked Sokka as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Twenty minutes." Sokka replied.

"Twenty minutes?" Katara asked with a toothbrush in her mouth "why didn't anyone wake me up earlier?"

"Everyone _tried_ to wake you up. You ignored them and even froze a maid to the wall." "Oops" Katara said with a shrug.

"Anyway," Sokka said as she looked at Katara "hurry up and get ready for your boyfriend; I'm going to go make sure they have his room ready."

Katara blushed "Aang's not my boyfriend."

"Uh huh, tell me that next time I catch you two in a linen closet groping each other and making out."

"That was once, brother, once!"

"Once is all it takes" Sokka said before turning around and walking down the stairs.

Katara smiled at the memory; it was her seventeenth birthday party. All she really remembers was one minute they were dancing and drinking sake and the next they were in a linen closet at her father's house making out. Katara smiled even more as she remember Aang's hand slowly going up her shirt until Sokka threw open the door.

Katara shook her head and finished getting ready, trying to ignore the lustful thoughts that tried to emerge. They were older now, they had responsibilities, and they couldn't go around and just grope each other randomly anymore. But Katara would be lying if she said she didn't want to just randomly grope Aang's as he jumped off of Appa, a wide smile on his face as he brought Sokka into a hug. Just because they were broken up didn't mean they couldn't have benefits.

Aang had grown into himself over the last couple of years. He was no longer lanky and scrawny. He was muscular and fit with a curtain of hair outlining his jaw. His face only held a tint of adolescent youth that Katara new would disappear by his next birthday.

"Katara!" he said as he brought her into a hug a huge smile on his face.

"How was the search? Did you find any airbenders?" Sokka asked as Katara pulled away from the hug.

"Excellent, actually" Aang said.

"You can tell us all about it over breakfast, I'm starving" Sokka said as he steered them towards Hakoda's house.

"So you found a whole island of flying bison?" Katara asked as she served the breakfast.

"And a new type of winged lemur" Aang said as he passed the meat plate to Sokka "I'm still hoping to find some airbenders, but at this point I've almost been all over the world. I'm running out of places to look."

"At least your heritage isn't all lost." Hakoda said from the head of the table.

"Yeah, even if you don't find any airbenders, you and Katara can just have tons of airbender children." Sokka said before shoving food in his mouth.

"Sokka!" Hakoda scolded out as Aang choked on his water and Katara's face turned every shade of red.

"I… um…" Aang stuttered as looked everyway but Katara.

"Sokka how rude," Katara gritted out as she kicked him under the table.

"What?"

"Maybe Aang has found someone else, right Aang?"

"I, no… I haven't found anyone else."

"Well this is awkward" Katara said as she just stared at her food.

"It's even more awkward now that you've pointed it out" Aang said as he pushed his food around.

"Chief, an urgent message from the Fire Nation awaits you in your office" a guard said as he bowed.

"Well then I must take my leave," Hakoda said as he stood. "Thank the spirits" Katara heard him say under his breath and laughed. "Make yourself at home Aang; it is wonderful to see you."

"It is wonderful to see you too Chief Hakoda." Aang said as he stood and bowed to the chief.

"Way to make things awkward Sokka," Katara said after their father left the room "Poor dad almost died in shock."

"What? It's true though! You two will eventually get married and have tons of airbender children. Didn't that old fortuneteller woman say you were going to marry a powerful bender?"

"Yeah so?"

"How much more powerful can you get other than the avatar? It's written in the stars Katara."

Katara and Aang looked at each other before quickly looking away, both of their faces tomato red. "You know, I think Gran Gran said she need my help in the healing hut, see you later." Katara said as she quickly stood and exited the dining room.

.0.

Katara sat on one of the many snow cliffs watching the penguins, the humiliation from this morning still evident in her mind. 'Sokka, you boob. Can't believe you would say something like that' Katara thought as she hugged her knees closer to her.

The loud crunching of footsteps brought Katara out of her thoughts. "I can't believe it's only been five years since we went penguin sledding, it seems so long ago" Aang said as he sat next to her.

Katara smiled "I know. It's hard to believe that you're going to be eighteen and I'm going to be twenty; we're getting so old."

Aang smiled as they sat in companionable silence.

"Aang."

"Katara." They said at the same time before laughing.

"You go first" Katara said as she laid her head on her knees and looked at him.

Aang looked ahead "I missed you Katara" he said as he played with some snow "It was pretty lonely not having you there."

Katara lifted her head and smiled "I missed you too Aang," she said as she grabbed his hand.

Aang turned to her "I was wondering if you—"

"Lady Katara!" A guard said running up the small cliff.

Katara growled before turning behind her "Yes? What is it?"

The guard bowed "I'm sorry to interrupt you mistress, but Chief Hakoda has requested an audience with you in his office."

Katara rolled her eyes "Alright, I'll be there momentarily."

The guard bowed before turning away and jogging back to the small village. "I should go see what he wants." Katara said as she turned back to Aang "Meet me here tonight after dinner?" Aang nodded as he and Katara stood.

Giving Aang one more smile, Katara turned around and made her way back to the village.

.0.

Katara knocked on the large wooden door and fiddled with her fingers. "Come in." came her father's strong voice.

"You wanted to see me dad?" Hakoda nodded and motioned for her to sit down. "There's something we need to discuss." He said as a guard walked in with a red silk bag in his hands.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Katara asked with concern.

"Everything is fine, it's just we got an interesting letter from Master Iroh today."

"What did it say?"

"It seems that the Fire Nation is having a tough time climbing out of the stereotype of tyrant that Ozai and his forefathers had put it in and he requested the Southern Water Tribes help."

"Why should we help them? The Southern Water Tribe is still struggling to get back on its feet and the Fire Nation has done nothing to help, regardless of the fact that Zuko and Sokka are best friends."

"That's because the Fire Nation is struggling just as much as the tribe is."

Katara huffed as she leaned back in her chair. Hakoda motioned the guard over and took the silk bag from his hands.

"Iroh is under the impression that if Fire Lord Zuko gets married to a foreign bride it may change the world's view of the Fire Nation."

"Who's going to want to marry that jerk?" Katara asked as she watched her father pull out a smooth wooden box from the silk bag making Katara's eyes go wide.

"Please tell me, that…"

"Katara…" her father stated handing her the box.

"Please tell me that it isn't for me."

"Iroh has asked that you be the one to marry Fire Lord Zuko."

Katara opened and closed her mouth a few times as she opened the box and took out the golden band. "Please tell me this is a joke." She said as she stared at the red dragon etched around the ring.

"This isn't a joke." Hakoda said.

"This has to be a joke." Sokka said as he stormed in.

"Sokka, how nice of you to be listening at the door." Hakoda said in a dull voice.

"Katara can't marry that… that… _jerk_" Sokka said with a shake of his head.

"I thought that jerk was your best friend?" Hakoda asked with raised eyebrows.

"He is! But that doesn't make him any less of a jerk. Dad you can't let Katara get married to him."

"I'm not making Katara do anything, this is her choice, and she's the one that has to accept it."

"I… I don't accept this." Katara said as she placed the gold band back in the box "I can't accept this."

"Thank the spirits," Sokka said as he flopped down in the chair next to her.

"Kit Kat, please reconsider." Hakoda said as leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

"Why should I?" Katara asked in anger. "He's a jerk just as Sokka said. He's inconsiderate, big headed..."

"He can help the tribe just like you can help the Fire Nation" Hakoda broke in ending Katara's rant.

"I know this is hard, Katara, believe me I would never want this life for you. But the tribe needs this; with the Northern Tribe refusing to help and the Earth Kingdoms are trying to settle their own disputes, trade is low. No one trusts the Fire Nation, so no one wants to trade with them. We're the only nation that _is_ willing to trade with them and we can't afford to. You are highly respected among the world Katara, if you married into the Fire Nation, people's attitudes towards it would start to change, leading to trade picking up again both here and in the Fire Nation."

"He does have a point Katara." Sokka said as he looked at her.

Katara looked at her brother. "Two seconds ago you were about the throw the chair out the window in protest and now you're saying I should consider it?"

Sokka held up his hands. "I was just saying he has a point."

Katara sat there and stared at the ring in the box before looking at her father.

"Can I at least think about it?" Hakoda nodded and squeezed her hand

"Iroh requested that you give him your answer by Friday."

Katara nodded and stood "I need time to think." She said and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Katara ran up the grand stairs to her room and after locking the door she dove into her bed and cried.

.0.

Katara's seat was empty for lunch and remained empty at dinner. She refused everyone that went to her door offering her food, turning away even her own brother and father. It wasn't until later that night when Aang knocked on her door did it unlock.

Stepping in, Aang closed the door and was immediately brought into a hug. "They're forcing me to get married." Katara cried into his chest making him hold her tighter.

"I know," he said "I heard."

"What am I going to do?"

"What you always do," Aang said as he pulled away and wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek. "You're going to agonize over it until you've weighed out the pros and cons, and then decided which one is best."

"You're acting very cavalier about this." Katara said as she moved out of his arms.

"Because I know you, you're going to pick what's best for your people." Aang said as he sat on her bed.

"This is so unfair." Katara said as she crossed her arms. "Why me? What about my freedom?" "What about me and my freedom?" Aang countered "Or Sokka and his freedom?"

Katara looked at him with raised eyebrows "Think about it Katara, I'm the Avatar. I have to listen to peoples complaints and settle their disputes for the rest of my life. Keep peace and hope the world doesn't collapse without me when I occasionally go to Guru Pathik and meditate, I have zero freedom. Think about Sokka, when your dad decides to retire Sokka is going to be the Chief; all of his freedom is going to go out the door. You're not the only person who is going to be in a position of power that has no time for freedom."

Katara stared at him for a moment before covering her eyes "Oh spirits Aang, you're right. I'm being so selfish." Katara said as tears came to her eyes again.

Aang stood and brought her into another hug "Hey, no you're not. This is a big decision."

Katara clung to Aang. "What would you do?" she asked.

Aang placed his chin on top of her head "I would consider it. I know it's a lot to consider but think of your tribe, think of the millions of people in the Fire Nation you would help."

"What about us?" she asked.

Aang held her tighter. "We weren't written in the stars like Sokka thought. Even though I'm a powerful bender, so are you, Zuko, Toph and thousands of other people." Tears spilt out of Katara's eyes as Aang spoke. "Just because she predicted that you'd get married to a powerful bender doesn't automatically mean it was going to be me. I mean, not that I'm complaining because let's face it; my ultimate fantasy is getting married to you, but I can accept being you're best friend. It's going to be hard, but I can accept it."

Katara released her clutched on the back of Aang's robes as she laughed "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he said as he pulled away. "I need to go make sure Appa is warm enough, get some sleep" he said, kissing Katara on her forehead.

"Good night, Aang." Katara whispered out.

"Good night, Katara" Aang said before closing the door.

Katara leaned against it for a few moments before going over and sitting at her desk near the large window. Closing the wooden box that held the gold band, Katara took out a piece of parchment and began writing.

.0.

"Gentler, Lord Zuko." His uncle yelled from the sideline of the training area. "Firebending should not be produced by anger, but by passion."

"I am producing it with passion," Zuko said as he shot another fire ball at the guard he was practicing with. "a passion to kill someone" he mumbled to himself.

Iroh clapped his hands and the guard stood and bowed. "I sense there is something wrong, Fire Lord." Iroh said as he waved away the guards and servants.

"Nothing is wrong, Uncle. It was a tough day as always." Zuko said as he wiped away the sweat with a towel.

"You should get used to it; being Fire Lord will be one of the toughest things in your life" Iroh said as he and Zuko made their way to Iroh's veranda.

"What's the other?" Zuko questioned as he sat on a cushioned chair.

Iroh smiled "Marriage."

Zuko closed his eyes and groaned, knowing exactly where the conversation was heading. "Please, let's not talk about marriage. It's not happening."

"Why not?" Iroh asked as he poured the tea.

"Mai rejected me…again." Zuko spit out, anger suddenly consuming him.

Before Zuko could set something a flame, Iroh waved his hand and a servant made her way towards the two. "Don't worry Fire Lord; I have ended your search."

Zuko's eyes shot open and he flew forward. "What?"

Iroh smiled as the servant placed a smooth wooden box in front of him. Opening the box, Iroh pulled out a golden ring with a black dragon etched around it. "I had hoped you would bring home someone." He said as he placed the ring in Zuko's palm. "But because she does not want to serve her people, we will call upon someone who will."

Zuko closed his fingers over the ring "I'm twenty one; I don't want to get married" Zuko said as he looked at his uncle. "Why are you pushing for a marriage?"

"Because the citizens are getting restless, getting married means a future for heirs. A future for heirs means a future for the country. We abide by the citizens wants, not our own." Zuko closed his fingers over the ring. "Besides," Iroh continued "this will open new trading routes as the other countries will start to see the Fire Nation as something other than a tyrant."

Zuko sighed as he sat back the ring still firmly clutched in his hand. His uncle was right, they needed new trading routes. The Southern Water Tribe were doing all that they could to trade with the Fire Nation but being the poorest nation, it wasn't much. Another thing his uncle was right about was the citizens itching for a wedding. Every time there was a gala or celebration some noble was throwing his daughter, and occasionally though rarely, a son at him. An engagement would put an end to that.

But then again what about Mai? Sure she had denied his marriage proposal, but she was still his girlfriend. Maybe if he announced that he was going to be engaged to someone else that would change her mind.

"How about we make a deal?" Iroh said as he leaned back in his chair.

Zuko looked at his Uncle with raised eyebrows "I'm listening."

"I have received word from your potential intended that she has agreed to this arrangement and that she is on her way to the Fire Nation as we speak."

"Alright…"

"If you can get Mai to agree to marry you by the end of the week, which is when she will arrive, we will call off this engagement and pretend that this engagement ever existed."

"What about the girl? Won't she be upset?"

Iroh chuckled "I highly doubt she would be upset, maybe more relieved than upset."

Zuko scrunched his eyebrow "Uncle, who exactly is my intended?"

Iroh smiled "I believe you already know her."

"Oh? Who?" Zuko asked as he sipped his tea.

Iroh looked at him with a twinkle in his eye "It's Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Zuko's esophagus burned as he choked on his tea "What!"

Iroh sipped his tea innocently as he watched Zuko struggle for air "I told you, you already knew her."

"I can't marry that peasant."

"Zuko," Iroh scolded "she is not a peasant. She's a princess in her own right"

"Oh yeah, from what? Being the ex-girlfriend of the avatar?"

"No, from her father being the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe"

"Oh," Zuko had forgotten that she was Chief Hakoda's daughter. He couldn't marry Katara. From what he remembered of their time traveling with Aang she was stubborn, bossy, and loud.

Maybe if Mai knew who it was she'd be more inclined to accept it his proposal.

"So Uncle, do we have a deal?" Zuko asked as he held out his hand. Iroh smiled "We have a deal. You need to come to me in three days telling me if Mai has accepted or rejected your offer" he said as he shook Zuko's hand.

.0.

"I can't believe you accepted the offer." Sokka said as he sharpened his sword. Sokka, Katara, and Aang were on their way to the Fire Nation on Appa with all of Katara's things packed and ready to be moved to the Fire Nation. It had been an emotional good bye to say the least, but she was assured by her father that she could back out at any moment and come home.

But as she looked around at her village with its small, crumbling buildings and hungry people, she knew she was doing the right thing.

"Our people need it Sokka," Katara said tiredly "As the future leader of the tribe I would've thought you were glad."

"Oh I'm glad," Sokka said not taking his eyes off his sword "Glad that my tribe is being helped. What I'm not glad about is that it's being helped because my baby sister is marrying a jerk." Katara rolled her eyes as she looked down at the water below them.

She didn't understand why he was making such a big deal about it; she had come to accept it for the most part, even though every time she looked at or thought of Aang her heart cried. Aang had accepted it, just like she expected him to. He had told her that it was something that life had in store for them and that if they were meant to be, it would happen. She cried hysterically that night. But soon got passed it and was now grateful that Aang, and Sokka much to Katara's silent relief, had agreed to stay in the Fire Nation until the wedding in case she needed them for support.

"Did I mention that I wrote Toph?" Katara said.

Aang shook his head from his spot on Appa's head, "What did you say?"

"I just told her of the situation, she said she was going to meet us in the Fire Nation."

"I don't know why we write to Toph, it's not like she can read it." Sokka said.

"That's why she has aids, Sokka, they read them to her. Maybe you should try writing to her every once in a while, I'm sure she would like to hear from you." Katara said.

Sokka put his sword back in its sheath and looked at her. "I do write to her, all the time actually she just never bothers to write me back and if she does its short and to the point." Katara and Aang shared a look, everyone but Sokka and Toph knew that they had a long standing crush on each other, even her dad knew.

After Suki decided that she was going to stay with the Kyoshi Warriors after the war, Sokka became incredibly close to Toph, almost to an obsession. Katara knew from the tone of his voice that it hurt him that Toph only wrote to him if he wrote her first and that the letters were short. But that was Toph, when she liked someone she did all she could to avoid them.

"Maybe you should write her confessing your love for her, I bet you'd get long letters after that." Katara said teasingly and laughing at Sokka's horrified face.

"I do not like Toph that way."

"Sokka, the whole world knows" Aang said as he climbed in the back with them "It's one of the most gossiped topics around."

Sokka's face had hint of a blush as he tilted his face upward "I don't like her except as a friend."

"Yeah, sure, okay" Katara said as she resumed looking at the ocean below. What would happen if she just decided to jump?

"We should be in the Fire Nation in an hour." Aang said as fed some nuts to Momo.

"That's nice." Katara said as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Do you want to play a game of Pai Sho? It might help pass the time." Aang asked as he took out his small Pai Sho board. Katara nodded and for the next hour they sat in complete silence with the only noise being Sokka's words of encouragement and tease.

.0.

An hour later they landed in front of the Fire Nation Palace with citizens outside the gold iron gates shouting their excitement. The gang waved and smiled at them before turning their attention to Iroh.

Iroh bowed "It's wonderful to see you Avatar Aang" he said as Aang bowed back

"It's great to see you Master Iroh."

"And it's wonderful to see you Master Sokka, I'm sure Master Piandao would like to see you during your stay."

Sokka bowed "It's wonderful to see you Master Iroh, I would be honored to see Master Piandao again."

Iroh smiled and trailed his eyes over to Katara "Mistress Katara, what a sight you are." Katara blushed and smiled "Thank you Master Iroh, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"What is with this Master title? We are going to be family, call me Uncle, all of you." Iroh said as he indicated for them to step inside the palace "Come, Lee will get your belongings" he said as they walked inside.

"I know you have just arrived but there is a meeting that calls to my attention. Wei will show you to your rooms, please make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, Uncle" they said unison as they bowed. "Oh and Mistress Katara, I would like to have tea with you this afternoon, is that alright?"

"Absolutely" Katara said as she bowed making Iroh smile "then I'll leave you three to get settled, have a wonderful morning."

They bowed again and turned their attention to the servant in front of them. "If you'll follow me I'll show you to your rooms" Wei said as she bowed.

"Right, thank you" Katara said as the three of them followed Wei.

"Your rooms are in the family wing, if you ever get lost, just go to the main stairwell and turn right" Wei instructed as they walked into a grand hallway.

"Master Sokka your room is here" she said as she opened a large door and Sokka stepped in.

"I'm going to take a nap, wake me in time for lunch" he said as he stretched and closed his door.

Wei walked to the next door and opened it "This will be your room Avatar Aang"

"Thank you" he said as he stepped in.

"Mistress Katara, your room is just across the hall here" Wei said as she walked a little way down the hall and opened a grand set of doors.

Katara looked around; it was a large red room with beautiful decorations and lush couches. Desks and bookshelves were scattered around the walls as large glass doors that led out into a balcony took up the back part of the wall. "This is your sitting room. Your bedroom and bathroom are through the door on the right. The Fire Lord's room is through the door on the left."

Katara looked at Wei in shock "I'm sharing the Fire Lord's common room?"

Wei nodded "Yes my lady."

'It's only logical' Katara thought as she looked around.

"Is there anything else you need ma'am?" Katara shook her head

"No, thank you, but if you could, will you please inform me when Lady Beifong arrives"

Wei bowed "Will do mistress, if there is anything you need do not hesitate to call."

"Thank you" Katara said as she bowed and watched as Wei closed the door behind her.

Walking over to the right door Katara took a deep breath and pushed it open. Stepping in, Katara took a look around the large. Glass doors much like the ones in the sitting room covered the left side of the wall, as the right side had two doors. One Katara knew had to be a bathroom, the other she assumed was a closet. Her large canopy bed was to her left with dark red sheets and a red and gold duvet. A fire took up the wall in front of her bed and next to that sat a gold vanity table. Walking over to one door, she turned on the light and looked inside. She was right; it was a closet and a huge one at that. "I don't think I have enough clothes to fill this up" she said as she turned off the light and closed the door.

Opening the next door, Katara turned on the light and nodded. It was a bathroom like she expected. Everything was red and black. It had a nice sunk it tube, a shower, a sink, and a separate small room which she assumed was the toilet. Turning off the light and closing the door Katara took another look around. It was nice room, but she missed home.

'Get used to it Katara,' she thought 'this is your home.'

A knock on her door brought her out of her depressed thoughts. "Come in" she said and smiled when Aang walked in.

"Do you want to explore the palace?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Katara nodded placed her hand in his "I hear they have an excellent library."

"One of the best" Aang said as he led her out of the room "it's almost as good as Wan Shi Tong's library."

Many twists and turns later Aang was opening the doors to one of the biggest libraries she had ever seen. "Holy cow-hippo, you're right, this place _is_ almost as good as Wan Shi Tong's."

They walked the many rows of books talking quietly to each other, picking out books that they have read and recommend and books that they didn't like and wish had never been published.

"Iroh had requested for me to be present in one of his meetings, will you be able to find your way back to your room?" Aang asked as he placed a book back on the shelf.

Katara nodded "Go do your avatar duties."

Aang smiled before taking his leave "See you at dinner."

Katara waved and continued skimming through the rows of books.

Katara skimmed along the rows of books on the second level as she hummed a small tune to herself.

"Are you sure you don't want to get married?" she heard coming from a large window alcove and stopped. With curiosity getting the best of her, Katara hid herself behind a bookshelf and peeked around. There was a tall, skinny girl who Katara recognized as Mai, Zuko's girlfriend. If her pale skin and bored expression didn't give it away, the knives peeking out from under her sleeve did.

The person leaning on the window across from Mai was a no brainer. From his sour expression and the fire pendant in his hair Katara knew it was Zuko.

"What?" Mai asked as she stared at the Fire Lord, her face stock straight despite what was just asked.

"If you didn't hear me, I'm asking again, for you to marry me."

Katara looked at them in shock 'I thought we were getting married?'

"My Uncle has made a deal with me that if I can get you to say yes by today we can cancel the arranged engagement."

Katara perked up 'This is promising.'

"Why me?" Mai asked her face still impassive.

Zuko shrugged "Why should I get married to a stranger when I have a good friend like you?"

Katara contained a squeal 'Oh please say yes! Make my life easier and just say yes.'

Mai scoffed as she pushed off the window "You've got to be kidding me, right?" That was not the answer Katara was expecting from the Fire Lords girlfriend. "Being the Fire Lady means I will be confined to the palace life and all the responsibilities that come with it."

'That's understandable' Katara thought 'who'd want to be confined to that life? Oh…wait.'

"Besides, can you see me serving the people? Going to town every day and helping the needy or opening orphanages and libraries, having children. Do meaningless tasks to appease the people?"

Katara looked her appalled 'Good thing she declined the proposal, what a snob.'

"Besides," Mai continued "you know I don't want to have children, being Fire Lady means I have to have children."

Katara blushed 'There's no way that's happening' she thought as she continued to eavesdrop.

"Children aren't _that_ bad" Zuko said with a roll of his eyes as he stood straighter.

There was a few moments of silence before Zuko spoke, "Mai," Katara noted that his voice sounded almost sad "this is that last time I'm going to ask you, do you want to get married?"

"No" came Mai's bored response.

Katara gasped in surprise as someone tapped her on the shoulder, alerting the two lovers of her presence.

"I'm sorry mistress, but Lady Beifong has arrived" Wei said.

"I…" Katara looked at the two of them and saw that they were staring at her in shock. "Toph's here, right, thanks Wei" Katara said before she ran.

"Hey!" she heard Zuko call after her before she ran down the small set of stairs and out the door. "Hey stop!"

Katara kept running and as she turned a corner she felt herself colliding with a body, knocking the wind out of her. "Mistress Katara, are you okay?" she heard different voices ask her. As she opened her eyes she saw papers floating everywhere and fire sages crowding around her.

Katara stood up "I'm fine, are you alright?" she said helping the fallen fire sage. "I'm fine Mistress Katara, thank you."

Katara looked up to see Zuko turning the corner. "Fire Lord Zuko." the sages said in unison and bowed.

"Leave us" he said coldly as he looked at Katara in contempt.

"Yes, Fire Lord" they said again in unison and bowed before quickly walking away.

Katara stood straighter as Zuko strode over to her, just looking at him made her stomach sick. How was she going to survive a lifetime with him?

Zuko grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her towards the wall. "Get off me." she said as she tried to yank her arm free. Zuko brought them behind a large red pillar and trapped Katara between himself and the wall.

"Listen," he said as he placed his arm next to Katara's head, blocking her in "I know what you heard was nothing but gossip to you, but for me it's not."

"I would not stoop so low as to gossip about someone."

"So you did hear something."

Katara snapped her mouth shut and looked down "I don't care if you gossip or not, but if I so much as hear a sliver of it going around the palace. I'm going to come straight to you."

Katara rolled her eyes "Oh, I'm so scared." she said and saw the fire in the wall scones flare up. "Is your pride hurt because some actually rejected you?" Katara mocked watching as the fire flared even higher "Who are you to boss me around anyway? Just because you're the ruler of this land does not mean that you get to rule over me."

"You forget that I am going to be your husband. I get a say over you whether you like it or not."

Katara gave an undignified snort "Oh now you're going to be _my_ husband," she said as she pushed away from the wall and out of Zuko's trap. "When just five minutes ago you wanted to be Mai's."

Katara turned around and looked at him "Let's get one thing straight _Fire Lord_ this marriage is of straight convenience. We'll just be husband and wife by title, so you'll be able go on with your business and I'll be able to go on with mine" she said as she turned around and started walking. "And be assured that I don't care enough for you or your snobby girlfriend to prance around telling everyone that she rejected you…again" she said before turning the corner.

Not even two seconds later she heard Zuko scream out "FUCK!" and a blast of fire barely miss her back .

* * *

Again, thank you to the wonderful Mistress 0f Dragons for being my Beta!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Katara sped walked down the hall of the residential wing, her heart still pounding from her brush with Zuko.

'Twat, almost burned me' she thought angrily as knocked harshly against a door.

"Come in" Toph's voice called from the other side. Katara opened the door and smiled as she saw her best friend sitting in the middle of the room, telling servants where she wanted her unpacked belongings to be placed.

"Toph!" Katara said and brought the tall girl into a hug. Like Aang, Toph had grown into her features. She was tall and slender though still boyish. Katara suspected that she would never be lady like and came to accept it.

"How was your trip?" Katara asked pulling away from the hug.

"Long, boring, uneventful," Toph said "how was yours?"

"Same, I thought about throwing myself off the side of Appa and drowning myself a couple of times, but I pulled it together."

Toph smiled "Can waterbenders drown?" Katara shrugged as Toph continued "Even if you could you wouldn't have been able to, we all know Aang would've stepped in and saved the day. He always does when it comes to you."

Katara grinned as she and Toph sat down at a small table "That's why I didn't attempt, plus I don't think waterbenders can drown."

"Master Katara," a servant said as she bowed "Master Iroh would like to have you for tea."

Katara's got wide as she stood "That's right, I'm supposed to meet with uncle we'll finish catching up later" she said as she followed the servant towards the door. "Oh and I'm sure Sokka would like to see you." Katara smiled when Toph's shoulders tensed "You can't avoid him forever, Toph" she said before walking out the door.

.0.

Iroh's sitting room was exactly what Katara imagined it would look like. Strikingly similar to her sitting room, with many different couches and chairs, elegant decorations, and large doors leading to a patio. But what was different, Katara noted, was that it was so much smaller.

Then again, he wasn't staying in the family wing.

"Grand Master Iroh has arrived" a guard yelled.

Katara bowed as Iroh stepped through the door "Master Katara, thank you for joining me" he said as he bowed.

"Thank you for the invitation and please, call me Katara" she said as stood straight.

Iroh indicated for her to sit down "I must thank you for accepting this proposal; I know it's a lot to ask for, but you really are the perfect choice."

"I'm not one for turning my back when people need help, although I wish this was a different circumstance, I'm glad that our people will benefit from it" Katara said as she took a sip of water.

Iroh smiled "I'm grateful and I'm sure my nephew is grateful. Speaking of, I don't know what is taking him so long to get here."

Katara almost choked on her water "Zuko is going to join us?"

"Oh yes, we have to talk about the preparations," Iroh said as he turned around and signaled a guard.

'Great' Katara thought as she set her water down.

"Chao will you please go and see what is holding the Fire Lord? I know his schedule is free this afternoon so there should be in distractions."

'He's probably making out with Mai' Katara wanted to say but held her tongue and shrugged her shoulders instead.

"No need to send anyone uncle, I'm here" Zuko said as he walked in.

"Fire Lord Zuko" the guards and servants said in unison as they bowed.

Zuko nodded before sitting down "What is it that you needed to speak with me uncle?" he asked, completely ignoring Katara.

'Oh, he wants to play, alright pretty boy' Katara thought with a smirk

"Well first things first, our deal" Iroh said

Zuko scratched the back of his neck "About that"

"Mai rejected him" Katara said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Oh?" Iroh asked as he looked between the two of them.

"Mind your own business" Zuko seethed to her.

Katara ignored him and continued "I heard them in the library she flat out denied him, again from what I understand."

"WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUISNESS YOU WATERBENDING PEASANT?" Zuko yelled as he stood.

"BECAUSE IT IS MY BUISNESS WHEN IT CONCERNS MY _FIANCE_ YOU FIREBENDING SWINE" Katara yelled back as her water cup frosted.

"We're going to need the jasmine tea instead of the ginseng" Iroh said to the servant patting her on the arm.

"You're too damn nosy, don't come into this marriage thinking you're going to be nosing about in my private business" Zuko yelled at her as he crossed his arms and stared Katara down.

"Oh please," Katara huffed "rocks are more worthy of my time than your private business. And I am not nosy!"

Zuko gave her a look of disbelief "Then why were you eavesdropping?"

"Why were you proposing to someone in the middle of a library?" Katara asked as she stared at him.

"Children please," Iroh said as he stood and placed his arms between the two "let's have a nice cup of relaxing jasmine tea."

Katara and Zuko glared each other down as they sat.

"What are these preparations you were talking about uncle?" Katara asked as she looked at Iroh.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked her "You can't call him uncle."

"What are you jealous? I can call him anything I want" Katara said.

"I told her to call me uncle, just like I told Aang, Toph, and Sokka to call me uncle." Iroh said before the two could start fighting "As I was saying, now that our deal has closed and the engagement is officially on, the two of you have a meeting on Tuesday with Lady Dandan, she a wedding planner and a very fine one at that."

"Yes uncle" Zuko and Katara said.

"Katara, you will start learning palace etiquette and protocol with Lady Biyu. Fire Nation protocol and etiquette is very different from the Water Tribes."

"Yes uncle" Katara said.

"And finally, everyday both of you are going to have afternoon tea with me and each of you will share something about yourselves until you two can learn to communicate with each other like civil beings."

Katara and Zuko groaned as Iroh smiled "Now that we have all that settled let's enjoy the tea."

.0.

"I have some news," Katara said as she joined Toph on the blanket by the pond in the gardens.

"You finally realized that I'm going to be the supreme ruler of the world and that you will have to bow down to my every wish" Toph said as she laid back and put her hands behind her head.

"No" Katara said as she smiled at the turtle ducks "The engagement is official, we're going to announce it on Monday."

"Are you serious?" Toph asked as she sat up.

Katara nodded "I'm serious. The notices are being sent out as we speak, everyone and their brother is going to be here"

"Oh, so you're going to be the supreme ruler of the world and I will have to bow down to your every wish" Toph said as she flopped back down.

"Toph this isn't funny"

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I was stating the truth. And besides, I know you know what you're doing. You've probably analyzed this situation to death, and then cried about it, and now you're over it. You're self sacrificing."

Katara snorted "I'm too self sacrificing."

"And that's why you'll be a good Fire Lady; you put people before yourself, only few people do that these days" Toph said as she picked her ear.

Katara scrunched her nose in disgust before continuing "I don't see why Zuko couldn't find someone else to marry him. Just because his girlfriend rejected him doesn't mean others will."

"What!" Toph asked with a laugh as she sat up "Someone rejected him?"

Katara sat up and laughed "You can't tell ANYONE what I just said. But yes, Mai rejected his marriage proposal, I heard it this morning."

Toph shook her head "Wait, wait, wait, back up, I thought he was engaged to you?"

"He is engaged to me, but apparently he and uncle made a deal that if Zuko got Mai to agree to marry him we wouldn't have to go through with the engagement, but she denied him, flat out too" Katara said.

Toph laughed hysterically "I can't believe that jerk got denied. That's classic."

Katara laughed "Remember you can't say anything."

"Who am I going to tell?" Toph said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

There were a few moments of silence before Toph spoke "So you're really going to go through with it?"

Katara nodded and sighed "Yeah, I'm really going to go through with it."

Toph scrunched her nose "But you'll be married to _Zuko_, isn't that going to be weird?"

Katara stared at the two turtle ducks "My mind hasn't fully grasped the situation yet. I'm sure once the engagement train starts to roll it'll finally hit me."

Toph laid back "You're very brave, leaving your home and going to a foreign land to marry some guy. Won't you miss it?"

Katara shrugged as she leaned back on her hands "I'll miss the South for sure but the way I see it, the Fire Nation is a new land to conquer, besides I needed to move away so they'd have enough room in the Chief's house for yours and Sokka's billions of kids."

Toph sat up at that with a blush "It's never going to happen, Katara so I suggest you stop mentioning it."

Katara sat up straight "But you two are my one true pairing! What is the meaning of my life if I can't get you two to realize you both love each other?"

"Who loves each other?" Sokka asked as he, Zuko, and Aang walked towards them.

"Say anything and I crush you" Toph whispered to Katara before they stood up and turned their attention to Sokka "we were talking about a book."

"How are you talking about a book when you can't read?" Sokka asked as he stared at them with skepticism.

Toph stomped her foot and the ground below Sokka shot up, flinging him in the air.

"Toph!" Katara scolded as Aang turned around and airbended Sokka safely to the ground.

Toph shrugged her shoulders "Come on Sparky, let's talk trade" she said as she led Zuko away.

"What has gotten into Toph?" Sokka asked as he walked up to Katara rubbing his behind.

"You're so dense sometimes" Katara said as she pinched her brother's arm.

"Ow what? I just asked a question, she didn't need to over react like that."

"Maybe if you weren't so rude she wouldn't have to over react" Katara said as she crossed her arms.

"I can't help it!" Sokka said as he watched Toph and Zuko walk back in the palace "My mind doesn't work when she's around. It makes me flustered so I forget to watch what I'm saying. It's hard liking someone and not being able to tell them."

"I thought you liked Toph only as a friend?" Aang chimed in, smiling when Sokka's face paled.

"I uh, uh, um" Sokka stuttered.

"We know you like Toph, Sokka" Katara said with a roll of her eyes "we've all known, even dad knows and he's pretty much oblivious to everything. Like you."

"I don't know what you are talking about" Sokka said before quickly walking back towards the palace.

Katara shook her head before turning to Aang "They'll come around" she said.

Aang gave a nod before holding out his arm "Shall I escort you to lunch, Lady Katara?' he asked in a snobby tone.

Katara laughed before taking his arm "You shall, Avatar Aang."

.0.

After the tense tea session, the day passed by relatively quickly for Zuko. He had a long discussion of earth kingdom trade with Toph, avoided Mai and Katara, ate lunch, avoided Mai and Katara, played a game of Pai Sho with his uncle, avoided Mai and Katara, talked sword making with Sokka, avoided Mai and Katara, trained with Aang, avoided Mai and Katara and finally ate dinner before retiring to his room.

It's not that he didn't want to see Mai; it was just the sting of rejection clung to him like a leech that made him want to avoid her. He knew that by tomorrow morning he was going to want to see Mai and they would meet in their secluded spot in the library before he had to attend to the Fire Nation.

Katara he just wanted to avoid…period. Just thinking about her made his blood boil. 'Nosy little peasant' he thought as he flipped a page in his book 'butting into other people's business, how would she like to if I did that to her? She wouldn't would she? She'd probably freeze me to the wall. What the fuck did I just read?'

Zuko began to reread his paragraph when Katara's feminine laugh caught his attention. It sounded a lot like Sokka's except prettier. Shaking his head and turning back to his book, Zuko tried to reread the same paragraph before Katara's laughing interrupted it again.

'What in spirits name is she laughing at?' he thought before a masculine laugh caught his attention.

Closing his book and throwing it on the wooden table, Zuko quietly made his way out of his opened balcony doors and slowly towards Katara's, the masculine laugh resounding.

'Who's in there with her?' he thought as he crept pass the common rooms balcony doors 'It's not Sokka, his laugh is loud and boisterous. Must be the avat, I mean Aang's.'

He watched as the white sheer curtains blew with the gentle wind before peeking through the glass pane 'It is Aang' he thought as he narrowed his eyes.

Aang was sitting in the middle of Katara's bed shirtless, as he watched her do a weird dance to the music coming from the sonophone.

Zuko looked at Katara. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, green pajama shorts, and her hair was in a messy bun. 'I've never seen her this relaxed before' he thought as he watched her dance with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Do you remember this one?" Katara asked Aang excitedly as she started to do another funky dance.

Aang slapped his hand on his knee as he laughed hysterically "Yes!" Aang said still laughing "That vagabond in Bumi's court tried to teach us!"

Katara stopped dancing and leaned against her vanity as she laughed hysterically. "He tried to get you to do it in front of everyone and you ended up accidently air bending him to the chandelier" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes "he was so strange."

Aang made a face "Everyone in Bumi's court is strange, Bumi is strange" he said as he laid down.

Katara nodded as she fanned herself "I don't know how I'm going to be able to live here for the rest of my life, it's so damn hot."

Zuko's eyes widened as Katara took off her shirt. "You were just dancing around like a lunatic" Aang said as Katara rummaged around in one of her unpacked trunks "could explain why you're hot."

Zuko was shocked to see that Aang didn't look fazed to Katara waltzing around her room in just her shorts and breast bindings. Then again he assumed Aang has seen Katara wearing _less_ than this.

"I wish it got cold" Katara said as she put a tank top on and climbed onto her bed.

"It gets semi cold here" Aang said placing his arm around Katara as she put her head on his chest  
"during the winter, the mornings and nights are cold, the afternoons not so much. But there's definitely a temperature difference compared to the rest of the seasons."

Zuko was about to go back to his room when Katara spoke "I think I'd be more okay with this whole marriage thing to Zuko if he and I got along better."

"You have to make the effort to get along with him." Aang said as he traced her arm "From the time I spent with Zuko I've noticed you have to make the first stride rather than wait for him to. Either way you're going to have to tolerate him; he's going to be your husband."

"I know" Katara said with a sigh.

"Cheer up Kit Kat it's not going to be as bad as you think it is, Zuko can be a difficult person to get along with but you have to try." Zuko heard Katara whisper something as he made his way back into his room.

'Am I really a difficult person?' Zuko looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged 'Who cares? I am who I am, she's going to have to deal with it' he thought before turning off the lights and climbing into bed.

.0.

'Mmm, nice soft air bending hands' Katara thought as she dreamed of flying in the clouds.

"Katara" she heard and felt herself shake. Katara groaned as her dream self smiled at Aang. "Kataraaaa" she kept hearing as the dream slowly started to disappear. 'Oh no, come back! I want to keep flying' Katara thought before she felt a harsh shove "Katara!"

"Ugh what?" she yelled as she opened her eyes to see her brother's big blue ones staring down at her. "What Sokka? What? What? What?"

"Katara, there are ladies in your bedroom."

Katara looked at him with a quirked an eyebrow "What?"

Sokka moved and pointed to the two ladies standing by the bathroom door.

Katara gave a gasp of surprise as she sat up "Who the hell are you?"

"These are your handmaiden's Master Katara" a woman said as she stepped in. "Thank you for your help Master Sokka, we'll take it from here."

"Good luck with her" Sokka whispered to Katara before darting out of the room.

"I am Lady Biyu; you're personal servant to help guide you into the position of Fire Lady. This is Kyung and Chea, your handmaidens."

Katara gave a slight wave before looking at Lady Biyu "It's nice to meet you all, but what are you doing in my room?"

"We are here to help you dress mistress" Kyung said as she bowed.

"That's really not necessary" Katara said as she stepped out of bed "really, not necessary."

"But it is improper for a Fire Lady to dress herself" Lady Biyu said before snapping her fingers "Chea get the bath running, Kyung lay out the dress and pick the jewelry."

Katara placed her hands on her hips as she studied Lady Biyu. She was an older woman with black hair pinned into a bun with gray strikes on the sides. Her gold eyes never seemed to be anything but narrow as she barked orders at the lady's maids.

Kyung was tiny and small with a round pretty face. Chea was small also, but her face was more angular. Both of them seemed to be Katara's age and wore matching red dresses.

Katara crossed her arms as she looked at Lady Biyu "In the Water Tribe it's improper for the lady's maids to be in the room while the Chieftess dresses."

Lady Biyu looked at her "We are not the Water Tribe"

"Regardless I'm still Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and I'd like to keep some of my upbringing."

"With all due respect mistress," Lady Biyu said as she turned to her "you are no longer Katara of the Water Tribe. You are Fire Lady Katara, mother of the Fire Nation."

"Whoa, whoa let's not get ahead of ourselves, the ring isn't on my finger yet" Katara said as she held up her hands.

"But it will be and although I understand you want to keep some of your Water Tribe protocol, this is part of Fire Nation protocol, protocol which you must abide by, now undress and get in the bath."

One uncomfortable hour later Katara emerged from her bathroom "This is your daily schedule mistress" Lady Biyu said as Chea directed Katara towards her vanity table.

"Umm, okay?" Katara said as Chea began to brush her hair.

"At nine thirty you will have breakfast in the dining hall with the Fire Lord and his guests, at ten you have a lesson in ostrich horse riding-"

"Ostrich horse riding?" Katara asked with a scrunched nose "Aren't they only in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Fire Lord Zuko had them imported," Lady Biyu said "he said he enjoyed riding them when he was on his quest with the Avatar and wanted to be able to ride them anytime he pleased."

"Oh, well that's…interesting" Katara said before wincing as Chea started pulling her hair tightly into a double sided french braid.

"As I was saying, you will practice ostrich horse riding at ten with the Avatar,"

"Aang's going to teach me?" Katara asked excitedly before looking at Lady Biyu's sour expression "Sorry, continue."

"At eleven you and I will practice palace etiquette and at noon you will have lunch followed by tea with Grand Master Iroh and the Fire Lord."

"Is there anything else?" Katara asked as she placed her hands on her hair as Kyung pulled it.

"Yes, at two you will meet me in royal library to begin your studies on Fire Nation history, dialect, and customs. We will also go over this coming Wednesday's ceremony where you'll be crowned princess of the Fire Nation."

"The library on the first floor? Ow," Katara asked as she winced.

Lady Biyu sighed in irritation "No that one is the public library, all the courtiers are permitted to use that one, the royal library is on the third floor, Kyung and Chea will show you."

Katara nodded as she turned to the side as Kyung put in gold earrings "Alright, what else?"

"Depending on how far you get in your studies you will join the Fire Lord and his guests for dinner and after that you and the Fire Lord have a dancing lesson. From there you'll have the remainder of your night free."

"That…sounds like a lot" Katara said as she winced again.

"You must be ready for this Master Katara; your days will consist of many things once you're Fire Lady."

Katara nodded as Chea bowed before stepping back "You are finished mistress."

Katara stood and looked at herself in her full length mirror. The simple red dress she was wearing reminded her of the renaissance days, with gold lace outlining her hem and neck line and lace ties going up her arms.

"Breakfast will be served any moment mistress" Lady Biyu said.

Katara gave a nod and turned Lady Biyu "Am I allowed to walk there by myself or does someone need to carry me?"

Lady Biyu stared at her unamused "Have a good breakfast master Katara" she said before bowing.

Katara bowed and quickly walked out of her room.

"Morning everyone" Katara said as she walked into the dining hall stopping when she noticed everyone was looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she smoothed out invisible wrinkles.

"You look different" Sokka said as he stroked his chin.

"What's so different?" Katara asked as she looked down at herself.

Sokka shook his head "I don't know, you just look… different."

Katara gave him a skeptic look before shaking her head "Anyway, I had the most uncomfortable morning in my entire life" Katara said as she sat down next o Aang "first these strange women are in my room and then they want to help me bathe and dress."

"Welcome to my daily life at home" Toph said as she ate her food.

Katara put some food on her plate "I don't know how you put up with it Toph, I was so uncomfortable I wanted to disappear. I haven't felt like that since walking in on Sokka and Suki."

"_That_ was uncomfortable" Sokka said as he pointed his fork at Katara "and rude."

Katara looked at Sokka with wide eyes "It wasn't rude, I didn't intend to walk in! You should've locked the door or made a do not disturb sign. I wanted to burn my retinas."

Sokka humphed "It was still rude"

The cups started to frost as Katara stared at Sokka as he drank his water.

"Why don't you ask them if they can give you your privacy when you bathe" Aang said before Katara choked Sokka with his water.

Katara looked at Aang "I did!" she said in distress "That prissy Biyu lady said that it was Fire Nation protocol or some crap like that. Do they help you dress Zuko?"

Zuko shook his head "They tried to once when I first became Fire Lord" he said and slowly took a sip of his tea.

Katara scoffed in agitation urging him to continue "What did you do to get them to back off?" she yelled.

Zuko smirked "I set my valet's clothes on fire."

Katara raised her eyebrows "That might work" she said as she started to consider it.

"You can't set your maids' clothes on fire" Aang said as he ate a peach "violence never solves anything."

"Besides" Sokka said with his mouth full "you can't even firebend, how would you set them on fire, with a wall scone?"

Katara gave him a blank look as she shook her head "Not me, you pillock, I can have Zuko do it."

"I'm not going to fight your battles" Zuko said with annoyance.

Katara glared at him "I'm not asking you to fight my battle; I'm asking you to help me. If you tell them to back off they'll have to listen.

"Assert your authority Katara; don't be afraid to hurt someone's feelings" Zuko said as he stood "now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend, everyone enjoy your day."

.0.

Mai sighed in boredom as her mother looked through all of the toys on the merchant cart. They were in the town market and have been there all morning.

"Can we hurry this up mother? I don't want to be around here all day."

Her mother nodded absently "Yes, yes as soon as I find something for Tom Tom."

Sighing with agitation Mai closed her eyes.

"I have some news" Mai heard one of the female merchants say "from the palace."

"What is it?" the other merchant girl asked excitedly.

"The palace is so tense because the Fire Lord is making an important announcement on Monday."

Mai opened her eyes and looked at the merchant girls.

"What announcement?"

"The Fire Lord is getting engaged"

Mai's eyes widened as the second girl squealed.

"Shhh" said the first merchant girl "no one is suppose to know."

"How did you hear about it?" the second girl asked.

"My dad works in the palace as a guard; he said it's the only thing they are talking about in the palace."

Mai's heart skipped a beat "Do you know who it is?" Mai saw the girl shake her head "No, they say it's one of his closest friends."

"Girls! Quit yapping and get back to work" a burly man yelled at the two merchants making the two girls scurry back into the shop.

Mai leaned back against the wall, a small smile coming to her face. "Mother, I'm going to the palace" she said as she pushed herself off the wall and ran.

Mai walked through the palace with a quick stride as she tried to contain her emotions. Making her way through the library, she walked towards their secret spot and noticed that Zuko was already there.

Slowing her step, Mai calmly walked over to him and leaned against the opposite window.

"You're late" he said in a bored tone as he looked down at the garden below them.

"There's a rumor going around that the Fire Lady-to-be is a good friend of yours" Mai said getting straight to the point.

"What kind of rumor is that?" Zuko asked not tearing his eyes away from the window.

"I have to know, are they talking about me? Because I thought I already told you I didn't want the position?"

Zuko turned and looked at her, a blank expression on his face "Don't worry. It's not you."

"What?" Mai asked in shock.

Zuko shrugged "I recently found out who it is, and it's not you."

"What? Wh-who is it?" Mai asked as she felt her heart sink.

"A master waterbender by the name of Katara, she's the chief of the Southern Water Tribe's daughter and the waterbending teacher to Avatar Aang."

Mai suddenly felt rage "That peasant? They want to put that peasant on the throne? Is your uncle nuts?"

"I've been wondering that for the past few days myself," Zuko said as he pushed off the window "nevertheless, he seems to be confident in what he's doing and I trust him."

"This has to be a joke" Mai said as she crossed her arms.

"It's not," Zuko said as he turned away "you can brood about it all you want, I have a nation to run."

Zuko started to walk away before stopping and looking over his shoulder at Mai "And just remember _you_ were the one who rejected me when I offered" he said before walking away.

Mai stood there watching Zuko's retreating form, her mind going miles a minute.

.0.

"This is Neo, my lady, he will be your ostrich horse for the duration of your training" the stable hand said as he brought Neo out of the stable.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Katara said as she wiped her hands on her breeches before taking the bridle from the stable hand.

"It'll be fine Katara" Sokka said as he rode his ostrich horse over to her.

"Yeah" Aang said as he rode next to Sokka "you've been riding Appa for years."

"Appa and ostrich horses are different! I didn't need to mount and direct Appa" Katara said as the stable hand helped her onto the ostrich horse. "So, how do I get this thing to move?" she asked as she placed her riding helmet on.

"Gently kick his side and pull the rein up" Aang said as he demonstrated and Katara watched as his ostrich horse began to move.

"Okay I can do this, you can do this Katara, it can't be that hard" Katara said to herself.

"Are you giving yourself a pep talk?" Sokka asked as he watched her talk to herself.

"Yes, it helps me calm my nerves."

"What's there to be nervous about? It's an ostrich horse the worst thing he can do is throw you off and in that case you just get back on him" Sokka said as Katara gave him a look. "Come on, Aang and I will be here in case you need us."

Katara sighed as she righted her shoulders "I can do this," she repeated to herself as she kicked Neo and he took off running "I can't do this, I can't do this, Sokka, Aang, do something!" Katara screamed as she held on tightly.

"Katara!" Sokka and Aang said in unison as they took off after her.

"Somebody help me!" Katara said as Neo raced them around the open area.

Katara felt someone jump onto Neo and take the reins from her. "It's alright Katara, I got you" she heard Sokka say as Neo began to slow down.

"It tried to kill me Sokka" Katara said on the verge of hysterics "they gave me the killer one."

Sokka led them to the stable with Aang trailing behind leading Sokka's ostrich horse. "Mistress I'm so sorry!" the stable boy said as he came running out of the stable "I did not think he would go running off like that."

"It's alright" Katara said as Sokka helped her jump off "just get me another one. One that prefers to not to do anything but walk."

The stable hand bowed "right away mistress."

"Are you okay Katara?" Aang asked as he jumped off his ostrich horse.

"I'm okay, just startled" Katara said as she wiped her eyes and took the reins of her new ostrich horse from the stable hand.

"This is Marin, mistress; she is a little older so she shouldn't run like Neo did."

Katara nodded as she allowed Aang to help her on Marin "Thank you, let's try again."

Forty five minutes later Katara forgot all about her minor mishap as she laughed when Marin started to trot. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of this" she said as she pulled the reins making Marin stop.

"Better than earlier" Sokka said as he jumped off, Katara and Aang following him.

"Oh spirit's I'm sore" Katara said as she rubbed her butt and walked Marin back to the stable.

Sokka tapped Aang on the shoulder and pointed to Katara as she waddled towards the stable. Both boys stopped leading their ostrich horses and laughed. Causing Katara turned around and glared at them "Stop laughing! I didn't get to go on the boys only excursion you two went on with Zuko, where you apparently learned how to ride an ostrich horse."

Sokka shrugged his shoulders as he and Aang caught up to her "Don't hate us cause you ain't us."

Katara rolled her eyes as Aang tapped her on the shoulder "Don't you have to meet Lady Biyu?"

Katara stopped abruptly "Oh no! I'm going to be late! Here take Marin back for me" she said as she threw the rein at Aang and started running.

"Oh spirits my ass hurts" they heard Katara say and the two busted out laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Katara yelled as she ran towards the palace "Ow, ow, ow."

Sokka and Aang laughed harder when Katara gave them an obscene gesture before disappearing into the palace.

Katara ran into a small dining room, shooing Kyung and Chea as they tried to fix her up. "I'm sorry I'm late!" she said as she stood in front of Lady Biyu. "Ostrich horse training ran longer than I expected, then Kyung and Chea wanted me to take another bath and I got lost on my way here, who knew a palace had so many dining rooms."

"Just sit down Master Katara" Lady Biyu said as she pointed to the right side seat next to the head of the table. "As future Fire Lady you must learn how to time manage your appointments. It is terribly rude for a royal to be late."

"Yes ma'am" Katara said as she sat down.

"As the Fire Lady you will always be seated to the right of the Fire Lord. You will not eat until the Fire Lord begins and you must not finish before he's finished."

Katara looked at the gold table setting in front of her "What's with all the cups and silverware?"

Lady Biyu shook her head "This is going to be a long hour."

And a long hour it was, Lady Biyu didn't allow Katara to leave or eat lunch until she knew what each utensil was for and how to properly use it. By the time she was finished lunch had passed and she was on her way to have tea with Iroh and Zuko.

'This sucks' she thought to herself as a guard escorted her to Iroh's veranda 'I'm so hungry.'

"Right through there Master Katara" the guard said as he pushed back the curtains. Katara bowed and walked out onto the veranda.

"Katara! It's good to see you" Iroh said as he and Zuko stood and bowed to her.

Katara bowed "It's good to see you too, uncle. I hope your day has been going well" she said as she sat down.

Iroh smiled as a servant started to pour the tea "It has been indeed. I'm sorry to hear that your ostrich horse had given you some trouble this morning."

Katara blushed "Yes, well I must have startled it somehow; I've never ridden one before."

"Well it's a good thing you are safe and unharmed" Iroh said as he sipped his tea.

"Yes, I was lucky to have Aang and Sokka with me" Katara heard Zuko scoff and glared at him.

"Do you have a problem Zuko?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Zuko smirked at her "No, not at all."

Katara narrowed her eyes at him before turning her attention to Iroh "Uncle, can I ask you something?"

Iroh nodded "Anything my dear."

Katara smiled at him "Why do you live on the bottom floor in the visitor's wing instead of the residential wing?"

"Because I divide my time between here and the Jasmine Dragon in the Earth Kingdom" he said as Katara nodded "it's easier for the servants to keep this room clean when I'm not here than it is if I were to live upstairs in the residential wing."

"Oh," Katara said "I guess that makes sense."

"Uncle's too lazy to walk up the stairs, so he stays down here" Zuko said before sipping his tea.

"Do you have to be so rude about everything?" Katara snapped at him.

"What my nephew says is true, me being too lazy to walk the stairs is another reason I stay down here" Iroh said trying to deflect another spat between the two.

"He still shouldn't have been so rude" Katara said before sipping her tea.

The rest of tea session went rather fast for Katara. Iroh instructed that she and Zuko begin telling each other something about themselves. She told Zuko that she preferred the Fire Nation silks compared to the Water Tribe cloth and he told her that Sokka got him hooked on seal jerky when they went on their male bonding trip. After that they sat in complete silence only chatting with Iroh.

Katara finished the remainder of her afternoon stuck in the royal library with Lady Biyu. It wasn't until a servant came in telling them that Katara was needed. "Is dinner ready?" Katara asked as her stomach growled.

The servant bowed "I'm sorry mistress but dinner has passed."

"There's no time to eat" Lady Biyu said making Katara groan as they walked through the hallways and into the large ballroom.

Katara noticed that Toph, Aang, and Sokka were there with Zuko.

"What are you all doing here?" Katara asked as she walked up to them.

"We're being forced to dance" Toph said as she stood next to Sokka.

"Let's just get this over with" Zuko said as he walked over to Katara and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Ow," she said as she rubbed her wrist "you could've asked me to come."

"Alright," Lady Biyu said as she came over to Zuko and Katara "Master Katara place a hand here" Katara placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Fire Lord if you could please place a hand here" she placed Zuko's hand on Katara's waist making Katara back up slightly "and if you will grab her hand, perfect, now just let the Fire Lord lead Master Katara and everything will flow smoothly."

Lady Biyu turned to the rest of the gang "places everyone." Sokka grabbed Toph as Aang held out his hand to Kyung.

Lady Biyu nodded her head and the orchestra began to play.

Two hours passed by and each time Zuko and Katara messed up, Lady Biyu made them do it again.

"Will you just get it right?" Zuko yelled as they messed up for the seventh time.

Katara huffed "If you stopped stepping on my feet I wouldn't stumble!"

"Maybe if you didn't have feet like a komodo rhino I wouldn't step on them" Zuko huffed back.

"Listen," Katara said as she glared at Zuko "I had a bad day, alright? I had my hair pulled, I was almost killed by a raging ostrich horse, I missed both lunch and dinner, and I had to sit through almost four hours of the most boring history I have ever read not to mention I had to stand and kneel five hundred times practicing for when they crown me or whatever, so the ice is thin."

"I don't care about your problems" Zuko said rolling his eyes "just get this right so we can leave."

Katara pursed her lips as she glared at him and crossed her arms. Zuko looked at her "Hello?" he asked in agitation as he held up his hands "Are you going to stop pouting or what?" Katara growled before kicking Zuko in his shin making him howl in pain.

"Master Katara!" Lady Biyu scolded as she hurried over to Zuko.

"Have him dance by himself, I'm done" Katara said as she walked out.

Lady Biyu walked Zuko over to a chair "Everyone is dismissed" she said before turning to Zuko again "I'll be right back Fire Lord; I'll go get you some ice." Zuko nodded as he breathed deeply.

"I see the problem here" Aang said as he walked over to "both of you want to lead so you get in each other's way."

"If she would just do what she's told and let me lead we wouldn't have a problem" Zuko said as he hissed in pain.

"She's hungry and tired which makes her irritable" Aang said "and it doesn't help that you bait her either."

"She just makes me so angry that I want to choke her" Zuko said as he noticed Toph and Sokka play fighting with violin bows.

"Try and be nice to her Zuko, watch how far that'll get you."

.0.

Katara sat at her vanity table unbraiding her hair "They braided it so tight I have a headache" she mumbled to herself.

Katara placed her hair in a loose pony tail as someone knocked on her door. "Come in" she yelled as she put lotion on.

Zuko walked in and looked at her "What?" she snapped after a few moments as she looked at him in the mirror.

"You said you missed lunch and dinner, so, here" he said as twitched a finger behind him and a servant came in carrying a tray of food and placed it on her side table.

Katara turned around in surprise "Oh, thank you I appreciate it" she said, guilt creeping in for being so rude to him.

"It wasn't me, thank Aang, he was the one who said I should give it to you. I could've cared less if you starved" Zuko said as he waved the servant away.

'Uht, guilt's gone' Katara thought before speaking "Then I'll thank him tomorrow" she said as she turned around and went back to putting on lotion.

"Right, well bye" Zuko said as he walked out the door and closing it behind him.

Katara stood up and walked over to the tray of food 'At least he brought it to me' she thought before sitting on her bed and digging in.

After she finished eating, Katara turned off the lights and slipped into bed. 'Why does he have to be so difficult?' she thought as she turned over 'I want to be nice but he gets under my skin and it makes it hard.' Katara closed her eyes and felt the familiar pull of sleep take over.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Sunday passed by and Katara felt it was just a repeat of Saturday. She got up and got ready with Kyung and Chae as Lady Biyu told her the days schedule at her, ate breakfast without choking someone, had her ostrich horse lesson with Aang, mishap free, went over more etiquette with Lady Biyu, skipped lunch, had another tense tea session with Iroh and Zuko, which as a fact Zuko told her he hated Fire Flakes and she told him that she loved them, went to her studies with Lady Biyu, skipped dinner and completely bypassed dancing.

Katara sat at in one of the large couches in the sitting room reading a book as Zuko marched in.

"Could you at least give me a heads up when you are not going to show? Completely-"

"Shh," Katara said, her eyes not leaving the page "this is the best part."

Zuko sighed in agitation as he grabbed the book from Katara. "Hey!" she said as she tried to reach for it.

"We need to talk," Zuko said as he held the book out of Katara's reach.

"Alright I got it, I won't stand you up without giving you a notice, now will you please give me the book?"

"That's not what I want to talk about Katara," Zuko said as he closed the book and threw it out of the balcony doors.

Katara watched with her mouth agape as the book flew over the stone balcony rail "I was reading that!"

Zuko shrugged "Well you can finish reading it tomorrow; right now we need to talk"

"About what?" Katara asked as she put her hands on her hips.

Zuko sat on the couch "Us."

Katara sat on the couch across from him "What about us?"

Zuko looked at her "I was reamed out by uncle for being rude to you, he said it was a man's responsibility to make his bride feel welcomed and comfortable, so I want to -" he paused; Katara noticed he seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say. "Uncle said that we needed to start getting along in order for this situation to work," Zuko said "so I wanted to formally apologize, for being an, what did he say?" he mumbled as he scratched the back of his head "Oh, an unmitigated ass."

That was not was Katara was expecting to come out of his mouth and the look on her face told him so "Aren't you going to say something?" he asked suddenly nervous,

Katara shook her shock off and gave him a small smile "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so rude to you either."

They stared at each other, neither of them knowing what else to say.

Katara looked into Zuko's eyes suddenly feeling sad "What happened to us?"

"We just wanted to live different lives," Zuko said not breaking eye contact.

Katara suddenly remembered all the nights they spent together talking and laughing, sharing secrets that they didn't have the courage to tell their significant others, giving each other advice.

Zuko cleared his throat as he looked away "Right, well then I'll see you tomorrow for the announcement," he said and walked into his room, closing the door quickly.

Katara's heart dropped, it was going to be Monday already?

.0.

Katara paced back and forth biting her nails deep in thought. She hadn't gotten much sleep and couldn't stop her mind from racing in order to get anymore. Katara stopped pacing and noticed that the sky was beginning to lighten. Opening her patio doors, she stepped outside and leaned against the railing. Was she really announcing her engagement today?

She heard her bedroom doors opened and turned to see Kyung, Chae, and Lady Biyu walk in.

"Oh, Master Katara, you're already awake." Lady Biyu said as Katara walked back into her room and closed the balcony doors.

Katara smiled and nodded "You're here rather early aren't you?"

"It's going to be a very busy day today, starting at eight o'clock so we need to get your ready."

Katara nodded and walked into the bathroom. She had taken Zuko's advice and asserted her authority with Lady Biyu yesterday. Katara said she didn't mind being helped when she got dressed, but she was more than capable of bathing herself and did not want Kyung or Chae's help. Lady Biyu wasn't pleased but respected Katara's order.

After her bath Katara stepped out in her white underdress slip and was immediately brought to her vanity. "This is your daily schedule" Lady Biyu said as Chea began working on her hair. "At eight o'clock you and the Fire Lord will make the big announcement to the people followed by a press conference."

"Wait, I actually have to make a comment about it?" Katara said as Kyung placed earrings in her ears.

"Yes, I suggest you act like you're in love."

Katara nodded ad Lady Biyu continued. "At nine you and Fire Lord Zuko will greet all of your guests in the grand ballroom and then all will gather into the great dining hall for breakfast. There will be a small intermission between ten and eleven where you will come back here to change. From eleven to twelve you will have your crowning ceremony in the throne room."

Katara looked at Lady Biyu in alarm "I thought that wasn't until Wednesday?"

"Grand Master Iroh had suggested it be moved up to today while all the guests are here and able to witness it."

Katara swallowed "I'm not ready for that, we've only practiced it twice and I haven't memorized what I'm supposed to say."

Lady Biyu looked at Katara "Master Katara you'll do fine."

Katara nodded "Three questions, three answers, place the crown in my hair, and done. Short and simple."

"Just wait until you're crowned Fire Lady," Lady Biyu said and gave Katara barely there smile as she watched her face drop. "As I was saying," she said returning to her clip board "after your crowning ceremony, lunch will be served, again in the grand dining hall. After there will be a break where you will be able to rest before coming back here to get ready for the celebration ball tonight."

Katara inwardly groaned there was nothing more she hated than attending grand balls. A room with fancy dress and stuffy people talking behind your back was not Katara's cup of tea.

"Finish getting her ready, I'm going to go make sure that the Fire Lord is getting ready" Lady Biyu said before bowing and walking out.

"You're done mistress" Kyung said as she and Chea bowed.

Katara looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was half up in a top knot, which reminded her of the time they spent in the Fire Nation when they had to take down Ozai.

Katara turned away from the mirror and towards her bed where Kyung held up her light blue dress. Katara stepped into it and held her breath as her lady's tied the strings tightly. Placing her ceremonial dark blue cloak on, Katara went to her jewelry box and took out a circular cloak clasp that had her father's symbol on it.

Clasping it on Katara turned towards her lady's maids and smiled "How do I look?"

"You look lovely, mistress" Kyung said as she smiled.

"Both blue and red look stunning on you" Chea said and Katara smiled.

"Thank you both" Katara said as Lady Biyu walked in.

"Are you ready?" Katara nodded and put her shoes on before following Lady Biyu out where she saw Zuko come out of his room, shooing his valets away as he fixed his shoulder armor.

Katara met him by the door "Ready?" she asked him. Zuko nodded and they followed Lady Biyu out of their room.

They walked towards the main balcony doors as fire sages crowded around them wishing them luck and giving words of wisdom.

Zuko and Katara saw Iroh talking to a journalist, excusing himself when he saw them.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" Zuko asked as they walked up to Iroh "Aren't you supposed to be with the guests in the ballroom?"

"I wanted to come wish you both luck myself. This is one of the hardest parts of getting engaged. Just keep your speeches short and ignore the naysayers, same with the press." Iroh turned to Katara "Don't let them fluster you, once they see you're flustered they'll take advantage of it, if you start to feel flustered just direct a question at them and change the subject, one that you're comfortable with, nephew" he said as he turned to Zuko "jump in if you see she needs help, same with you Katara," he said before dropping his voice to a whisper. "Remember, no one is to find out that this is a political marriage. If the other nations find out, they'll feel threatened and won't hesitate to retaliate. So please, for spirits sake; make it look like you two are in love."

Zuko and Katara nodded as Iroh smiled at them "Then good luck and I'll see you in the ballroom," he said as he nodded his goodbye.

"Come; come now it's time to make the announcement" Lady Biyu said as she ushered them towards the balcony doors. "You two like each other," she said as she opened the doors. Katara could hear the adoring screams get even louder.

Katara and Zuko looked at each other as Zuko held out his arm. Katara took it and both of them stepped out onto the balcony, the adoring screams getting louder.

Katara gave a nervous smile as she saw Zuko smile and wave.

Zuko held his hand still making the crowd quiet down "It is with great pride and pleasure that I announce to you all today, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe has graciously accepted my marriage proposal."

The crowd went ballistic, their screams and cheers of excitement almost deafening to Katara.

Katara looked at Zuko and smiled as he smiled back. "Give them a short speech so we can go inside," he said curtly to her, still smiling.

Katara looked back at the crowd and smiled, making them quiet down "I'm excited and honored to become your Fire Lady and hope that I make you as proud as the Fire Ladies before me have."

The crowd cheered again and Zuko gave one last wave before bringing them inside where they were immediately swarmed by the press shouting questions at them.

"What made you two decide to get married?" "Katara, how did the Fire Lord propose?" "Is this a political marriage?" "We were under the impression that you two had a falling out."

"This is not a political marriage as most would like to think, I happen to love and respect Katara deeply. There is nothing political about our marriage at all."

'Good answer' Katara thought as she smiled up at Zuko and pulled him a little closer, trying to play the part of loving fiancée. Zuko looked down at her and smiled back.

"What about you Katara? Are you excited?"

"What bride-to-be isn't excited to be getting married? I'm thrilled he finally asked, after years of long distance dating, I was starting to wonder if it was ever going to happen," Katara was shocked to see how easily the lie fell from her lips.

Zuko smiled in mock shame as the press laughed and jested with him about it.

"We were under the impression that you were dating the avatar?"

Katara looked stunned for a second before quickly recovering "Oh, no, Aang and I are just great friends. I respect him dearly and see him as nothing more than a brother."

They went on like that for forty five minutes, making pleasantries and posing for pictures until Lady Biyu came to their rescue saying they had other activities they needed to attend.

Once they were safe inside the antechamber of the ballroom and the doors were closed Katara busted out laughing, startling Zuko. "What are you laughing at you psycho?" he asked as he watched Katara hold her stomach.

"I can't believe they fell for all of that," she said as she straightened.

Zuko shrugged as he held is arm out for her to take again "Being royal is like being a professional actor sometimes."

Katara nodded her head in agreement as she took his arm and turned her attention forward. "Remember" Lady Biyu said before she opened the door "Big smiles, you're in love," she pushed the doors open and everyone in the room turned to them and instantly clapped.

Katara smiled wide as she and Zuko walked down the staircase.

As they made their way around the room greeting each guest and thanking them for coming, Katara caught sight of a tall man with short brown hair pulled into a warrior's wolf tail, talking to Sokka and Toph. Excusing herself from Zuko and his conversation with a guest, Katara quickly made her way over to them.

"Dad!" Hakoda turned around, a huge smile coming to his face.

"Katara!" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's so good to see you dad," she said as she relished in the familiarity and comfort of her father's hug.

Hakoda smiled and hugged his daughter tighter "It's good to see you too Katara."

Katara pulled away and smiled at him "Where's gran-gran?"

"She's around here somewhere with gramp-gramp," Sokka said as he leaned on the bar table and took a sip of his drink.

"Stop slouching," Toph scolded to him and pointed to two men dressed in green robes "those are Ba Sing Se trade operators, don't let them see the future chief of the Southern Water Tribe slouching."

"What's the big deal with slouching?" Sokka asked as he stood straighter.

"They'll take it as laziness and won't take you seriously; if they don't take you seriously they won't trade with you. Isn't this whole Katara Zuko marriage about trade increases?"

"Toph has a point Sokka," Hakoda said "the Earth Kingdom trading company is very uptight. I had to pull teeth to get them to start trading with us, and even now it's very little."

"I'm going to go talk to them," Sokka said as he put his drink down.

"Sokka I don't think it's a good idea for you to talk to them" Katara said "have dad talk to them, he's an acquaintance."

"Sokka should go talk to them," Toph said "it'll pique their interest that the future chief is taking action in trade already, which will increase the chances of them trading with you when you become chief," Toph said.

Sokka nodded as he righted his ceremonial robes and walked towards the two men.

"I better go make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself," Hakoda said as he kissed Katara on the forhead and patted Toph affectionately on the cheek.

Katara turned to Toph and smiled "Look at you bossing Sokka around like a chieftess, gotta make sure you're man doesn't look like a fool."

Toph blushed "I was helping him out as a friend. I know Ba Sing Se traders and I know what they like in potential traders. If Sokka were to display unprofessionalism they wouldn't trade with the Southern Water Tribe anymore."

The gong for breakfast rang and Katara saw Zuko heading towards her. "We're not done with this conversation of you and Sokka," Katara told Toph.

"We're done with this topic," Toph said before she followed the others out of the ballroom and into the dining hall.

Katara shook her head before turning her attention to Zuko "Can this morning go by any slower?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Zuko said as Katara took his arm.

Breakfast was very uneventful. Zuko and Hakoda, who was seated next to Zuko's left out of respect for him being Zuko's future father-in-law, talked nonstop about the Fire Nation's new printing press and trade, Sokka who was seated next to Hakoda was still talking to one of the Ba Sing Se traders while keeping a keen eye on the Northern Water Tribe noble that was talking to Toph who sat a few seats down, her grandmother was talking with Pakku and Iroh next to Toph and Aang was at the far end head of the table in deep discussion with King Kuei and Bumi.

Katara looked around the table. She knew most of the nobles, and politely smiled when one of them nodded his head to her. Her eyes traveled down the table until she caught an unfamiliar pair of gold ones that were glaring at her before looking away.

Looking at the face Katara saw that it was Mai and felt a twinge of guilt, making her put her chopsticks down with a sigh.

"Everything alright Kit Kat?" Sokka asked as he took a sip of his mimosa.

Katara nodded and smiled, she didn't want to mention that she was suddenly feeling guilty for ruining Zuko's and Mai's relationship.

Sokka nodded before going back to the discussion he was having with the Earth Kingdom man.

Katara looked at Mai and then Zuko, guilt eating her heart. Here they were dating and she's just butting in. She looked down at Aang. He was taking a sip of his drink as he caught her eye and smiled. Katara smiled back at him as her heart dropped; she wanted to be with Aang.

'Does Zuko feel guilty for getting between me and Aang?' Katara thought as she looked back at Zuko. 'Then again I was the one that agreed to this, but so did Zuko, he could've denied the arrangement but didn't. So I have no reason to feel guilty, right?'

It was a relief to Katara when the gong signaled the end of breakfast. "I'm going to go lie down" Katara said to Zuko before bowing and leaving the room, grabbing Toph's hand and dragging her along.

"Umm alright," Zuko said as he watched Katara quickly retreat from the dining hall, dragging the earthbender behind her. He felt a heavy arm drape over his shoulders as he walked out of the dining hall and turned to see Sokka.

"Pai Sho?" Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded "Meet me in the parlor; I'm going to take this armor off," Sokka nodded and both men went their separate ways.

Zuko walked into the sitting room of his bedroom and heard Katara's voice. "I'm doing the right thing, by marrying Zuko, right?" She asked. Zuko took of his shoulder armor and laid it on a sofa before quietly tip toeing to the door. Peeking in, Zuko saw Katara pacing back and forth as Toph sat with her legs criss-crossed in the vanity chair as she sighed.

"We've been over this before, Katara; you are doing the right thing. Your people need it and his people need it. I heard the trading companies at the table already talking about a possible trade between the nations."

"I just feel so, so guilty," Katara said as she kept pacing.

Toph snorted "Why?"

"Because I'm coming between him and Mai, here they were dating and I just butt in."

'She feels guilty?' Zuko thought as he watched her bite her nails.

Toph snorted "Zuko agreed to this too. He could've completely rejected the idea and stay with the woman who rejected him, but he didn't. "

'Toph knows? Dammit Katara, I'll never hear the end of it when Toph and I are alone.'

"Yeah but he probably only agreed to get back at her. She freakin' glared at me during breakfast. I thought she was going to take out her knives and dice me on the spot."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Toph said "besides; Sparky still holds a flame for you like he did years ago."

Zuko's eyes got wide 'How—how did she know?'

"Toph," Katara said with a small laugh in her voice "Zuko does not hold a flame for me nor did he ever."

"That's why his heart beats fast when you're around."

"His heart beats fast regardless, that's why he's so tightly wound. I'm surprised he hasn't died from the stress."

'Is she calling me uptight?'

"And I know that as much as you love Aang, you still hold a flame for Zuko too, you always have."

Zuko felt something jolt in his chest 'So she likes me huh?'

"What?" he heard Katara ask in exasperation "I do not like Zuko, we're barely even friends."

"Whatever you guys fought about didn't change the fact that you two still feel something for each other" Toph said matter of factly.

"Excuse me mistress," Zuko heard one of her lady's maids say "we should start getting you ready for your crowning ceremony."

Zuko's eyes went wide 'No, no leave so they can continue this conversation!' he thought, but quickly left the room before the earthbender stood, knowing full well she would've caught him eavesdropping.

.0.

Zuko walked along the hallway thinking about the conversation he just heard when he suddenly felt himself be pulled to the side and behind a large pillar. He put his fist of fire out as he saw that it was Mai.

"Mai, what are-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Mai pulled him into a kiss.

Zuko pulled away "We can't."

Mai looked at him and for the second time in his life he saw emotion in Mai's eyes "What do you mean we can't?"

"I'm engaged Mai, remember? I offered it to you but you denied it," Zuko said as he grabbed her by the upper arms and pushed her away.

Mai stared at him "What if I said I regret my decision?"

Zuko his face stony "Then I would say it's a little too late for that. Now excuse me, I have a game of Pai Sho to play with my brother-in-law."

Zuko walked a little ways down before he heard Mai "You're going to regret it, not taking me back."

He turned and looked at her "And I told you that you were going to regret not accepting my offer."

Zuko didn't get to see Mai's expression as he turned and walked away.

.0.

Katara walked towards the antechamber of the throne room her heart pounding with nervousness as she played with her gold girdle belt. She was dressed in a long red silk dress with golden trim. Her shoulder shawl had an intricate dragon design, much like her engagement ring, which now sat on her ring finger. "Now remember," Lady Biyu said as Kyung and Chea fixed Katara's hair while she walked "do not make direct eye contact with the Fire Lord when you bow to him and only speak the parts you are assigned."

The throne room doors opened and Katara slowly walked in. It was a long walk as Katara stared at nothing but the flames of the dais, reciting everything she needed to say.

Katara kneeled on the cushioned platform and bowed her head, Fire Sage Shyu standing in front of her.

Fire Sage Shyu made a small speech about unity and acceptance before turning his attention to Katara making her bow her head.

"Do you, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, promise to represent and protect the Fire Nation as you become the mother of this land? And protect her in her time of need?"

"I humbly accept the responsibility of protector and mother," Katara said clearly despite the pounding in her heart.

"Do you promise the people your help and comfort in their time of need?"

"I will do anything in my power for the sake of my people."

"And do you promise to uphold your duty to Fire Lord Zuko by accepting to not only be his wife but a mother to the children you will bare?"

Katara paused. Children? Sure she and Lady Biyu recited these lines but it never hit her that she and Zuko would have to have…children. "Katara," she heard Shyu whisper kindly "say something."

Katara felt the room get hotter as she saw the dais flames get a little higher. Katara cleared her throat "I promise to uphold my duty as wife and mother to Fire Lord Zuko and any children we will bare."

Shyu picked up the crown princess hair pin "Then in order of the Fire Nation, by the decree of Fire Lord Zuko, I crown you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation," he announced as he placed the pin in her hair.

Katara stood and bowed to Zuko before turning to the spectators and bowing to them. The audience clapped as Shyu led Katara slowly out of the room, everyone bowing when she walked by them.

.0.

Katara was still in shock over the children aspect of the relationship. She didn't hear Sokka's teasing of now having to bow down to her or Aang's words of congratulations. Why was mentioning children such a big deal? Lady Biyu went over those lines with her many times and it never affected her like this.

Katara sat at lunch pushing her food around. 'Why is this affecting me so much? It's not like we are going to have children, at least I don't think so. He doesn't want kids, does he?'

Zuko clinked his glass and stood, grabbing everyone's attention "I would first like to thank everyone for joining us, it's nice to be able to ring in a new chapter with friends, so thank you" he said as he raised his glass before turning to Hakoda.

"Chief Hakoda, thank you for allowing this happiness in my life by permitting me Katara's hand. I promise to do everything in my power to make her feel confident and at home in her new country."

Hakoda smiled at him and raised his glass "To Zuko and Katara" he said and the table repeated him joyfully as they sipped their drinks.

The gong sounded ending lunch and Katara slowly got up from the table, smiling at everyone that congratulated her.

"Nice speech," Hakoda whispered to Zuko as they grasped each other's forearms in the Water Tribe greeting.

Zuko thanked him before walking over to Katara who was talking to an Earth Kingdom woman.

"Everyone is gathering in the parlor for an afternoon drink" Zuko said after she had bid the woman goodbye.

"Would it be alright if I skipped it? I didn't get any sleep last night and it's finally catching up to me," Katara said coldly.

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko asked as he grabbed her arm.

Katara opened and closed her mouth, how could she tell Zuko that the thought of having his children was something she didn't expect.

"It's the children thing isn't it?" Zuko said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Katara narrowed her eyes right back "Yes, the children thing threw me off. I don't want to have children with you." Katara didn't mean for it to sound so mean but it flew out of her mouth before she could say it in a warmer tone.

"Get over it," Zuko said harshly as his grip on her arm tightened "you're going to be Fire Lady, children come with the package," he said as he let go off her arm and stalked away.

.0.

Katara ran into her room and threw off her shawl, crown, and shoes off before flopping on her bed.

'He's such a jerk, my arm really hurts' she thought as he eyes drooped closed.

Instead of her usual flying with Aang dreams, she dreamt of little golden eyed firebenders calling her mommy.

"You highness, you have to wake up now" she heard Chae say as she gently nudged her.

Katara groaned as she sat up "Do I have to go?"

"Of course you have to go" Lady Biyu said as she laid Katara's dress on the bed "it would be beyond rude for you not to show at your own ball, now get up and bathe."

Katara absolutely adored the ball gown she was wearing. It was a strapless and sky blue with light streaks of fuchsia. Jewels decorated the empire waist. It was flowy and comfortable, like water and she loved it.

Her hair looked like it was in a complicated topknot that had braids weaving in and out. The golden crown looking off compared to the white jewels of her dress. Katara didn't care though and she looked at herself in the mirror she grinned 'Damn, I look good.'

Katara walked into the sitting room and saw Zuko come out if his room and smiled when he did a double take when he looked at her 'I knew I looked good.'

"Are we going to go to the ball or are you going to stand there and gawk at me," Katara teased.

Zuko's face turned a light shade of red as he walked over to her "I was not gawking" he said shortly as he held his arm out for her "I was merely observing."

'Well, at least he isn't still angry about our previous conversation' she thought.

Katara smiled, if he was going to ignore the fight, so was she. "It's okay you can say it, I look good" she said and laughed when Zuko turned another shade of red.

Zuko looked good; then again, he always looked good. He was dressed in his Fire Lord regalia minus the long robe. Katara remembered a letter he once wrote saying he enjoyed wearing pants and thus had banned future Fire Lords from ever wearing those dress like robes again.

.0.

They walked into the ball room and the crowd busted into another around of clapping as the chamberlain announced their arrival.

Katara's eyes immediately searched for Aang and found him standing next to Toph as he clapped.

She heard many praises as they walked through the crowd and to the center of the dance floor.

"Try not to screw this up" Zuko whispered to her before the orchestra started to play. Katara held back her retort as Zuko led them into a waltz.

Zuko didn't hate dancing, he actually enjoyed it. What he hated was when his partner didn't know how to dance. Sure Katara knew how to dance, but she knew the water tribe's way of, where they moved all over the dance floor in a fluid motion, like water. With Fire nation waltzing they stayed in one spot, like a box and it was clearly proving to be difficult for Katara. There were a few steps when he had to almost pull her back from trying to move to far away.

But what he hated the most was the fact that Katara wasn't looking at him, but over his shoulder at Aang. Sure she and Zuko weren't in love, but it was still rude to not be looking at your dance partner.

With one final twirl the dance ended and they bowed to each other as the audience clapped. "Try to watch your step instead of Aang next time" he said coldy as he led them off the dance floor.

"Don't tell me what to do, if I want to stare at Aang I will" she hissed back as she smiled at the people around them.

Zuko suddenly stopped and brought her into a tight hug; it must've looked like a tender gesture because Zuko heard the people around them coo. "Remember that you are marrying _me_, Katara, and if people catch you staring at the avatar with longing they'll start to talk. I won't be humiliated because of your silly crush."

"Do you even have any more pride after Mai's consistent rejection?" Katara felt Zuko squeeze her tighter to the point where it was painful.

"You will stop staring at him Katara, if I can't be with Mai you can't be with Aang," he hissed in her ear before pulling away and adding a kiss to her forehead for effect, making the people around them coo again.

Katara gave him a deadly look as she walked away towards Aang. Zuko felt a pang of jealousy hit him when Aang gave her a hug that lingered longer than Zuko thought necessary.

'Where did this sudden feeling of possession come from?' Zuko thought, shaking the jealousy feeling away before being brought into a conversation with Iroh and an Earth Kingdom noble.

So much for them getting along.

"You look like you're going to hit someone, what's wrong?" Aang asked as he pulled away from their hug. "The top of my dress is too tight," she lied "I can't breathe." She really wanted to tell him what Zuko said and complain about it, but Katara knew Aang would be the voice of reason and say that Zuko was right, it really wouldn't look right if she was caught staring at the him all the time.

"Aang, would you mind if I stole my daughter for a dance?" Hakoda asked as he walked up to them.

"Of course not Chief, just save a dance for me Katara," Aang said as winked at her before walking away.

Katara danced with her father, Iroh, Sokka, Pakku, Arnook, King Kuei, other noble men that she couldn't remember their names but recognized their faces and she even danced with her grandmother when a silly song came on that had most of the guests dancing and laughing. But what she really wanted was a dance with Aang. They had danced all the time when they went to balls or galas, even when they were at her father's house and there was nothing else to do, she enjoyed the closeness of it.

Katara sat down and took a sip of her drink as she watched Aang make his way over to her, a smile on his face. "Finally, I have you all to myself," he said and Katara's heart leapt. "Will you bestow me the honor of a dance?" Aang asked as he held out his hand, the smile never leaving his face.

Katara smiled back at him as she placed her hand in his "I would love to."

Zuko watched as Aang and Katara danced, biting down the jealousy. "Face it Sparky," he heard Toph say next to him "if it weren't for you, they'd be together."

Zuko didn't say anything; he was too busy focusing on their laced fingers.

'Seriously, where did all this jealousy come from?' he thought as he tried to smash it back down.

"Try and make it work Sparks, for the sake of your people, try and make it work" Toph said before she walked away.

'Try and make it work, heh, easy for her to say' he thought bitterly as the song came to an end and Aang kissed Katara's hand.

.0.

"Sokka," Toph said with peeve in her voice "do I look ugly?"

"What?" Sokka asked as he glared at the water tribe noble that tried to make his way towards Toph, backing off when he noticed Sokka.

"I said do I look ugly? And be honest. Is something askew? Does my make up look bad?"

Sokka stared at her in shock for a moment "No Toph, you look great, why do you think that?"

"No one has asked me to dance other than Aang, your dad, and Iroh. It's a blow to your self esteem when no one wants to dance with you."

Sokka stared at her for a moment before holding his hand out to her "Well then Lady Bei Fong, would you like to dance?"

Toph blushed before frowning "Come on Sokka, don't play like that."

"I'm not playing, I'm being completely serious," he said as he grabbed her hand. It was a slow dance and both of them blushed as they got closer.

Sokka watched as Katara danced with their father again, he knew Hakoda was struggling to let Katara go, just as much as he was.

"You really didn't have to give me a pity dance, I would've been fine standing there," he heard Toph say quietly.

"This isn't a pity dance Toph; I wanted to dance with you."

Toph blushed heavily and was grateful for their somewhat height difference so she could hid her face.

"Toph," Sokka whispered.

"Hmm?" she whispered back.

"What are you going to do after we leave here? Are you going home? Traveling with Aang? What?"

Toph sighed "I'll probably have to go back home. Why?"

"Do you, might you, want to come back to the South Pole with me? And dad of course."

Toph felt herself smile "Why, afraid you're going to miss me?"

"Yes, actually" Sokka admitted and Toph stopped, looking up at him.

"What?" she asked in shock.

Sokka dragged Toph off the dance floor and out onto the empty patio. Sitting her down on a stone bench Sokka began to pace, much like Katara does, Toph noted.

"I'm going to be frank," Sokka said "I mean, I'm not good at this touchy feely crap like Katara is and it's hard for me to talk about things like this."

"You're not being frank, you're just babbling" Toph said with a smile.

Sokka stopped and kneeled down in front of her, grabbing her hands "I like you Toph; I've liked you for a long time."

Toph's heart soared in way she never felt as she absently listened to Sokka's babble.

"I know the South Pole is cold, and you'll have to wear shoes, but I'll be your eyes."

Putting a hand to his lips and silencing him, Toph brought her lips to his, both having goofy smiles when they pulled away.

"I'll have someone write my parents to tell them I'll be in the South Pole for a while," she said and Sokka brought her into another kiss.

.0.

Katara grabbed Aang's hand from behind a pillar "What the?" Aang asked in shock before Katara pulled them outside into the garden. "Oh, Katara, where are we going?" Aang asked as he let Katara pull him along.

"Shh, just follow me," she said as she looked around before hiding them behind a large topiary tree.

"Katara, what is going on? We shouldn't be out here together. People might-" Katara cut him off as her lips crashed onto his.

Katara kissed him with all her might as Aang placed his arms around her. "Let's run away Aang," she whispered against his lips "let's hop on Appa and run away."

Aang pulled away "Katara, we can't. You know we can't," he said as he removed his arms from around her.

"Please Aang, I regret accepting this proposal," Katara said as tears split down her face "I just want to be with you."

Aang cupped her face with both hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs "I know, and there's nothing more that I want than to be with you, but we can't."

Aang wiped more tears away before he spoke "I think I'm going to go to the Earth Kingdom for a while, I think me being here is hindering you from getting to know Zuko again."

Katara looked at him, her big blue eyes full of tears and fear "No, you can't I need you here!"

"What you need is to get to know you fiancée," Aang said as he blinked back tears and brought his lips to Katara's one last time.

Katara held on to the front of his shirt for dear life.

Aang pulled away and wiped at his eyes "Good bye Katara," he said and walked away.

Katara stood there for a few moments before collapsing on the ground as uncontrollable tears poured out of her eyes.

* * *

Wasn't really impressed with this one, but, oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Zuko watched as the sun slowly made its way from behind the mountains, making the sky go from a darkish purple to an orange. He loved dawn, it was the only time of day that he had truly to himself. No one was up to bother him, nothing needed his attention it was just solely him. So when he heard the deep groan of Appa followed by Aang's quiet whispers in the garden, Zuko was inclined to check it out.

"A bit early to be leaving isn't?" he asked as he leaned against a pillar with his arms crossed "The others haven't even risen."

Aang sighed before turning around "I wanted to leave before they got up."

Zuko lifted an eyebrow "Why?"

"It's…easier this way."

Zuko knew Aang was leaving this early so he didn't have to see Katara. Apparently from what Sokka told him, Aang had said his goodbye to Katara last night, which led them both into complete devastation. He noticed Aang's eyes did look a little puffy.

"You don't have to leave Aang," Zuko said as he stood straight "the Earth Kingdom riots will settle themselves and Katara-".

"Needs to get over me," Aang said harshly, shocking the Fire Lord "and I need to get over her," he whispered before straightening his shoulders and looking Zuko.

Zuko suddenly felt guilty 'Was this what Katara felt like yesterday when she thought she was coming between me and Mai?'

"Aang," Zuko said "I'm sorry, I didn't know this would -" Aang held his hand up and Zuko noticed he was trying to hold back his emotions.

"This is what needs to be done in order for the world to be at peace. Mine and Katara's emotional attachment to each other will soon fade and we will see each other as nothing more than best friends."

Zuko sighed, the guilt still lingering made him scowl in anger 'She agreed to this too! It's not my fault they can't be together.'

Aang placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder bringing Zuko out of his reverie "I know the stress of rebuilding this nation is making you bitter, but don't revert back to the prince you were. You have Katara now, share the burden, trust me she won't mind, she constantly looks for people's burdens."

"Why?" Zuko asked with distaste.

Aang shrugged "It's kind of her thing," he said as he dropped his hand.

'Maybe being with Katara won't be such a bad thing. I mean, she can be nice. What's the harm and getting to know her? She used to be a good friend, maybe we can become friends again.'

"Aang," Zuko said as he looked up at him "tell me…Tell me something about Katara."

Aang raised his eyebrows "What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

Aang looked down a smile coming to his face "She's a lot like Sokka, more than she likes to admit. She says she hates cuddling, but she's lying. Spicy noodles are one of her secret favorite dishes and she loves to dance."

Aang looked at him after a few moments of silence "Make this work Zuko or I'm going to come back and kick your ass for making all of us go through this."

Zuko was taken aback by the usual passive avatar before scowling again "Why does everyone tell me to make it work? This is a two way road; she needs to make it work too."

"And she will if you stop instigating her. Her temper only flares when stroked, just like yours."

Zuko sighed in agitation as Aang climbed onto Appa "Oh, and one more thing, Katara has a very naughty sense of humor."

Zuko again was taken aback, Katara who could be sweet natured and had a pure heart, had a naughty mind?

Aang smiled at Zuko's shock "See you in a few months. Yip ,yip."

Zuko waved Aang off and turned around just in time to see Katara's balcony door close.

Katara laid in her bed, cuddling the body pillow closer. She had just watched Aang take off and was glad when the pain of heartbreak didn't seep in like it had been all night as she cried.

"Get up Katara," she whispered to herself "get up, you brought this on yourself and now you have to face it, head on. Now get up."

Katara forced herself to sit up, wincing as blood rushed to her head. "First move down," she said as she placed her feet on the floor and moved towards the bathroom. Letting the bath fill with warm water, Katara slowly lowered herself in and sighed with contentment. Her mind flinted back to Aang and her heart clenched "Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it" she chanted and grasped at her neck, trying to grab hold of the necklace she no longer wore. She thought back to when she decided not to wear the piece of jewelry anymore; when she started to date Aang. She remembered they were traveling to the Earth Kingdom when she realized she didn't bring her mother's necklace. Her stomach twisted with unease and she anxiously bite her nails, until Aang grabbed her hand and smiled at her, bringing her uneasiness to a halt. She realized then that she didn't need the crutch of comfort anymore, she had Aang. Katara groaned before lowering herself until she was fully submerged underwater 'Aang, Aang, Aang,' her mind rang like a mantra.

She abruptly sat up in the water, suddenly angry at herself 'I don't need Aang,' Katara thought 'I'm a strong, independent woman; I'm not going to let a break up throw me down,' she began to scrub herself roughly, her heart thumping with an unexpected form of emotion. 'We had fun and now it's over, I'll always love him, but it's done. I'm done.'

Katara smiled to herself as she finished her bath, her soul feeling liberated.

.0.

Katara hummed to herself as she let Kyung braid her hair.

"Kyung, Chae, how would you ladies like it if we went to town today?" Katara asked as she rubbed lotion onto her hands.

"We would like that very much, your highness," Chae said as she placed Katara's clothes on the bed.

"There is an excellent flower market in town today, your highness" Kyung said and Katara's eyes lit up.

"Let's go! We need to brighten this place up a bit and flowers will do just the trick," she said excitedly and turned to Chae "Will you please go tell Lady Biyu to clear my schedule for the afternoon? We're going to town."

The morning flew by for Katara. All she really remembered of it was saying good bye to all of the guests and eating an easy breakfast with her family, reassuring them constantly that she was over Aang and was ready to move on.

"We're going to miss you Kit Kat," Hakoda said as he hugged his daughter tightly "home isn't going to be the same."

Katara squeezed her father "I'm going to miss you too, I'll write often."

Hakoda squeezed her to him before pulling away and kissing her forehead "Visit soon," he said and walked towards the carriage that was to bring them to the boat dock.

"I will," Katara said with a smile before being pulled into a hug from Sokka. "So much for staying until the wedding," she teased as Sokka pulled away.

"Ba Sing Se and I are talking trade, I need to return home so I can go over the documents of the supply and demand of the South Pole and send it to them."

Katara's eyebrows rose "Wow, look at you talking smart. Toph's intelligence must be rubbing off you already, good thing you're bringing her along."

Sokka looked at Toph, who was walking out of the palace, a wave of fondness washing over his face "Yeah, it's a great thing she's coming."

Katara smiled before hugging her brother again "You picked the right girl," she said making Sokka smile.

"Yeah, I did," he said and turned to Toph again, nudging his head towards the carriage making Toph nodded.

"I'll see you soon Kit Kat," Sokka said before going over to their father by the carriage and joining in the conversation he was having with Zuko.

"Your intelligence is already affecting Sokka," Katara said as she punched Toph in the arm "help him try to not make a fool of himself."

"I'll try, but no promises," Toph said as she punched Katara making her wince "you try to get along with Sparky."

"I'll try, but no promises," Katara said and gave Toph another punch.

"Have fun learning how to be Fire Lady," Toph said with a snicker.

"Have fun learning how to be a chieftess," Katara said and laughed when Toph's face fell as she gave Katara a rude gesture.

"Have a safe journey sister-in-law," Katara said and smiled when Toph's face tinted red.

Toph gave Katara one more hard punch before walking over to Sokka and Hakoda.

Katara looked at her family as Hakoda and Zuko grasped each other's forearms and nodded their heads in respect. Hakoda looked at Katara one more time and waved before stepping into the carriage. Toph punched Zuko in the arm and said something to him before joining Hakoda. Sokka and Zuko grasped each other's forearms also, but instead of nodding in respect Katara saw Zuko smile and say something that made Sokka laugh and call him "A rat bastard" before he stepped into the carriage.

Katara and Zuko watched as the carriage left through the palace gates "I'm so glad this step is over," Katara said and turned to walk inside "now let's get the meeting with the wedding planner over so my ladies maids and I can go to town."

"Why are you going to town?" Zuko asked as he followed her inside.

"There's a flower market happening today and I wanted to see it. Plus I promised uncle I'd get him some tea for his cold."

"You can't just go with your ladies maids," Zuko said.

"Do _you_ want to come along?" Katara asked as they rounded a corner.

Zuko made a face "Of course not, that's not what I meant."

"Uh huh."

"What I meant is that you can't go without a guard."

Katara looked at him "Why not?"

"You're the crown princess now, there are people here who still support my father's idea and will do anything to hurt us."

"Then bring it on," Katara said flexing her arms jokingly, reminding Zuko of Sokka.

"This isn't a joke Katara," Zuko said as he stopped and turned her towards him "some people will do anything to bring us down and I won't let your act of defiance make it happen."

Katara opened her mouth to retaliate but Zuko cut her off "So as Fire Lord and as your fiancé I'm assigning you a personal guard and there isn't anything you can do about it."

'Damn, he pulled the Fire Lord trick' Katara thought and she glared at him as they continued walking.

They walked into the small conference room where they were immediately greeted by Lady Biyu and Officer Choi, Zuko's private valet.

"Fire Lord, Crown Princess" Lady Biyu said as she and Officer Choi bowed "my I introduce you to -" a short plumb woman pushed herself between Officer Choi and Lady Biyu with her hand extended.

"Lady Dandan," the short woman said and shook Katara's and Zuko's hand quickly "I'm going to be your wedding planner."

Katara and Zuko bowed their heads and followed Lady Dandan back to the table, "Brace yourselves," Officer Choi whispered to them.

The two royals began to understand Officer Choi's warning as two hours later they were still listening to Lady Dandan prattle on about wedding ideas with gusto.

"And surely it'll have to be in June,"

"June? That's only two months away," Katara said loudly startling Zuko. "I mean, isn't that a little too soon? Doesn't planning a wedding like this take time?"

"Oh no, when you have my expertise and experience it'll take no time at all planning a wedding of this magnitude," Lady Dandan said her tone never faltering "and June is the perfect time of year; not too hot and it never rains."

"Then June sounds prefect," Katara said slowly as she put on a fake smile.

Lady DanDan chatted on about flowers until Officer Choi cleared his throat "I'm sorry to interrupt you ma'am but the Fire Lord had a meeting in ten minutes."

"And the crown princess has a lesson," Lady Biyu added in.

Lady Dandan stood and bowed "Your wedding is in wonderful hands" she said before being escorted out.

Once the doors had shut closed Katara and Zuko heaved a sigh "Thank the gods, I didn't think that woman would ever shut up," Zuko said as Katara laid her head and arms on the table.

"Seriously, she talked so fast and jumped from one topic to another. I have a headache," she said as she sat back up.

Zuko turned to Officer Choi with knitted eyebrows "I didn't know I had a meeting this early."

"You don't your majesty, Lady Biyu and I just thought you two would want to end that meeting as soon as possible."

Zuko laughed "Thank you Officer Choi, Lady Biyu, your thoughts are much appreciated."

"Crown Princess," Lady Biyu said "before you go to the flower market we must go over your finances and the charities you would like to be the patron of."

"Charities okay but, finances?" Katara asked "I don't have any finances."

"You do now that you're the crown princess," Zuko said as he stood "I'm going to go bring tea to uncle and make sure he's alright, have fun at the market, your guard will be waiting for you at the front gates."

"Send uncle my love," Katara said and Zuko nodded as he stepped out of the room with Officer Choi.

"Come you highness, I will show you to your office," Lady Biyu said as Katara stood.

"I get my own office?"

Lady Biyu nodded as they walked down the same hallway.

"The Fire Lord's office is right across from here," Lady Biyu said as they stopped in front of large double doors and nodded to the guards.

The guards opened the doors to reveal a large office.

Katara stepped in a looked around. A large fireplace with intricate gold designs took up half of the left wall. A large bookcase took up the right. A beautiful wooden desk sat in the middle, two chairs in front of it.

Katara sat down in the high backed chair and looked around the beautiful red room. "We're going to have to add some more color in here," Katara said as there was a knock on the door.

When the door opened two of Zuko's advisors walked in.

"Crown princess, this is Officer Lang and Officer Shu, advisors of treasury and public affairs."

"It's nice to meet you Crown Princess," Officer Lang and Officer Shu said as they bowed.

"It's nice to meet you both," Katara said and bowed her head.

"Officer Lang is the advisor of treasury, Crown Princess," Lady Biyu said as Officer Lang placed a red business notepad in front of her and opened it.

Katara almost died of shock as she looked at the number "This is your annual budget, Crown Princess" Officer Lang said "all the money here is yours that you can do with what you please."

"This, this is a lot of money," Katara said as she still stared at the figure "I don't need this much."

"This is standard for all royals; it will increase once you become Fire Lady."

Katara sat there for a few more moments before looking at Officer Lang and smiled "Thank you Officer."

Officer Lang bowed "If there is any questions please feel free to ask me anytime," he bowed again and the other advisor stepped forward.

"This is Officer Shu, advisor of public affairs." Officer Shu bowed and placed a box full of envelopes in front of her.

"These are the charities that would like for you to be the patron," he said.

"All of these?" Katara asked as she picked up some envelopes.

Officer Shu nodded "There are no doubt more, but these are the ones that got here first thing this morning."

"Wow," Katara said as she threaded through them "do I have to choose now?"

"Of course not your highness, take your time in deciding."

"How many can I choose?"

"As many as you'd like," Officer Shu said "but most Fire Ladies only choose four."

Katara nodded and placed the envelopes back in the box "Thank you gentlemen."

The two advisors bowed before stepping out of her office "When do I have to make my decisions?" Katara asked Lady Biyu.

"Anytime before your wedding Crown Princess," Lady Biyu said.

Katara nodded again before standing "Is there anything else that requires my attention?"

"No princess, as requested you have the rest of the afternoon free."

Katara smiled "Great! Would you like to come with Chae, Kyung and I to the market?"

Lady Biyu bowed "Thank you for the invite your highness, but I have some place else to be."

Katara shrugged and smiled "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

.0.

Katara and her ladies maids walked towards the palace gates, giggling with excitement as Katara asked them about themselves.

"Crown Princess," a tall lanky guard said as he bowed "my name is Shin, the Fire Lord has assigned me to be your personal guard."

"It's nice to meet you Shin; these are my ladies maids Kyung and Chae."

Shin bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you, shall I call a palanquin for you your highness?"

Katara made a face "No, that won't be necessary but thank you."

Shin nodded and gestured for the gate guards to open the gates "Then to town we go."

The flower market was everything Katara expected it to be. Hundreds of different types of colors and flowers lined the market carts as merchants and customers bartered and traded with each other.

Many people stopped and bowed when they saw her others just stood and stared.

"Why do they keep staring at me?" Katara whispered to her Chae.

"Royals do not normally walk the markets your highness."

"Really? In the South Pole it's considered rude for the royal family to not go to the market and mingle."

The group of four had slowly made their way to every cart, people bowing and staring as she walked by.

As she was looking at a different type of fire lily Katara felt a tug on her dress skirt and looked down. A little girl with large gold eyes stared up at her "For you, Princess Katara," she said as she handed Katara a small purple flower.

Katara smiled "For me?" she asked excitedly and the little girl nodded as she took the flower. "Why thank you," she said and the little girl smiled.

"Kiera!" Katara heard someone scold and saw a woman quickly come towards them "You know you're not allowed to leave the line," the woman said as she grabbed the little girl's hand and glared down at her "I'm sorry ma'am, if she's was bothering you."

Katara smiled "She wasn't bothering me at all."

The woman looked up and her eyes went wide "Crown Princess!" she said as she quickly curtsied "Please forgive my initial informality. I did not know it was you!"

"It's alright, really," Katara said as she noticed people were starting to gather around.

"Again I'm sorry if Kiera was bothering you your highness, she has a tendency to run away when no one's looking."

Katara smiled at the little girl "My brother used to do that to my parents all the time when we were younger, drove them insane. It's all in good fun yeah?"

Kiera nodded and sucked her thumb before the woman spoke "I'm just glad she's the only one that dashes off. If all twenty four of the children dashed off I wouldn't know what to do."

Katara looked at the woman with wide eyes "You have twenty four children?"

The woman looked at her "Oh goodness I'm sorry your highness, I'm Kimmi, one of the caretakers of the orphanage here in town," Kimmi said as she bowed.

"Crown Princess, we must be heading back to the palace now, dinner will be served soon" Katara heard Kyung say from behind her and nodded.

"Do you have a patron for your orphanage?"

Kimmi shook her head "No you highness."

"I would like to visit your orphanage if that's alright," Katara said.

Kimmi bowed "Our doors are always open to you Crown Princess."

Katara smiled "Then expect a visit soon," she said bowing before Shin led her towards the palace.

.0.

Zuko walked into his and Katara's sitting room and instantly smelled the floral scent.

As he looked around he noticed all the different flowers sitting on the tables and the fire place mantle. Zuko even spotted some fire lilies sitting on his bedside table.

He walked over to Katara's opened door and saw her sitting on her bed with stacks of papers in front of her. She was already in her night clothes, her hair up in a messy bun.

"The flowers add a nice touch to the sitting room," he said.

Katara turned to him and smiled "Thank you, I thought so too," she said.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Katara gestured to the empty spot on the edge of her bed "You can come in and sit down you know."

Zuko walked in and slowly sat down on her bed as Katara returned to reading the paper in her hands.

He looked around her room; it was neat and organized, with traces of her water tribe heritage lying about the place.

"I thought you would've turned this entire room blue," he said.

"I actually like the way this room looks, so I thought I'd keep it this way," Katara said without looking up from the paper.

Zuko looked at her "What are you doing?"

"I'm currently reading over the hundreds of letters of people asking me to be the patron of their organization or club and then I'm separating them into yes' and no's," Katara said as she put the letter into the left pile.

"For instance, the letter I just read asked me to be the patron of the Fire Nation Daughter's of the Glorious War. First of all, why do they even have such an organization? I have a right of mind to tell them to disband, but it's against their freedom. Second of all I'm not even Fire Nation so why invite me? Beside the most obvious reason. And third of all, there was nothing glorious about the war."

Zuko laughed as he shuffled through her yes pile "You really have a thing for the poor and downtrod huh?" he teased as he shuffled through the letters from the soup kitchens and homeless shelters.

"I give help to the people who need it," Katara said as she picked up another letter.

Zuko shifted through the entire yes letters before one caught his eye "You want to be the patron of the women's shelter?" he asked as he read the letter.

"Of course. We don't have those at home, but I know what they are."

"My mother was the patron of the women's shelter, before her disappearance," Zuko said softly.

Katara looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'll try and make your mother proud."

Zuko gave her a small smile before placing the letter back in the pile and standing "These are good picks Katara," he said and Katara gave him a dazzling smile, his heart leaping at the sight of it "I hope you have a goodnight."

"Have a goodnight Zuko," he heard Katara saw before he closed her door.

Zuko walked to his favorite spot in the public library, what he hadn't expected was to find Mai already standing there.

"What are you doing here Mai?"

Mai turned and looked at him "Am I not allowed to stand in the public library?"

Zuko rolled his eyes "What are you doing here, in this spot?"

Mai looked back out the window "Regardless of us not being together anymore this still is a really nice spot. You can see the gardens from here."

"You can see the gardens from pretty much anywhere in here."

Mai sighed in agitation before she looked at him again "Fine, I was hoping to run into you."

Zuko's eyebrows rose "What for?"

Mai looked away "I miss you;" she said "I miss being with you. I didn't think I would, but I do."

"Mai," Zuko said but Mai ignored him.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I regretted my decision and if I could I would take it back. We're a good couple Zuko, we make a good team."

"Are you trying to suggest something Mai?"

"Maybe we can be a team behind the scenes, you know,"

"Like cheat on my fiancée with my ex girlfriend behind everyone's back. Yeah, smart idea Mai. Don't think so. As much as I still care for you, Katara and I made a commitment. And if my country finds out that I went back on my commitment because my ex girlfriend can't control her feelings then I'll never be trusted, not to mention the fact that if I did anything to hurt Katara the whole world will want my head on a silver platter."

"You still have feelings for me?" Mai asked.

Zuko gave an agitated sigh "That's beside the point Mai! We can never be anything but friends; I will remain committed to my nation and to Katara."

Mai slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek "Think about it," she said and kissed him slowly before pulling back and walking away.

Zuko stared after Mai, his heart thumping unevenly as his mind replayed what just happened.

"Fuck."

* * *

Woo! Got it out before Sunday!

Hope you all enjoyed.

And for the record I absolutely love Kataang, almost as much as Zutara but not quite. I can't understand why people hate that ship with a passion.

P.S. I'm just going to throw out there for the peeps who watch LoK, I hate Asami. Not because I'm a Makorra shipper, it's because her family is sketch as hell. My guestamation is that her father is working with Amon and she's only with Mako to get to Korra. If not than I'm an asshole who just wants my ship to be together. Who knows? Hopefully tomorrow's episode will shed some light on it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Before Zuko knew it, almost a month and a half had passed. To him, it seemed like just the other day he was trying to get use to Katara's constant presence and now he didn't bate an eye when she randomly barged into his room yelling at him for something he said or did that annoyed her.

The two benders were nowhere near being as close friends as they used to be, but they were making progress.

During the past month, the palace had quickly gone from peaceful to frenzied after Lady Dandan announced their official wedding day to be June second.

Zuko carefully avoided colliding with the servants that were carrying huge flower arrangements as he and Officer Kahn walked down a hallway.

"Seems there isn't a moment's peace," Officer Kahn said with a laugh.

Zuko smiled and nodded "Lady Dandan has everyone working around the clock, poor Katara had a seamstress and clothe maker in her room until the early hours of the morning."

"How are you and the crown princess? Have you two reconciled any friendship?"

Officer Kahn was Zuko's most trusted advisor, after Iroh. He was the only advisor Zuko told that his marriage to Katara was strictly political.

"We still argue more than necessary, but we're making progress. Yesterday we decided to spar with each other, helped ease the fight we were in."

"Ah, that explains the limp."

Zuko lightly blushed and rubbed the sore spot on the top of his thigh "Yeah, she threw an unexpected water whip at me."

Officer Kahn laughed "Sneaky fighters those waterbenders, never know what they're going to throw at you."

"No kidding."

The two men heard a small bing and turned to see Katara riding towards them on a metal contraption with two wheels, her ladies maids running behind her.

"Your highness, please slow down!"

"Crown princess, I don't think you're allowed to ride that in here," they said as Katara ignored them.

"What on earth is that?" Zuko asked as Katara circled around them.

Katara smiled "It's called a bike; King Bumi sent them to us as wedding gifts, yours is in your room."

"Figures, strangest man on the planet sends us the strangest wedding gift. Don't you have studies to do?" Zuko asked and he saw Katara shake her head.

"Lady Biyu gave me the afternoon off so she could go keep a watchful eye on Lady Dandan. I spent the afternoon learning how to ride this," Katara said as she stopped and got off the bike.

Zuko snorted and turned to Officer Kahn "Future queen of the Fire Nation spends her afternoons learning how to ride a strange mobile instead of making herself useful," Zuko said.

"I am making myself useful. I plan on having some of these made for the orphanage and who will teach the children how to ride them if not me?" She said as she handed the bike to Kyung.

"What a wonderful thing to do, Crown Princess," Officer Kahn said.

Katara smiled wide before sticking her tongue out at Zuko making him playfully glare at her.

Officer Kahn laughed "Careful of the water whips my lord," he said and bowed "see you in council."

Katara waved and turned to Zuko "Speaking of water whips how's the bruise?" She asked with a smile as she gently poked the sore spot on his thigh.

Zuko swatted her hand away "Better thanks for asking."

"Yeah? Is that why you're limping?"

"I'm limping because these boots are uncomfortable and they're giving me blisters," Zuko huffed.

Katara laughed "Uh huh, I'm real convinced."

Zuko smiled as he and Katara slowly walked down the hallway. He enjoyed moments like this, where they were at peace with each other, it made them seem almost like a real couple.

"I got a letter from Sokka," Katara said as she played with the gold sash that kept her sleeveless tunic closed "he's bragging because they just had a snow storm and I'm over here sweltering."

"It's not that hot," Zuko said.

"It is for a water tribe person like me," she said "that's why I've ditched the heavy dresses; I was sweating right through them, it was gross."

"Just wait until mid July, where temperatures can reach over a hundred."

Katara scrunched her nose "Not looking forward to that."

Zuko smiled as he put his arm around Katara's shoulders lazily "It'll be so hot you won't be able to peel your clothes off."

"I'm a snow girl in a hot climate; I will always find a way to peel my clothes off."

Zuko grunted "You'll need to help me with mine."

Katara gave him a coy look. "What?" he asked and he replayed what he said, his cheeks instantly reddening.

"That's not what, no, oh no," he said and Katara laughed out loud.

"Don't worry Sparky, I wouldn't dream of seeing you naked," she said as she pinched his side.

"I wouldn't dream of seeing you naked either," Zuko said as he tugged on a piece of Katara's hair.

Katara shrugged "That's alright; I have a whole slew of men that dream of me naked."

"Well that's mildly irritating," Zuko said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Jealous?" Katara asked as she looked at him.

Zuko looked at her wide eyed and stopped "I'm not jealous, I just don't approve of men dreaming of my fiancée naked."

"Jealous," Katara sang as she continued walking.

"I'm not jealous," Zuko huffed as he watched her walk away laughing "Katara I'm not!"

Katara waved her hand and disappeared around a corner. Zuko gritted his teeth as he turned around and walked away. He could understand a man's fancy for Katara; she was a strong beautiful woman, who wouldn't want her?

'If anyone so much as touches her I'll burn their hand off.' Zuko's eyes widened and he stopped 'Whoa where did that come from?'

Katara's voice rang in his mind 'Jealous.'

"I'm not jealous!" Zuko said a loud "Am I?"

"Jealous of what nephew?" he heard from behind him.

Zuko jumped "Uncle, Katara!" he said, his face turning red as Iroh and Katara smiled at him. "What are you two doing?"

"We are strolling through the halls of our home, what are you doing talking to yourself in the middle of a hallway?" Iroh asked with mirth in his eyes.

"You know there is a mythology that says to avoid a person who talks to themselves because they have a dual soul," Katara said.

Zuko glared at her "I don't have a dual soul."

"Come niece, we must make haste and leave, for the second soul never dies and we don't want our next life to be its next victim," Iroh said as he held his arm out for Katara.

"I don't have a dual soul!" Zuko growled out as Katara looped her arm through Iroh's and the pair walked away.

Katara looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Zuko narrowed his eyes 'Don't worry, I'll get you back.'

.0.

"What is this dinner for again?" Katara asked as she placed an earring in her ear.

"It's to thank the governor's for their hard work and continuous support," Zuko said in a fake diplomatic voice from her bed.

Katara dismissed Kyung and Chae as she stood and looked at Zuko; he was lying down on her bed, his legs slightly dangling above the ground as he shot little sparks of fire towards her canopy.

"I take it you don't really feel that way," Katara said as she walked into her closet.

Zuko snorted "Of course not, I hate them all. They are the most selfish, greedy men I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. If I could I would impeach all of them."

Katara walked out and sat next to him "Why don't you?" she asked, putting her shoes on.

Zuko continued shooting little fires at the canopy "Keep your friends close and enemies closer."

Katara placed her hand over his fingers, ceasing the shots of fire; Zuko looked at her with raised eyebrows "You're going to burn a hole in my canopy. Why do you think they're your enemies?"

"I'm not stupid; I know most of them still secretly support my father."

"And by keeping them close you can keep an eye on them," Katara said as Zuko nodded. "You're smarter than I give you credit for," she teased as she pinched his cheek.

Zuko pushed her hand away and sat up "There're a lot of things you don't give me credit for."

Katara frowned "Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, are you ready? I want to get this night over with."

Katara nodded and they both stood. As they walked down the residential hall she wondered what was wrong with him, he was decent this afternoon, what made his mood change so suddenly?

"Are you sure everything is alright? You seem rather irritated."

"I'm fine Katara, stop asking!" Zuko snapped.

"Sorry for being concerned." Katara said snippishly "I was trying to be nice, next time I'll mind my business."

"Good." Zuko said haughtily.

They glared at each other before the dining hall doors opened and the chamberlain announced their presence.

Katara felt that the dinner was dragging on. They were only on course three; they still had two more to go. Katara groaned as she thought about the after dinner gathering. Zuko was going to entertain the men in the parlor while Katara was suppose to entertain the women in the in the tea room; she didn't even know they had a tea room.

She was placed at the other head of the table away from Zuko, something she was grateful for. Katara looked around the table, she didn't know anyone, save for Iroh, Officer Kahn, his wife Lady Song, and Mai, the latter who was sitting nearer to Zuko, eyeing him. Katara felt something rise in her when she saw Zuko give Mai a small smile.

Katara narrowed her eyes at him and twitched her finger making Zuko choke on the wine in his throat, spitting it everywhere. Concerned guests and servants patted the young Fire Lord on the back as he coughed.

"I'm alright," she heard him say as he wiped his mouth; Katara stifled a laugh as she caught his eye.

Giving him a hard look she turned her eyes briefly to Mai and back to him before turning back to her food.

"That wasn't very nice Crown Princess," she heard someone whisper to her. Looking up in shock she turned to the man beside her "but don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Katara looked at him and smiled "He already knows it was me, but I thank you for your secrecy."

The man smiled and Katara noticed that his eyes weren't gold or brown, but grey. "You have grey eyes!" she said and the man smiled.

"My father," he pointed to the man next to him deep in conversation with another "is Fire Nation; my mother was from the Northern Water Tribe."

Katara looked at him with a smile "That's amazing!" she said excitedly making the man laugh "I've never met someone who was half Water Tribe and half Fire Nation."

The man shrugged "It makes me feel special. Even more special now that our future Fire Lady is from the Water Tribes."

Katara blushed and smiled "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe not the Northern."

"We still share a heritage."

Katara smiled as she took a sip of her wine and looked away, she didn't know if it was the wine or his charming smile that made the man's flattery seem endearing. "Being half Water Tribe had to be tough during the war, with your father being a governor and all."

The man nodded "It was. My father and I hid in the Northern Water Tribe with my mother's family."

"I'm sorry but you speak of your mother as if," Katara paused not knowing how to finish the sentence.

The man still smiled "My mother has passed on; When Ozai found out that one of his governors had a water tribe wife and son he sent his men after us."

Katara looked at him in shock before placing her hand over his "I'm sorry. The Fire Nation took my mother away from me too." She said as her hand itched to grab onto the necklace she no longer wore.

Katara gave him a wide eyed look "I'm sorry, here we are having a personal conversation and I haven't even asked your name."

The man laughed "I'm Yao. That's my father Heng; he's the governor of Vangchen in the southwest."

Katara smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you Yao."

"The pleasure is all mine, Crown Princess."

"Please call me Katara."

Yao smiled "It's nice to meet you Katara."

Katara smiled and spent the rest of the dinner talking to Yao, ignoring the glaring gold eyes trying to set her on fire.

By the time the gong rang to end dinner Katara had found out that Yao was twenty one and a student at the university in the city, who enjoyed reading and firebending.

"What is Wan Shi Tong's library like?" Yao asked excitedly as they stood "I can't believe you actually saw it."

Katara laughed "It was extraordinary, though a little scary, with the giant spirit owl that tried to kill us and all."

"You must've had an interesting time while traveling with the Avatar; you must tell me all about your adventures sometime over tea," Yao said.

"I'll be sure to send you an invite." Katara said and the two smiled at each other.

"Katara," she heard Zuko say sharply behind her.

Katara rolled her eyes and Yao kissed her hand as he bowed "I look forward to that tea invite Crown Princess," he said and Katara smiled.

Katara watched as Yao bowed to her one more time before joining his father. Turning around she looked at Zuko "What?"

"I see you made friends with Governor Heng's son." He said haughtily.

"I did, I'm inviting him to tea." Katara said arrogantly as they walked towards the door.

Before she walked out Zuko grabbed her arm and brought her to him "I don't appreciate you flirting with a governor's son."

"And I don't appreciate you flirting with your ex-girlfriend!" Katara whispered harshly.

"I was not flirting with her!" Zuko angrily whispered back.

"Yes you were," Katara said "you smiled at her when she looked at you."

Zuko scoffed "I smile at everyone."

"Like hell you do! You don't even smile to Iroh and you're going to tell me that you smile at everyone."

Zuko rolled his eyes "I think you're being over dramatic."

"And I think you're being a hypocrite!" Katara yelled.

"Keep your voice down" Zuko seethed to her.

"No! If I had to give up the one person who truly made me happy than you need to give up yours. I will not be played for a fool Zuko and you best believe that I will not stand around and let you go off with Mai while I have to sit here and wonder what my life would've been like with Aang," Katara said angrily and Zuko noticed tears in her eyes at the mention of the airbender.

Katara gave Zuko one more harsh glare before walking away.

Zuko watched in anger as Katara stormed over and grabbed the hand of Officer Kahn's wife Lady Song, before disappearing into the tea room.

"Everything alright nephew?"

Zuko turned to Iroh and nodded "Everything is fine uncle."

Iroh gave him a hard look making Zuko reel back "What?"

"We will talk later; go entertain your governors."

Zuko sighed as he walked towards the parlor; he knew what Iroh wanted to talk about and dreaded having that conversation.

.0.

'Spoilt prince, tells me I can't have what I want, yet gets whatever he wants,' Katara thought as she bit the inside of her cheek and bounced her leg up and down.

The night had ended hours go yet, sleep didn't claim her like she hoped. She did everything she could think of to make her tired but nothing worked, every time she wanted to rest her mind the thought of Zuko, Mai, and Aang came up.

Aang.

Katara went a whole week of feeling liberated after he left. But then she found out Zuko was still spending time with Mai and the loneliness of not having someone like that and the anger of Zuko being a hypocrite settled in, making her miss Aang more than anything.

Sure she had her ladies maids, uncle, and made a new friend in Lady Song, but they weren't Aang. She missed Aang's humor and gentleness, the way he would look at her and the way he made her feel.

Katara shook her head as tears welled in her eyes 'So much for being strong,' she thought bitterly.

Standing up, Katara paced around her room, bored and wide awake she wracked her brain for something to do other than think about Aang. By the pull of the moon she could tell it was somewhere between two thirty and three in the morning.

Katara walked out onto her balcony, the hot night air immediately making her uncomfortable. "I miss him Yue," she said as she stared at the moon "I'm not suppose to but I do." Katara felt tears roll down her cheeks as she sniffled "I often wonder if I'm doing the right thing by marrying Zuko. Surely if I had married Aang, people would've wanted to trade with the South Pole because the Avatar's wife was from there. Then we could've traded more with the Fire Nation and I wouldn't have been in this mess."

Katara looked down at her right hand ring finger where a thin silver band resided. Aang had given her it to her for her eighteenth birthday _"A promise for the future,"_ he said with a smile and Katara's heart clenched at the memory.

"Why didn't I think of this plan before now?" she asked aloud as she twirled the band around her finger "I could be with him if I thought of it sooner."

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut. 'I want him. I miss him, I want to be with him,' she thought as she leaned forward on the balcony, her elbows digging into the stone 'It wasn't supposed to be this way.'

Katara felt an uncontrollable sob surface and covered her face as she cried.

"Katara?" she heard from behind her and she froze, her hand tightening.

She heard an intake of breath and when she turned around she saw Zuko grasping at his throat "Can't breathe Katara," he whispered out and Katara immediately let go of her hold on his blood.

"Now I know never to sneak up on a bloodbender," Zuko said as he rubbed his throat.

"What do you want?" Katara asked harshly.

"Why are you up so late? And crying?"

"It's none of your business, go back to bed."

"But you're crying."

"I said go back to bed!" Katara yelled "If I wanted you to know I would've told you. Now leave me alone."

"Is this about me and Mai?"

Katara scoffed as she pushed her hair back "Spirits Zuko, not everything is about _you_."

There were a few moments of silence as Zuko looked at her "You miss him don't you?"

Katara scoffed again and rolled her eyes "Of course I miss him; he was my boyfriend for four years. Wouldn't you miss Mai?"

'No.' Zuko thought and was semi shocked to realize it. He heard Katara sigh "I keep thinking of different scenarios that could've happened that would have prevented us from being stuck together."

"It's too late now," Zuko said with a scowl.

"Obviously," Katara said.

"Just get over it Katara!"

"I DON'T WANT TO JUST 'GET OVER IT'!" Katara screamed "I uprooted myself to come here and help you. I left my family, my friends, my boyfriend, my entire life to come here! It's not something to just 'get over.'"

"THEN GO THE FUCK BACK HOME!" Zuko yelled "If you hate it here that much then go home! We'll call off the engagement, I don't give a fuck. I'll go back with Mai and you can go back with the Avatar. Screw this; I don't want to put up this shit. It's not worth it."

"Fine, I will. I'll write Aang and have him come get me." Katara said as she turned towards the door "We all know I don't give a fuck about what happens with the Fire Nation."

The realization of what just happened hit Zuko like a ton of bricks. This is exactly what happened last time they got in a fight, she left along with her friendship.

"I forbid you to leave," Zuko said as he walked into her room.

Katara laughed "You forbid me," she said as she shoved some clothes into bag "You can't forbid me to do anything."

Zuko grabbed her arm and turned her towards him "I'm your fiancé I can forbid you from anything."

"Let's get one thing straight," Katara said as she yanked her arm away "No one can forbid me from anything."

Zuko was going to point out that it was Fire Nation _and_ Water Tribe custom that a woman obeys her husband's word. But then again it was Katara and Zuko knew that pointing the fact out now would most likely result in an injury for him.

"Katara," he sighed "stop."

Katara ignored him and stormed out of her room, travel bag in hand.

Zuko's heart rate went up, if he let her walk out he knew she'd never come back and he would never have her friendship or love again.

"Katara please," he whispered and watched as she stopped her hand hovering over the door handle "stop."

"Why?" he heard her whisper.

"My country needs you, you can't abandon them now."

He heard Katara sigh "Fine," she said. Zuko gave an inaudible sigh and watched as she made her way back to her room.

As she walked by him, he quickly placed an arm over her chest and hugged her from behind. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear and let go of her.

"And don't get upset about Mai anymore," he said before she could disappear into her room "I made a commitment. You give up Aang, I give up Mai."

Katara gave a nod before closing her bedroom door.

.0.

Two days had passed, both of them agreeing to forget that the conversation had ever happened. And Katara was glad, although she'd never admit it; over the past month she began to enjoy being around Zuko again and didn't want a fight to put an end to it.

"I think you're beginning to like him," Lady Song said as they drank tea that afternoon in the private royal garden.

After Zuko had mentioned that Officer Kahn and his wife were the most trustworthy nobles in the Fire Nation Katara had spilled her heart to Lady Song, telling her everything. From almost having a pregnancy scare with Aang when she was eighteen to her engagement to Zuko being a political move.

And being true to his word Zuko was right; Lady Song hadn't told a soul about their conversations, at least, not that Katara knew of.

"I am not, nor will I ever like Zuko in that way," Katara said as she put down her tea cup.

Lady Song smiled "Your love for the Avatar will only last so long Katara, one day you'll realize that your whole day is brightened when the Fire Lord sends a smile your way or you'll notice that amazing feeling you get when you feel his tender gaze on you during a council meeting or a ball."

Katara gave Lady Song a smile "Are you reminiscing Song?"

Lady Song looked at her "I am. Much like your engagement, Kahn and I were arranged as well, as most marriages during my time were."

"Were you at least happy with whom you were paired with?"

"Oh heavens no," Lady Song said with a laugh "At first I thought Kahn was a dorky nobody that followed Iroh around like a lost puppy."

Katara laughed and tried to imagine a younger Officer Kahn following sweet tempered Iroh around.

"But," Lady Song said as her laughter died down "I soon saw that he was a good man and that his personality outweighed his looks and actions. And one day I realized, I couldn't live without him."

Katara studied Lady Song as she got a far off look and a small smile played at her lips. Could she ever feel like that about Zuko?

Lady Song took a deep breath and looked at Katara with a smile on her face "So here I am twenty five years of marriage and three kids."

"That's impressive," Katara said with raised eyebrows.

Lady Song nodded "And to think I wouldn't have given him the time of day. Life has a funny way of throwing things that we never expected at us."

Katara nodded "How well I know," and saw Chae had made her way into the garden.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Crown Princess, Lady Song but there is something important that needs your attention," she said with a bow.

"You're not interrupting at all my dear," Lady Song said as she stood "I have to take my leave anyway, my daughter should be arriving any moment with my granddaughter."

Katara stood and bowed "Thank you for the afternoon Lady Song."

"The pleasure is all mine Crown Princess, I will see you at the committee meeting," Lady Song said and bowed.

Katara turned her attention to Chae and gave her a smile "What is it that needs me Chae?"

Chae quickly bowed "The Avatar has returned and is waiting for your arrival in your office."

Katara's smile reached her ears before she sprinted into the palace, her heart hammering with excitement.

"Aang!" she said with excitement as she busted through her office doors and into the awaiting arms of the airbender.

"I'm so happy to see you Katara!" he said happily as he hugged her.

"I'm happy to see you too! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to come back until the wedding?" Katara asked as she pulled away.

Aang shrugged "Well the Earth Kingdom rioters settled themselves out and I wasn't going to go sit in a blizzard in the South Pole, so coming here was really my only choice."

Katara smiled "There's always guru Pathik."

Aang grimaced "There's only so much onion and banana juice a man can drink."

Katara laughed and hugged him again "I'm so happy that you're back."

Aang hugged her tighter "I'm happy to be back."

.0.

Zuko watched through the window with an intense gaze as Aang and Katara walked arm and arm through the garden, nobles every now and then bowing or waving to them.

"I thought the Avatar wasn't to return until the wedding?" Mai asked as she slightly glared at the couple.

"That's what I thought," Zuko said, his eyes narrowing when he saw Aang place his other hand over Katara's.

'Mine,' Zuko thought possessively and it didn't even faze him.

"Who cares anyway? Maybe the sea witch will be distracted now and won't be so focused on me and you."

Zuko looked at her and glared "Don't call my fiancée that and she has every right to be focused on us, just like I have every right to be focused on them."

"Careful Zuko, you'll give out the impression that you like her."

Zuko didn't say anything and from the corner of his eye he saw Mai stiffen "Do you like her?"

"Of course I like her, she is my fiancée," Zuko said with nonchalance. He turned towards Mai and shrugged "I wouldn't get married to someone I don't like," he said and walked passed her.

"Really Zuko?" he heard.

He nodded "Really," he said and walked out of the door.

Zuko quickly walked through the gardens, not seeing Aang and Katara anywhere. "Excuse me," he said to one of the passing servants.

"Fire Lord," the man said and bowed.

"Have you seen the Crown Princess and the Avatar by chance?"

The servant nodded "Yes my Lord, I believe they are taking a ride on the Avatar's sky bison."

"Of course they are," Zuko thought as the cold feeling of jealousy set in "of course they are."

Zuko leaned against the balcony door panels watching as the moon shined bright, jealousy still fresh on his mind. It was one o'clock at night, where were they?

'Is this what she felt like when she found out that Mai and I were still seeing each other?' He thought as he heard her laughing come from the hall.

"Haha have a good night Aang," Katara said as she walked in "Oh Zuko, what are you still doing up?" she said with a smile as she took off her earrings and made her way into her room.

"What are you doing out with the Avatar until one in the morning?" he asked, cutting to the chase as he followed her into her room.

Katara smiled at him through her vanity mirror "We went dancing, is that a crime?"

"It is when you're the Crown Princess who's out at a late hour with another man."

Katara frowned "It's just Aang; everyone knows we're best friends."

"And former lovers."

Katara rolled her eyes and stood "Really?"

Zuko nodded and watched her as she moved about the room.

"Honestly Zuko, we didn't do anything if that's what you're suspecting. I told him I was having a bad week so he took me dancing. We didn't do anything; ask Officer Fujon if you're so worried, he was there, he saw us."

"I don't think you two did anything," Zuko said tightly 'I just don't like the fact that you spent time with him' his mind rang.

"Good," Katara said as she threw off her shoes "because I'd hate to get in another fight."

Zuko watched as she took the crown out of her hair and placed it gently on her vanity table. Striding over to her quickly, he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around.

"Zuko what -" she was cut off when Zuko's lips were firmly placed on hers.

He quickly pulled away and stared hard at her "You're mine Katara, you got that? Mine," he said before turning around and billowing out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Katara stood there in shock "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

Holy goodness I know I'm late with updating! But I'm in the process of moving so everything is a little hectic. I'll try and get the other chapter out as soon as possible.

Super excited that Korra is back, can't stand the suspense that the show leaves me in. Speaking of Korra; still can't stand Asami. I saw the clip that Nick dished out and as much as I'm trying to like her, I just don't. I think she just needs to gtfo of the way of my Makorra ship and I'd like her a whole lot more.

Anyway enough rambling, I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it.

Feel free to review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Zuko pulled at his hair as he sat at the head of the long table, there were only two week until the wedding and Katara was ignoring him.

'It's been a week, how long is she going to keep ignoring me?' Zuko thought as he tugged his hair again and he felt the fire pendant become loose 'I shouldn't have kissed her.'

"My lord?" Officer Kahn said startling Zuko, the fire pendant falling to the ground.

"Umm yes?" Zuko asked as he looked around, his advisors giving him worried glances.

"The document my lord, about Ba Sing Se trading? Do you want to confirm or deny a hearing with them?"

Zuko knitted his eyebrows as his hand roamed around the floor grasping for the fire pendant "Confirm, definitely confirm."

"I think council should adjourn for today gentlemen, the Fire Lord's mind seems to be elsewhere." Iroh said as he stood and smiled "Then again, whose wouldn't when your wedding is only two weeks away?"

The council men smiled and nodded in agreement "We will convene next Monday, when the Fire Lord returns from the South Pole." Officer Kahn said and slammed a gavel.

"Wait, what?" Zuko asked as he looked at Iroh "I wasn't aware we were going to the Southern Water Tribe."

Iroh smiled at the leaving councilmen before turning to him "Katara didn't tell you?"

"Katara and I aren't speaking why are we going to the South Pole?" He said quickly, hoping to deter his uncle away from asking him why they weren't speaking.

"You are being inducted into the Southern Water Tribe."

"What?" Zuko asked as he looked at his uncle.

"Well Katara thought that because she is becoming part of the Fire Nation, it is only right that you become part of the Southern Water Tribe." Iroh said as he handed Zuko the fallen hair pendant.

"Oh, alright. What will becoming a member entail?"

Iroh shrugged "I don't know, why don't you ask Aang? He's been inducted."

Zuko sighed; he was trying to avoid Aang. The sight of the airbender made him feel angry and jealous.

"I'd rather be surprised." Zuko grumbled as he sat back against the chair.

There were a few moments of silence before Iroh spoke "What did you think would happen Zuko?" he asked in a soft serious voice. "You continued your relationship with Mai even when you said you wouldn't. It's only fair that Katara be able to continue her relationship with the Avatar."

"I know! I know!" Zuko said as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair "It just drives me crazy."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Iroh said "Instead of telling Katara that you'll stop seeing Mai, do it. Cut all ties with her. I know it's hard, first love is always the hardest to let go, but if you want Katara to respect you and your word, respect her and follow it. Don't tell her one thing and do another."

Zuko nodded "You're right uncle." He sighed "Again, I failed at something."

"You haven't failed at anything nephew," Iroh said as he put a hand on Zuko's shoulder "this has just started, how can you fail when you haven't even really begun?"

Zuko nodded as Iroh patted his shoulder "I'll send Aang to your office." Iroh said as he gave Zuko one last pat and walked out of the council room.

Zuko watched carefully as Aang contemplated on where to move his Pai Sho piece. Aang was wearing a sleeveless tunic, which gave Zuko a perfect view of a few clean lines of scratch marks on the avatars bare biceps. 'Did Katara give those to him when they- no don't think about it, the awkward tension just dissipated.'

"So," Zuko said as he calculated his next move "the reason I asked you here is because I wanted to ask you something."

Aang moved his piece before looking at Zuko "What do you want to ask me?"

'Are you sleeping with Katara?' Rang through his mind but Zuko pushed it away, "Apparently I'm being inducted into the Southern Water Tribe."

"Katara told me, congrats" Aang said with a smile "I was inducted when I was twelve."

"I know," Zuko said his anger building "I wanted to know what I will have to do."

Aang shrugged "I know I went Ice Dodging, well it wasn't really ice dodging it was more like rock dodging because we were in the Earth Kingdom, but it was overseen by a member of the Southern Water Tribes council so, it counted."

"What is ice dodging?"

"You have to commandeer a ship and safely sail it through iceberg waters, it's normally overseen by the father, but yours will probably be overseen by Sokka or Hakoda."

Zuko nodded and placed his Pai Sho piece down as Aang continued "And then if you sail it safely you'll get a mark depending on what virtue you displayed most, I have Mark of the Trusted."

"Anything else?"

"After that you'll get an insignia, although I don't know if you'll get one seeing as you already have your own."

Zuko looked at him "Did you get an insignia?"

Aang nodded "Every Water Tribe male gets their own insignia on their sixteenth birthday, it's a symbol of no longer belonging to your father's house, that you are officially a man. Female's will keep their father's insignia until they wed, then they'll take their husbands. Which conveniently, they can wed when they're sixteen which is why I assume males get their insignias at that age."

Zuko knitted his eyebrows "Katara wasn't married when she was sixteen."

"That's because the South doesn't follow the old ways they believe that it's a right as a human to pick your life partner. But if Katara had been in the North she would've been married with kids by now."

Zuko imaged Katara with two kids running around her and one being balanced on her hip, he smiled when he realized he liked that picture.

"When Katara did turn sixteen the amount of suitors she got were unbelievable. Hakoda was beating them off with a club hourly, poor man hardly got work done. Katara wasn't too happy about it either, suitors were always sending her meats and furs and betrothal necklaces, it annoyed her to no end."

"What did you do?" Zuko asked.

"What did I do for what?"

Zuko sighed in agitation "What did you do when she turned sixteen? Did you propose to her?"

"No, of course not." Zuko raised his eyebrows as Aang continued "I was only fourteen at the time."

"Oh, that's right." Zuko said as he sipped his tea.

"I did propose to her when I turned sixteen, with Hakoda's blessing and everything."

Zuko almost spit out his tea "What?"

Aang nodded "I thought it was the thing to do. But she told me that I was a man now and that it was time for me to go search for airbenders and that when I returned she would give me her answer. Well I returned and she ended up becoming engaged to you."

Zuko noted the hint of malice in the avatars voice but ignored it "Yeah, what an odd turn of events." He said.

Aang nodded as he turned his head to look out at the rain from the open balcony doors giving Zuko the full view of the side of his neck, where a faint purplish mark resided. Zuko gripped his tea cup tightly, the heat coming from his hand making the tea bubble.

"Uh Zuko, you're going to burn your hand." Aang said as he looked at the tea cup.

"Are you sleeping with Katara?" Zuko gritted out.

Aang looked shocked "What?"

"Are. You. Sleeping. With. Katara?"

"Yes." Aang said looking Zuko straight in the eye, making Zuko wanted strangle the avatar "Katara said you are still seeing Mai and she felt that it was only fair that she still saw me, I wasn't going to object to it."

Zuko almost striked the avatar down, but his uncles words stopped him. He was right, it was only fair that Katara still got to sleep with Aang, he still slept with Mai. But the jealousy of it all blinded Zuko.

"And you don't feel guilty? Sleeping with an engaged woman?"

Aang scoffed "Do you feel guilty cheating on your fiancée?"

"Stay out of this avatar; this is none of your business." Zuko said keeping his voice calm.

"It is my business when it concerns Katara."

The two leaders stared each other down until there was a knock on the door and the guards calling out Katara's presence.

"Oh good," Katara said as she walked in, a large book in her grasp "your hair is already down."

"Why does my hair need to be down?" Zuko asked as he looked at Katara. She was wearing a long red dress with tight sleeves that slightly puffed out at the shoulders. Her hair was down except for the simple top knot that held the crown in her hair. Zuko narrowed his eyes, she was probably hiding something.

"Because apparently as part of the Fire Lady's duty I am suppose to put the crown in your hair every morning or some crap like that. So I thought I'd practice."

"That's right," Zuko said as he looked at Aang smugly "it is your duty as Fire Lady to put the crown in my hair every morning." Aang glared at him.

Katara looked between the two of them "Um, is everything all right?"

Zuko looked at her with a smile "Everything is alright why?"

Katara knitted her eyebrows "You two seem tense."

Zuko and Aang looked at each other "We're not tense, are we tense?" Aang asked Zuko who shook his head.

"No not at all, we're just two friends playing a game of Pai Sho and talking." Zuko said and Katara raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, cut the crap. What is going on?"

"Nothing Kit Kat," Aang said as he stood "like Zuko said, we're just two friends playing a game of Pai Sho."

Katara gave him a skeptic look "If you say so." she said as Aang smiled. "Oh, the book I was talking about last night is sitting on my night table if you want to go get it. When I'm done in here we'll go read in the library, is that okay?"

Aang smiled even wider "That's perfectly fine Katara; I'll meet you in the library."

Katara watched Aang walk about before turning to Zuko "I hope your hair isn't knotty, because I'm not the gentlest hair brusher."

Zuko shrugged as Katara placed the large book on the Pai Sho board and stood behind him.

Combing her fingers through his hair, Katara wasn't shocked to find that Zuko's tresses were silky. Tying the topknot tightly and placing the crown in his hair, Katara stood back and admired her work. "It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be, then again it's only a bun." She said before his hair came undone and the crown fell out.

Catching the crown before it fell to the ground, Katara sighed as she placed the hair piece down and went for Zuko's hair again. "It shouldn't be that hard Katara," Katara mumbled mimicking Aang's voice "it's only bun. What does Aang know? He doesn't even have any hair."

Katara heard a loud crack and looked down to see Zuko's hand bleeding.

"Zuko!" Katara said as she kneeled in front of him and took his hand "What happened?"

Zuko said nothing as he watched Katara hiss as she turned his palm up and slowly opened his hand. "What's the matter with you?"

Again Zuko said nothing, he just watched as Katara gently pulled pieces of bloody ceramic from his hand.

"I don't want you to see him anymore." Zuko said quietly as Katara looked at him.

"Zuko," Katara started but Zuko shook his head

"I won't see Mai anymore; I'll break everything off with her, honest. Just promise me you won't see him."

Katara stared at him, her blue eyes searching his "Oh Zuko," she whispered as she pushed back some of his shaggy hair with her non bloody hand.

"Promise me," Zuko said as he grabbed her arm with his other hand.

Katara slightly smiled as she stood up "Come on; let's get your hand healed." She said and led him to the open balcony doors where the rain was still falling.

Zuko leaned forward on the balcony, watching the city's twinkling lights. The rain had ceased making the air humid but it wasn't uncomfortable to him. He felt a presence stand next to him and from his peripheral he saw Aang.

"I'm here to apologize," Aang said as he looked forward "it was wrong of me to challenge you that way," he sighed "and it was wrong of me to sleep with your fiancée."

They were quite as they watched the city "It's hard for me to let Katara go, it always has been. Even when I was learning to master the avatar state, I couldn't detach myself from her. So watching her get engaged to someone else, it's not easy."

Zuko was silent as Aang continued "Katara has told me that we needed to separate from each other for a while, that you and her need time to reconcile your friendship."

Zuko laughed "Didn't you tell her that the first time you left?"

Aang smiled "I did, but you know Katara it takes her while to understand the point."

Zuko nodded as Aang looked at him "She also said that you and I have come so far in our friendship that it isn't worth it to throw it all away over some girl."

Zuko looked at him with a small smile "She's right about that."

Aang smiled again as they turned back to the city "I'm sorry I'm taking her from you." Zuko said and he saw Aang look down.

"This is what needs to be done; maybe in the next life Katara and I will be together."

The two fell into silence as the twinkling lights of the city calmed them.

.0.

Katara's eyes snapped open; they were leaving for the South Pole today. Excitement raced through her blood as she kicked the covers away.

"Good morning Lady Biyu, Officer Choi!" Katara said as she ran through the common room, passing by Lady Biyu and Officer Choi who had walked through the main door.

Storming through the opposite doors, Katara jumped onto the sleeping body.

"Wha-what?" Zuko said as Katara shook him awake.

"Come on Zuko, we're leaving for the South Pole today!"

"The sun isn't even up yet." Zuko said groggily as he put a pillow over his head "Come back in two hours."

"No," Katara said as she kept shaking him "the sooner we leave the sooner we get there."

Katara pulled the pillow away from Zuko's head "Come on," she drawled out.

"Alright alright I'm up." Zuko said as he sat up and Katara squealed with excitement.

Running out of the room Katara briefly heard Zuko complain to Officer Choi about crazy waterbenders.

Standing at the dock, Katara bounced on her feet as she watched the servants bring her bags on board.

"We'll miss you Crown Princess," she heard Chae say and Katara turned to them and smiled.

"I'll miss you guys too!" she said and brought them into a group hug.

Zuko scoffed "You're going to be gone for a week, not a lifetime."

Katara gave him a face "It doesn't matter how long you're gone; you still miss your friends."

Zuko rolled his eyes as he started up the plank. Katara turned to her ladies maids one more time and brought them into another group hug "I'll bring you guys back something."

Chae and Kyung bowed as Katara waved and walked up the plank. "Why didn't we just go with Aang?" Zuko asked as he waved back at Aang who was flying away on Appa.

"Because he's stopping in Omashu to visit Bumi, he'll be in the South Pole on Wednesday, just in time for your induction." Katara said as they walked to the stern of the ship.

"Wonderful." Zuko said and they watched the dock of waving servants grow small and smaller as the ship's horn blew.

.0.

The weather seemed to have dropped significantly the next day as he and Katara walked the ship. Katara had ditched her Fire Nation tunics and capri's for her large blue parka and pants. Zuko had kept his Fire Nation regalia on, stating it kept him warm.

"You're going to freeze in that." Katara said as she looked at him "The weather in the South Pole is much colder than this."

"I'm a firebender; I can naturally regulate my body temperature. And I know how cold it is, I've been there once, remember?"

"I try to forget the unhappier Zuko." Katara said as they leaned over the bow and watched the water.

Zuko watched as the water leapt higher at the sight of Katara's fingers, like it was almost begging her to play with it "I try to forget that Zuko too," he said "but these days it seems to get harder and harder to get away from him."

Katara looked at him "You're not a bad person Zuko."

"Sometimes I feel like I am." Zuko said as he looked forward.

Katara's face scrunched "Why?"

Zuko sighed "Besides the fact that I'm the world's worst fiancé, my nation is still in ruins. There are people who are dying on a daily basis in the provinces and there isn't anything I can do about it at the moment. With everyone refusing to trade with us, we don't have the money or the means to send help to these people."

"Ba Sing Se is coming for a hearing about trade, aren't they?"

Zuko nodded "But that doesn't mean they'll trade with us."

Katara snorted "Come on, Sokka convinced them to trade more with the South Pole and we know what a blockhead he is. If he can get them to trade I'm more than sure that you can too."

She sighed "I never thought I'd say this, but I think life was simpler during the war."

"We had an enemy to fight," Zuko said "and the freedom to do what we pleased."

"I don't know when this happened," Katara started with a smile "but when I turned around you all of a sudden grew up."

"So did you." He said as he bumped his shoulder playfully against hers.

Katara laughed as they stood in silence looking at each other.

"What's happening to us?" Katara asked as she looked Zuko in the eyes.

Zuko pushed some stray hair away from Katara's face "I think we're beginning to move on."

Katara smiled softly "Is that what we're doing? Moving on?"

Zuko smiled "I hope so."

They both turned forward again, standing in silence.

"I'm sorry about Mai," Zuko said quietly.

Katara looked down at the gold ring on her ring finger "I'm sorry about Aang."

Zuko looked at her "You had the right to be with Aang, it was only fair seeing as I was just as unfaithful."

Katara said nothing as she looked ahead "I know you don't like talking about your relationship with Mai," she said as she played with her hands "but maybe one day you'll tell me about her."

"Why did you fall for Aang?" Zuko asked the subject of Mai making him uncomfortable.

Katara was quiet for a few moments before she sighed "At first Aang was my source of adventure and excitement. I was fourteen and stuck in a place that had little hope of survival, with woman and children being the only source of community. But then I found the avatar in the iceberg and my whole life changed. I was suddenly fighting in the war, traveling to places I've never even dreamed of, meeting people who would eventually become so important to me, he changed me. Of course at first I thought he was an annoying little kid that had the same mentality of my brother," Katara laughed and Zuko assumed she was thinking of a memory.

"But," she continued "as the years went on he grew up and I realized he was no longer the boy in the iceberg, rather a man who held the universe in the palm of his hand, who had the compassion of a saint and the humility only people dream of. And then one day it dawned on me, I loved him. And it wasn't that 'oh he's just my best friend' type of love. It was 'I don't think I could even breath without him' type."

"And then he proposed?" Zuko asked and watched as Katara looked ahead with her eyebrows furrowed.

"And then he proposed. I was dying to say yes, my father had given him his blessing after denying so many others, my brother and grandmother gave him their blessings, it was like everything was trying to fall into place after years of turbulence."

"What happened?"

Katara looked at the ring on her finger again "I knew as much as I loved him and as much as I wanted to marry him, he needed to go on his pilgrimage to find any remnants of his heritage. I promised when he got back I'd tell him my answer. It took an entire year for him to return and just as I was about to tell him yes, my father called me into his office to tell me about you."

Zuko heard no malice or sadness in her voice, not like had with Aang. He only saw her twirl the ring around her finger with her eyebrows still furrowed.

"Do you regret it?" Zuko asked and he was surprised to see he was afraid of her answer.

Katara looked at him and smiled "At first I did. I was so devastated that I wanted to run away with Aang. Then, I saw that it wasn't that bad. I mean there's the situation with Mai and you're still a jerk."

Zuko smiled and punched her shoulder as Katara laughed and continued "But I didn't mind it so much anymore. I made friends, my family and I write to each other almost every week, me and you started to get along, minus a week ago when you angrily and possessively kissed me but we'll over look that." Katara mumbled out the last part and laughed when Zuko's cheeks tinted red.

Katara looped her arm through his "I realized that I was okay with being married to you and being Fire Lady, like I said you're still a jerk but we can work on that."

Zuko looked at her with a smile "You're still an insufferable peasant that think she knows it all."

Katara unlooped her arm and punched him "I do know it all, jerkbender."

"And here I thought you've changed, you're still the girl that was rude and bossy." Zuko teased and Katara stuck her tongue out.

Zuko laughed and looped Katara's arm back through his. Leaning her head against his shoulder Katara sighed "I sometimes wish you were still the boy who chased us, minus the whole I'm evil thing."

"I haven't been that boy in a long time." Zuko said "Are you still the girl who I tied to a tree?"

"No." she said "I have no idea who I am anymore."

Before Zuko could question her about it Iroh called to them "It's so good to see you two getting along." He said as he came and stood behind them.

"We were just making amends until you came along." Zuko said and helped Katara down from the bow.

"Excellent, now you two can join us for music night."

Zuko groaned making Katara laugh "That would be splendid uncle." She said and the three made their way into the ships hold, Zuko's heart feeling lighter.

.0.

Blistering freezing cold and the sight of icebergs met Zuko the next morning as he made his way on deck for his morning meditation. "I told you, you wouldn't survive in that." Katara said with a laugh when he immediately stomped back down the hold and into his and Katara's sitting room. "Here," she said and threw a big blue parka at him "I had one made for you."

"Thank you." Zuko said as he quickly put it on. "What are you doing up so early?"

"We're arriving today! I was too excited to sleep." Katara said as she rummaged around in a large bag.

"We're arriving already?" Zuko asked as Katara threw thick pants at him.

"It's only a two day journey Zuko, how long did you think it would take?"

"Longer than two days." Zuko mumbled "How long until we arrive?"

Katara looked out the small circular window "Probably in an hour or two, depending on icebergs and the current, but I feel the current is flowing with us, so most likely in an hour."

And sure enough Katara was right; they had arrived an hour later.

The large Fire Nation ship had made way towards the port, Katara jumping up and down as she waved frantically to her awaiting family and some tribe warriors.

"Katara," Zuko said in slight annoyance "no one here will take me seriously if you keep that up."

"Pfft, no one will ever take you seriously." Katara said as she slipped her arm through his.

"I want them too." Zuko said as he absent mindedly placed his hand over hers, her hand immediately warmed.

Katara looked at Zuko and smiled "What?" Zuko asked.

She squinted her eyes at him playfully "You want to impress them don't you?"

"Who?"

"My clan, you want to impress them."

It was Zuko's turned his nose up "I don't need their approval."

"If you keep being nice, I'll tell them to be impressed."

Zuko scoffed and removed his hand from hers "Are you trying to flirt with me? Cause I don't think that's necessary, you're already wearing my crown."

Katara rolled her eyes as she reached over and placed his hand back over hers "I'm not flirting; I'm trying to be nice."

Zuko squeezed her hand and a wave of warmth went through her arm.

When the boat finally docked and the plank was placed down, Katara darted off the boat and into the waiting arms of her father.

"It's good to have you home, kiddo." Hakoda said as he squeezed her to him.

"I'm glad to be home." Katara said.

"My turn, dad." Sokka said as he tapped Hakoda on the shoulder and he released Katara.

Katara hugged Sokka tightly, she hated to admit it, but she missed her brother. "What's this on your face?" she asked with a laugh as she tugged lightly on the small goatee.

Sokka moved his face "It's called facial hair Katara, it's very manly."

"Oh yes, very manly." Katara said humorously.

"Hey just because you're betrothed can't grow one -"

"Excuse me?" Zuko asked Sokka as he turned away from Iroh and Hakoda who were greeting in Water Tribe fashion.

"You heard me," Sokka said "you can't grow a manly beard. Even Aang grew a beard before you did."

Zuko threw an arm around Sokka's neck and brought him into a head lock "I'll have you know," Zuko said rubbing his knuckles fiercely against Sokka's head "that I come from a very long line of facial hair. I just choose not to have it."

Sokka wrestled his way out of Zuko's grasp and patted down his hair "Yeah sure, I bet my beard can be longer than yours by the time you leave, I'll shave when we get back."

"It's on." Zuko said and they shook hands.

"Is there anything you two don't bet on?" Katara asked as she pulled away from her grandmother's hug.

"No." The two boys said and grinned at each other before wrestling again.

Katara laughed and turned to Toph, who stood with a frown on her face, her thick blue parka made her look like a miserable blue penguin.

"Just so you know," she said as Katara brought the slightly taller earthbender into a hug "I haven't felt truly warm since I got here."

"Not even when you are sharing Sokka's bed?" Katara whispered teasingly in Toph's ear and the younger girl pinched Katara's side painfully.

Katara smiled as she pulled away and pinched Toph back.

"Breakfast should be ready." Kanna said and Sokka smiled up from his spot on the ground, snow covering his face.

"Sokka get up from the ground." Toph said and with one harsh punch to Zuko's leg, Sokka stood and ran towards Hakoda's house, giggling like a fool.

"Hey!" Zuko said and darted after Sokka.

"Can you believe this?" Katara said to the remaining adults "A Chief and a Fire Lord chasing each other like school boys."

"Imagine if Aang were here, it'd be ten times worse." Toph said.

Katara watched Zuko as he smiled and punched Sokka's arm, Sokka swatting back. 'He really is no longer the prince that chased us.' She thought and smiled when she felt her father place his arm around her shoulder's pulling her close.

* * *

Korra is less than 24 hours away and I'm excited. All I'm saying is that we better get some Aang action or I'm going to be pissed. It's been 3 years since we heard Aang's voice, I want to hear and see him dammit!

Oh! And, I'm secretly hoping Tahno comes to Korra's rescue, because although I'm a hard core Makorra shipper I'm a slight Tahnorra shipper too.

Anywayyyyy, hope you liked the chapter! Review, favorite, whatever, the more love the more motivation!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Zuko began to understand what Toph meant when she said that you will never feel completely warm in the south, regardless of how many layers you have on or how many fires you were near.

And that statement rang true as he and Sokka stood outside the town one afternoon, waving Aang in.

"You're a day early!" Sokka said excitedly as he lifted the slighter man off his feet in a hug.

"The wind was in my favor." Aang said as he hugged him back "Where are Toph and Katara?"

"They went to town." Zuko said as he and Aang hugged briefly "Something about a girls outing or whatever, we'll see them at dinner."

"Which it's almost time for!" Sokka said as he motioned for the guards to take Appa as he pushed Aang and Zuko towards the city.

"Is that all you ever think about? Food?" Zuko asked.

"That and Toph." Aang said and the two boys laughed as Sokka's cheeks tinted red.

"I thought we'd agreed on not talking about our relationships?" Sokka said as he turned his nose up.

"We also agreed that we'd never huddle up to each other if we were naked but that ended happening."Aang said as they walked into the center of the town.

"Yeah," Zuko added "thanks to you."

"We promised to _never_ talk about that again." Sokka said, the red on his cheeks deepening.

"What_ did_ you three do on that trip?" The three men whipped around to see Katara and Toph, both with crossed arms.

"Nothing!" The three of them said and Katara narrowed her eyes.

"One of you," she said and pointed to them "will tell us someday what really happened on that trip."

"But now it's time for dinner." Sokka said as he draped his arm around Toph's shoulders and the group walked towards the chief's hut.

.0.

Dinner passed and before Zuko knew it, everyone was retiring to bed. "Better get some sleep." Sokka said with a smile on his face as they walked up the stairs "tomorrows your induction."

Zuko nodded but didn't say anything; to be honest he was nervous, what if he completely humiliated himself by not passing the ritual?

"Oh," Sokka said as they reached the landing "you have to share a room with Katara."

Zuko stopped "What?"

Sokka giggled "Well now that Aang's here we need that room. Unless you want Aang to share Katara's room and you can keep your own."

"No!" Zuko almost shouted "No, its fine. Aang can have my room."

Sokka smiled as and Zuko paused at Katara's door. "Good night" he sang to Zuko as he walked into his own room and closed the door.

Zuko sighed. Knocking on the door gently, he slowly opened it and saw Katara sitting on her bed brushing her wet hair.

"Hey Zuko," Katara said.

Zuko waved and stood in her doorway, awkwardness quickly making its way in as they stared at each other.

"Is there something you need?"

Zuko scratched the back of his head "Um no, Sokka told me to sleep in here."

Katara's face dropped "What?"

"He didn't tell you?"

Katara shook her head.

Zuko sighed "Apparently Aang is staying in my room now and I have to share with you."

"Why don't you just go sleep with uncle?" Katara asked with anger as she stood.

"Have you ever slept with uncle?" Zuko asked as his anger slowly creeped up "He snores and farts. I'm not sleeping with him, not when I can just sleep in here." He said as he made his way over to her bed and sat down.

"Absolutely not! We don't even share a room back home we don't need to share a room here. Go on the couch."

"No way!" Zuko said as he laid back and pulled the covers over himself, covering his head "I'm staying here and that's the end of it."

"Alright, then you can sleep on the floor." Katara said and she saw Zuko's head shake under the covers.

Katara gave a growl of frustration "Zuko!" she said as she tried to pry the blankets away from him "Come on get out!" Katara saw Zuko's head shake again and gave another frustrated noise as she stomped over to the other side of the bed "Fine!" she said as she climbed on the bed and began to push Zuko harshly towards the edge "If you won't cooperate, I'm going to have to move you myself."

"Hey!" Zuko cried as he shoved the blankets away from his face and arms "I'm trying to go to sleep!"

Katara gritted her teeth "I said you can sleep on the floor."

Zuko glared at her "And I said I don't want to sleep on the floor."

Katara glared at him before shoving him harshly watching in victory as he started rolled off the bed, what she didn't expect was for him to drag her down with him. They landed on the ground with a loud thump making Katara glare at him. She was about to say something before realizing how close their faces were.

They stared into each other's eyes intently and Katara felt something stir inside her making her feel uncomfortable. "The bed is mine." She whispered to him before quickly pushing herself off of him and flying onto the bed, lying spread eagle on her stomach "You will sleep on the floor."

"No!" Zuko said as he stood up and jumped onto her back.

"Zuko get off!" Katara's muffled voice sounded.

"No, I think I'm rather comfortable." He said as he wiggled around.

"You're acting like a child!"

Zuko wiggled again and smiled when Katara made a frustrated noise.

With all of her strength Katara lifted herself off of the mattress and sent Zuko flying back over the edge, making her laugh out loud when she heard his small scream of surprise.

"Alright that's it!" He said as he stood, a smile on his face "If I'm sleeping on the floor, I get the pillow and blankets." He grabbed the pillow from behind Katara making her scoff in anger.

"That's not fair!" She said as she grabbed it and tugged, a smile forming on her face.

"It's not fair that I have to sleep on the uncomfortable floor while you sleep on the bed, I should at least have something comfortable." Zuko said as he tugged the pillow.

Katara stood on the bed making her taller than Zuko. "You get nothing!" She said and tugged the pillow hard making Zuko release the pillow and lurch forward. Two things happened at once, one Katara was very aware that Zuko's face was now in the middle of her breasts and two her grandmother happened to walk in just at that time.

"What in spirits name is going on here?" Kanna asked as she stared at them.

"Gran Gran!" Katara said and looked down to where Kanna's eyes were resting "This isn't what it looks like!" Katara quickly let go of the pillow and shoving Zuko's head away from her chest before sitting back on her knees.

"Obviously." Kanna said as she stared between the two of them.

Zuko scratched the back of his neck as Katara looked down. "What were you two doing, exactly?"

Zuko smirked at this, if there was one person who Katara would listen to, it was her grandmother. "She was fighting me because she didn't want me to share a bed with her." Katara's mouth dropped open.

"Katara!" Kanna scolded "He's going to be your husband."

"So!" Katara said exasperatedly "We don't share a bed at home! Hell we don't even share a room!"

"That doesn't matter." Kanna said "We are in the Water Tribe; we share rooms with our spouses."

"He's not even my spouse yet!" Katara fought but she knew she was losing the battle.

"He's just as good as. Now share the bed or sleep on the floor." Kanna said and gave a smile to Zuko before closing the door.

"Ha!" Zuko said in triumph as he flopped onto the bed with the blankets.

Katara angrily laid down "Don't you dare touch me." She said as she rolled onto her side and pulled the blankets over her, her back facing him.

"Don't worry, I'm not a cuddler." Zuko said, triumph still in his voice as he extinguished the candles, the fire in the fireplace giving the room an orange glow.

Rolling on his side, he looked at Katara's back and felt sleep wash over him as he watched the motion of it moving up and down with every breath.

Katara couldn't sleep, no matter how many times she closed her eyes or counted penguin-otters, sleep wouldn't come to her. She could blame it on her upcoming wedding, which partially was the reason she was awake most nights, but what it really was, was somehow in the last fifteen minutes he was asleep Zuko seemed to have shifted and was now cuddling up next to her, his face leaning against the middle of her back as his arm rested around her waist. Katara felt a wet stain on her night shirt and grimaced when she realized it was probably drool.

Sighing Katara looked down at his hand 'He has nice hands.' She thought as she gently traced his fingers 'I think I like you.' Her heart gave a lurch. She promised herself that she wouldn't feel anything for Zuko that this was just a political marriage and nothing would come of it, but her feelings said otherwise. 'I don't want to like you; I'm not supposed to like you.' Looking up she stared at the picture of a beautiful ocean sunrise that sat on her night table, Iroh had given her the picture when she told him she had never seen a sunrise. Carefully reaching over and turning it around she read the inscription that he had written on it _'The greatest heaven is always at your back.'_

Katara smiled when Zuko gave an intake of breath and hugged her tighter. Lacing her fingers through his, she let Zuko's soft snores lure her into sleep.

.0.

Zuko tried not to feel anxious as he, Sokka, and Aang boarded the water tribe boat. Looking back on the shore where Katara, Toph, Iroh, Hakoda and members of the tribe all stood his eyes found Katara's who gave him a smile and waved.

Zuko waved back before turning his attention back to the task at hand. Zuko looked around as the three men looked at him expectantly. "Alright Zuko, seeing as this is your induction you steer the boat. Aang you handle the sails and I'll do the easiest job, I'll hold the jib."

"How nice." Aang said as he rolled his eyes at Sokka and tightly held onto the rope as a rough wave swayed them.

"Let's go let's go." Sokka said as he shooed them.

Zuko took a deep breath and began to steer the boat as Aang held the sails ropes and Sokka held the jibs. Zuko sailed them through the harsh waves and tall icebergs, feeling quite proud of himself when nothing seemed to go wrong. "We're picking up too much speed." Zuko said as they headed back to shore "Aang pull the sail in."

Zuko watched as Aang pulled the line put the sail wouldn't budge "It's stuck!"

"Well unstuck it! Do you want to crash?" Sokka said as he panicked. Zuko looked up and saw some of the rope tangled in the pulley.

"Sokka stop panicking, it's just a tangled pulley." He said and noticed that they were heading to land quickly.

"Panicking? I'm not panicking." Sokka said as he tried to regain his cool.

Zuko rolled his eyes and steadied himself as another wave tipped the boat "Come take the steer, Aang you try and slow us down by waterbending." Zuko said and jumped onto the nearest rope and climbed.

"Are you crazy?" Sokka yelled up to him "One sharp hit from a wave and you're toast!"

"Just shut up and steer!" Zuko yelled and held onto the rope tight as a wave crashed into them making them rock. Zuko struggled to untangle the rope and with a frustrated groan set the rope on fire, watching as part of the rope fell to the floor.

"We're going faster!" Sokka yelled and Zuko quickly grabbed onto the small piece of left over rope and pulled, sighing in relief when the sail pulled inward and the boat slowed.

Tying the rope to the mast, Zuko climbed down "Good job gentlemen!" Sokka said and the three of them smiled.

They were met with applause and cheers when they reached the shore. "You did it!" Katara said as she ran up to him and hugged him briefly. Zuko smiled as he turned his attention to Hakoda.

Standing tall he watched as Hakoda dipped his fingers in blue paint "You showed a great deal of courage today Fire Lord Zuko. You steered your crew safely through the water and protected them when an unexpected obstacle came your way." Zuko wanted to point out that it wasn't really an obstacle but the pride on Hakoda's face made him keep that thought to himself. "That is why today; the spirits of the water bear witness to this mark, for you Fire Lord Zuko, gained the Mark of the Brave, the same as your betrothed." Hakoda said as the placed a crescent shape on his forehead and smiled at him "You are now an honorary member of the Southern Water Tribe."

The tribe watching gave a round of applause as they cheered. Zuko vaguely felt Sokka clap him on the back as his uncle, Hakoda, and Aang congratulated him, all he could focus on was Katara's radiant smile.

"Come, we will have lunch in honor of our new clan member!" Hakoda said and Zuko smiled when Katara's hand found his as they walked towards Hakoda's house.

.0.

The long narrow table was loud and boisterous as the tribal council, their families and some of the warriors joined them for lunch. Zuko looked around at all the men and women at the table. There was no order of precedence; it was just friends among friends. 'No,' Zuko thought 'its family among family.'

"The Southern Water Tribe is like a huge family. Everyone is equal, even the women." he remembered his uncle telling him once, "You will never meet a Southern Water Tribe member that doesn't know all of the people of the clan. It's something you will have to do once you are inducted."

Zuko inwardly groaned, he had trouble remembering the names of his councilmen, how was he going to remember the names of an entire tribe?

"They don't expect you to remember all of their names by the end of the week." Aang said to his right, startling Zuko. "It took me five years to learn them all and I still struggle."

"How did you know I was thinking about it?" Zuko asked still startled.

"You wear your emotions on your face."

Zuko didn't say anything as he looked around the table, Sokka sat on his left talking to a warrior as Katara sat across from himself talking to Toph and another girl her age, the three in deep discussion. Hakoda, who was sitting next to the girl talking to Katara, was talking to the man Sokka called Bato; the two seem to be telling a story that had their section of the table laughing.

"The girl talking to Katara and Toph, that's Nucca, Bato's daughter, been Katara's friend since they were born." Aang said motioning to the girl next to Hakoda. "The man talking to Sokka is Nucca's twin brother Aiko. Sokka said that if it wasn't for me and you Aiko would've been Katara's betrothed."

Zuko nodded, that was understandable. Hakoda's best friend's son married to his only daughter. That's what they tried to do with him and Mai, only Ozai and Mai's father weren't friends, they were just people with the same views who saw a potential power match in their children.

"That man right there," Aang said pointing to the man next to Katara, who watched her every move making Zuko's eyes narrow "that's Oren, the Northern Water Tribe's ambassador. He was the biggest contender for Katara's hand, went to Hakoda and Sokka everyday asking for permission to marry her. He gave Katara gifts and followed her everywhere, but a couple of water whips and a boomerang to the butt later made him stop."

"He's still infatuated with her." Zuko said and felt his anger rise as he watched Oren purposely reach for a bread roll the same time Katara did, their fingers brushing.

"Oh yes," Aang said and airbended a roll onto Katara's plate making her break her glare from Oren to give Aang a thankful smile "He gave Hakoda quite a speech when he found out she was engaged to you."

"What did Hakoda do?" Zuko asked as he watched Hakoda smile at something Toph said. He knew Hakoda was a laid back and easy going man, but he also knew that the Chief had a temper and was an expert swordsman.

"Being Chief he wasn't allowed to do anything, but that didn't stop Katara from punching Oren so hard some of his teeth literally fell out."

"Katara punched him?" Zuko asked, a jolt of pride swelling in him 'I hope she made him cry.'

"Of course, Oren was insulting her father."

"He must have said some pretty awful things to make her punch him."

Aang gave a small noise of affirmation "He said some pretty rude things to me when he found out Katara and I were dating, I couldn't image what he said to the chief."

Aang shrugged and Zuko turned his attention back to Katara. Their eyes met and she gave him a small smile and reached across the table to give his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and being dragged back into a conversation. Zuko's smiled until he felt a pair of eyes glaring him down.

Zuko met Oren's glare with one of his own "Do you have a problem?" he snapped.

"Yes." Oren said and their side of the table quieted down.

"Well please," Zuko said as he indicated to the people surrounding them "share with us what it is."

"How can someone with such splendor be engaged to Fire Nation slime like you?"

"Oren! Where's your respect? You're talking to a world leader." Aiko scolded.

"Oh yes, what a fine leader. Tell me _Fire Lord_, what's it like to have your own father scar you and banish you?"

Sokka glared at Oren "Watch yourself Oren."

Zuko breathed in and out, like his uncle taught him, trying to keep himself calm.

"Let's face it he's just a boy in Fire Lord attire, I don't see how Katara is engaged to you when there's real men like me, men with honor."

Sokka laughed "Please, you? Have honor? That is one of the many things you lack."

Zuko looked down and noticed ice beginning to form on the rim of his cup, and he knew it wasn't form the weather. Looking up, he noticed Katara giving a steely glare to Oren. The warriors around her tensed and subtly grabbed their weapons as they carefully switched their gazes from Oren to their princess.

"What audacity you have," Katara said with a cold voice "to be insulting my fiancé in front of me."

Oren gave Katara an arrogant look "Excuse me, Katara, I don't believe you were asked to join in the conversation, don't you know your place by now? Women should be seen and not heard." The girls around them gasped, even Toph gasped much to Zuko's slight surprise. "My, if you were my wife you would've been punished until you figured it out."

"You wouldn't have been able to lay a hand on me. I would break your arm so badly not even the best healer in the world would be able to mend it, and its Crown Princess to you." Katara said as she stood.

Oren smirked and stood "Oh, so now you're a princess?" He said before whispering something to Katara that made her face go from angry to complete enraged.

Katara slapped Oren so hard his face turned, making everyone gasp in shock. Zuko felt a small smile form when Oren faced forward again and had blood peaking from the corner of his mouth.

Oren gave her an angry stare "What manners for a princess, so unrefined, figures you'll always be southern trash." He said before he quickly backhanded her.

Zuko didn't know how it happened, but he was suddenly leaning across the table holding onto Oren's shirt collar tightly as he held a fire dagger close to his throat while chaos ensued behind him as all of the warriors, Sokka, Aang and some of the women held weapons at Oren, shouting and screaming. "How dare you touch my wife." Zuko snarled before Hakoda roughly grabbed Oren by the hair, making him wince in pain as his head tilted unnaturally back.

Zuko was vaguely aware of the women and Iroh walking Katara out as she clutched her cheek while he watched Hakoda bark out orders. "Sokka, you and the others bring him to the prison." Sokka nodded as a warrior grabbed Oren roughly and began to push him away. "Bato you and the council please write a letter informing the North that their ambassador is no longer welcomed here." Bato and the other councilmen nodded as Hakoda turned his attention to him and Aang "Make sure Katara is alright, I will be there momentarily."

.0.

"The tea bag will help bring the bruise out; you'll be able to heal it sooner." Zuko heard his uncle say as he and Aang walked into Katara's room. Toph, Nucca, Kanna, and some women he saw at lunch surrounded Katara as she laid in bed, Iroh gently placed a tea bag on her cheek.

"I can't believe he hit you, what a scumbag" One of the women said and the others agreed.

"I think Chief should punish him, it's only right, how dare he hit our princess." Another woman said making all of them nod.

"Killing him is a little extreme don't you think?" Aang asked as he stood next to Toph.

"Aang's right." Zuko said as he sat next to Katara on the bed "Not that hitting women is acceptable, but to be put to death for it, isn't that a little ridiculous?"

"No." All of them chorused angrily, even Iroh.

"Just because it's tolerated in the Fire Nation doesn't mean it's tolerated here." A third woman said coldly.

Zuko's anger flared and was about to tell the girl off but Katara beat him to it "It's not tolerated in the Fire Nation Sumi, and how dare you think something like that. Your mind set is the reason why the Fire Nation is struggling to get on top of things. I don't ever want you to talk about my country like that again." Zuko felt something warm inside of him.

"I'm sorry my lady." Sumi said as she looked down.

"Are you sure you're alright Katara?" Nucca asked worriedly.

Katara rolled her eyes and shooed Nucca's hand away "I'm fine everyone, really it was a slap to the face, not a knife to the gut."

"But it is still punishable by death." Hakoda said as he and Sokka walked in "Ladies, if you'll please excuse us."

The women nodded and bowed before walking out of the room.

"He's lucky we're even letting him return to the North." Sokka said as he crossed his arms.

"I say we let him fry." Toph said as she made a fist "Sparky can do the honors."

Katara sighed and sat up, gently holding the warm tea bag to her cheek "If it's any consolation, the North is in our debt now, so if anything happens or we need something they are obliged to fulfill our request."

"He had the nerve to say the South Pole was trash, the whole North Pole went to pits after Arnook stepped down." Sokka said bitterly.

"Nevertheless, Katara is right." Kanna said as she stood "The North is in our debt and although we might have not punished him that does not mean the North won't."

"Chief?" A messenger said as he bowed "The council is waiting for your signature on the letter."

Hakoda nodded and turned to Katara, rubbing a finger across her uninjured cheek "Feel better." He said before following the messenger out.

"I think we should let Katara rest." Kanna said as she started to move everyone but Zuko out.

Katara rolled her eyes "You guys make it seem like I have pneumonia or something, I don't need rest. What I need is revenge."

"Which will come niece," Iroh said as he stood "karma always wins." He smiled at Zuko and followed everyone out.

The room was quiet after the door was shut. Katara sighed and laid back down "The tea bag is going cold." She said.

"Do you want me to make you some more?" Zuko asked as he stood and Katara shook her head.

"No, I'm sure I'll be able to heal the bruise soon. Thank you though."

They stared at each other "What did he whisper to you?" Zuko asked and saw Katara's eyes narrow.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said angrily.

"Tell me." He pressed as he took her hand.

Katara sighed and sat up, putting the tea bag down "He said that being the avatar's whore must not have been good enough, that I had to go for someone else with a high rank."

Zuko squeezed her hand tightly "He deserves to be put to death."

Katara laughed and squeezed his hand back "He's lucky I just slapped him, what I wanted to do was put an icicle through his heart."

Zuko smiled "What will happen to him?"

"I don't know honestly. Here in the South, hitting a woman is highly punishable, it's punishable to death. But we wouldn't take it that far, we're not barbarians. In the North, hitting a woman isn't as big of a deal, but it's still punishable."

Zuko nodded and looked at the picture on her nightstand "That's a nice picture, where'd you get it?"

Katara smiled "Uncle gave it to me actually, when I told him I have never seen a sunrise."

Zuko looked at her in shock "Out of all the traveling you did, you never saw a sunrise?"

Katara shook her head "We were either hiding or catching up on sleep. Trust me, I tried to see one but it never worked out."

"To be fair, I've never seen a sunset." Zuko said and Katara's eyes went wide.

"You've never seen one?" Zuko shook his head "Well lucky for you the South Pole has an excellent sunset, I'll take you tonight after dinner."

Zuko smiled and gave her hand another squeeze.

.0.

True to her word after the dinner plates had been cleared away, Katara and Zuko stood in the kitchen as she filled a traveling thermos with tea.

"Where are you two going?" Sokka asked as he sauntered up to them, a bag of seal jerky in his hand.

"We're going to see the sunset." Zuko said as he quickly grabbed the bag out of Sokka's hand and took a piece out.

Sokka made a face and grabbed the bag back, sheltering it with his body "Have fun, try not to get lost."

"Sokka, we grew up here I can navigate through this place with my eyes closed." Katara said as she put the thermos in the small traveling bag "Tell dad we'll be back later." Grabbing Zuko's arm she pulled him pulled of the door.

"Are you sure we aren't lost?" Zuko said as he followed Katara "Because I don't fancy being stuck in the middle of nowhere in this ice cube."

"Like I said before, I can navigate through this ice cube with my eyes closed." Katara said as she jumped over a small pile of snow "I'm taking you to the best spot."

Katara brought him to an edge off a small cliff, the ocean sitting in front of them. "Wow." Zuko said as he took in the multicolored sky.

"See, I told you this was the best spot. Wait until the sun starts to go down and the sky turns orange." Katara said as she sat down on the rock and took out the thermos.

They sat in silence watching the sun get lower and lower, the tea warming their gloved hands.

"Mai and I were very similar." He said quietly as he looked down at the tea in the cup. "We both grew up in families that lusted for power and growing up with that is hard. We became lonely and suffocated." Zuko looked up and stared straight ahead as he reminisced about his childhood. "We took solace in each other."

Katara sipped her tea as she watched Zuko. "Now I can't seem to go a day without wanting to see her."

Katara's heart dropped "Must be hard this week, seeing as you're here and she's there." She said, hiding the hurt in her voice by sipping her tea.

"Yeah." Was all Zuko said as they watched the horizon slowly swallow the sun.

.0.

"How was the sunset?" Sokka asked as they walked in.

"Beautiful as always." Katara said as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Don't get comfortable." Sokka said to Zuko as he stood "We have things to do."

"What things?" Sokka didn't say anything as he dragged him out of the door.

"I am not taking a steam bath with a whole bunch of men." Zuko said as they stood outside the steam halls door.

"Stop being such a prude." Sokka said as he stripped down to his undercloth "You're a tribe member now, this is what we do."

"I am not a prude!" Zukos said and took off his parka.

Sokka snorted "Sure okay, then I'll see you in the steam bath." He said and walked in.

Zuko stripped down and took a deep breath before stepping in. The steam hall was packed; it seemed all of the male members conjugated here.

"Zuko!" Some of them greeted while others waved, all had smiles on their faces. "Come sit down."

Everyone he walked by greeted him with a smile or a wave before turning back to their conversations. Their friendliness and acceptance almost took Zuko's breath away.

Making his way to where Aang and Sokka sat, Zuko spotted his uncle in the corner talking animatedly with Pakku.

"See? It wasn't that bad." Sokka said and Zuko sat down.

After the initial lewd jokes and friendly teasing, the hall quieted down as the steam washed over them. Zuko hated to admit it, but he was enjoying his time here, he was almost sad to be leaving in the morning.

.0.

"So, what was it like?" Katara asked with a smile as she and Toph sat on her bed.

"What was what like?" Toph asked as she chewed on a piece of candy.

"Your's and Sokka's first time."

Toph choked on her candy making Katara laugh "That's none of your business Sugar Queen."

"I told you what mine and Aang's was like! So dish."

A smile slowly creeped its way onto Toph's face "It was…nice. Different from what I expected."

"So it wasn't the rough barbarian sex everyone guessed it would be?" Katara asked with a smile.

"No!" Toph said an impish grin coming to her face "That was the second time." Katara's face dropped making Toph laugh "From your silence I take you're shocked." She said and started to laugh hysterically "Spirits Katara I was kidding!" Toph's laugh was infectious and after her initial shock was over, Katara found herself laughing.

"I really do love him." Toph said after they quieted down "It just appeared out of the blue, one day it was just a like situation and the next I loved him."

Katara smiled "That's so sweet." She said and laid back on her bed.

Toph laid back on the bed and crossed her arms behind her head "And the thing is, is I don't even know when it happened. It was like boom! Realization."

"I've heard that's how it always happens." Katara said as she yawned.

"You'll get there with Zuko; it's just going to take some time." Toph said and it almost surprised Katara how sincere she sounded.

Katara snorted as she closed her eyes "Everyone keeps telling me that."

"You'll see." Toph said and that was the last thing Katara heard before sleep took over.

* * *

So, yeah. I'm not sure about the whole Ice dodging thing, I was going to make it more panickier but then I figured, Zuko isn't one to panic so I 86'd the idea.

Very anxious for the Korra finale. All I'm saying is that Lin's bending was taken away, if Korra's is taken away too Bryke is going to have some serious hell to pay.

But until the finale, review or send love, I like hearing your feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Zuko took an inhale of the fresh Fire Nation air "It's good to be home, isn't it?" he asked Katara as she hopped out of the carriage. Katara nodded and took the wrapped boxes from the coachman.

"I can't wait to shave this thing off." Zuko said as he rubbed his beard "I hate facial hair, but at least I won."

Katara slightly laughed and made her way into the palace smiling at everyone but not saying a word.

Zuko frowned; she had been quiet and reclusive ever since they left the South Pole. "Is something wrong?" He asked as he followed her inside.

"No, why would you think that?" Katara asked as she steadied the boxes in her hands.

"You've been rather quiet." He said as he took some of the boxes from her.

"Have I?" Katara said as they walked through their sitting room door "I haven't noticed."

They were met with squeals of excitement and Zuko saw a smile come to Katara's face as she placed the gifts down on the circular foyer table.

"We missed you Crown Princess!" Kyung said and Katara brought her ladies maids into a group hug as they all squealed.

"I missed you guys too!" Katara said and pulled away, "I brought presents!"

Zuko watched in mild amusement as the three women brought the boxes into Katara's room, giggling and talking excitedly.

"This pelt is gorgeous your highness." Kyung said as she wrapped her pelt around her.

"Yeah, and these whale tooth earrings too! I've never seen such a fine quality of craftsmanship." Chae said as she sat at the vanity looking in the mirror.

Katara smiled "I'm glad you guys like them."

"We love them!" Kyung said as she danced around with her pelt.

Katara smiled as she sat on her bed, watching her ladies maids giggle over their new gifts.

"I'll be in the library if you need me." Katara heard Zuko say to Officer Choi as the sitting room doors slammed shut. Katara's heart dropped even more 'So much for his promise.' She thought.

Katara stood up "I'm going to go for a walk in the gardens."

"Yes your highness." Chae said as she and Kyung bowed.

"And please tell anyone that asks for me that I don't want to be found."

"Of course Crown Princess." Kyung said as they bowed again "Thank you for the gifts."

Katara smiled at them "You're most welcome." She watched as her ladies maids giggled to each other over their new gifts as they walked out of the room. But when the door closed shut, Katara let the smile drop. Walking over to an unpacked bag, she took out a small rectangular case and opened it, revealing her mother's necklace.

Clutching it tightly in her hand, Katara walked out of her room and towards the gardens, letting the familiar comfort ease her sadness.

.0.

"You smell like the ocean." Mai said as they leaned against the windows in their usual spot.

"I was surrounded by it for the past week, what do you expect?" Zuko said as he tried to ignore the guilt that kept creeping up. He promised Katara he would cut all ties with Mai, but he couldn't do it. She had been his crutch for so long, it was hard to let her go. 'She will keep running back to Aang or she'll find someone else.' His uncle's voice said in his head. Images of Katata with someone else made Zuko's heart race in an uncomfortable way 'I don't want her to be with anyone else.' He thought, his uncle's voice popping in his head again 'Leave Mai, Zuko.'

Zuko sighed "Mai, we can't do this anymore."

Mai laughed "You said that once before and yet here we are."

"This time I'm serious." Zuko said as he pushed off the window "I'm engaged Mai. What we're doing is a mortal sin and as I said before I made a commitment to Katara and my country."

Mai was quiet as she watched Zuko look out the windows. He narrowed his eyes and following his train of sight she saw Katara hugging another man. Mai's heart broke as she watched him.

_A ten year old Mai quickly ran into the library, hoping to lose Azula and Ty Lee. They wanted to use her as a test subject again but she refused. She wouldn't be their guinea pig anymore. Walking through the rows of bookshelves on the second floor she stopped when she heard a soft voice._

"_Are you hiding from my sister too?" Zuko asked as he looked up at her from his sitting position in the window alcove. Mai nodded making Zuko smile "It's a good thing she hates reading." He said and handed her a book. _

Mai smiled at the memory. "Do you remember when we first started meeting here?" she asked gently as she grabbed his hand, gaining Zuko's attention back.

Zuko nodded "When I was eleven. We were hiding from Azula."

"Even though it was so long ago, that was one of the best moments of my life."

"Why? Because we were reading?" Zuko asked as he shifted his gaze back to the window and frowned when he couldn't see Katara.

"No," Mai said as she pushed off the wall "because that was the beginning of our relationship."

"Mai," Zuko sighed "don't."

"No I will." Mai said with a stern voice "I know it was my mistake rejecting you, I can admit that and I can accept that you'll be married to someone else. But what I won't let go of is you. She can have the title, the money, the responsibility, all I want is you."

"That's just it Mai!" Zuko said just as sternly "I am the title, the money, the responsibility. I'm the Fire Lord! When you rejected my marriage proposal because you didn't want the crown, you rejected me as a person too."

"You didn't seem to think that when you kept taking me to bed!" Mai fought back.

In the back of Zuko's mind he was very grateful for the fact that no one was in the library listening to them. "That's because I didn't want to think about it. I thought that maybe I can have the both, a wife to sate the public's desire for a Fire Lady and keep what I have with you. But being the Fire Lord I can't have both. I have to pick one and make do with that. "

"Oh so you're picking the Water Tribe peasant over me?"

Zuko was silent as he stared at her making her narrow her eyes "Whatever Zuko." Mai said and she stormed away.

.0.

Katara slowly walked through the garden, her nimble fingers playing with the lace of the necklace in her hands. She tried to focus her mind on the beautiful scenery and the nobles around her, but her mind kept flitting back to Zuko.

"Katara?"

Katara stopped and looked at the owner of the voice, a smile coming to her face "Yao! Hi!" She said as he stood from the tree he was sitting under, closing his book.

"How are you?" she asked him as she brought him into a hug.

Yao pulled away and smiled "I'm doing fine thank you. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay; we just got back from the South Pole so I'm trying to readjust to the weather."

Yao laughed and pointed to her hands "That's a nice betrothal necklace, did the Fire Lord make that for you?"

Katara looked surprised before shaking her head "No," she laughed out "no, this was my mothers. I'm having an off moment so it's bringing me comfort."

"I'm sorry." Yao said as he looked at her "Would you like to take a walk, it might help shake off your off moment?"

Katara knew it was a bad idea to walk around with another man alone. Lady Song had informed her that the courtiers were suckers for gossip and would be watching every little thing she does. But as she looked up at the window of the library and saw the two occupants holding hands, she decided she didn't care. "A walk would be great."

He kept a respectable distance away from her as they walked in silence. "What are you reading?" Katara asked.

He unfolded his hands from behind his back and showed her the book "An Enchanted Romance, sounds sappy." She said as she scrunched her nose.

Yao laughed "It kind of is, but it has its great fight scenes, I take it you don't like reading love stories?"

Katara scrunched her nose again "No way, all that damsel in distress crap and sappy romantic dialogue makes me want to puke. What I like is a good adventure story, good versus evil type deal."

"Kind of like your life?" Yao asked as they stopped.

Katara smiled "I guess kind of like my life, well how it used to be. I don't go on adventures anymore." She said as she swung herself slowly around a lamp post. "No, what my life consists of now is princess lessons and dinner parties."

"You're unhappy." Yao stated and Katara stopped spinning herself around.

"I'm," she stopped, what was it about him that made her want to tell him everything? "I'm not unhappy per say. I'm just not enjoying life like I used to. I'm so used to being free and being able to do what I want, like go with Aang on his travels or visit my friend Toph in the Earth Kingdom." Katara sighed as she wiped her hand on her dress "It's not like I didn't know this would happen. I knew that accepting Zuko's proposal would cease some fun, but I didn't think it would cease all the fun." She rambled. "Hell, I'm only nineteen; I should be out having the time of my life, going to university like I originally wanted to, but no, I decided to get married." Katara looked at Yao "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's alright Katara; you have a lot on your mind."

"I do and I'm sorry I laid it all on you. I just don't have many friends and writing all of this in a letter is too complicated."

Yao smiled "I'm glad I can be your confidant and I promise I won't tell anyone."

Katara smiled "Thank you."

"Should I sit down before you continue ranting? Or are we going to walk?" Yao teased and Katara gently punched him.

"I'm done ranting. I should be getting back though. Thank you for listening Yao."

Yao smiled at her "You're welcome, Crown Princess."

Katara smiled and turned around "Oh Katara?"

"Hm?" She asked as she turned and looked at him.

"You said you wanted to go to university. I know you probably aren't allowed to enroll in classes, but if you'd like, I'll tutor you when you have free time."

Katara beamed ear to ear "I'd like that." she said "But let's start after all of this wedding hoopla is over."

Yao bowed with a smile "As you wish."

Katara smiled one more time before making her way back to the palace.

.0.

Zuko sat in his office, doodling Katara's and Mai's name over and over again. 'Why do I feel guilty from breaking things off with Mai?' He thought as he angrily doodled 'Because I love her that's why.'

'You're pathetic Zuzu.' His mind rang in Azula's voice. Sighing he put his quill down and leaned against the chair.

'It wasn't fair to Katara or Mai.' He argued as he stood and walked over to his open balcony doors, leaning against the frame. 'If I didn't end things with Mai, someone would've found out and gossiped, the world would hate me, no one would trust me, and Katara would go running back into the arms of the Avatar.' Zuko groaned as he gently banged his head against the frame "Why is everything so complicated?"

The guard outside the door announced Mai's arrival. Zuko turned his gaze towards a flock of birds flying across the sky as Mai leaned against the opposite door frame.

"I understand we're you're coming from." Mai said quietly. "You're working hard to rebuild this nation and getting caught up in a scandal would throw it all away." She stood in front of him "But I can't let you go, I won't." She said as she placed a hand on his scarred cheek making him flinch away.

Mai dropped her hand back down and sighed "Seeing as I can't have you as a lover, I'll just have to settle being your friend."

Zuko looked at her with wide eyes, relief and guilt flowing through him all at once. "Thank you Mai." He said as he brought her into a hug.

.0.

The sitting room was eerily quiet when Zuko walked in. Normally he would hear Katara in her room, humming a Water Tribe lullaby as she shuffled through papers or giggling with her ladies maids as they played a game. But right now it was silent.

"Katara?" He called out as he pushed her bedroom door open some more.

Her room was clean; all of her bags had been unpacked and cleared away as sunlight filtered through her open curtains. The air smelled like the ocean and orange blossoms, a weird combination that was pleasing to Zuko's sense of smell.

Sitting on her bed he spotted the sunrise picture on her night table. Picking it up, he turned it over and instantly recognized Iroh's neat handwriting "The greatest heaven is always at your back." Zuko read aloud before he snorted "That doesn't even make sense." He scoffed as he put the picture back in its place "Leave it to uncle to write something like that."

Zuko heard a soft humming and stood when one of her ladies maids walk into the room with a pile of folded clean laundry "Fire Lord." Kyung startled as she bowed quickly.

"Do you know where Katara is? She didn't have a lesson today, right?"

"No my Lord she did not. The Crown Princess said she was going to take a walk in the gardens and wished to not be found."

"Not be found? What does that even mean?"

"I do not know my Lord that is all she told me."

Zuko nodded "Thank you."

Kyung bowed and Zuko walked out of the room "Where did she go?" he mumbled to himself.

Katara curled herself deeper into the large sofa chair, her eyebrows knitted tightly together as she concentrated on the book she was reading. Hiding in the royal library, she decided, was the best decision ever. Tons of books and no one bothered her.

"Your highness?" she heard Chae say cautiously.

"Yes?" Katara said, not taking her eyes away from her book.

"I know you wished to not be disturb but Grand Master Iroh has requested your presence."

Katara sat upright "Oh." She said as she put her shoes on and followed Chae out.

"Katara!" Iroh said happily as she walked onto his veranda, pouring tea into a cup.

"Uncle." She said giving him a smile before sitting down and nodding her head curtly to Zuko.

"Thank you both for joining me for tea, this week is going to be very hectic now that the wedding is only four days away."

Katara's stomach dropped, it was only four more days until she became Fire Lady and married to Zuko.

"So I -" Iroh was cut off when a guard rushed in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my Lord," he said as he bowed and held out a rolled piece of parchment "but an urgent message was delivered for you."

Zuko unrolled the parchment and Katara watched his eyebrows knit as eyes quickly scanned the letter. "I have to go." He said as he abruptly stood up, knocking his chair back.

"What is wrong Fire Lord Zuko?" Iroh asked both him and Katara staring at Zuko with worry.

"I, I have to go." Zuko said as he turned and walked away, his eyes never leaving the message. "Ready an ostrich horse." They heard him bark at one of the guards as the door slammed shut.

Katara and Iroh looked at each other, the worry never leaving their faces.

.0.

Zuko never returned for lunch or dinner making Katara wonder if something had happened in the city that required his attention. "Or maybe he's off somewhere with Mai." She thought bitterly, her anger for him coming back, but she walked into their sitting room her anger was squashed. The normally brightly lit room was dim, the only light coming from the fire place as Zuko sat on the floor in front of it.

"Zuko?" Katara asked as she hesitantly approached him. She saw a glint coming from his hand and noticed a bottle half full with dark amber liquid 'Dragon Whiskey.' She thought. Sitting on her knees next to him, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko?"

"Azula died," his eyes focusing on the fire in front of him "hung herself with her bed sheets."

"I'm so sorry Zuko." She said as he took a sip from the bottle.

"Do you want to know a secret? One that not even uncle knows?" Katara was silent as she watched the fire reflect the tears in his eyes "I always hoped that Azula would get better so she could come home, kept her room intact and everything." He took a sip of the liquor "I guess you can't get better when you're psychotic." He was about to take another sip but stopped and Katara watched as he sighed and put the bottle down. "I shouldn't feel sad, not after what that conniving bitch put me through."

Katara's heart broke as she felt Zuko's pain, like it was radiating off of him.

"But I am. Why am I sad Katara?" Zuko asked with tears in his eyes as he turned to look at her.

Katara pushed some hair from his face "Underneath all that hate she was still your sister."

"My sister, my baby sister." He said as the tears fell from his eyes "My baby sister is gone." Katara brought Zuko into a hug and felt his tears on her skin as he buried his face into her neck and gripped her arms tightly.

When dawn came, she, Zuko, and Iroh, all dressed in white, watched as Azula's pyre was set a flame. Iroh, not nearly as distraught as Zuko was before, still showed the sorrow he had for his niece.

Zuko stood there, his face stony, watching as his sister turned to ash. "Of all the times I wished Azula dead, I never thought it would actually happen." He said as Katara squeezed his hand. "In an odd way, I feel relieved; she isn't suffering in the depths of her mind anymore."

They waited until the pyre burned out before returning to the palace.

When Zuko mentioned that he was going to go and clean out Azula's room, Katara offered her help. So there they stood, outside the bedroom door, waiting for it to magically open. Zuko sighed and looked at Katara. Offering him a small smile, she took his hand and together they pushed open the doors.

The sitting room was like there's with large balcony doors and beautiful decorations. Opening the bedroom door, they were met with darkness. "She always kept her room in the dark." Zuko said as he walked over to the drapes and pulled them open, sunlight immediately flooding the room, highlighting the dust floating in the air.

Azula's room was plain but Katara expected that. It was large with a bed, a dresser, and a vanity. No decorations, nothing. "I'll start with her clothes; will you empty her vanity table?" Katara nodded and walked over to the small vanity. Katara traced the pattern on the gold hair brush before gently placing it on the bed next to her. The vanity was filled with makeup and nail polish all neatly placed in small dividers "She had a thing for order." She mumbled to herself as she placed everything into the box. When the vanity was cleaned out, Katara placed the box by the door and walked over to the closet, clutching the golden hair brush to her chest. "Hey I'm done with the vanity is there anything else that needs to be cleared out?" she asked as she stood in the doorway, only to feel her heartbreak again.

Zuko was sitting on the ground, an opened box of trinkets placed in his lap as he looked at a picture of a toddler him holding a baby Azula, all of her clothes were neatly piled around him. "I thought she burned this picture." He said as he stared at it "My mother gave it to her one time when we were fighting. She said no matter what we are still siblings and we will always love each other." He tossed the picture in the trinket box and closed it "So much for that nonsense." He said as he stood. "There's nothing else she had. What are we going to do with all of her clothing?"

"We could donate it to the orphanage." Katara said "There are plenty of girls Azula's size that would appreciate it."

Zuko nodded "I'll have the servants send them down at once." He looked at the golden brush in her hand and gently took it. He remembered all the times when he would brush Azula's hair when they were little, the time's before she turned into a psychotic little girl. "Do you want to keep this?"

Katara shook her head "Seeing as she doesn't have many things, I thought that maybe you'd want something to remember her by."

Zuko nodded "Thank you."

Katara nodded and smiled "You're welcome."

"I'm going to take a nap, wake me when it's time for lunch." Zuko said as they walked into their sitting room.

"Okay." Katara said and watched as his bedroom door closed gently. Sighing she walked over to the desk near the balcony doors and sat down. What would happen if she lost Sokka? There were many times during the war that those thoughts crossed her mind and still to this day worried her. Her brother had been her best friend before anyone else, sure at times he was a complete tool that irritated her to no end, but he was her blood. If anything happened to him she would be devastated. Taking out a sheet of paper from the drawer she grabbed a quill and wrote.

_Dear Sokka,_

_It has literally only been three days since I last saw you and only another three days until I see you again. But I miss you and I can't wait to see you on Thursday. _

_Hope all is well in the South. _

_Send everyone my love. _

_Love,_

_Katara_

"Crown Princess, it's time for your final dress fitting." Kyung said from behind her.

Katara sighed, while Iroh had dismissed the council and the servants from their duties saying that it was a day of mourning, Katara was the only one not allowed to be dismissed "She has bridal duties." Lady Biyu had said. Placing the letter into an envelope Katara handed it to Kyung "Deliver this to the hawkery please." She said and Kyung bowed as the Lady Biyu, the seamstress and the cloth maker walked into her room, all carrying a large garment bag.

Zuko sat on his bed, an open memory box sat in front of him with the mementos laid out next to it. He gently put the mementos back in the box one by one, reliving the memory with each object. The clay hand mold he made with his mother, the knife Iroh had given him, a whale tooth spear head that Sokka had helped him make, prayer beads Aang had given him when he was at his lowest point of being Fire Lord, a stone figurine of himself that Toph gave him as a thank you for teaching her how to swim, a golden fan the Kyoshi warrior Suki gave him for helping save her from the boiling rock, a sterling silver ring given to him by Mai and a seashell necklace that Katara had made him when he became a member of the Water Tribe.

And now, Azula's golden hair brush lay with the other mementos the bittersweet memories of a younger sweeter Azula packed away with it. "Good bye Azula." He said as he closed the lid and slid the box under his bed.

He was done mourning.

Standing he heard Katara's laugh coming from the sitting room and smiled. Opening his door he watched as Katara and her ladies maids danced to the music coming from the gramophone. "And then you hope from one foot to the other, like so." Katara said as she demonstrated the move, her ladies maids laughing as she did. Zuko laughed alerting her of his presence.

Their eyes met and she gave him a small smile. He's not sure how he would've handled the Azula situation without her, all he knows, is that he was glad she was there. 'Thank you, Katara.' As if she read his mind, she gave him another small smile and winked before Kyung grabbed her attention.

* * *

What's this? Another chapter? in the same week? Holy crap! Because of tropical storm Debby work was really slow so I was able to write this out. Yeah I know this is really short and just a filler chapter, but next chapter will be longer, I promise!

Can we talk about that Korra finale? That was one hell of a finale. With Amon being who he was and the Krew kicking some serious ass. Oh and I totally loved Bumi's four seconds of air time. And my otp became canon OH YEAH! Makorra 4 evaaaaaaaaaa! Haha no seriously, when they professed their love for each other I did the biggest fangirl squeal of my life.

Anyway, thank you all so much for reviewing or adding my story to your favorites. I love getting the feedback so really thank you all 3

Review, review, review =)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Zuko pushed the Azula situation to the back of his mind. He remembered her, he mourned her, and now he moved on. Besides, he had other things to worry about, like his wedding tomorrow.

If he thought the palace was in frenzy before, now it was in total chaos. Servants and Lady Dandan's workers had been on the go nonstop for the past three days putting up decoration and making sure everything was going as planned, while dignitaries and nobles from all corners of the world arrived.

He hardly saw Katara. First Lady Biyu had bombarded her with wedding duties much to the waterbenders dismay and now her grandmother had arrived and told them that it was Water Tribe custom for the groom to not see the bride for twenty four hours before the wedding; for fear that it would bring bad luck. Although both he and Katara knew that it didn't really matter if they saw each other or not, they still went along with it.

So there he stood in the middle of his room with his arms out wide as the tailor made the final adjustments to his ceremonial wedding robe.

"Ah ha!' He heard Sokka say from the side of the room, where he and Aang were playing Pai Sho.

"Sokka, you can't move that tile there." He heard Aang's patient voice say "That's cheating."

"That is not cheating." Sokka exasperated "That is a perfectly legal move."

"Sokka, I'm not even watching and I'm pretty sure it's an illegal move." Zuko said from his perch "You always do illegal moves."

Sokka humphed as he crossed his arms as the door opened and a servant walked in carrying two tea trays.

"Here is your tea from Grand Master Iroh, Fire Lord." She said as she placed on tray next to him. "And here is the tea for Master Sokka and Avatar Aang."

"Why are you getting separate tea?" Sokka asked as he carefully watched Aang's move.

Zuko shrugged making the tailor hiss "Don't move."

Zuko made a face at the tailor before looking at Sokka "I have no idea. Uncle has been making me this tea for the past three days; he says it's supposed to help me clear any blocks for the wedding or whatever, he was babbling so I tuned him out."

Sokka nodded as he did a double take when Aang moved his piece and smiled triumphantly "I won."

Zuko laughed as Sokka's mouth dropped open "I..wh..HOW!"

Aang smiled as he leaned back "We air nomads are great Pai Sho players."

Sokka grumbled as he took a sip of tea, glaring at Aang.

"We are done, Fire Lord." The tailor said as he stood.

Zuko examined himself in the mirror. He hated wearing the ceremonial robe, which he promised to a laughing Sokka would be the only time they saw him in one. The robe reminded him too much of his fathers and thus another promise he made was he was going to burn it as fast as possible when everything was over.

'I'm getting married tomorrow.' He thought as he took one final look at himself.

.0.

Katara sat in love seat with Toph. Nucca, Kyung, Chae, her grandmother, and some other women from her tribe sat around her. Dinner had passed and Zuko was shooed out of the room and into Sokka's as the women bombarded Katara.

"Soon after this we're going to have the pitter patter of little feet around the palace." Chae gushed and everyone but Toph and Katara giggled and ooh'd excitedly.

If Katara had been drinking tea, she would've spit it out "Don't count your chickens before they hatch," she said as she tried not to look mortified.

"Oh come one Katara," Nucca said as she rubbed her slightly rounded stomach where her child grew "it's inevitable, especially when you're married to a firebender."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara asked with knitted eyebrows.

"Firebenders, male firebenders more specifically, are known for their," Kyung stopped and giggled, a blush heavily on her cheeks "rather insatiable appetite for sex, so a pregnancy is bound to happen."

The women all giggled again as Katara's cheeks turned bright red, Toph just patted her shoulder silently.

"There is one thing you need to know Katara," Lenna, her grandmother's best friend started "us Water Tribe women may be penguin-otters in the kitchen, but we're polar bear dogs in the bedroom."

All of the women, Toph included, howled with laughter as Katara's face turned to pure mortification "Eww," she said in humiliation "please let that be the end of your speech."

"Oh come now Lenna, Katara already knows that." Her grandmother said as she patted Katara's hand "With the plenty of practice she probably got with Aang I don't see why she wouldn't." All of the women ooh'd and laughed again.

"Gran gran!" Katara yelled as she sat there, mortified, cheeks aflame, and wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"Everyone pretty much assumes it, Katara," Nucca said as she wiped tears from her eyes "you two always used to look at each other with lust, it didn't take us long to figure it out."

"That and Sokka couldn't keep his mouth closed and practically told all the warriors what he caught you and Aang doing in the linen closet." Lenna said.

"I'm going to kill him." Katara gritted out.

"Oh, lighten up, Katara." Kanna said with a smile "We've all had that other man before we got married."

Katara stood "I'm going to bed."

"Oh come on Katara! We're only teasing." Nucca said as the other women agreed, all with smiles on their faces.

"Good night." Katara said before she closed her door and face planted on her bed.

She was humiliated. First talking about insatiable firebenders and then they brought up Aang. It wasn't exactly frowned upon in her tribe to have premarital sex, especially if the partner had the potential of being your betrothed and the two were of age. But Katara didn't want her entire tribe to know that she and Aang screwed like rabbits whenever they got the chance once they did become of age.

Katara heard all the women giggle and talk as they made their way out of the sitting room. Her door opened and she was about to tell the person to piss off until Toph spoke "It's only me." She said as she closed the door gently.

Katara sighed and flipped onto her back as Toph laid down next to her. "Do you think its true?"

Katara looked at her canopy "Do I think what's true?"

"That firebenders have an insatiable appetite for sex?"

"TOPH!" Katara yelled as Toph cackled "I'm already humiliated enough, can we PLEASE talk about something else?"

"Alright, alright, alright." Toph said as she wiped some tears away from her eyes "We'll talk about something else."

But neither of them knew what to talk about. 'I'm getting married tomorrow.' Katara thought over and over again, tears springing to her eyes "Spirits!" she said as she sat up, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"What? What is it?" Toph said as she sat up too, on alert.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." Katara said as the tears threatened to spill. "I'm getting married to Zuko tomorrow. I'm going to be crowned Fire Lady tomorrow. I…I can't do this."

"Hey, yes you can." Toph said as she placed a hand on Katara's shoulder "If anyone can do it you can."

Katara turned and looked into Toph's milky green eyes "I can't do this Toph, I can't get married to him."

"You can and you will. You are the best candidate for Fire Lady. Uncle isn't stupid; he picked you for a reason."

Katara looked at the white dress with gold embroidery hanging on her dressing screen, her heart pounding. Tomorrow her whole life would change.

"Katara," Toph said as she shook her a little "everything will be fine."

Katara nodded "Of course, I'm just panicking. That's normal the night before the wedding right?"

"How the hell should I know? I do know you were supposed to have a wild bachelorette party, but you snooze fested on that one."

Katara laughed. It was true; she didn't want a bachelorette party. She didn't see the whole point of going out getting highly inebriated and going to foolish places, much to Toph's disappointment.

"There is no point in bachelorette parties." Katara said as she laid back down, Toph following.

"Spirits, you and Sparky are alike."

Katara knitted her eyebrows "How?"

"Both of you are boring and don't like parties."

"We are not!" Katara argued "And I happen to love birthday parties."

Toph snorted "The only birthday parties you enjoyed were your seventeenth when Aang copped a feel in the broom closet and Aang's sixteenth when both of you finally got laid."

"It wasn't a broom closet it was a linen closet, and we did not 'lay' each other at the party." Katara said as she crossed her arms "It was after."

"Oh excuse me for being an hour or so off." Toph joked.

Katara smiled before sighing and lying back down, her anxiety picking back up.

Toph laid down again and grabbed her hand "You're a very brave person Katara."

Katara squeezed Toph's hand but said nothing, only listening to the easy breaths of her earthbending friend as she fell asleep.

"It's time to wake up, your highness. Today's the big day!" Katara heard Chae say as she Kyung and Lady Biyu walked into her room.

Katara groaned "The sun isn't even out, come back in an hour," Katara said as she rolled the other way.

"Crown Princess, get out of bed right now." Lady Biyu said sternly eliciting another groan from Katara before watching her roll out of bed and stand.

Katara just let herself be pushed along from one station to another, her mind still not completely grasping the fact that it was her wedding day.

But as Lady Biyu and Kyung tied the corset strings of her bodice, it hit her. She was getting married today. Her heart started to pound uncomfortably and her palms started sweating.

"What are you doing in here? Get out!" She heard her grandmother yell in the sitting room.

"Zuko said he forgot something so I came to get it back." Sokka said defensively "I'm going, I'm going!"

Katara turned her head when she heard her door open and saw her grandmother smile "You look gorgeous Katara."

Katara gave her a weak smile "Thanks."

"You're all done Crown Princess." Kyung said and Katara looked at herself in the mirror.

All of her hair had been put in a neat top knot bun, a braid on either side of her head tucking neatly into the bun. She decided to not have a veil, it would be way too much in her opinion and it would look off compared to the crown that would be placed in her hair. Beautiful diamond earrings, a wedding gift from Zuko, adorned her ears while her neck remained bare. Her makeup was minimal and natural with subtle gold shimmer accenting her eyes.

She looked down at her dress. Katara originally wanted a traditional hanfu but the dressmaker had informed her that hanfu's were out, gowns were in and seeing as she was going to be a fashion icon she might as well start to dress up to date. So Katara agreed to have a dress made instead of a hanfu and she was glad she decided to make the change, she absolutely adored her dress. It was a silk strapless sweetheart neckline gown with golden embroidery swirling around the bodice, up her full box pleated dress skirt and down her long cathedral train. Pearls and Rhinestones scattered on the embroidery patterns all over the dress. Sheer organza overlay the silk on her dress skirt, giving it a subtle shine.

The dress was white, which Katara was hesitant about in the beginnings of creating her dress for she thought that the Fire Nation associated white with funerals and although she wasn't thrilled about the marriage she didn't want the people associating her wedding with death. But Lady Biyu had assured her that white was used on both occasions because both meant a pure new beginning. So she kept it white.

It was her dream dress. Although Katara wasn't marrying the man she loved, it was still her wedding and she was going to wear the dress she always imagined herself wearing. A knock on her door made her tear her eyes away from the mirror and towards her father who walked in, wearing his ceremonial blue chief robes and asking if everyone could excuse him and his daughter.

When Kanna smiled at them and closed the door Hakoda turned to his daughter and smiled "You look beautiful Kit Kat," he said as he hugged her.

"Thanks, dad," Katara said as she squeezed him.

Hakoda pulled away and ran a hand across her cheek "You're mother would be so proud of you."

Katara's eyes watered at the mention of her mother "I wish she was here."

Hakoda smiled sadly at her "Me too," he said before pulling out a rectangular necklace box "I know you wanted to wear her betrothal necklace so I figured I'd give it a new temporary chain that would match with your dress." Holding the necklace out in front of her, Katara saw that her father had put the blue pendant on a gold chain. "Like I said, it's only temporary. The minute the wedding is over it'll be back on its original lace. I just wanted you to have something of your mothers to wear on your wedding day."

Katara felt the tears fall as her father fastened the necklace around her neck "Thank you so much dad." Katara said as she grasped the familiar pendant.

"You're welcome, Kit Kat," he said as he brought her into a hug. "Besides, it covers your something blue."

Katara laughed and wiped the tears away just as her bedroom door was thrown open and Lady Dandan, followed closely behind Lady Biyu, stormed in "The Crown Princess and her father need to be in the carriage that will bring them to the coronation plaza in five minutes." Lady Dandan said and suddenly Katara felt herself being pushed by Kyung and Chae as Lady Dandan barked out orders to the people around them while shoving a bouquet, consisting of water lilies that had a tint of gold sprayed onto them and red fire lilies, into Katara's hands.

When she walked outside, she was met with loud adoring screams. She had no time to wave to the people lined outside the gates as Lady Dandan almost practically shoved her into the carriage.

When Hakoda was safely in and the carriage doors were securely shut, Katara felt the carriage lurch, her heart suddenly pounding again. Grabbing her father's hand, Katara took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Hakoda asked in concern and Katara nodded.

"I'm just nervous. I never dreamed that this would happen to me." Katara said and slightly waved to some of the citizens that were screaming excitedly as they rode by.

Before Katara knew it they had arrived at the coronation plaza making her heart speed up as her nervousness spiked.

Katara felt her father squeeze her hand "You can do this Kit Kat," Hakoda said and Katara nodded.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her bouquet and stepped out of the carriage with a smile on her face. She was met with the sound of bells ringing and adoring screams as Toph and Nucca, her maid or honor and matron of honor respectively, met her outside both smiling.

"You look beautiful, Katara." Nucca said.

"Thank you." She said as her smiled widened.

As her two bridesmaids righted her train, Katara waved and smiled to the adoring citizens, laughing when she heard a chorus of 'We love you Katara' and 'Katara our queen' being chanted.

"Are you ready?" Hakoda asked and Katara nodded, taking her father's offered arm. Her heart pounded even faster as they walked through the plaza gates Toph and Nucca carrying her train.

The plaza was quieter compared to the noise outside the gates. Katara could still hear the bells ringing but it was dulled out by the soft humming coming from the chorus. From her peripheral Katara saw all of the dignitaries from around the world, all watching as she walked down the aisle with her father and brides maids.

Looking forward she saw Zuko, Sokka, and Aang all with their backs facing them Sokka turning back and looking at her before being nudge by Aang, making him quickly turn back around, only to lean towards Zuko slightly and whisper something to him.

The aisle was finally coming to an end, making Katara inwardly sigh with relief; this was literally the longest walk of her life.

When they reached the end, Zuko turned to them and slightly smiled "You look breath taking." He said quietly and Katara blushed.

She turned to her father and gave him a small smile "I love you dad," she said and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Katara." Hakoda said as he placed Katara's hand on top of Zuko's. "Take good care of her." Katara heard a lingering or else in his voice and smiled.

"Don't worry sir, I will," Zuko said and with one last smile at her dad, she handed her bouquet to Toph and faced Zuko fully.

Katara thought Zuko looked handsome; then again she thought he always looked handsome. He's ceremonial robe was white with gold trim; he was wearing his red shoulder regalia that also outlined in gold. His shaggy hair was in its normal top knot, his crown sitting proudly on top of his head.

Fire Sage Shiyu, who Katara learned became the High Sage when Zuko was crowned, made another speech about peace and freedom and how these two opposite nations are coming together as one, truly showing a sign of forgiveness and harmony, before turning his twinkling gaze to the two.

"Do you Fire Lord Zuko; take Crown Princess Katara to be your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, until you depart to the spirit world?"

Zuko looked into Katara's eyes "I do."

"Then please repeat after me, I Zuko,"

"I Zuko,"

"Take thee Katara,"

"Take thee Katara,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"From this day forward,"

"From this day forward,"

"Until we depart for the spirit world,"

"Until we depart for the spirit world."

Katara felt Zuko slide the smaller golden ring onto her ring finger, his eyes never leaving hers.

Shiyu turned his smile to her "Crown Princess Katara, do you take Fire Lord Zuko to be your husband, to have and to hold, from sickness and in health, until you depart for the spirit world?"

Katara didn't break her eye contact with Zuko, entranced by his stare "I do."

"Then repeat after me please, I Katara,"

"I Katara,"

"Take thee Zuko,"

"Take thee Zuko,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"From this day forward,"

"From this day forward,"

"Until we depart for the spirit world,"

"Until we depart for the spirit world."

Katara slipped the golden ring onto Zuko's fingers, their eyes still connected.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife." They weren't allowed to kiss on the holy ground so they just slightly smiled at each other, before he led her over to a kneeler in front of the flaming dais and helped her kneel down.

Standing in front of her Zuko looked down at her as she bowed her head "Do you, Katara, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, promise to represent and protect the Fire Nation for you are now the mother of this land? And do you promise to protect our land in her time of need?"

"I humbly accept the responsibility of protector and mother," Katara said with her head bowed.

"Do you promise our people your help and comfort in their time of need?"

"I will do anything in my power for the sake of our people."

"And do you promise to uphold your duty to me by not only being my wife but also a mother to the children we will bare?"

"I promise to uphold my duty as wife and mother to you and any children we will bare," Katara said without missing a beat.

Zuko grabbed the offered fire crown on the red pillow and held it above her head "I, Fire Lord Zuko, crown my wife, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Crown Princess of the Fire nation, my Fire Lady." He placed the crown gently in her hair and held out a hand for her to take.

Taking his hand she stood and faced forward, the crowd bowing.

Taking her bouquet from Toph, Katara and Zuko made their way down the aisle, smiling and nodding to everyone.

When they reached the outside, the screaming became tenfold. Zuko helped Katara up onto the open carriage as she smiled and waved at the citizens. She was more than sure she just became what every woman in the fire nation dreamed of becoming.

As they were driven through the city, Katara felt her nervousness slip away. The hardest part was over.

"This is crazy isn't it?" Zuko asked as he smiled and waved.

"I never dreamed of this happening to me." Katara said waving.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it? We're no longer just friends, we're man and wife."

Katara looked at Zuko and nodded "We're man and wife."

They arrived at the palace, smiling and thanking all of the servants and press people that were saying congratulations. Katara took a deep sigh of relief "Ah thank the spirits that's over." She said teasingly, eliciting a laugh from everyone around her. Her mind was still in a buzz, knowing it was her wedding day, just not registering that she was actually married.

Katara and Zuko stood in the hallway of the grand balcony as congratulations and hugs were going around as each other their family members and friends took turns with them.

"Congratulations Kit Kat," Aang said with a smile on his face as he brought her into a hug "I must say you look absolutely stunning."

Katara blushed "Thanks so much Aang."

Aang smiled again as she overhead Sokka talking to Zuko "You're one of my best friends and all, but you make her cry and I make you cry," he said with a fake laugh and slung his arm around Zuko's shoulder's "alright let's get this balcony thing over so we can party!"

Zuko shrugged Sokka's arm off of him before offering Katara his arm.

"Here we go," Zuko said as the doors opened and they walked out, followed by their family and wedding party.

"Oh, wow," Katara said as she looked at all of the people crowded outside the palace gates, screaming and chanting their names. Fire Nation and Water Tribe flags were being held up and flown around in the huge crowd making pride swell in Katara as she and the others waved.

Kiss was suddenly being chanted throughout the crowd, making Katara and Zuko look at each other nervously. "Come on," they heard Aang say as he gently kicked Zuko in the back of the leg "kiss!"

Katara turned and playfully glared at Aang before looking at Zuko and subtly shrugging at him. Zuko gave her a smile before grabbing her chin gently and bringing his lips to hers, making the crowd go insane with cheers and screams.

An electrifying jolt went up Katara's spine as she felt Zuko's soft lips press gently to hers. It was definitely much better than the first time he kissed her. But before Katara could fully get into it Zuko had pulled away an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

They spent a few more minutes on the balcony waving and smiling before Lady Dandan had ushered them inside.

There was a small interlude as guests were still arriving from the coronation plaza. Sokka, Aang, Hakoda, Iroh, and Zuko were taking shots of sake as Toph and Nucca helped pin Katara's train to the bustle on her skirt.

Katara looked at down at her bridesmaids through the mirror. Both looked gorgeous in their traditional hanfus. Toph's was light green and white with a flowery design on it while Nucca's was light blue and white, with a sort of wave pattern on it. Katara didn't want matching dresses for her bridesmaids much to Lady Dandan's dismay.

She stared at Nucca's swollen stomach and her heart dropped as it finally hit her, she was married. She was married to the Fire Lord, she was now Fire Lady, and she was now expected to have kids.

Not that she didn't want kids, she did. But the thought of having the pressure of people expecting it from her made her nervous, all because she was married now.

Married. To Zuko.

She vaguely heard Lady Dandan usher her family and friends out as she told her and Zuko that she would come get them when it was their time to arrive to the reception.

Katara looked down at the two golden rings on her ring finger 'I'm married.'

She felt another jolt of electricity when Zuko placed a hand on her back "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Katara looked at him and smiled "Yeah, it's just finally hitting me that this really just happened."

Zuko knitted his eyebrows "Are you… upset?"

Katara laughed and shook her head "No of course not, I told you before I'm okay with this now, it just finally hit me that I'm actually married, that's all."

Zuko nodded "I know what you mean," he said before Lady Dandan came bursting into the room, telling them that it was time for them to go to the reception.

There were hoots and cheers as they walked down the grand staircase, reminding Katara of their engagement ball as Zuko led her to the dance floor as the music slowed to a waltz.

The same electric jolt went up her spine as Zuko placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her close, suddenly Katara realized she didn't mind being close to him.

Placing her hand in his, she let Zuko lead her around the dance floor as they danced for the first time as husband and wife.

Katara looked in Zuko's eyes and quickly looked down, feeling herself blush.

Zuko moved them around effortlessly as other couples joined. They didn't say anything, which Katara chalked up to neither of them knowing what to say to each other. She just laid her head on Zuko's shoulder and continued with the dance. Katara didn't know what was happening, but she liked it.

The song ended and Zuko pulled away "We should greet everyone," he said and Katara nodded, missing the feeling of warmth he seemed to radiate.

As she and Zuko made the rounds of greeting the guests, every woman seemed to have wanted to pull Katara aside and giggle about children or offer some advice for being a wife.

Katara snorted; like most of these snobby noble women knew how to be a good wife, if they were she wouldn't see their husbands flirting with other courtiers while their wives weren't around.

Would she be a good wife?

That thought sent Katara's nerves through the roof. Grabbing a flute of champagne passing by, she quickly downed it before someone could see.

As she put the flute down she suddenly felt herself being brought into a hug. "Congratulations Katara!" she heard Suki say as she pulled away. Katara smiled at her, she didn't know if it was the champagne she just downed or she the fact that she just missed the Kyoshi warrior's presence but she was extremely happy to see her old friend.

"Thank you Suki," she laughed as she steadied herself on her feet, feeling the champagne already getting to her "it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Katara!" Suki laughed.

A woman Katara recognized as Officer Fujon's wife approached the two girls with a smile on her face. "My Lady," she said as she bowed smiling when Katara bowed back "Lady Wei."

"Just so you know," Lady Wei said with an almost deviant smile "its fire nation tradition for the Fire Lady to conceive on her wedding night, we're all going to be very excited and very anxious for the announcement of a pregnancy soon."

Katara gave her a tight smile "We'll have to wait and see what happens." Lady Wei gave her another smile before bowing and walking away, towards the other smiling noblewomen.

Katara took a flute of champagne off a passing tray making Suki laugh "The pressures on huh?" she teased.

"You have no idea," Katara said before downing the champagne.

"Hey," Suki started a hint of curiosity and Katara hinted a bit of sadness in her voice "are Toph and Sokka…dating?"

Katara looked at where Suki was staring and smiled; Sokka was holding Toph's hand above her head as she spun around, when she would stop Sokka would make her spin around again, making Toph laugh. "Yeah," Katara said softly "they've been dating for a while now."

Suki's face looked a little crestfallen "They're cute together."

Katara put a hand on Suki's shoulder "He really did love you, Suki."

Suki gave her a small smile and Katara brought her into a hug "It'll be alright."

Suki nodded before pulling her away and giving her a bright smile "It's your wedding day! Let's party!" She said and grabbed two flutes of champagne and the two clinked glasses.

The party started to blur together, Katara danced with everyone, her father, Aang, Sokka, Iroh, Haru, the new chief of the Northern Water Tribe Larnak, and other nobles whose faces blurred together.

She remembered bits Sokka's best man speech "The Fire Dork, I mean, Lord and my sister are pretty much meant to be together, they're both boring as hell and bossy."

She didn't remember anything from Toph's maid of honor speech or her father's and Iroh's speeches.

She did remember an overly excited Ty Lee coming up to her and Zuko babbling something about Mai and destiny. And she remembered at the end of the night, when all the elders had retired and the younger crowd continued to party on, Zuko was hanging off of her, too drunk to keep himself up, as they made their way around the remaining guests to say goodbye.

Once they left the ballroom, they followed Lady Dandan and their private staff as they brought them to a secluded section of the palace, giggling and stumbling.

"Ay, this isn't our room," Zuko said loudly as he and Katara walked in.

"No, My Lord, this is the wedding pavilion." Lady Dandan said as she bowed.

"Oh," Zuko said before he drunkenly smiled and flopped down on the bed making Katara laugh.

"Goodnight, you majesties." Lady Dandan said before closing the door.

Katara heard a click and scrunched her face "I think they locked us in."

Zuko lifted his face to Katara "Of course they did, can't have you escape can we?"

Katara laughed as she pulled the pins from her hair, stumbling "I think I should sit down and do this," she said and sat on the bed.

Zuko grunted before standing "There has to be something alcoholic in here."

Katara watched Zuko search the cabinets before leaving to go in another room, in search of more alcohol as she finally tugged her hair free, gently placing the fire crown on the bed side table.

"Look what I found," Zuko said with a grin, holding up two bottles of champagne.

"Ooh more alcohol!" Katara squealed as she stood, taking a bottle from him.

An hour later, Katara found herself sitting outside on the veranda her back against the wall, barefoot, and an almost empty bottle of champagne in her hand listening as Zuko talked about his country and every other aspect of his life that Katara already knew about.

She looked at him as he swung his arm around while avidly talking. He had taken out his fire crown and took off his white dress robe and boots, leaving him in his everyday attire. He looked handsome.

"And now there's you in my life," he finished before taking a swig of champagne.

"And now there's me," she confirmed, looking back at the moon.

"You really did look breathtaking today."

Katara smiled "Thank you."

They were silent for a few moments, listening to the quiet night. "I'm sorry I said those horrible things to you, when we got in that fight." Zuko said quietly "I didn't mean it when I said you were worthless and I definitely didn't mean it when I said you were nothing compared to the rest of us and that you would always be the pathetic waterbending girl that would never amount to anything in her life but being the wife of the avatar."

Katara looked at him, he was looking at his champagne bottle intently as he spoke "I was angry and jealous; I wanted you all to myself. But you chose the avatar over me and it hurt, it still does when I think about it. I still remember your face when I yelled those things at you. It was this sort of heartbroken slash I'm angry as fuck look."

Katara grabbed his free hand "It's alright, it's all in the past now. Besides, I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did."

"You have every right to snap at me." Zuko countered.

"I guess. I mean, you just caught me by surprise you know? You asked me out of the blue to marry you when I was already with Aang, how did you expect me to react?"

Zuko sighed "I know and after the argument I realized I was wrong, I shouldn't have put that on you. Not when I knew you had feelings for Aang."

"But you have me now." Katara offered gently.

Zuko snorted "Yeah against your will."

Katara laughed "It's not against my will, I agreed to this remember? You know me; I would never allow anything to happen against my will."

Zuko nodded and felt Katara push off his shoulder as she stood up "I don't know about you, but I'm going to find some clothes so I can change out of this dress," she said before disappearing into the pavilion.

Katara stumbled through all of the cabinets before finding a pair of trousers and a shirt. Smiling in success and shaking her head clear of the dizziness; she reached around to loosen the corset bodice of her dress but was met with a pair of warm hand loosening it for her. "Zuko?" She choked out. He said nothing as he began kissing her neck, his hands still loosening the dress.

Katara lost all inhibition when Zuko sucked on the juncture between her shoulder and neck, one of his hands grasping her breast as the other went around her waist as her dress fell to the ground.

Turning around, she brought his lips to hers, the familiar jolt going up her spin. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she knew it wasn't from her lack of clothing.

She didn't know where this sudden need of Zuko's body on hers came from, but Katara didn't care. All she cared about was pulling Zuko's clothing off as they made their way towards the bed, their tongues battling for dominance.

She ran her hands down his back and felt him shiver. He pulled her against him as he kissed her neck, her collarbones, the smooth skin on her chest. Everywhere that her skin was exposed he kissed.

Katara felt like she was in euphoria as she and Zuko became one, they panted and moaned as they met thrust for thrust.

"_Faster_." Katara panted "Spirits sake, _go faster_." She was so close, but she wanted it to last forever.

Zuko grit his teeth as pleasure washed over him, the sound of Katara saying his name in a throaty voice made him shuddered and tense as he felt his oncoming release, making him grip her hips tightly.

Katara shuddered and cried out as she felt her release, Zuko following just behind her, their voices ragged.

Zuko rolled off of her and she turned to face him. They said nothing as they watched each other fall asleep.

Katara felt the bright sunlight and a raging headache as she woke. She opened her eyes only to immediately shut them again. 'Sunlight and a headache don't mix,' she thought before she felt the arm that was around her waist. Her eyes shot open as she sat open, only to wince and put a hand to her forehead. Looking down at herself, mortification washed over her when she realized she was naked. "Holy fuck!" she screamed, making Zuko jump awake.

"What?" he asked as he sat up and looked around before wincing and closing his eyes.

"Zuko, did we…" she trailed off as she blushed deeply.

Zuko opened his eyes and looked at her "Don't look at me!" She yelled as she covered herself with the sheet.

"Spirits Katara don't yell!" Zuko said as he put a hand over his face.

"Did we have sex last night?" Katara asked slightly hysterical.

"Oh I don't know Katara," Zuko said sarcastically "when a married couple wakes up lying naked in bed with each other after their wedding night, I would assume they did something of the sort."

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Katara said, still blushing furiously.

"Well whose fault is it?" Zuko asked as he put his pants on.

"Not mine!" Katara huffed.

"It wasn't mine either," Zuko said "let's just chalk it up the alcohol."

Katara put her face in her hands "I can't believe this happened."

They heard a knock on the door before it opened, Kyung, Chae, and Officer Choi walking in "Good morning your majesties," they said as they bowed.

"We brought you some clean clothes," Kyung said as the laid them out.

"And some tonics for your headaches," Officer Choi said.

"Thank you," Katara said as she cleared her throat.

"We'll be outside waiting," Chae said as the three made their ways outside.

Katara said nothing as she stood from the bed, the sheet tightly wrapped around her, and walked to the adjoining bathroom, closing the door tightly.

.0.

Katara avoided Zuko the entire day. He didn't know if it was because she was embarrassed about what had happened or ashamed. Either way, Zuko still found it funny when she walked into the dining hall this morning, only to walk right back out with a blush on her cheeks when she made eye contact with him.

The only time she did converse with him was when they were saying their goodbyes to the nobles and dignitaries that had attended the wedding.

Katara hugged her dad tightly before hugging her grandmother and Sokka.

"I'm being serious with that warning," Sokka said as they hugged goodbye "make her cry and I make you cry. You may be one of my best friends, but my allegiance will always lie with my sister first."

Zuko nodded his head "Don't worry, Sokka, I'll take good care of her."

Sokka nodded at him once before joining his father and grandmother in the carriage.

Toph just punched him goodbye and Aang gave him a wide smile and a head nod as he hopped on Appa.

Katara and Zuko waved goodbye to their retreating family before turning to go back into the palace.

"Well I have stuff to do," Katara said as she hastily walked away from him.

"Like what?" Zuko asked he knew she shouldn't tease her but he couldn't help it, he was in a good mood.

"Like none of your business." Katara snapped before turning down a hallway, Zuko smiling after her.

Even though he couldn't remember any of it, he still couldn't help but smile like a fool all day.

* * *

So...how did you like it?

I had no idea about the wedding seeing as I've never been married. I actually took most of the wedding procession from Prince William's wedding to Kate Middleton.

And the whole wedding night thing, yeah not so sure about that either. But! I gave it my best shot.

Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me feel all warm and tingly in side so keep them coming!

Hope you all enjoyed this.

Until next time 3


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

The scorching July heat and the dreadful August rains passed by without Zuko even noticing, he was too busy settling into married life, which was a lot simpler than he thought. He and Katara practically did everything they were doing before, except now, she was present in some of his council meetings, had more of a say in his decisions, and pretty much bossed him around. So really, it was nothing new.

But she did take care of him as a wife would her husband. She healed his injuries when he sparred, when he was having a bad day she would serve him tea and message his head, she listened to his rants with a keen ear and an earnest heart, she did all of the behind the scenes work for dinner parties and galas that he had to host, she kept up to date with palace life and what was going on, it even got to the point where she started to pick out his clothes for him and told him his daily schedule as she put the crown in his hair in the mornings.

All in all, he liked married life…a lot.

The only thing missing was the intimate aspect. Which they did it once and so far she wasn't pregnant, they'll have to do it again eventually. But Katara knew that.

It took her a day or two to finally be able to look at him again without blushing after their wedding night. But after she got over the awkwardness, she and Zuko sat down and had a real talk about their future and children.

She said she understood her role and was more than glad to fulfill their obligation, but it had to be on her terms and when she was ready, which Zuko completely understood. If she was the one who had to carry it around for nine months and then push a watermelon out of a hole the size of a quarter, then she could do whatever she wanted. He told her absent mindedly that he was just the sperm donor and all she had to do was name a place and time and he'd be there. That comment made her laugh so hard the tea she drank came out of her nose.

He wasn't itching for a child, he wouldn't mind one, but it wasn't on the top of his priority list. Besides he was only twenty one, almost twenty two, he didn't feel like he was old enough to have kids, as silly as that seemed. And Katara made it perfectly clear that children were definitely not on the top of her priority list yet. "Maybe in another couple of years," she had said and he whole heartedly agreed.

He could wait another couple of years.

Zuko made his way to his sitting room, whistling a song. He'd been having a good day so far and wanted to share the rest of it with Katara. He didn't know when it started to happen, but now he always wanted to share everything with her.

When he walked into the sitting room his whistling died down when he saw her bedroom door was closed.

It shocked him because her bedroom door was always open, no matter what; it was one of her idiosyncrasies that always baffled Zuko. He noticed her ladies maids sitting on each side of her door knitting and made his way over to them. "Is the Lady ill?"

Kyung and Chae stood and bowed "Yes, my Lord, Lady Katara has been ill all night."

Zuko knitted his eyebrows; she was fine yesterday morning, maybe she had a bug? It was that time of year. "Did she say what was wrong with her?"

"No my Lord, she just asked that we made sure no one bothered her today."

Zuko nodded "Thanks," he said before gently opening the door and walking in.

Katara must have been feeling ill because even her drapes were closed, leaving the room in total darkness. When his eyes adjusted, he looked over at her. She was curled into a tight ball on her side, her back facing him. She let out a groan of pain telling Zuko that she was very much awake.

"Katara?"

He heard Katara groan "Go away, Zuko."

Zuko made his way over to her bed and sat down, placing a hand on her shoulder "Your ladies maids said you aren't feeling well. What's wrong?"

"I just have a stomach ache," Katara said curling herself tighter into a ball.

"What did you eat yesterday? I can tell the cooks to never make to again," he said with slight anger.

Katara slightly laughed before wincing "It's not that type of stomach ache."

Zuko looked at her confused "Then what is it? Do you have a stomach bug? Maybe the kids at the orphanage gave you something?"

"No, it's not a stomach bug," Katara said before groaning.

Zuko knitted his eyebrows, he didn't understand. If it wasn't a food bug and she wasn't sick then what was wrong?

He heard Katara sigh in agitation "I have cramps, Zuko."

"Oh," he said before realizing why she had cramps. "OH!" A blush crept its way up his cheeks.

"I always get intense cramps; they keep me up all night and pretty much debilitate me for the day." Katara said as winced again.

"Is…is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Zuko asked the blush still heavily on his cheeks.

Katara timidly looked at him from over her shoulder "Heat makes them go away."

Zuko looked at her before it hit him, heat, she wanted heat and he just so happened to be a firebender who can make heat in his hands. "Uncurl yourself," he said as he kicked off his boots and laid down next to her.

Katara uncurled herself just enough to let Zuko's arm go around her waist. She directed his hand to her pelvic region where the pain was the most and instantly sighed in relief when the cramps started to ease up as Zuko heated the spot.

"I haven't slept all night because of these stupid cramps," Katara sighed out "thank you."

"I'm happy I could help," Zuko said as he put his nose in her hair and inhaled slightly. The scent of orange blossoms filled his senses, making him smile "plus, it gives me an excuse to cuddle."

Katara laughed as she laced her fingers through his "I thought you weren't a cuddler?"

Zuko smiled and hugged her closer "I lied. I am a huge fan of cuddling, especially if it's with a pretty girl."

He felt Katara smile "Too bad I'm not a fan of cuddling with jerkbenders."

"Uh, that's not what I remember when we were in the South Pole," Zuko said smartly. "If I remember correctly you were all up on me."

Katara guffawed "Excuse me sir drool's a lot, the only reason I cuddled with you was because you were a warm body that kept me from freezing to death, what was your excuse?"

"I like to cuddle with pretty girls."

Katara couldn't help but laugh again making Zuko pull her even closer to him. She sighed, she was beginning to love these rare moments were they acted like an actual couple. "So how was your day?"

"My day was good, no one in council fought today, I got word that some governors are banding together and using some of their own money to try and help the provinces, thanks to you."

Katara humphed "It's about time they started to do something. What else?"

"Umm, I got a letter from Sokka. He said that their trade is picking up greatly and that we're going to able to trade more with each other. Which brings me to more good news, Ba Sing Se is going to give me their answer in two weeks on whether or not they're going to start trading with us and I think it might be a yes."

"That's excellent;" he heard Katara say sleepily "I'm sure they'll say yes."

Zuko just gave her a noise of affirmation and closed his eyes, letting Katara's slowing breaths lure him into a nap as he heated his hand some more, making her sigh in contentment and snuggle closer to him. Good council meeting, good news, and a good afternoon nap with his wife. It had definitely been a good day.

.0.

Katara growled in agitation as she tried on another pair of trousers. 'Why don't these pants look good on me?' she thought angrily as she studied herself in the full length mirror 'They looked good two weeks ago! Maybe it's because I'm getting my period? That would explain the cramps.' Katara shook her head 'No my period was supposed to be here last week why am I bloating now? Wait…' Katara stopped and looked into her eyes through the mirror "Kyung, what date is it?"

"It's September the ninth, my Lady."

Katara did some calculations on her fingers before freezing; she had missed her last two periods and now this month's was late. "How did I not notice before!" Katara asked herself as she put her hands in her hair in distraught.

"Notice what, my Lady?" Kyung asked as she looked at Katara.

Katara turned towards her and grabbed Kyung's arms "Kyung, I need you to get me something from the market. It's top secret and if anyone asks you about it lie and tell them it's for someone else hell tell them it's for you."

Kyung looked at her with wide eyes "What am I getting, my Lady?"

"I need you to get me a pregnancy test."

Katara bit her nails as she anxiously watched the little vile sitting on her bathroom counter, the liquid inside swirling around.

"Come on, come on," she said with impatience.

Her pulse picked up when she noticed that it was starting to turn color only to have it stop all together as her heart drop when she saw that it turned purple, the color it was to turn if it was positive.

'I'm pregnant?'

Katara picked up the tiny vile and examined it "I can't be," she whispered. Throwing the vile out the open window, Katara sat on the edge of her bathtub, her head in her hands. "I can't be pregnant. There's no way." In the back of her mind she knew that it was very much possible, she and her husband did have sex.

An idea popped into her mind as she stood. Lifting her tunic, Katara covered her hands in water and roamed the glowing liquid over her stomach. She almost sighed in relief, thinking that the test could of given her a false positive, until she felt a tiny dull heart beat that she was definitely sure was not her own rapidly beating heart.

The water dropped out of Katara's hold as she stared at her stomach in shock "I'm pregnant," she whispered before looking at herself in the mirror, tears coming to her eyes. It's not that she didn't want a baby; she did, just not now. She was only nineteen for spirits sake! She suddenly felt angry as she examined herself in the full length mirror "One time I accidently forget protection with Aang, not pregnant. The one time I do it with Zuko, pregnant. Stupid firebenders and their champion sperm," she angrily mumbled to herself as she left the bathroom and stomped all the way to the palace healer.

Katara twitched in agitation as she watched the healer roam over her stomach with a stethoscope. She figured she might as well see the healer, just in case she was wrong. But the smile coming to his face confirmed to her, that she wasn't at all wrong. "Congratulations my Lady, you are indeed pregnant."

Katara put on a smile as she lowered her shirt "I am?" she asked as she feigned excitement on the outside, but on the inside she felt dread.

"You sure are. I would say about thirteen weeks, almost out of the danger zone of miscarriage."

Katara smiled as the healer put the stethoscope down "But I wouldn't be too concerned; you are perfectly healthy and from what I can hear the baby has a strong and healthy heartbeat. But if I may be so bold in asking this my Lady, how did you not notice that you were late last month?"

Katara gave a convincing laugh "I'm always so busy that sometimes things like this slip my mind."

The healer smiled "Being Fire Lady is a busy job."

Katara nodded before standing, "Thank you, sir. Is there anything else I need?"

The healer nodded and handed her a vile of orange liquid "This is a pre-natal vitamin solution. It should be taken once a day at meal time, I'll have more made for you this afternoon."

Katara bowed "Thank you so much."

The healer bowed back "You're welcome my Lady, and please remember that you are pregnant now, you should lighten your workload so you don't put too much stress on yourself and the baby."

"Thank you." Katara said one more time before exiting the healer's office.

'How am I going to tell Zuko?" She thought.

All of a sudden, her dread and angry dissipated. When they had the discussion of children, they had agreed on having kids in another couple of years, Zuko having vehemently stated that he was absolutely not ready for children.

Katara felt like crying, how was she going to tell him?

.0.

"Will you please just tell me what has you in such a tizzy?" Zuko asked as he watched Katara's knee bounce up and down as she looked out the balcony doors.

Katara looked at him with wide eyes "I'm not in a tizzy."

Zuko gave her a look and making her eyes go wider "I'm not."

"Then why is your knee bouncing? You only ever do that when something makes you nervous."

Katara placed a hand on her knee to stop the bouncing "I just…have something on my mind."

"Like?" Zuko asked as he took a sip of tea.

Katara sighed and stood. Walking towards the balcony doors, she watched as the early afternoon rain hit the window panes harshly. 'I have to tell him,' she thought 'it's only right. Besides, what is he going to do? Deny my child; I would never stand for it.' Katara watched Zuko through the window, calmly sipping his tea as he watched her, concern and affection etched on his face. 'He wouldn't do that. But still, how is he going to take it?' she felt like crying…for the fifth time that day. "There's something I need to tell you," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Zuko set his tea cup down as he watched Katara "What is it?"

Katara lowered her head as she felt the built up tears slip down her cheeks "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Zuko asked in shock as he sat forward.

"I'm pregnant."

Zuko tried to wrap his head around the new information, Katara was pregnant. Katara was pregnant. Katara was pregnant! A smile formed on his face as he stood, a warm feeling forming in the pit of his stomach before exploding, making him feel giddy. Walking towards her he gently grabbed her elbow and turned her around.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked in a teary voice "Aren't you upset?"

Zuko's smile widened "Of course not!" he said as he hugged her tightly "Katara you're pregnant!" Zuko grabbed her face in his hands and wiped the tears away "Why would I be upset? We're going to be parents!"

He kissed all over her face making her laugh "How far along are you?"

Katara sniffed "The healer said about thirteen weeks, it has a healthy heartbeat and all."

Zuko smiled again as he kissed her on the lips, he didn't care if they weren't at that stage, he was too ecstatic to think about what stage they were at. When he pulled away he grabbed her hand and smiled "Let's go tell uncle." He said as he pulled her out of his office and towards his uncles.

Katara's laugh resonated throughout the hallway as Zuko burst into his uncle's office, startling Iroh and the two advisors sitting in front of him.

"Uncle! We have wonderful news!" Zuko said as he pulled Katara in front of him and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her stomach.

"What is it?" Iroh asked as he and the two advisors surveyed the two, smiles on their faces.

Katara smiled as she placed her hands over Zuko's "We're going to have a baby!"

Iroh made an excited noise and quickly walked towards them with his arms open wide. He brought Katara into a hug as Zuko shook hands with the other two men while they congratulated him.

"I'm going to be a granduncle," Iroh told the two advisors excitedly.

"You're going to be a grand_father_," Zuko corrected as he hugged the older man. He felt Iroh hug him tighter.

"Congratulations my Lady," the two advisors said as they bowed and took turns kissing her hand.

Katara smiled and bowed, her heart feeling light "Thank you."

Zuko and Katara looked at each other as the three older men talked excitedly. Grabbing her hand, Zuko gave her a genuine smile making her heart leap.

She was suddenly very, very excited to be pregnant.

.0.

News of the pregnancy spread like wild fire. Letter's of congratulations from all over the world flowed in. Even Hakoda, who Zuko feared a reaction from, congratulated him and offered advice on how to handle the emotions of a pregnant waterbender _"Being surrounded by them all the time you learn things that definitely need to be passed on,"_ he had wrote. Opening the letter from Sokka, Zuko could help but laugh out loud.

_I'm going to kill you._

_P.s. Congrats. _

Was all it said and he smiled, typical Sokka.

"Did you get a letter from Sokka too?" Katara asked as she walked into the sitting room, tying a cloak around her neck.

Zuko looked at her and nodded, smiling wider as he looked at her slightly swelled stomach that was peeking out from underneath her dress, a warm giddy feeling making its way through his body. "He said he's going to kill me and then he said congrats."

Katara laughed "He asked me how I could let this happen and then he said congrats and to have fun in child birth."

Zuko laughed "Good to know he's not upset."

"Of course he's not upset. He's probably bragging to everyone that he's going to be an uncle," Katara said as she stood near him "Oh I forgot something hold on!" Katara disappeared back into her room as Zuko stuffed Sokka's letter back in the envelope and stood.

He was going with Katara to the flower market today which shocked her, for he never had any interest in going with her before. He told her that he wanted to start connecting with his people more, but in actuality he wanted to be close to her, in case something happened. It's not that he didn't think her personal guard and ladies maids wouldn't protect her, but she was pregnant and it made him nervous when she wasn't in his sight. Zuko even started checking up on her periodically throughout the day which made her scoff and roll her eyes "Honestly Zuko, it's only been a week and you're already starting to freak out. Nothing is going to happen to me," she had said yesterday as she pushed him out the door.

"You'll come and get me if anything happens right?" He asked which made her smile and place a hand on his cheek.

"Nothing is going to happen. But on the off chance that something does happen, you'll be the first to know. Now go," she said as she moved her hand from his cheek to his face and pushed him away "council is going to be in session and you know how grumpy the advisors get when you're late."

Zuko smiled and turned his attention back to Katara, who was humming a tune as she walked out of her room, a basket in her hand "Ready?" she asked and he nodded, a smile coming to his face when she took his hand.

The market place was packed as Zuko watched people barter and trade while Katara looked around one of the numerous flower carts. "What do you think of these?" Katara asked as she studied some green flowers.

"They're flowers." Zuko said lamely, tugging on her hand that still resided in his.

Katara rolled her eyes at him before looking at the flowers again "They're green, I'm not a huge fan of the color green. But this is the last month they'll be in bloom until next summer."

Zuko snorted "Are you really agonizing over flowers?"

Katara looked at him and stuck her tongue out before turning to the vendor that had been watching them with a smile "I'll get them."

As Katara paid, Zuko returned to surveying the market, catching the stares from most of the people around them.

"Katara," he whispered "why are they staring at you?"

Katara didn't look at him as she placed the green flowers in her basket, "They're not staring at _me_, they're staring at _you_," she said as she tugged him along.

He made a face "Why?"

"Because they're surprised to see you, maybe if you came here with me more often they wouldn't be."

'Oh I plan on it,' he thought as he looked down at her stomach again, the warm giddy feeling returning.

It felt like hours to Zuko, as Katara dragged him from cart to cart. He didn't understand why she even bothered to buy flowers when every women and child seemed to have been giving her some every step she took.

He watched for the eighth time that day as Katara accepted a bouquet of blue flowers from an elderly woman. A smile was on her face as she placed them in her already overfull basket and thanked the woman.

"We should go back it's going to be chilly soon," he said as he took the heavy basket from her.

Katara looked at him with excited eyes "I know! I'm excited that it's actually going to be below ninety degrees."

Zuko playfully rolled his eyes at her as they made their way back towards the palace. Autumn was quickly making its way in as the leaves began to turn colors and the wind blew harsher with the promise of a cold winter. Zuko inwardly groaned, it wasn't even fall yet and he could already tell it was going to be a really cold winter. It might even be one of those rare winters where snow actually fell, but he was severely hoping it wouldn't be.

When they made it to the palace Katara handed him her cloak "I have a tutoring session with Yao in twenty minutes, will you bring these up to my room please? Kyung and Chae will know what to do with them."

Zuko gritted his teeth at the mention of her Yao's name, he didn't like or trust him. But he wouldn't deny Katara her right to be tutored. Zuko knew it was always one of her dreams to go to university after the war, but now that she was Fire Lady, her position had forbidden her to attend, so if this was her only way then he'd have to grin and bare it.

"I can find you a much better tutor," he said as he took the cloak from her.

"Yao is a perfectly fine tutor," Katara said calmly. "Besides, it would be terribly rude if I told him I didn't want to be tutored by him anymore because my husband is jealous."

"Any self respecting man would understand that," Zuko mumbled.

Katara laughed "I'll be back by eight, I'm craving noodles tonight, have them ready when I come back?"

Zuko nodded as he ran his free hand along her stomach and Katara smiled.

"Thanks," she said and kissed his cheek before walking away. "Oh and regular noodles this time, the spicy ones made me nauseous," he heard her call before disappearing down another hallway.

.0.

"Hey Katara," Yao said as she made her way towards the library table he was sitting at.

Katara smiled and sat down "Hey! How's it going?"

"It's going well. How's it going with you? How's the baby? Has it started to kick?" Yao asked as he opened the travel thermos and poured her tea.

Katara laughed "I'm doing well, the baby is fine, and no not yet, the healer said I should start to feel kicking anywhere between sixteen and twenty five weeks. Seeing as this is my first pregnancy he said it will probably be more towards twenty five."

Yao smiled as he handed her a cup of tea "That's very exciting."

Katara nodded as she sipped her tea "I'm excited."

Yao laughed as he opened a text book "So what do you remember from our last session?"

Katara yawned as she made her way out of the library, waving to Yao as he retreated out of the palace.

She turned forward and saw her personal guard Shin walking towards her "Good evening, Shin."

"My Lady," Shin said as he bowed. "The Fire Lord has requested that I escort you back to your room."

Katara rolled her eyes as her anger spiked "He's ridiculous," she said, fuming as they silently walked back to her room.

When they arrived, she gently wished Shin goodnight before opening the door and slamming it, startling Zuko who was reading a book in the sitting room.

"Oh," he said as he sat up "you're back."

"I don't need to be baby sat Zuko! I can make my way to my room by myself." She yelled as she crossed her arms.

Zuko sat the book down and walked towards her "I know," he said cautiously "I didn't send Shin to babysit you."

"Then why send him at all?"

"I just want to make sure you're safe. If something were to happen to you I'd be devastated and not just because you're pregnant with my child," he said earnestly making Katara's face soften and tears come to her eyes.

"Oh spirits," she whispered "I'm such a bitch aren't I?"

Zuko knew not to laugh when she was having a mood swing, a word of advice from Hakoda, so he just brought her into a hug "No you aren't."

Katara squeezed him and buried her face in his chest.

"Come on," he said gently "go take a bath and relax, I'll go get you're noodles."

Twenty minutes later her mood swing had passed and she was happily humming in satisfaction as she slurped her noodles as Zuko messaged her ankles.

"I'm only fourteen weeks and I already gained seven pounds and have swollen ankles. Soon my shoes won't be able to fit and I'll look like a whale-seal."

Zuko smiled and put her ankle down "And you'll still be beautiful."

Katara smiled at him "That was cheesy."

"But it made you smile," Zuko said with a grin.

Katara laughed as she put the bowl on her night table and laid back, feeling Zuko's eyes on her.

Does it move?" He asked her gently.

Katara looked at him and nodded "It doesn't kick yet, but it does move."

"Can you feel it?" Zuko asked as he climbed up next to her.

"Sometimes."

Zuko placed a hand over her stomach where their child grew "What does it feel like?"

"Like I have butterflies in my stomach."

He diminished the fire sconces in the room before laying his head on the upper flatter part of her stomach, his hand still resting on her baby bump "I'm excited," he whispered.

Katara ran her fingers through his hair, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes "Me too," she whispered before sleep overcame her, contentment radiating throughout her body.

.0.

Katara roused from sleep as she felt Zuko's warm hand linger on her stomach as he sat on the edge of her bed "Good morning," he whispered. Katara opened her eyes and looked out the window, the sky was still a light purple, indicating that the sun was not even over the horizon yet.

"It's still early," she whispered back as she looked at him. His hair was sticking up on one side and his good eye was still hooded with sleep.

Zuko rubbed a hand across her cheek "I have meetings all day, starting at seven."

Katara hummed as she closed her eyes, sleep still clinging to her "I should get up, I have to put the crown in your hair."

"Don't worry about it," Zuko whispered "go back to sleep."

Katara gave him a grateful smile as she felt him stand from the bed. "I'll see you two at lunch," he whispered before kissing her cheek.

Katara smiled again "We'll see you at lunch," she whispered back and heard her door close gently.

Katara hummed as she walked down the hallway, a vase of red fire lilies in her hands. "Good morning," she said to the guards she passed.

"My Lady," they said in unison as they bowed their heads.

A sharp pain in her stomach made her gasp and stop, the guards rushing over to her. "Are you alright, my Lady?"

She nodded as the pain subsided "I'm alright, it's just the joys of being pregnant," she said as she breathed in deeply. The guards looked at her warily before she nodded again "Really, I'm alright." The guards looked at her one more time before returning to their posts.

Katara gave them one last smile before continuing to her destination. She'd been having these pains for the past three days. It worried her, but there was no blood and every morning she checked for a heartbeat and every morning it was there, strong as ever. She decided that if it happened again tomorrow she would visit the healer.

She smiled when the guards announced her presences and opened the doors. "Good morning, uncle," she said as she walked into the room.

Iroh smiled at her "Good morning, niece. How are you and my grandchild?"

"We're both great. I made you a flower arrangement and thought I'd hand deliver it," she said as she held the vase up.

Suddenly everything became silent and Katara stopped walking. She watched in confusion as she saw Iroh's mouth move before concern washed over his face.

Katara dropped the vase of flowers as the sharp pain in her stomach returned; only this time it didn't fade away.

She felt herself fall to the floor as Iroh ran over to her.

The last thing she saw was Iroh screaming for the guards and looking down at her in worry before her world turned black.

* * *

**It is confirmed that Korra is going to be an extra 26 episodes after the 14 that will premier in 2013. Making it 52 episodes total! I'm trying to contain my excitement, but it isn't going so well. **

I battled with myself about this chapters ending for days and I'm still battling with myself about the next chapter.

Do you guys still love me enough to review? If not you should review anyway, because I love and appreciate your reviews so much, it always brings a smile to my face.

I love you allllll

Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

** Recommend listening: First half of the chapter: Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machines, Second half of the chapter: Daybreak by Snow Patrol

Zuko rested his cheek on his fist as he listened to his councilmen argue about something useless. He sighed and watched as two councilors stood and pointed at each other yelling profanities. Zuko shifted his gaze to Officer Kahn, who looked just as bored as he did. He met Zuko's gaze and rolled his eyes at the council, Zuko nodding in agreement. Really, couldn't they all get along? He just wanted this council meeting to be over so he could go have lunch with Katara and maybe a nap that involved snuggling with said person.

The large red doors opened, stopping the arguments for a moment as a messenger walked in and handed Officer Kahn a letter.

"Dear Fire Lord Zuko," Officer Kahn read out loud "The Ba Sing Se Trading Company has come to a unanimous decision regarding your request on opening a new trading route between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko heard all of the councilmen intake air; he himself was holding his breath, before he saw a smile come to Officer Kahn's face as he read more of the letter "We are pleased to inform you that your requested has been permitted."

The council erupted into cheers and sighs of relief. "It's about time those bastards did something right," a councilor said.

Officer Kahn gave the councilor a look before continuing "Please send notice at your earliest convenience regarding when a meeting between you and one of our mediators can take place. Thank you for your interest in trading, we greatly look forward to working with you. Sincerely, The Ba Sing Se Trading Company. P.S. Congratulations on your pregnancy."

Zuko smiled as his councilmen started to chatter with excitement at the prospect of their nation finally getting out of its rut.

He didn't hear the doors open again or Officer Kahn get up from his seat as he smiled and politely talked to the counselors around him about what they would offer to trade when the Ba Sing Se trading mediator visited. "Fire Lord," Officer Fujon said amongst the noise, catching his attention. Zuko looked at him and followed the advisors pointed finger to Officer Kahn, who was talking to a distraught look Chae.

Officer Kahn looked at him, sorrow written on his face making Zuko's heart drop.

Katara.

Standing, Zuko quickly walked over to Chae worry written on his face "What is it?"

"The Lady," she began but she shook her head as tears fell down her face. Zuko pushed passed Officer Kahn and Chae as he ran out of the door, dread filling him.

Zuko's heart pounded in his ears as he burst through the sitting room doors, startling Iroh who was sitting in a chair near Katara's closed bedroom door. Iroh stood and Zuko walked towards him.

.0.

"Uncle, what's going on?" He asked as his heart continued to pound.

"Katara had fainted," Iroh said.

Zuko's eyes went wide "Is she alright? Is the baby alright?"

Iroh shook his head "I don't know, the healer is in there with her now."

As the words left his mouth, the bedroom door opened and the doctor stepped out, Zuko instantly spotted the red blood on the healer's white coat.

The healer looked at him with sadness "I'm sorry Fire Lord," he said gently "the Lady has miscarried."

All breath left Zuko's body as sadness and remorse filled him. "I…How?"

"There's no telling," the healer said.

Zuko shook his head "But you said she was perfectly healthy."

"That's just it my Lord, Fire Lady Katara _is_ perfectly healthy. She had no unhealed internal injuries from the war, no illness, nochromosomal abnormalities, nothing. She was perfectly capable of carrying a healthy child full term and still is."

"Then what do you think caused this?" Iroh asked.

"Well there was nothing physically wrong with Katara or the child, so I think an outside party had something to do with this."

"You think she could've been poisoned?" Iroh asked and Zuko looked at the healer in shock.

The healer nodded "That's what I suspect. I've sent some blood samples to be tested for it; I should have the results by tomorrow morning at the latest."

The bedroom doors opened and Zuko saw two nurses walk out, one holding a bloody wrapped blanket. Zuko closed his eyes and looked away as the nurses walked out of the room. He knew what was in that blanket, the tiny life that he and Katara had created.

Zuko opened his eyes but kept his face turned "What…" he opened and closed his mouth, struggling to get the words out "What was it going to be?" he asked quietly.

"I don't think -" Iroh started but Zuko cut him off

"What was it going to be?" He asked firmly.

The healer placed a hand on his shoulder "It looked like it was going to be a girl, my Lord."

Zuko closed his eyes again as an intense hurt filled his heart, a girl, in another six months he would have had a little girl. He was going to get whoever caused this.

"Don't tell the Lady," he whispered.

"Yes, my Lord," the healer said before Zuko felt him pat his shoulder "I'll have her test results to you as soon as I get them," he said before exiting the room, leaving him and Iroh to stand in silence as Zuko tried to cope with hurt that he was feeling.

If he felt this horrible, how did Katara feel?

Zuko looked at the door with sadness; he couldn't imagine what she felt like. "Go see her," Iroh commanded softly and Zuko shook his head. He couldn't see her, he couldn't see her hurt and upset, not when he was hurt and upset himself.

"I can't," he whispered.

"You must," Iroh affirmed in a stern voice. "If you don't it will make her feel worse."

Zuko backed away, "I can't," he repeated before running out the door, Iroh calling after him.

.0.

Zuko laid his head on his crossed arms as he leaned on his office balcony, watching as the city twinkled in the twilight. He hasn't left his office since early this afternoon, he couldn't. He didn't want people to ask him why he looked devastated. He wasn't ready to mention the…he couldn't even think it. Yet, that's all he thought about all day.

He heard the deep groan of Appa and saw the sky bison land in front of the stairs that lead to the grand doors. Iroh appeared and Zuko watched as he greeted Sokka and Aang. He guessed that his uncle broke the news to the two men for Sokka suddenly dashed into the palace; Aang said something to Iroh before he quickly followed Sokka.

Iroh turned and looked at him and Zuko squatted down, hiding himself behind the stone railing. He sighed as he put his face in his hands, he was a coward. Couldn't face his grieving wife or the disappointed eyes of his uncle "So much for honor," he whispered.

Zuko leaned his head back and started at the darkening sky "Can't one thing go right?" he yelled and closed his eyes as his heart clenched with sadness.

It took Zuko a week to tell his advisors in the morning meeting of the miscarriage and by that afternoon, the golden palace gates were littered with flowers, candles, incense, and mourning citizens.

"They want Katara to know that they still love her and that they're mourning with her," Officer Kahn had told him when Zuko stared curiously at the gates from his office balcony.

"Have you seen the Lady yet?" Kahn asked quietly and Zuko shook his head.

"I can't," Zuko said before giving out a sarcastic laugh "everyone must think I'm pathetic and weak because I can't face my wife."

"No one thinks you're weak my Lord and those who do obviously have never been in love."

It was silent for a few moments before Kahn spoke again "I understand why you can't see your wife. It's because you can't be strong for her when you feel like this. You haven't fully accepted it yet so you can't mourn."

Zuko looked at him with wide eyes making Kahn sigh "Song suffered a miscarriage once, right before we became pregnant with our first daughter. It threw her into complete depression, much like the Lady's."

Zuko turned and looked at Kahn, whose mind seemed to be miles away as he stared at the ground. "I couldn't see her for weeks," he continued. "It was too devastating to watch the happiness fade from my love's face because she was mourning, and to know that I couldn't be strong for her and help her get through it because I refused to accept it and mourn myself drove me away."

Kahn looked at him "Because of that Song soon became suicidal and my distance was only making it worse."

"What did you do?" Zuko asked as he uncrossed his arms.

"I finally accepted it. I had to. The love of my life kept trying to take her life and accepting the miscarriage was the only thing I could do in order to be her strength."

Zuko looked down "What can I do to help Katara get through it?" He asked quietly.

"Everyone is different when mourning. Some want to constantly be surrounded by a lot of people while others just want to be by themselves. And then there are the few who only need that one person to get them through it. One thing I do advise, is get rid of anything that involves a baby, stories, toys, anything. Just until the Lady is ready to accept it."

Zuko nodded as Kahn stood "Thank you, Kahn."

Kahn smiled and bowed "You're welcome, my Lord," he said before walking out of the office.

Zuko leaned against his desk, would Katara become suicidal? He shook his head 'She's stronger than that. Right?'

Sighing, he walked out of his office towards Katara's. He traced the intricate design on the door before gently pushing it open. Looking around he took a deep breath, he could smell the faint trace of Katara's perfume.

Walking towards her desk, he noticed several small books and baby toys. He felt his heart clench as he imagined Katara playing and read these to their little girl. Picking up a book, he skimmed through it and saw that it was a fairy tale about a princess, which told Zuko that Katara knew it was going to be a girl.

He heard the door open and was shocked to see Sokka and Aang walk into the room, both equally shocked to see him there.

"Hello." He heard Aang's calm voice after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Zuko lamely waved. The three stared at each other before he cleared his throat "What brings you guys to the Fire Nation?"

"We wanted to surprise Katara," Aang said.

Zuko nodded and turned back to the book in his hands "Where's Toph? She wasn't with you when you arrived."

"She was visiting her parents. She's here now, sitting with Katara," Sokka said as he crossed his arms and stared at Zuko with anger.

There was a tense silence in the room as the two men stared at him. Putting the book down he looked at them "How is she?" he asked quietly and heard Sokka scoff.

"Maybe if you went to see her you would know," he said with malice making Aang elbow him.

"She isn't doing too well," Aang said. "She won't eat, she won't sleep, she won't talk. All she does is stare out the window."

Zuko closed his eyes, Katara was hurting and he was probably making it worse. "What are you doing here, Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"I was going to clear all of this out for her," he said as he looked back down at the baby toys.

"That's what we came here to do too," Aang said.

"That's not what I meant!" Sokka snapped. "What are you doing here, Zuko?"

Zuko didn't answer, he knew what Sokka was asking the first time, why was he here instead of with Katara.

"I can't see her that way, it's too hard" he whispered.

Sokka stormed over to him. "Do you think this is a cake walk for us? To see my baby sister so depressed that she won't even blink and your distance is only making it worse. You're her _husband,_ Zuko, you should be there with her above anyone else," he said angrily.

"I know," Zuko said with his face still turned down.

"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU?" Sokka yelled.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT MY WIFE MISCARRIED!" Zuko yelled back and Sokka's face instantly went from anger to sorrow. "And because of that I can't be the strength she needs."

Zuko didn't notice the tears welling in his eyes speak "You don't know what it's like to know that you lost a child before you even got to meet it. You don't understand the sadness, the remorse, the complete loss that I feel!"

Sokka and Aang looked at sadly him as they listened to their best friend lament his loss.

"I was going to have a _daughter_," he said, his voice cracking as the tears spilt down his face. "I was going to be a father to a little girl who I already loved so much even though I never met her. And now I'm not."

The reality hit him, taking his breath away, he really wasn't going to be a father anymore "And now I'm not."

He felt two sets of arms go around him as Sokka and Aang brought him into a hug, tears rapidly falling down his cheeks.

.0.

Time seemed to have stood still for Katara. She didn't know what day, week, or month it was. Or what was going on in the outside world. All she did know was that she was numb. Utterly and completely numb. She didn't even feel Aang's finger's brush the hair away from her face. He was sitting in the chair next to her bed, leaning over so he could lay his head on one arm while the other stroked her hair back, their faces inches apart.

Everyone took turns sitting with her, talking to her, loving her, which in the back of her mind melted her heart, but right now she only wanted one person and he was avoiding her.

Pain and shame broke through the numbness, but she couldn't cry. She wanted to, but the tears never came.

"It's alright to cry, you know," Aang said gently.

"It's a good thing we didn't get married," she said her voice hoarse from disuse. "I wouldn't be able to give you any airbenders."

Aang's face got a pained look as Katara struggled to breathe "I'm a failure," she said remorsefully.

"You're not a failure, Katara, this wasn't your fault. You were poisoned," Aang said firmness behind his gentleness.

"I was going to have a daughter," she whispered.

"I know," Aang said.

"I was standing in the garden a few days ago and felt her move, just a gentle move, like a flutter, but in that moment I was truly happy. I was happy, Zuko was happy, the world was happy. Now I don't even want to live with myself and Zuko can't face me."

"He'll come around," Aang said and Katara only shook her head.

She wished she could cry.

Zuko sighed as he walked towards his bedroom. He had just gotten back from helping Toph question people who were constantly around Katara to see if they were the one who poisoned her. No one was lying when they said they didn't poison Katara, not even her stupid tutor Yao.

He ran a hand through his hair, it was only a day into the search and he already hit a dead end. He would find the culprit though, even if he had to turn this palace upside down, he would find the person who did this.

When he walked into the sitting room he saw Kyung come out of Katara's room with a tray of uneaten food. Now that he started the search for the criminal, he had to make things right with Katara. Taking a deep breath he gently pushed her door open and walked in.

Sokka was sitting in the chair staring at her like he was afraid she would suddenly disappear. When he finally noticed Zuko, he stood and kissed Katara on the head before telling he'd be back later. Sokka gave him a small smile as he walked by before gently closing the door.

Zuko turned his attention to Katara. He back was facing him and her fast even breaths told him she was awake.

He had come to terms with the miscarriage after his breakdown in front of Aang and Sokka and he was now ready to be Katara's strength. He just had to apologize for being an inconsiderate jerk first.

"Katara?" He saw her tense and bit his lip. Would she even want his apology?

He pushed down the guilt as he laid down on the bed and cuddled her too him. She didn't recoil like he expected her too so he held her tighter "I'm so sorry," he whispered "for everything."

He felt the tension leave her as she turned in his grasp and buried her face in his chest. Zuko felt rather than heard her sobs and her hands clutch the front of his shirt tightly.

"It's okay," he whispered to her as he rubbed his hands soothingly up and down her back "I'm here, we're going to get through this. Together."

.0.

It turned out that it was going to be a warm winter after all, for when the winter solstice came the temperature was only at eighty degrees, much to his wife's and brother-in-law's disappointment.

Sokka and Aang continued to stay in the Fire Nation while Toph had to return to the Earth Kingdom, promising her return to the Fire Nation at the end of January when they would continue their interrogations. "In the mean time you three idiots continue to try and find leads to whoever did this while making sure Katara is okay," Toph barked at them before she boarded the Earth Kingdom boat. Zuko was grateful that they stayed, for some day's he felt that he wasn't doing enough for Katara

It's been three months since the miscarriage and Katara's smile still never reached her eyes like it used to. But she was up and around and resumed her duties as Fire Lady and wife. Most people in the court or on in the market never mentioned the miscarriage in front of her, in fear that if they do they'd meet a whole band of angry heroes.

But there were the conniving courtier's who relished in other people's pain that would constantly corner Katara and heckle her about it.

The first time it happened was when she and Toph where in the market a few weeks after it happened, from what Toph told him the woman cornered Katara and started harassing her about it which made Katara cry. Naturally feeling offended Toph earthbended the woman so hard she broke the woman's leg. He still doesn't understand how Toph managed that.

The second time it happened, two months after the miscarriage, Katara, Aang, and Sokka were walking the palace gardens when another woman came up to them and angrily asked Katara why she had let it happen. Aang, ever the peace keeper, politely asked the woman to leave while Sokka readied his boomerang, intent on throwing it at the offending woman. Katara on the other hand almost drown the woman in the turtle duck pond. It took Aang, Sokka, and her personal guard Shin to break Katara's waterbending hold as she angrily yelled to the woman that it was none of her business and that she was lucky that she was letting her live. That was not a fun conversation he had with the woman's outraged husband. "Keep that barbarian in control!" The man angrily yelled. Zuko set the man on fire while Aang calmly explained that Katara wasn't a barbarian and if he said that again he would temporarily forget his avatar duties and let the Fire Lord burn the man to cinders. And then, after the man put down his pointed finger and stuttered an apology, Aang explained that Katara only acted out because the man's wife was being insensitive by asking such a hurtful question.

It definitely wasn't a fun conversation with Katara after either, Aang abandoned him, forcing Zuko to tell Katara mildly that she knew better than to act like that, which led to her breaking his favorite tea cup and ignoring him for a few days.

The third time it happened, only a week ago, he and Katara were taking an afternoon stroll through the palace, when a woman snidely asked Katara if she could still have children and if so would she actually be able to carry it full term this time. Zuko almost burnt the woman to a crisp, but Katara moved her hand from the crook of his elbow and laced her smaller fingers through his. Giving him a small smile she turned her attention to the awful courtier and smiled "Yes, I can still have children and I'm not sure if I will be able to carry full term, but I hope so," she pulled his arm and looked at him giving him another smile. "We're going to try again soon though, so I guess we'll see."

Zuko gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. But the minute the horrid courtier turned her back, both of their smiles dropped and Zuko brought Katara into a hug. It seemed to be a pattern now. Whenever one of those horrid women harassed her or she had dreams about the miscarriage she would run into his arms and cry, not that he minded. He actually was glad she felt that she could count on him when she needed to. He even dismissed his entire council one morning when she came running into the middle of his meeting, still in her sleeping attire, with tears streaming down her face, her dream so realistic she thought it was happening all over again.

Zuko rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, the day finally ended and all he wanted to do was nap. "Katara?" he called out as he walked into their sitting room.

"I'm in here!" He heard her say from his bedroom.

"You will never guess what I just had to do," he said before he walked into his bathroom, finding Katara taking a bath.

A wolfish grin came to his face "Well this is certainly better than what I imagined you were doing."

Katara gave him a slight smile "Cool it jerkbender, I still have my skirt slip and wrappings on."

"It's still a sight to walk into," he said.

Katara gave him a coy look "Want to join me?"

Zuko's eyebrows rose to his hair line "Yes!" he said and quickly discarded his boots and his shirt, leaving his pants on.

Climbing into the tub, Zuko somewhat hissed as he sat down in the water. "Why is it so cold?"

"Because I'm not a firebender like my husband," Katara said as she sat on his lap "I can't warm the water by hand."

"Ahh," Zuko said with mock surprise "that's why you wanted me to join you."

Katara nodded as Zuko placed his hands on her hips "You didn't think I wanted you in here just because did you?"

"No, of course not," he said. "Husbands and wives never take baths together, that's completely inappropriate."

Katara and Zuko smiled at each other as Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck.

"So, why exactly are you taking a bath in the middle of the afternoon? In my bathroom besides?" Zuko asked as he nipped her chin. During the last three months their relationship had been taken a step further, it wasn't just hand holding and snuggling anymore. Now it was chin nips and gentle caresses, embraces instead of just hugs, affection stares instead of fleeting glances. And this time, it was Katara who took things further.

"You have the better smelling soap," Katara said.

"And the bath?"

Katara's mood suddenly changed as she snuggled into him, tucking her head under his.

"I was drying out," she said quietly. "I needed to be in water."

Zuko knew that when something upset Katara she sought out either him or the comfort of her element. If he followed water, he'd find his wife.

"What happened?" he asked gently drawing lazy circles on her back.

"Nothing," Katara said "just some ladies said something cruel about my miscarriage in the committee meeting today."

Zuko stopped and hugged her tighter "Who were they?"

"No one, Zuko. It was no one. I ignored it, besides I think it was Lady Song who took it harder than I did."

"Is that why I had to get her out of jail today?"

Katara sat up and looked at him "She was in jail?"

Zuko nodded "She got charged with assault, she used her firebending to set a woman's hair on fire and she burnt the woman's eyebrows off."

A smile came to Katara's face making Zuko knit his eyebrows "Are you happy your friend went to jail?"

Katara shook her head "Of course not, but I probably know who she set on fire which makes me pretty happy."

"Was it the woman who was rude to you today?"

"More than likely," Katara said as she resumed her snuggling position.

"What did she say to you?" Zuko asked as he resumed his lazy patterns on her back.

"I don't want to talk about it," Katara said and Zuko gently nodded his head. She'd tell him eventually.

They sat in silence as Zuko periodically heated his body to keep the water warm. "Do you want to see a sunrise?" He asked gently.

"Hmm?" Katara asked as she sat up and looked at him.

"Do you want to see a sunrise? Uncle said we should get out of the palace for a few days. And seeing as you've never seen a sunrise, I know just the place to go."

A wide smile, a truly happy smile that he hasn't seen in months came to Katara's face "Really?"

Zuko nodded and he felt Katara squeeze his neck as she hugged him "Yes! Let's go see the sunrise!"

He smiled as Katara kissed all over his face, excitement running through him when her lips ran over his scar. Not even Mai kissed his scar, then again he never let her touch it. Come to think of it, Katara was the only other person besides himself that touch his scar. But he couldn't think about that now because suddenly Katara's lips were on his in a tender kiss.

When Katara pulled away they both had shocked looks on their faces. Katara opened her mouth to say something but Zuko brought his lips back to hers.

The kiss started out tender but got progressively rougher as both battle for dominance. Katara's hands were clutching Zuko's hair as his hands slowly crept up her sides, his calloused thumb running over her clothed hardened nipple.

Katara gasped and pulled away, untangling her hands from his hair. "Katara," he started but she quickly climbed out of the tub and ran out of the room. Leaning his head back, he heard her bedroom door slam and winced. "Smooth move," he whispered before slowly immersing himself under the water.

.0.

Katara watched from her bedroom balcony as Zuko and Sokka tossed a ball back and forth to each other, their masculine laughs echoing off the stone garden walls.

She watched the muscles in Zuko's back every time he caught the ball. She sighed as she rested her chin on her palm, he was handsome. She didn't mean to bolt out on him today during their bath. It's just, last time they were in the heat of the moment like that led to a baby, which ended badly. She couldn't go through that again, at least not yet.

Zuko had said that even though the first baby was a surprise, it was still completely up to Katara when they would try for the next.

Katara wanted another baby with Zuko. The startling realization almost took her breath away. She yearned for a little piece of both of them. Zuko, her, and a baby, it would be perfect. But she was hesitant. She didn't want to get her hopes up only to miscarry again.

She must've caught Sokka's eye because he was suddenly waving at her. Waving back she laughed when the ball hit Sokka in the face, knocking him off his feet. As Sokka registered what just happened Zuko turned his attention to her. Giving her a small smile that made her heart leap, he waved before turning his attention back to Sokka.

"It's good to hear you laugh again," she heard from behind her. Turning around a smile came on her face when she saw Aang.

"It's good to be able to laugh again," she said as he came and stood next to her.

Katara turned her attention back to her husband a dreamy sigh escaping her lips, he really was so handsome.

"Somebody's got a crush," Aang sang and Katara looked at him with wide eyes.

"No I don't."

Aang gave her a smirk "Come on, the last time I heard you sigh dreamily like that I was taking off my shirt before I trained and I'm pretty sure you had a crush on me at that time."

Katara nudged his shoulder and smiled "The only time I had a crush on you was when I was fourteen."

"Oh yeah? What about the rest of the time?"

"I loved you." Katara said.

"Aww," Aang said with a smile as he bumped her shoulder "you loved me."

Katara rolled her eyes "Of course I did. I still do."

"I love you too," Aang said.

They stood in silence as they watched Sokka and Zuko's ball toss turn into a wrestling match.

"I will always love you, Aang," Katara said as she looked at him.

Aang gave her a gentle smile "And I will always love you."

Katara brought him into a hug and inhaled, ingraining the smell of hazelnut, grass, and fresh air into her memory. "You are my best friend, nothing will ever change that," she said.

Aang squeezed her tighter "I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

Aang kissed her on the forehead before they both pulled away from the hug, smiles on their faces.

It was their final goodbye as lovers.

Katara knew they would always be best friends, but the part of their lives where they would sneak off to have heavy kissing sessions in the dark corners of the house or when they would take midnight flights on Appa so they wouldn't be interrupted when they were having a moment of passion, was over.

"Hey!" Aang called out as they turned their attention back to the fighting boys "That move is cheating, Zuko! Play far or square."

Zuko gave Aang an obscene gesture making him and Katara laugh.

Katara watched her husband, a familiar warming tingling going up her body 'I think I'm in love with you,' she thought and her heart started to pound fast with excitement.

.0.

Katara laid in Zuko's bed staring at the moon as he snored slightly behind her. She had told him she had another nightmare about the miscarriage but really, she just wanted to be next to him. It's been hour's sense he had gone back to sleep, but unfortunately sleep wouldn't come to her. Her heart was still pounding with excitement at her new revelation.

'Does he feel the same way?' she thought as she rolled over onto her other side and stared at Zuko's sleeping face. 'Hopefully, I mean, we're only going to be starting a family eventually.'

Katara looked at him; he looked so at peace when he was sleeping.

Gently pulling on his arm, she brought him to her, resting her cheek on his forehead. Zuko adjusted himself until his was comfortable as wrapped an arm around her waist and nestled his face against her neck. "Why do you always smell so good, Kit Kat?" he mumbled before snoring again.

Katara smiled and kissed his forehead, rubbing gentle circles on his back like she felt him do numerous times before.

Feeling the familiar pull of sleep, Katara let a smile come to her face when Zuko pulled himself closer to her.

* * *

So I just noticed that FF is a butthole and bunches my paragraphs together, never noticed. So I tried to prevent that this chapter, hope it worked.

Korra time: Did ANYONE see the new Korra stuff on tumblr like I did? If not let me tell you, we are in for one hell of a season. SO excited for 2013.

Anyway,

I hope you liked itttt. If some of it didn't make sense I apologize, I'm running on three hours of sleep since Friday.

Alright time for some bad news: My work schedule this week is CRAZY, meaning I don't know when I can get the next chapter out. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews (hint, hint, nudge, nudge) I'll be more inclined to want to write and it'll come out faster.

Speaking of reviews, thank you all for the reviews, favorites, likes, ect. It makes me feel loved and appreciated!

I love you all!

Until next time,

Me


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

"I have some bad news," Zuko said as he sat down next to Katara under the shade of a tree in the garden.

Katara put her book down and looked at him; it was one of the rare moments when she wasn't surrounded by Sokka or Aang. "And what's that?"

"We have to put the sunrise on hold," Zuko said as he grimaced.

"Why?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow, stretching out her legs.

Zuko sighed "I need to go to Jaini for a governor's meeting. Their stupid squabbles with each other are hindering their regions exports, which affect the people. So I need to remind them that the people come first and their petty problems with each other come second. Plus uncle said it would be a good time to inspect the regions, make sure everyone is doing alright and that their crops are growing." He looked at Katara, she didn't seem to be upset like he expected, "Is that okay?"

"Or course that's okay," Katara said as she smiled at him. "It's definitely important to make sure your country and your people are okay, we'll go the next time you don't have so much on your plate."

Zuko smiled, she understood. 'Of course she would understand,' he thought and smiled.

"Where are Aang and Sokka?" He asked as he laid his head in her lap.

Katara rolled her eyes "Shopping."

"And you didn't want to go with them?"

"Spirits no," she said as she untied his top knot and took out his crown. "Have you ever been shopping with Sokka?"

"Is it that bad?" He asked humming in satisfaction when Katara ran her fingers through his hair.

"You have no idea," Katara said.

Zuko smiled and closed his eyes letting the warm afternoon and Katara's head rubbing lure him into a much needed nap.

.0.

"I really don't want to go," Zuko whined as he hugged Katara close. They were standing on the dock, while the crew was loading their necessities, the sun peaking through the early morning storm clouds. He was leaving for his four day trip to Jaini this morning and was seriously considering not going.

"You have to," Katara said as she cupped his cheek in her hand.

Zuko leaned into it "Come with me?"

Katara smiled "You know I can't. They're renovating the orphanage this week and I promised I'd be there to help."

Zuko groaned and Katara wrapped her arms around his neck "It'll go by fast;" she said ghosting her lips over his "you'll see."

Giving him a chaste kiss, Katara pulled away and smiled "Now go, the sooner you leave the sooner you return."

Zuko smiled and bumped his forehead gently against hers "I'll see you on Sunday," he said before walking up the boat plank.

.0.

It was hotter in Jaini than in the capitol, making Zuko peel off his heavy layers of clothing, leaving him in only his tunic and pants.

The week felt like it was going by slowly despite the fact that he was either in meetings with the governor's or inspecting the surrounding regions. But the truth of the matter was, was he missed Katara. And because he missed her and was eager to get back home, time slowed, deciding to drag on and on to make the young Fire Lord suffer.

"Why is it only Wednesday!" Zuko yelled as he leaned back in a chaise. He hated the down time he got after the meetings or inspections. There was nothing to do; he stupidly forgot to bring a book and he didn't want to practice his firebending forms.

"Maybe if the Fire Lord went to town time would move faster?" Officer Choi offered.

Zuko lifted his head and looked at his private valet. He could go to town, pick something up for Katara. "That's a great idea!" He said as he stood.

The market was a lot less crowded compared to the bustling market in the capitol. It made him easier to spot which in return made people come up to him every time he stopped at a cart. As he was looking at a necklace, a familiar face caught in the mirror making Zuko snap around. "Mai?"

Mai gave him a small smile "Fire Lord."

Zuko walked over to her and gave her an uncomfortable smile "What are you doing here?"

"My dad's a governor, remember?"

Zuko felt himself blush "Um yeah, I remember."

They stood in awkward silence as they stared at each other. Zuko scratched the back of his neck; he didn't know how to act around her anymore, now that he didn't have feelings for her. "Do you…want to go for a walk?"

Mai nodded "Sure."

They walked in silence, watching the people around them. "I'm sorry about the baby," Mai said as they walked over to a small park.

Zuko nodded his head "Thanks," he said as they sat on a park bench. His heart gave a dull ache as he watched the water in the fountain, he really missed Katara.

"Are you going to try again?" Mai asked quietly.

"Of course," Zuko said with a smile, temporarily forgetting who was sitting next to him as he let his mind go back to the conversation he and Katara had the night before he left. She had come into his room before bed and informed him that she was going to be ovulating soon. Confused and kind of grossed out he asked why she felt that it was important to tell him about the stages of her menses.

Katara just smiled and bumped her nose against his "It's important because that's when we need to try to conceive."

Zuko felt the giddy excitement again as he remembered the dazzling smile Katara gave to him when his shock wore off and his own smile made its way across his face.

They were silent as Zuko continued to think about Katara, his heart exploding with an unfamiliar feeling. 'Is this what love feels like?' He thought.

He heard Mai sigh "I can't do this," she whispered.

Zuko looked at her "Do what?"

"I can't pretend that I'm okay with just being your friend," she said as she stood. "I'm in love with you, Zuko."

"Mai," Zuko groaned as he leaned his head back in frustration and stood.

"And I know that you still love me."

Zuko looked at her and sighed. He didn't love her, but he still felt something for her. He was also married to Katara and his rapidly growing feelings for her made him feel guilty about his still present feelings for Mai. "You're not acting like yourself, Mai."

"What's being myself?" Mai asked with crossed arms. "What am I supposed to do to be myself?"

Zuko felt conflicted as he sat down, what was he going to do? Mai sat down next and stared at him.

"You know what kind of situation I'm in," he said as he looked at her.

"I know," Mai said. "I know it very well. That's why we dated in secret for years." She looked down at her hands "They say that it doesn't matter how many times you say I love you, just a simple goodbye and it's over."

Zuko looked at her, their eyes meeting "So…I don't mean anything to you anymore?"

Zuko sighed "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean why? For the past six months I had to sit by and watch as they talked about everything you and Katara did. What you ate, what you wore, what you were doing, I feel like I'm going crazy! I thought we were over and here I am agonizing over you," Mai stood and turned a steely gaze to him "And then you treat me like a stranger. Do you know how much it hurts to know that someone you spent most of your life loving treats you like you are just another courtier."

Zuko looked down at his hands, guilt rising in his throat. "Mai," he started but she held up her hands.

"I'm going to go," she said but before she walked away Zuko grabbed her arm and stood, ignoring his conscious that was screaming at him to let her go.

Without saying a word, he walked them back to town, his hand in hers.

After finding a disguise so people wouldn't recognize him, Zuko and Mai spent the afternoon walking around the small town, Mai talking and laughing while occasionally placing a kiss on Zuko's unscarred cheek.

Zuko just idly followed her around, not saying anything. His was consumed with guilt. This was wrong and he knew it. Everytime he looked at a fountain of water his stomach would clench with uneasiness and he would feel an intense sadness.

"You had your hands full today with trying to catch up on being my boyfriend," Mai said with a smile as they stopped at the boardwalk.

Guilt rose in Zuko's throat. He couldn't do this anymore, it was against everything he set up for himself and he wasn't going to do this Katara.

Zuko took his hand out of Mai's making her look at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"I'm not your boyfriend Mai," he said as he looked at her. His heart didn't pound with excitement like it normally did and a rush of love didn't flow through him. It was as if a flood gate of realization and emotion opened, he didn't feel anything for Mai at all, he was just lonely and she killed the loneliness. It was Katara that held his affections now and probably always would.

Zuko looked down at the water and felt the rush of excitement as he thought of Katara, sweet and loving Katara, his wife. Who was waiting for him to return home, who was ready to have his child, who filled him with such extreme happiness that he was willing to give the world if she wanted it. He didn't want Mai, he wanted Katara. He's always wanted her.

He was completely submerged in water now and he didn't want to climb out.

"I don't love you Mai," he said as he turned his attention back to her. "Not in the way you are hoping."

Mai looked taken aback "What?"

"I thought I did, but, I just came to realize that I no longer have any affection for you except what a brother has for his sister. I didn't mean to lead you on all day."

"What brought this on?" Mai asked and watched as Zuko looked back down at the water.

Anger filled Mai as she watched the love of her life watch the water hit against the wooden pillars of the pier. "Please," she scoffed. "Are you honestly telling me that you all of a sudden feel something for Katara?"

Zuko looked at her "My feelings for her have been here since I first met her, they were just lying dormant in my heart."

"So all the time you were with me you felt nothing?" Mai asked as she crossed her arms.

"No, of course not," Zuko scoffed. "I loved you, Mai, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked you to marry me."

"So your love for me was just pushed to the back burner when you got married."

"What did you expect? I spend all of my time with her; my feelings for her were bound to return."

"I," Mai started but paused, her heart was beginning to hurt.

They looked at each other, both not willing to break the stare. "I'm no longer your boyfriend Mai, I'm married and I'm happy. It's time we let each other go," Zuko said as he turned to walk away.

He felt Mai grab his arm and turn him around. "Mai, what -" but he was cut off when she pressed her lips firmly against hers.

It took Zuko a couple of seconds to register what was happening but the moment he did, he pushed Mai harshly away. "No," he said as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Mai made an aggravated noise "You've changed so much."

"Why? Is it because I refuse to cheat on my wife anymore?" Zuko asked harshly.

"Because you refuse to rule your life!"

Zuko gave Mai a perplexed look "What does that mean?"

"Remember when you first became Fire Lord? You said 'Never again will I let someone rule my life.' And what's going on now? You're letting Katara rule your life."

Zuko rolled his eyes "Katara is not ruling my life."

Mai laughed "Right. That's why you can't have tea with me or any of the other women at court. Or when she sees you talking to another person she yanks your chain and makes you come to her. Better yet, she doesn't even allow you to go the library anymore in fear of me being there."

"I MAKE THOSE DECISIONS MAI!" Zuko yelled. "I choose not to have tea with any other woman. I choose to not go to the library. I choose, not Katara."

"And it was your decision to ignore me?"

"Yes," Zuko said without missing a beat.

"Why?"

"Why do you think, Mai?" Zuko asked haughtily.

"Because you still love me?"

"Because it upset my wife."

"Ugh, why does everything revolve around your wife! Can you please go ten seconds without mentioning that waterbending slag?"

Zuko looked at her in complete anger "No Mai, she's my world and your Fire Lady might I remind you, so if I ever hear you call her something like that again I won't hesitate to punish you for treason."

Mai looked at him in astonishment before turning her gaze into steel "Your affections for her will fade, just like they did with me."

Zuko gave Mai a hard look "That will never happen. Katara is my wife, my Fire Lady, my equal. She is going to be the mother of my children and the person I spend the rest of my life with. I love her and there is nothing that will change that!"

Mai glared at him and Zuko glared back, only to soften when he saw a flicker of emotion in her dull eyes "I will always care for you Mai, but I'm married to Katara, my heart belongs to her." Zuko kissed her on the forehead "So this is goodbye," he said and turned to walk away.

"Do you," he heard Mai start and paused. "Do you really like her?"

Zuko over his shoulder "I love her," he said gently

Mai looked at him with hurt "Zuko," she said softly.

He turned forward, a hard look on his face "Let me go," he said before walking away.

.0.

Katara rolled her eyes as she listened to Sokka mumble complaints for the fifth time that day. They finally completed the renovations of the orphanage and were now going to reopen it to its patrons. She was trying to listen to Kimmi's thank you speech, but Sokka's annoying voice kept catching her attention. "I don't know why we have to look fancy," Sokka mumbled as he itched his collar.

"Will you please shut up," Katara hissed to him before smiling as Kimmi turned her attention to Katara.

"Thank you, Fire Lady Katara, without your generous donation and fierce determination we would not have a wonderful new home for our children."

Katara smiled and slightly bowed as the crowd clapped. "I would like to thank everyone who helped participate in this project," she said to the smiling crowd of nobles and civilians. "With your dedication and compassion our future generations now have a safe and comfortable home they can turn to when their world gets turned upside down." She grabbed the large scissors from Aang and walked to the red ribbon tied in front of the door "I now declare this children's home reopen!" she said and cut the red ribbon.

The crowd clapped as the children excitedly stormed into the building, the caretakers of the orphanage shaking Katara's hand and thanking her profusely.

Katara felt many people from the crowd shake her hand or give her a gentle pat on the shoulder as they congratulated her on her first successful project. "Can we _please_ leave now?" Sokka complained making Aang roll his eyes. "It's so hot I think I'm melting."

"Well maybe if you wore your spring cloak instead of your heavy winter one, we wouldn't have this problem," Aang said as he smiled and nodded to some people who greeted him.

"It's _winter_, Aang," Sokka said with annoyance. "You wear your winter cloak during winter. Appearance is very important."

"And we're in the _Fire Nation_," Katara said, "where it's never winter, so the people probably wouldn't know the difference between a winter cloak and a summer one. You just made yourself suffer."

Sokka huffed. "I'm tired of hanging out with you, Katara. When does Loser Lord come back?"

Katara rolled her eyes "Zuko comes back tonight." And she couldn't wait. As much fun as she had with Aang and Sokka as they helped rebuild the orphanage, she couldn't help but miss Zuko. He had become such a big part in her life that while he was gone, Katara felt like a piece of her was missing.

She just wanted this gathering to be over with, the sooner it was over the sooner it meant Zuko's return. But it seemed that everyone wanted her attention or wanted to drag her into conversations. The only relief she got was when Iroh had come over and announced that she had some 'business' to finish at the palace.

Sending a subtle grateful smile to her uncle, she said her goodbyes, getting hugs and kisses from the children.

"Finally," Sokka groaned out as he flopped into a carriage seat "This was so boring."

"What are you going to do when you become chief?" Katara asked as she took a seat next to Iroh. "You'll have to do stuff like this all the time."

Sokka scoffed "No, my wife will do this, I'll be too busy running a Tribe."

"Dad does it," Katara said.

"The only reason dad does it is because mom isn't here," Sokka said as he ripped off his cloak, elbowing Aang in the ear.

"Ow," Aang said as he pinched Sokka in retaliation.

Sokka swatted his hand away "Sorry," he said before looking at Katara again. "You know that if she were here she'd be the one doing stuff like this."

Katara sighed and shook her head "You're hopeless."

When they arrived at the palace, Katara saw that Kyung and Chae were waiting for her both with smiles on their faces. "My Lady, there is someone waiting for you in your office," Chae said as Katara jumped out of the carriage.

"Oh? Who?" Katara asked as she gave Sokka a glare when he pushed passed her and loudly proclaimed he was going to bathe in ice cold water and take a nap.

"We don't know ma'am, they just said they had a favor to ask the Fire Lady."

Katara rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. That's exactly what she wanted to do when she came home, sit in an unannounced meeting with a noble woman who was probably here to try and barter marriages between their children or ask if Katara can get the Fire Lord to favor her husband in court.

With a sigh she nodded her head "Thank you ladies," she said before turning her attention to Iroh and Aang. "I have to go see someone in my office; I'll see you two at dinner."

She walked slowly towards her office, preparing herself for the annoyance of a social climbing woman. With a deep breath, Katara put a smile on her face and pushed her door open.

"Sorry I'm late, the orphanage -" her sentence died when she saw who was standing in front of her balcony doors.

"You know, it's terribly rude for the Fire Lady to keep someone as important as the Fire Lord waiting."

With a wide smile, Katara broke out into a small run and jumped into Zuko's awaiting arms. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked as she hugged him tightly.

Zuko placed Katara gently on her feet and smiled, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist "It was so boring that the minute the last meeting was over I left. Plus, I missed a certain waterbender and was eager to see her again."

Katara smiled; standing on her tip toes she brought her lips to Zuko's and showed him just how much she missed him.

After a few moments of a tender lip lock, Zuko pulled away and smiled "Good to know I was missed too."

Katara laughed and moved her hands from his neck to his shoulders, gently pushing herself away. "So how was your trip?" She asked, enjoying the warmth he emitted.

Zuko groaned "Can we make out instead of talking about my trip?"

Katara jokingly pondered for a minute as she threaded her fingers through his hair before smirking "Sure."

Fiery lips crashed against hers as she felt Zuko's arms tighten around her. His tongue traced her bottom lip and Katara opened her mouth allowing him access. They fought the familiar battle for dominance as Zuko picked her up and sat her down on the edge of her desk. Katara untucked his shirt and ran her hands up his stomach, feeling his muscles coil and clench as she dragged her blunt nails against his flesh. Spirits, she missed him.

Zuko on the other hand, was working hard on untying the ties on the back of her dress while moving his lips to her neck. She gave out a small moan when he began to suck on her neck right below her ear; Katara moaned a little louder when her dress was finally untied and Zuko didn't hesitate to grasp her breasts, running his thumbs over the cloth of her already hardened nipples.

"Katara can you AAH MY EYES!" The two sprung apart before fixing their death glares on Sokka, who was covering his eyes. "Why does this always happen to me?" they heard him yell before slamming the door close.

"Why does he always do that?" Katara grumbled as she quickly fixed her dress. "If the tool just learned how to knock, ugh!"

Zuko chuckled and finished tucking in his shirt before walking over to her "Let me help," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and tied the ties of her dress, kissing her neck as he tied them. When he was finished he placed a kiss on Katara's nose "Come on, let's go see what the boob wanted."

Jumping off the desk, Katara took Zuko's outstretched hand and exited the room, both with wide smiles on their faces.

.0.

"Thank you for helping uncle run the nation while I was gone," Zuko said as he and Aang walked slowly down the hallway the next morning. "I would've given the role to Katara but she was already nervous enough with the whole orphanage thing so I had to give the job to uncle and I didn't want him to be too stressed with my ever annoying council, I'm really grateful that you were here to help them."

"It was really no problem," Aang said, "it's part of the job being the Avatar."

They walked in companionable silence as the courtiers hustle and bustled around them, bowing and head nodding as they passed.

"I have news," Sokka said as scrolls fell out of his hands.

"On what?" Zuko asked picking up a fallen scroll.

"I think I have a lead to who might be behind Katara's poisoning." Zuko and Aang looked at him with wide eyes.

"Let's go to my office," Zuko said.

When the office door was closed the three men huddled around the desk. "I was in the royal library when this came across my attention," Sokka said as he unrolled a scroll. "There is a secret society called the Brotherhood of the Dragon, which Ozai created during his reign, in case he was defeated." A large black dragon outlined the paper as words, which Zuko recognized was written in his father's writing, it was orders to continue the mission on assassinating the opposition if the Phoenix King was defeated.

"So he created this society to assassinate us?" Aang asked as his eyes roamed over the scroll. "Wasn't that what the war was about?"

Zuko looked over the papers "Everyone is on here, me, you two, uncle, Toph, spirits even Teo and his crew are on here. Where did you get these?" he asked indicating to the scrolls.

"I searched the record keeper's office," Sokka said. "Officer Kahn is down there as we speak looking for more information, and hopefully he'll come back with some names."

"Why would they go after Katara first?" Zuko asked and Sokka unrolled another scroll.

It seemed to be a file of sorts; everything about Katara was on there, her age, full name, height, weight, everything. It looked like it was recently updated for under mission it said incomplete and poison failed. Zuko gripped the side of his desk.

"She's the biggest threat. Not only is she best friend to the Avatar, she's also one of, if not they the best waterbending master in the world and now she's Fire Lady. The whole world respects her and would follow her every word. People like Katara are able to persuade anyone to do anything; it probably threatens them so they're going to go after her first."

The doors slammed opened and Zuko looked up to see his uncle, a hard look on the caring man's face.

"Uncle, what is it?"

"Sokka, Aang, will you two please excuse my nephew and I?"

Sokka and Aang nodded and collected the scrolls "We'll continue looking in on this," Aang said.

"Keep a close eye on her," Zuko said and Sokka nodded before the door closed.

"Have you read this morning's newspaper?" Iroh asked.

Zuko shook his head and Iroh shoved the newspaper in his hands. His eyes bulged and his heart stopped when he read the head line "Fire Lord Zuko caught in cheating scandal?" He read out loud before quickly going to the story page. "Fire Lord Zuko and his former girlfriend Mai were seen spending quite a bit of alone time as the Fire Lord made a visit to the Jaini region." Someone had seen him and Mai; it even mentioned her kissing his cheek repeatedly throughout the day and the kiss Mai forced him into.

"Is this true Zuko?" Iroh asked.

When Zuko didn't answer, Iroh sighed in indignation. "How could you do this Zuko? After everything Katara has done for you, what she had to go through, and you go and do this to her."

Zuko opened and closed his mouth; he didn't know what to say.

Iroh shook his head "Does Katara know about this?"

Just then the doors slammed open and Katara stormed in, an angry look on her face. "Uncle, will you please excuse us?"

"Of course, my dear," he said as he gave a hard look to Zuko.

When the door closed Katara slammed the paper in front of him. "If you wanted to go and sleep with your whore then you should've just told me instead of sneaking around."

"It wasn't like that," Zuko said as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Did you not think that I wouldn't find out?"

"Katara, it wasn't like that at all."

"So you didn't kiss Mai?"

"No I…I did, it's just—"

"It's just what? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes…eventually."

Katara scoffed "Eventually?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Too late for that."

They were silent for a moment as they looked at each other. "How could you do this to me Zuko?" Katara asked softly.

"It was closure Katara, that was it," Zuko said desperately as he walked towards her.

Katara shook her head "I can't be near you right now," she said as she turned towards the door.

"Katara!" He called after her, only to have to door slammed in his face.

Zuko gave an anguished cry as he slammed his fist on the door and leaned his forehead on the door, fire sputtering out from his fist. "I think I've just ruined everything," he said to himself quietly, his heart lurching with immense sadness.

* * *

I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry that this took so long to come out. Like I said my work schedule was hectic last week and I'll admit it I was a bit lazy over the weekend. But it's out now and I hope you liked it.

So...did this chapter make sense? If I didn't I'm sorry my mind is very jumbled right now because while writing this I'm also trying to finish another book that I'm writing.

Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing, favoring, etc...it makes me feel so happy.

So go and review!

Until next time,

Me

P.S. HAPPY MAKORRA/KATAANG WEEK!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

**Recommended listening: Wide Awake by Katy Perry**

To say Katara was angry was an understatement; she was livid. Livid, hurt, and humiliated. And to top it off every courtier was talking about her or gossiping about her and Zuko's marriage. Of course in their gossip it was all her fault that their marriage was in shambles and they should've never gotten married and she wasn't fit to be Fire Lady. The gossip even led to the questioning of why she and Aang originally broke up.

Toph's advice, which was the same as Sokka's, was to waterbend them until they bled, Aang told her to ignore them, and Lady Song told her that she would gladly set any one of them on fire again.

But Katara knew that wouldn't solve squat. If anything it would make her look even worse and at the moment she couldn't have that.

"Maybe you should just try and talk to Zuko," Aang said as they sat on the stone railing of the garden veranda. Katara gave him a skeptical look "I know what he did is wrong," he continued before Katara could lash out at him "and he deserves the utmost punishment, but he is also your husband," he said as he leaned back on the stone column. "You should listen to his reasoning before blowing up on him."

Katara rolled her eyes and scoffed "He said they had closure," Aang said.

"He's lied about her to me before, what makes you think he isn't doing it again?"

"Because Zuko is an honorable man," Aang said. "He respects and adores you, I'm sure he wouldn't lie to you anymore." Katara gave him a dubious look making Aang roll his eyes "It wouldn't kill you to give him the benefit of the doubt. If he said he and Mai have closure and that they didn't do anything, then they probably didn't do anything."

Katara hopped off the railing "I have a lesson with Yao."

"Katara, you can't ignore Zuko forever!" Aang yelled after her.

.0.

Zuko didn't know how to handle this situation that he got himself in. On one hand, he wanted to grovel for Katara's forgiveness, beg her to understand. But on the other he felt that she was just making everything ten times more difficult for them by not listening to his reasoning, making him not want to bother with her until she comes to her senses. So Zuko did the only thing he knew how to do, he acted cold and distant. Like her ignoring him wasn't affecting him at all when in reality it was tearing him to bits. Not to mention listening to the courtiers gossiping rudely about them and their marriage set him on edge making him want to set everything and everyone on fire.

"You brought this on yourself, you know," Sokka said as he casually lounged in Zuko's office chair and munched on an apple.

Zuko gritted his teeth and gripped the railing of his office balcony tighter "Thanks for the input, Sokka."

"Hey, no problem," Sokka said, taking an annoyingly loud bite.

Zuko rolled his eyes, but sent a grateful smile to his friend. Sokka seemed to be one of the few who saw Zuko's side of things. When Sokka first found out what happened he punched Zuko square in the jaw, leaving a nasty bruise. "You're lucky she isn't crying," he threatened, but soon after, they sat down with Sokka demanding to know the truth. When Zuko told him, Sokka shocked him by saying "I understand."

He laughed at Zuko's perplexed expression and continued "I had to watch my first love turn into the moon," he had said. "Do you know how hard it was to let her go when I had the blaring reality staring at me every night? It's probably what you felt like seeing Mai every day."

"I don't know how to fix this Sokka," Zuko said as he turned towards the warrior.

Sokka flicked the apple core over the stone railing "My sister is annoyingly stubborn and from that I can tell you it's not going to be her that's going to make the first move, not when she feels like it's someone else's fault, which it is, it's yours."

Zuko rolled his eyes as Sokka looked at him "But I can tell you that acting towards her with cold indifference isn't going to work either, it's going push her away even more."

Zuko sighed and rubbed a hand over his face "Every time we take a step forward something makes us take five steps backs. I'm tired of it."

"Don't let crap like this happen!" Sokka said as he stood and punched Zuko's arm. "I have to meet Officer Kahn in the records office; I'll see you at lunch."

Zuko waved goodbye and listened as the heavy door closed. He sat down in his chair and sighed, how was he going to fix this mess? Maybe if he told her he loved her? Zuko shook his head that would probably make her angrier, if that was possible.

His office door opened again revealing the object of his thoughts. "Katara," he said with a head nod.

Katara walked over to his bookshelf, completely disregarding his presences making Zuko's temper flare.

"How long are you going to keep up with this childish act?" He asked her angrily.

Katara gave out a sarcastic laugh "Excuse me?"

"How long are you going to keep ignoring me like a petulant child?" He asked as he stood and walked towards her.

"I'm not ignoring you," she said as she kept looking at the shelves "I just don't give my attention to lying, cheating scumbags like you."

Zuko gritted his teeth and bit down his retort, 'Be nice, be nice, be nice,' he thought. "What…are you doing in my office?"

Katara plucked an atlas book from the shelf "Do I have to report everything to you?" she asked as she gave him a glare, "I thought it was none of each other's business what we do?"

Zuko inwardly grimaced, the night after the whole Mai fiasco hit the fan, Katara confronted him and asked why he continued to see Mai behind her back. At the time he was still in panic mode so he lashed out at her "I don't have to report everything I do to you!" he yelled. "It's none of your business what I do."

From that moment on Katara ignored him and every time he would ask her a question on what she was doing she would say the same thing "It's none of your business."

"I'm your husband; it's my right to know what you're doing."

"And I'm your wife; it's my right to ignore my cheating husband and not tell him a damn thing. For all you know I could be going to fuck Aang."

The fire in the fireplace flared and Zuko grabbed her arm "You wouldn't."

Katara yanked her arm back "No of course I wouldn't do that. Because unlike you I have respect for my spouse and I honor our vows," she said.

Zuko looked down, guilt swallowing him whole. Looking back up at Katara, his face softened at the sight of her. She looked skinnier than normal and her mocha skin looked paler than usual. "You're ladies maids said that you aren't eating."

"I'm eating just fine, don't worry about me."

"Is that why you're just skin and bone?" He asked as he took her small wrist in his hand.

Katara yanked her wrist back "Who cares if I'm eating or not? What concern is it to you? My health is fine, so just mind your own business!"

She turned to walk away but Zuko grabbed her arm and turned her around "STOP GRABBING ONTO ME!" She screamed as she yanked her arm back again.

"I'm concerned about you!" Zuko argued back.

Katara scoffed "Don't be. Why should you be concerned if I starve to death?"

They stared at each other before Katara looked away, "I was so stupid," she whispered. "Here I was longing for you to come home, thinking that you might miss me too and come to find out you were off having a great time with Mai."

"That's not true Katara," Zuko said softly but she shook her head.

"I feel so pathetic and stupid," she said before walking out of the office.

.0.

Katara and Yao sat in a secluded spot in the garden, books scattered around them. Her heart was crying but her mind was reeling with anger making her feel confused and to top it off everyone seemed to be on Zuko's side, besides uncle who had returned to the Earth Kingdom that morning, making her feel isolated and lonely. She couldn't believe Zuko would do something like that to her; she actually began to think that he felt something for her. 'I guess he didn't,' she thought sullenly.

"Kataraaaaaaa," she heard Yao say, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Shaking her head she looked at him "I'm sorry, Yao, my mind slipped."

Yao smiled "It's alright." He studied her as she looked back down, sadness overcoming her face. "Are you sure you don't want to forego studying and get out of the palace instead to see the new botanical garden?"

Katara looked back at him and smiled "As nice as that sounds, I don't think it would be right."

They sat in silence as Katara pushed her Zuko thought's to the back of her mind and tried to focus on the book in front of her.

The voices of two giggling courtiers walking by flitted to them, making Katara and Yao look at each other "She obviously isn't adequate enough for the role of Fire Lady, I mean if she can't even carry a child what is she good for?"

Katara felt the blow of her miscarriage again as the woman continued. "Everyone hates her, they're nice to her face but the minute she walks away they're talking crap about her. People say she turned into such a bitch now."

"Seriously," the second woman said "and doesn't it just piss you off to know that she probably only married him because the Avatar didn't want her anymore?"

"It's a good thing he didn't want her, she wouldn't be able to give him children, I wonder what they're going to do now? I've heard she's infertile."

"I really hope they get a divorce, it irks me to no end knowing that my husband's tax dollars go into her pockets. Besides, we should have a pure Fire Nation girl, like Lady Mai, on the throne, not a Water Tribe savage. Ugh, I can't stand seeing her wear that glorious crown!"

"Wouldn't it be divine if the Fire Lord got divorced and married Lady Mai?"

"We can only hope that happens."

The women's voices faded away and Katara felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Katara was hurt, she knew that most of the courtiers didn't like her, but that didn't make the sting of actually hearing it hurt any less. And on top of that they preferred Mai to her, it seems like the entire nation preferred Mai to her.

It suddenly felt like the world was closing in around her. She needed to escape, to be away from this place, away from Zuko, her brother, Aang, everyone. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Take me," she said softly, swallowing the ball of emotion in her throat. "Take me to the botanical gardens. I just need to go somewhere, anywhere."

Yao nodded and they both stood. Taking out her top knot, Katara dropped the crown on the ground, next to the book she took from Zuko's office.

Taking the offered hat and coat from Yao, Katara disguised herself and followed him out of the palace.

.0.

The walk to the botanical garden was long, but Katara didn't mind. Yao brought her into easy conversation which she suspected was his way of trying to swerve her sad thoughts into happy ones.

When they arrived, Yao turned to her and smiled "Close your eyes," he said. Katara gave him a suspicious look before closing them.

She felt him led her into the warm building before stopping "Alright," he said "open your eyes."

Katara opened her eyes and felt a gasp of shock leave her. The botanical garden was beautiful. The entire place was made of windows, allowing natural sunlight to filter throughout the entire place. Different flowers, plant life and trees from all over the world, some Katara had never even seen, were scattered around the circular pathways. "This place is gorgeous," she said as she slowly circled around, trying to take in the sight. "I can't believe there's actually a place like this in the Fire Nation."

Yao laughed and Katara turned a playful glare his way "What?"

"Nothing," Yao said as he smiled "I've never seen you this wowed before."

Katara stuck her tongue out at him before grabbing his sleeve "Come on!" she said as she tugged him along "Let's explore."

They made their way around the greenhouse, pointing out the flowers and trees they knew and telling stories of their childhoods. As they sat down on one of the many benches eating ice cream cones, Katara took the time to examine her friend. Yao had a short round nose and a strong square jaw, which Katara assumed was from his Water Tribe heritage. He had an easy smile that brightened his face and his grey eyes were a stark contrast to his tanner skin tone. His hair was an odd mix of brown and black which shined in the sunlight. He was tall and muscular, reminding Katara of Zuko. All in all, he was ridiculously good looking. And he was kind, kinder than most people she met in the Fire Nation.

"Not that I'm complaining," Yao said "But I don't think it's right for the Fire Lady to be ogling someone in broad daylight."

Katara's mouth dropped open as a deep blush spread across her face and neck "I…I was not ogling you!" she stuttered out making Yao laugh.

"Uh huh, sure," he said with a smile as he stood. "Now come on, I have somewhere else to show you!"

Katara let herself be dragged along, laughing at Yao's eagerness. It was another long walk before Katara found herself on a hill staring down at the port. "You brought me to the port?"

Yao nodded "I've seen the port many times, Yao."

"Yeah but not like this," he said as he pointed to in front of them.

For the second time that day a gasp left her. In front of her was the entire city, shimmering in the afternoon sun. "I've seen the port many times, Yao," he said in a teasing mocking voice.

Katara playfully elbowed him and stared back down at the city. "This is beautiful."

"This isn't even the best part," Yao said as he sat down.

"Oh?" Katara said as she followed him.

"Hmm, when a barge comes in it blows this really loud horn."

Katara gave him a blank look "So?"

"So you're able to scream out your frustrations without people noticing."

They stared at each other before Yao looked away, "I know you're having a tough time with adjusting to the rigorous life of Fire Lady, and with your miscarriage and the Fire Lord being a huge prick," Katara let out a laugh "I figured you of all people would utilize a place like this."

Katara let a grateful smile grace her face as she placed a hand on Yao's cheek "Thank you so much, Yao."

Yao smiled and they fell into a companionable silence as they waited for a barge to come in. Occasionally throwing grass, leaves and small stones at each other to pass the time as the noise of the dock workers floated in the air around them.

"I don't know when I started to like Zuko," she said softly as they watched fishermen bring in their catch. "It was like one day I couldn't stand him and the next I couldn't be without him."

"How do you feel about him now?"

Katara sighed "I'd be lying if I said I felt nothing. But the truth is, is I love him and that's what kills me. Beyond the hurt and humiliation and the betrayal I feel, I still love him. Isn't that something?" She said as she threw a twig "And to top it off," she said angrily as she grabbed another twig "is my brother and best friend _sided_ with him. 'It was a mistake Katara,'" she said dropping her voice to mimic Sokka's "'you should hear him out.' Or 'Give him the benefit of the doubt,'" she mimicked in Aang's voice.

"My brother okay I can understand siding with Zuko, they're best friends and he's only trying to keep the peace because he has to, but Aang? Aang was the _only _person I counted on to be on my side, but no" she snapped the twig in half "he has to go and side with that shitbag too!"

Katara threw the pieces of twig away; hurt climbing its way back up. "I feel so lonely and hurt. No one see's my side of things."

"I see your side of things, Katara," Yao said.

Katara gave him a small smile "You're the only person besides uncle and Lady Song who does."

They stared at each other again, and as their faces got closer to each other, Katara realized she didn't mind. That was until a loud horn was heard in the distance making Katara come back to reality and jumped away from him.

They turned to see a large ship coming in and Yao smiled at her "Ready?"

Katara gave him another smile before nodding.

Yao smiled again before counting "One, two," they watched as the ship made its way into port "Three!" Yao said and right as they started to scream the horn blew.

Katara screamed with all of her might, letting the hurt, betrayal, loneliness, sadness, anger, and humiliation fill her as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Before she knew it the horn stopped blowing, they stopped screaming and hot tears were rapidly running down her face as pain filled sobs broke from her mouth. She felt Yao bring her into a fierce hug. "You're such a jerk, Zuko!" she screamed into his shoulder, feeling more tears well in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. "You're such a jerk," she whispered.

She clung to Yao, letting his warming comfort give her solace.

.0.

Zuko paced back and forth in his sitting room. Katara was missing and no one seemed to know where she went.

The doors opened as Sokka and Aang stormed in. "I've checked all of her favorite places," Sokka said "she doesn't seem to be anywhere in the palace or the market."

"And no one's seen her since this morning," Aang added in.

Zuko grabbed at his hair "Where could she be?"

"You don't think she was kidnapped by the Brotherhood, do you?" Aang asked and Sokka shook his head.

"No, they'd leave some sort of note or sign telling us that they took her."

The doors opened again and Katara's personal guard Shin walked in. Zuko noticed that he was carrying the book Katara took out of his office and her crown, his heart stopped. "Fire Lord," Shin said as he bowed and held out the objects in his hands "these were found in the garden."

The three men looked at each other as Zuko held the smaller crown in his hands. "I'm going to search for her on Appa before it gets dark," Aang said.

"Shin and I will go down to the market again," Sokka said and Zuko nodded.

"I'll search the palace," he said.

The three men nodded before going their separate ways.

Zuko's heart pounded in his ears as he ran throughout the palace, calling Katara's name. Courtiers stared at him with confused looks but he shrugged them off. He didn't care what those idiots thought, what he cared about was finding his wife and making sure she was okay.

He searched everywhere, the kitchens, the libraries, the gardens, her office, his office, the council room, everywhere that he thought she'd be. He even checked Iroh's empty room. But she was nowhere.

He saw Mai lounging lazily against a pillar, women giggling around her. "Mai!" He said as he ran up to her, the women giggling even more.

Zuko shot them an angry look "Leave us," he said darkly and the gang of women quickly dispersed. "Have you seen Katara?" he asked urgently when they were alone.

"You're the fifth person that asked me that," she said in a bored tone and Zuko's tempered flared.

"Did you fucking see Katara or not?" He asked in annoyance.

Mai look at him in shock before the bored expression returned "No. If I did I'm sure one of the many people who asked me would've told you."

"If you do see her let someone know," he said before running off again, not bothering to listen to what Mai was yelling after him.

Zuko ran through everything again, calling out Katara's name until his voice was hoarse.

.0.

It was beyond late, the moon already in the sky for more than five hours, the city and palace fast asleep. Katara and Yao stumbled up the path to the palace, laughing and singing a Water Tribe ballad, their visions blurred by the many drinks they had in a small pub outside of the city. It was nice being able to enjoy drinks with a friend and not being recognized. Plus all of the drinks Katara consumed help dull the ache from the situation at hand.

But the minute they reached the gates everything came crashing down upon her and all of the feelings that she pushed aside resurfaced making bile rise in her throat.

"We're here," Katara groaned out and turned towards Yao. They stood smiling at each other before Katara spoke "I don't want to go back," she said with a small laugh before looking up at the sky.

Yap gave out a gentle laugh as he followed Katara's line of sight, making him look at the full moon. "I knew the moon once," she said softly. "She was a kind and caring."

"Yue, right?"

Katara nodded "She had amazing courage, I've always admired it." They were silent as they stared at the glowing moon.

"I wish I was the moon," Katara whispered. "Nothing could hurt me if I was the moon."

Katara blinked away the tears that were forming before turning her attention to Yao, "Thanks for the amazing day, Yao," she said placing a hand on his cheek. "You don't know how much I appreciate it."

Yao took her hand off his cheek and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, "It was not a problem at all, my Lady. As always, I'm here if you ever need to talk," he said before giving a slight bow and walking away.

Katara quietly made her way into her sitting room; it was dark save for the dying fire in the fireplace. She saw large forms lying on the couches; the snores indicated that one form was Sokka while the soft breathing indicated that the other form was Aang. Tip toeing into her room, she almost screamed in fright when she saw Zuko sleeping in her bed.

Rolling her eyes, she made her way over to him and stared. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Her heart stared to pound with hurt, I hate you,' she thought, sweeping some hair away from his face 'but I love you.'

Sighing, Katara grabbed the pillow from the other side and an extra blanket before making her way into the sitting room.

Picking the smallest couch near the balcony doors, Katara stared at the moon, praying to Yue to help her not drown in her heart ache and sadness as sleep took over.

.0.

Katara felt warm fingers gently caressing her face, she knew who it was. Groaning, she turned over onto her stomach, hoping Zuko would take the hint and leave her alone.

He sighed and she heard his heavy footsteps carry to the door before it opened and closed gently.

Her depression immediately hit her the minute she opened her eyes. How she wish she could forego her duties and just get away from the palace like she did yesterday. Rolling back over onto her side, she came face to face with Aang, his grey eyes wide and expressive as they stared into her blue ones.

"Good morning, Kit Kat!" he said enthusiastically.

Katara rolled her eyes and sat up "Why are you in my room so early?"

"It's not early, it's twelve o'clock in the afternoon you've been sleeping all day."

Katara rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she felt Aang stare at her. "What?" she snapped.

Not fazed by her snippish attitude Aang continued to stare at her "Where were you last night?"

"None of your business," she said defensively as she stood.

"It is my business when you had the entire palace out looking for you!" Aang said as he followed her into her room.

"I was out with a friend," she said as she began to untie her dress and walked behind the dressing screen.

"At such a late hour?"

"Yes, is that such a crime? You and I used to do it all the time," Katara said as she walked out from behind the dressing screen in a towel.

"That's different Katara," Aang said.

"How is that so different Aang?"

"You're the Fire Lady; you can't just go gallivanting off with someone."

"But going off with you was okay?" Katara asked with a scoff.

"Yes!" Aang said in exasperation. "I'm the Avatar, at least when we were out all hours of the night people knew who you were with and knew that you would be safe."

"Yao wouldn't let anything hurt me. Besides I can take care of myself! I'm not a helpless little girl!" Katara yelled.

"But at the state you're in I highly doubt you would be able to do any form of defensive bending!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Aang asked her seriously.

Katara didn't say anything. "You're not well, Katara," Aang said gently. "You haven't been eating."

"Excuse me for having things other than food occupying my thoughts right now,"

"It's taking a toll on you and I'm worried. Everyone's worried."

"Don't be I'm fine, I'm not going to keel over. Contrary to what people are saying I am eating," Katara said with a dismissive wave.

"I think you should talk to Zuko," Aang said softly making Katara huff.

"And I think you should stay out of it Aang," Katara said seriously as she looked him in the eye. "You're the Avatar; you keep peace between the nations, not between people in a crumbling marriage."

"I keep peace in everything, even in my family."

Katara gave a frustrated growl as she moved some hair away from her face. "You know, out of everyone, I expected you to be on my side. But here you are, vouching for Zuko."

"I _am _on your side! This situation with Zuko is destroying you and it kills me to see you like this," he said as he walked over and took her hands into his. "Please," he pleaded softly, his grey eyes still expressive "please go talk to Zuko. Let him explain himself. Give him the benefit of the doubt."

Katara sighed and looked down "Fine, I'll talk to Zuko, but no promises."

Aang gave her a smile "That's my sifu!" he said as he kissed her forehead.

Katara laughed before pushing him away "Now get out, I have to bathe."

.0.

Zuko tried to keep the fire from spilling angrily out of his mouth as a gate guard reported to him of Katara's return last night.

"She returned at three this morning with a young man, my Lord."

Zuko sat forward on alert, a young man? "What did he look like?"

"I couldn't make out his face sir, but they were singing a Water Tribe ballad as they walked up so I'm assuming he was Water Tribe."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, Yao. "Did they do anything at the gate?" He asked as he gritted his teeth?

"No, my Lord, they talked for a few minutes before the young man took his leave."

Zuko nodded before sitting back and rubbing his temples, dismissing the guard. She was with Yao, of course she was. Who else besides Lady Song and her ladies maids did Katara spend the most time with?

He heard his office door opened and rolled his eyes when he saw that Mai sauntered in. "What?" He asked angrily as he watched her walk towards the balcony and leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms.

"You wife did quite the disappearing act yesterday, the whole court is talking about it," she said as she examined her nails.

"If the whole court has nothing better to do than gossip about my wife then I think it's time that I had a serious talk with everyone."

"They're even saying that she brought home another man."

"Yeah? Well you can assure everyone that she didn't bring anyone home."

"No she didn't," Mai said as she turned and leaned her arms against the top of his chair "but she did spend the entire day with him."

"And how do you know?" He asked as he looked at her over his shoulder.

Mai gave a small smile and shrugged "Courtiers, people who've seen them."

Zuko rolled his eyes and stood up "Get out of my office, Mai," he said as he walked to the front of his desk and leaned on it.

"How hurt you must feel knowing that her affections are straying to another man already."

"Get out of my office, Mai," he said getting louder with each word.

Mai leaned next to him against the desk, "I told you you'd regret not marrying me."

Zuko grabbed her arm harshly and Mai narrowed her eyes "Admit it," she hissed "you wished you married me instead of her."

Zuko glared her down "Never," he hissed back.

"Too bad, your entire court wished you did." She said and felt Zuko's grip get tighter on her arm.

"Lucky for me I don't give a fuck what my court wished for," he said as he started to drag her towards the door.

Mai stopped and yanked her arm back "You're pathetic, Zuko."

Zuko got closer to her and narrowed his eyes "What did you just say?"

Mai laughed "I said you're pathetic."

"Don't ever speak to me that way again," he growled "I am your Fire Lord, speak to me with respect."

Mai glared at him and he glared right back. He didn't know what caused it, but Zuko and Mai were suddenly kissing. It might've been the anger and disappointment he felt for himself that caused such a reaction, or the complete guilt he felt for Katara, whatever it was, it drove Zuko into such an action without thinking.

Zuko heard a loud heart breaking gasp as well as a shocked cough making him quickly spring away from Mai. He turned towards the door and saw Katara and Aang standing there, both with astounded looks on their faces.

Katara turned to Aang "Benefit of the doubt, huh?" she said to him before giving Zuko and Mai a tight smile and walking out of the door.

Zuko didn't know what to say as Aang gave him a disappointed look and shook his head before following Katara.

"No, wait; it isn't what it looks like!" Zuko yelled as the door shut.

Zuko grabbed at his hair "What have I done?" he whispered.

"Zuko," he heard Mai say and turned to her. This was all her fault; she couldn't just let him be. She had to meddle in his life right when everything was beginning to go right.

"Get. Out." He said in a deadly tone.

"But,"

"GET OUT!" He screamed as picked up the paper weight on his desk and threw it against the wall, the glass shattering.

Mai quickly darted out of his office as he threw everything he got his hands on. Katara was never going to forgive him now.

He destroyed his entire office before falling to his knees "What have I done?" he asked himself and felt tears prick his eyes.

.0.

"Please eat something, your majesty," Katara heard her Chae plea as her over full plate sat in front of her.

"At least drink the tea," Kyung said. "It's been days since you've had anything."

Katara pushed the tray of food and tea away from her "I don't think I can keep anything down," she said and leaned her forehead against the window pane, she was completely heartbroken.

She heard her ladies maids sigh and felt their sympathetic stares. Anger rose in her, she didn't want sympathy. "You two are dismissed for the rest of the week."

She heard them gasp in shock "But my Lady,"

"I said you are dismissed!" She stated firmly and she heard them slowly get up from their chairs. "And take the tray food with you. I'm not going to eat it."

She heard them make their way out of the room and sighed. She didn't mean to be rude to them, they were just concerned. But Katara just wanted to be alone.

She just wanted to stay locked away in Iroh's empty room and be alone.

She heard a gentle knock on the door before it opened, "Go away, Aang."

"It's me," she heard Lady Song say gently.

Katara didn't say anything as Song sat in front of her. They sat in silence for a long while, just staring out at the gardens.

"I'm devastated, Song," Katara whispered, feeling tears rise. "And I'm numb."

"I know," Song said softly, wiping some of Katara's long bangs from her face. They sat in silence again watching as the world continued on without them.

Katara couldn't get Mai and Zuko kissing passionately in front of her out of her mind. She felt the tears well up again and angrily blinked them away. 'He's not crying over you, why should you cry over him?' She thought before heart ache swelled in her heart 'Because you're you love him and he broke your heart, that's why.'

"Do you want to go for a walk in the royal gardens?" Lady Song asked her.

Katara felt the sun warm her face and she suddenly longed to go outside and enjoy it. Nodding, she felt Lady Song grab her hand and tug her up.

They walked slowly through the garden, enjoying the quietness and tranquility of the private royal garden. One thing Katara was grateful for was that Lady Song was one of those people who never pried. She knew that if someone wanted to share something with her, they would.

The sound of chattering women made Katara look up from the ground only to see Mai and a gaggle of women walking in front of her.

Everything stopped when the two stood face to face. "What are you doing in the private gardens?" Lady Song asked haughtily.

Mai cast her steely eyes to the older woman "I'm a courtier; I'm allowed to roam the gardens as I please."

Lady Song gave a steely glance back "Yes, but you are not a _royal_. You should not be strutting through the royal gardens."

"Neither should you."

"Au contraire," Lady Song said snootily. "I am in the company of the _Fire Lady_, which allows me the permission to roam the garden, for a courtier you sure don't follow the protocol that comes with being one."

"Get out of my garden, Mai," Katara said. "In fact, get out of my palace."

"This is not your palace," Mai said.

Katara narrowed her eyes "The crown I'm wearing says otherwise."

"The crown you're wearing is a crown that you don't deserve."

Katara heard a whoosh of fire as Lady Song's fists flamed up "You over step your boundaries with that loose tongue, Lady Mai."

Katara placed a hand on Song's forearm and her fire fists fizzled out.

"Get out of my palace and get over my husband!" Katara said angrily, ignoring the spots that were suddenly in her eyes.

Mai rolled her eyes "I'm never going to get over Zuko, I love him and he obviously loves me, I think you should just face the fact that your political marriage is just that, a political marriage."

Katara shook her head as her vision went blurry and a loud ringing buzzed in her ears. She suddenly felt weak. "Katara?" she vaguely heard Lady Song say before everything went dark and she fell forward.

"Katara!" she heard Zuko's worried voice say before everything went quiet.

.0.

Zuko watched anxiously as the healer injected something into Katara's arm. "It's been three days, how long until she wakes up?"

"There's no telling," the healer said as he took out the needle. "She is lacking nutrition and from that combined with the emotional stress I assume she's under it took a tool on her body. She won't wake until her body and mind repair themselves."

"Thank you." Zuko said as he grabbed Katara's cold hand.

"If she does wake make sure she eats something," the healer said as he packed up his bag. "Nothing big, she won't be able to hold that down, anything small, like a rice ball or a piece of fruit."

Zuko nodded as the healer patted him on the shoulder "Good night Fire Lord."

It was silent as Zuko looked at Katara, gripping her hand tightly. "Please forgive me," he pleaded. "Please, when you wake up, forgive me." He brought her hand to his lips "Please," he said kissing her knuckles "please forgive me." He rubbed her knuckles against his cheek "Please forgive me."

He laid his head on the side of Katara's bed, her hand still firmly clutched in his own.

After a while, he felt a gently hand on his shoulder "Zuko?" he heard Aang question.

Lifting his head he gave Aang a small smile. "Why don't you go get some sleep?" Aang said "I'll watch her."

Zuko looked back at Katara "I think I'll stay here."

"Zuko," Aang said in a firm voice. "You haven't slept in days, go get some rest."

"What if she wakes up?"

"Then I'll tell her you diligently sat by her side until I pried you away."

Zuko gave Katara one last look before kissing her hand. Standing, Aang gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Make sure she eats something small if she wakes up."

"I'll see you in the morning," Aang said as he pushed Zuko out the door.

Zuko waved before walking out of the door.

Walking into the dark sitting room he jumped in fright when he saw something move from the corner of his room. Punching fire into the fire place, Zuko sighed in relief when he was that it was Sokka sitting at the small table.

"Sokka," he said "what are you doing here? I thought you were in the Earth Kingdom visiting Toph?"

Sokka held the hilt of his sword with his thumb and index finger as he spun it around, no doubt making a giant hole in the glossy wooden floor.

"How do you think it feels," Sokka said as he watched his sword spin "to come home from visiting your girlfriend and hoping to find the situation between your sister and best friend, _who are married_," he hissed twirling the sword again "resolved. Only to find out that the situation is worse."

"Sokka," Zuko started but Sokka cut him off.

"And how do I know that the situation is worse? Because my other best friend, who wouldn't tell me what happened, is being fiercely protective of my sister, which means something bad happened to her, which would probably explain why she's comatose at the moment."

"Let me explain," Zuko said but again Sokka cut him off.

"Come to find out," Sokka said as he stood and examined the point of his sword "my sister caught her husband in the middle of his liaison with another woman, throwing her into another bout of depression." Sokka sarcastically laughed "She barely got over the first bout after losing her child and she's already in a second one."

Sokka walked towards him in a way a predator stalked towards its pray, making Zuko back up with his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry," Zuko said and Sokka sarcastically laughed again.

"I know you're sorry. But the thing is I don't want your apologies. I told you, you make her cry I'm going to make you cry."

"Sokka," Zuko said cautiously.

"I gave you a chance to make amends with her and you completely fucked it up," Sokka said as he swung his sword.

Zuko ducked it. He didn't know if Sokka was really going to do him bodily harm, but he didn't want to find out.

"Are you insane!" Zuko yelled before ducking as Sokka swung the sword again, just missing the top of Zuko's head.

"No," Sokka said. "I'm defending my sister's honor."

Sokka threw his sword to the side and tackled Zuko. The two toppled over the couch as Sokka's fist repeatedly smashed against Zuko's face.

.0.

Voices floated around her as she went in and out of consciousness. She was tired, so, so tired. She felt a warm hand grab her own as a soft sad voice pleaded something to her.

Katara wanted to open her eyes and console whoever it was that was pleading to her. But she was tired and the temptation of slipping into sleep again was just too much to resist.

Her dreams were sporadic and weird. She was flying high with Aang, his easy smile melting Katara's heart. But then he let her go and she felt herself falling before being caught into unfamiliar arms. Turning to look at her savior she smiled wide when she saw that it was Yao who had caught her. He gave her a friendly smile and held out a book to her. Opening the red book, she felt herself being sucked in and was then suddenly in a barren desert. Looking around, she felt herself calling out a hello before she heard sobbing.

As she followed the sobbing, she walked through different points of her life, from her childhood to the end of the war. As the sobbing got louder, the scenery changed and it was suddenly her wedding day again. Looking down she saw that she was wearing her wedding dress and her father was standing next to her holding out his arm. Taking it, they walked down the aisle.

As they got closer Katara saw Zuko kneeling down, his back facing her, he was shaking. When she reached the end of the aisle she realized that the sobs were coming from him. Concerned, she asked him what was wrong and he turned around. Katara felt shock when she saw that his white wedding robe was covered in crimson blood. His sobs suddenly turned into maniacal laughing as he held a human heart in his hands. Looking down, she started panicking when she saw that her wedding dress was covered in blood and that there was a gaping hole where her heart should be.

Katara couldn't breathe. As she turned towards the crowd she saw that everyone was laughing as the sky turned red and everything caught on fire. "You're mine," she heard Zuko say as he squeezed her heart. She felt excruciating pain and tried to scream out but no breath came out. She struggled and struggled and struggled to breathe, but nothing. But the minute her lungs felt like they were going to collapse her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed.

She took a deep breath and felt around her chest, sighing in relief when she realized that there was no hole there and that she could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"Katara?" She heard Aang ask urgently as he sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed her hand, "Are you alright?"

She shook away the disorientation and focused her eyes on Aang, "Ye-yeah, I just had a terrible dream," she said as she placed a hand on her forehead. "What happened?"

"You fainted; you've been out for three days."

Katara's eyes widened "Three days?" Aang nodded and handed her a banana.

"Your body needed time to heal itself."

Katara ate the bananas she stared at Aang. "I thought of your proposition," she said softly.

"Yeah? When? While you were dreaming?" Aang teased and Katara threw her banana peel at him.

They suddenly heard the clash of glass and yelling. Looking at each other with confusion, Katara threw the blankets off of her and followed Aang out into the sitting room.

Katara stared in shock as Sokka repeatedly punched Zuko. "Sokka!" Aang and Katara screamed in unison.

"Sokka! Sokka stop!" Katara said as she and Aang held back his arms.

Aang pulled Sokka off of Zuko and held him back. "What are you doing!" Katara yelled as she helped Zuko sit up.

"What did it look like I was doing? I was beating the shit out of him," Sokka said as he struggled to get out of Aang's hold.

"Why?" Katara asked loudly as she examined Zuko's bloody and swollen face.

"Because he treated you like shit by cheating with that emotionless whore."

Katara turned and looked at him, her heart a little touched that her brother defended her honor. "Sokka," she said sternly "as much as I appreciate you defending me, this is something that you don't need to be a part of."

"But Katara," Sokka huffed.

"But nothing," she said. "This is _my_ marriage, Sokka. These problems are Zuko's and _mine_, not yours."

They stood in silence as the two siblings stared at each other. Sokka looked like he wanted to saw something but Aang pushed his shoulder "Come on," he said as he pushed Sokka towards the door.

When the door closed Katara sighed and turned towards the disarrayed room. She felt a wave of dizziness hit her and grabbed onto the nearest table. "Katara!" Zuko said as he stood and came towards her, but she held up her hand halting him in mid step.

"Don't come near me," she hissed.

Taking a deep breath allowing the dizziness to fade away, she looked at Zuko "I'm going to the Earth Kingdom with Aang," she said.

Zuko looked at her in shock "What?"

"He told me that if I ever wanted to go with him I could and I'm going to, I need to."

Zuko was silent and Katara sighed and looked out the balcony doors. "I can't do this Zuko," she whispered. "All of this stress, I can't handle it, I thought I could…but I can't."

She looked back at him "I can't hold down food, my hair is falling out, my weight is up and down, I can't handle this."

"Are we… are we getting a divorce?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, honestly."

The room was eerily silent as the tension of a possible divorce between them hung in the air.

"Please don't leave," Zuko said quietly and turned to look at her, the firelight highlighting the tears welling in his eyes. "You can't leave. My nation needs you," he walked towards her.

"Zuko…"

"I need you," he said and dropped to his knees in front of her, hugging her hips. "I know I'm an idiot and that I don't deserve your love, but I love you Katara, _I love you_." Katara's breath caught in her throat as Zuko squeezed her tighter "I can't imagine my life without you. So _please,_" he begged, his voice hoarse "please don't leave. We can work all of this out. Give us another chance."

Katara squeezed her eyes shut, her heart so full of love but so full of sadness. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't put her heart on the line again only for him to stomp all over it. Katara tore herself away from Zuko and placed a hand on his cheek, "Goodbye, Zuko," she said and ran into her room, slamming the door.

.0.

The sun was just breaking through the early morning sky as Katara and Aang watched as the stable hand put Appa's saddle on. "Are you sure you want to do this Katara?" Aang asked as he looked at her.

Katara nodded and held her travel bag a little tighter. "Katara," Aang said and he turned her towards him. "I know you're hurt and confused. But you two love each other."

"I gave this my best shot, Aang and it didn't work."

Aang stared at her before sighing "Then, I guess it's time to go," he said and walked towards Appa.

Katara started to walk towards Appa, but paused. She turned around and looked at the palace before looking at Appa again, this time with an uncertain gaze. Was she really about to leave the man she loved?

Yes, she was about to leave the man who cheated on her and broke her heart.

But as she turned back to look at the palace again, her heart pounding with uncertainty, she suddenly found herself not wanting to leave.

"Katara?" She heard Aang call on Appa.

She turned to look at him and gave him a smile before confidently walking towards Appa.

.0.

Zuko watched sullenly from a large hallway window as Appa flew away with the woman he loved. He screwed up the best thing that ever happened in his life and he didn't know what to do. He was completely lost, falling into a dark abyss with no end in sight. His heart and mind cried as he watched the flying bison get smaller and smaller into the morning sky.

He heard footsteps and growled. He wasn't in the mood for Sokka's annoying presences or any of his valets. He wanted to be left alone and wallow in his self pity.

When the footsteps stopped he hissed "Go away," he said darkly. After a couple of moments and the footsteps didn't retreat, he turned around fully prepared to set the offending person on fire but his breath caught in his throat.

There stood Katara looking unsure.

They stared at each other, the emotions displaying on their faces saying the words that wouldn't come out of their mouths.

But it wasn't logic that helped them figure out what they were trying to say, it was love.

Katara dropped her travel bag and ran into Zuko's arms.

Zuko scooped her up and spun her around before kissing her with all of his might.

He broke away and looked at her "I'm so sorry," he said and kissed her again.

"I know," Katara said against his lips.

"I want to work things out."

"Me too," she said before pressing her lips more firmly to his.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you," he said and kissed her tenderly "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Katara said passionately and kissed him.

They spent the entire day repairing their relationship, working through the kinks and bumps, giving each other kisses along the way. And at the end of the day as they cuddled on the couch in their sitting room, their relationship patched up and good as new, Zuko felt peace for the first time in months.

* * *

Ahhhhhh this was so long and hard to write!

What did you guys think? I hope you liked it!

As always if there are mistakes or something doesn't make sense, I apologize, I stay up way to late writing these chapters and sometimes my sleepy mind doesn't register mistakes.

Anyway,

Thank you for all the love! It makes me smile.

Now go write a review! I love hearing from you guys!

Until next time,

Me


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Zuko leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed smiling fondly as he watched his wife finish getting ready for the day.

Katara looked at him through the mirror as she placed her crown in her elegant bun, the diamonds of her new tennis bracelet that he had given her catching the sunlight. "What?" she asked with a smile.

Zuko shrugged and smiled "Nothing," he said as he pushed off the doorframe and walked towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders and brought his face next to hers "I just like watching you get ready," he said as he planted kisses along the side of her neck.

"Were you always this creepy?" She asked before letting out a laugh when his breath tickled her, making gooseflesh rise on her skin.

"Only when it comes to you," he said and relished in hearing Katara let out a small moan when he bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Stop," she whispered as she half heartedly pushed him away with her shoulder. "You're going to leave a mark."

"Good," Zuko said as he began sucking on the love bite.

"Mm not good for me, I can't have something like that showing, it isn't proper," Katara said and shuddered when he gently licked the already sensitive spot.

"Then it's a good thing I got you this," he said and pulled out a diamond necklace that matched her bracelet.

Katara gasped in shock as Zuko placed it around her neck. "It's beautiful," she said as she gently touched it.

Zuko grinned and placed his hands back on her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing the exposed skin as he watched Katara gap at her new gift. "It really is beautiful," she said before turning a playful suspicious look to him in the mirror "why do you keep giving me things, especially diamonds?"

For the past two days since they made amends he's been giving her gifts. It started with two dozen roses. She was in the middle of a committee meeting when the doors opened and a servant brought in the large vase of roses, _To start your week off right_, the note read and all of the committee members, made up entirely of women, ooh'd and aah'd at the how romantic Zuko was.

Yesterday it was a diamond bracelet. He caught her when she and Lady Song were walking down the hallway, a tribe of women following them trying to get Katara's attention. "My Lady," he said as he pushed off the wall he was leaning on and grabbed her hand, making Katara stop and stare at him with an amused smile.

"My Lord," Katara said as played along and bowed as Zuko placed a gentle kiss along her knuckles, the women behind her awing with envy.

"Your wrist looks painfully bare," he said before giving her a deviant smile, "allow me to remedy that." He pulled out the diamond bracelet and placed it around her wrist, the women around her gasping in excited shock and awe.

Zuko kissed her hand before taking his leave, grinning widely as Katara stared at the diamond bracelet with speechlessness.

Now it was a diamond necklace.

Zuko leaned down and kissed her neck again "Because I love seeing you in diamonds."

Katara grinned and leaned her head slightly back so her lips were against his ear "If you like seeing me in them so much, maybe I'll surprise you one day and wear nothing _but_ them," she whispered before giving the shell of his ear a seductive lick with the tip of her tongue.

She watched in satisfaction as Zuko's eyes became dark with lust. "Well why not let that day be today?" He asked as he reached for the zipper of her dress.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Katara scolded as she grabbed the hand that was reaching for her zipper. "We have a court meeting, remember?"

Zuko groaned making Katara laugh as she stood. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave him a smile "Don't worry," she said brushing her lips against his "I'll make it worth the wait." She gave him a coy smile before he claimed her lips with his.

They heard the clock tower chime in the distance, indicating that the day was starting. They pulled away from the kiss with smiles on their faces.

"Ready?" Zuko asked and Katara nodded.

"Ready."

They walked down the hallway and towards the throne room hand in hand, smiling and nodding to the guards they pass.

When they reached the antechamber, Zuko and Katara released their hands and gave each other a firm nod before the doors opened.

Katara saw from her peripheral all of the court stand as she and Zuko entered. Everyone from the lowest courtier to the highest general was present. She heard men murmur with distaste as she walked next to Zuko instead of three steps behind him like the monarch's spouse is suppose to. But she didn't give a damn. At this moment she wasn't Katara, friend to all. She was Fire Lady Katara, queen consort and mother of the Fire Nation and no one will make her feel any different.

It was silent for a few moments after Zuko sat on the flaming dais, Katara taking her seat next to him.

Zuko overlooked the court with a critical gaze, his eyes scanning every single courtier there. "There seems to be some things that need to be cleared," he said coolly, "regarding the recent topics that are circling around." It was silent again as everyone intently waited for Zuko to continue. "It is true that I had a moment of indiscretion with a former partner. It was a huge mistake on my part and I apologize for my moment of weakness." Chattering suddenly erupted as the court gasped in shock.

"BUT!" Zuko said loudly grabbing their attention again. "Be assured that it will not happen again. I apologized to my wife, my family, and now I apologized to you, my people. Although I know it will take a while to fizzle out there is nothing standing in our way now that will hinder us from being able to move past the situation."

Low murmuring erupted again before Zuko cleared his throat. "Another thing I would like to clear up is the nonsense the gossip journals are coming up with. The Fire Lady and I are not divorcing and I am not giving up my title as Fire Lord to the Avatar. As I said all of that is nonsense; do not believe a word they say."

Katara saw some people nod while others whispered to the person next to them, no doubt denying what Zuko just said.

The room suddenly became warmer as Zuko gave the crowd a hard glare. "The last thing I want to clear up is the indecent treatment some of the women here give my wife." The room became silent again as the flames from the dais and the sconces became higher as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. "Most of you seem to be under the misconception that I do not know what is being said in my court about my wife and therefore think it's alright to be throwing around insults and harassing her like you aren't committing treason." Katara gave an inward smirk as she saw some of the snotty women gulp.

"Katara is my wife," Zuko said in the same cool voice, "which makes her your Fire Lady. And with that demands you give her the utmost respect."

He clenched his fist as he stared out into the crowd, looking at every female that he knew tormented Katara. "She is not infertile, she is not a gold digger, and Avatar Aang did not get rid of her like an unwanted pet!" He said, getting louder and angrier with each word. "I will not tolerate anymore disrespect in my court! If I so hear another word of disrespect I won't hesitate to cook your heart in your chest." The crowd was silent which irritated Zuko. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" He yelled and everyone seemed to snap out of their silence and bowed as they said "Fire Lord."

Zuko nodded in satisfaction "I have nothing else to discuss with you," he said with a glare. "You can continue on with your day."

The courtiers began shuffling out as Zuko gave out a sigh and drooped his shoulders. He felt Katara slide her small fingers between his own and gave them a small squeeze. "I wasn't too soft was I?" He whispered to her, watching as the last of the remaining courtiers walked out of the large hall.

"No," she whispered back.

Zuko looked down "Are you sure?"

Katara knew it was always one of Zuko's fears to be seen as a weak Fire Lord. She remembered when he was first crowned and he had come into the guest room she was staying in asking her if he should have given Iroh the crown instead of himself, claiming that he was too soft and weak to be Fire Lord.

Katara placed a hand on his cheek turned his face towards hers "Sweetie, you threatened to cook their hearts within their chest," she saw Zuko try to hold back a smile, "I'm more than sure."

Zuko put his hand over Katara's and kissed her palm. "I didn't want to be that awful to them," he said as he leaned into her hand. "But this isn't my father's court anymore, it's mine and I won't tolerate their prejudice against you or anyone else."

Katara smiled before giving him a chaste kiss "They'll eventually come around," she said and stood. "You'll see."

Zuko stood and followed Katara down the dais steps. "I hope so; dealing with these people gives me a headache."

Katara laced her fingers through Zuko's "I know," she said "and you're about to get a migraine because you have that society meeting with them today."

"No I don't," Zuko said as he tugged Katara along.

"What do you mean no you don't? You didn't cancel the meeting did you? You know how important that meeting is and -"

Zuko stopped and placed a hand over Katara's mouth, halting her sentence. "I didn't cancel it, I rescheduled it."

Katara opened her mouth to say something but Zuko beat her to it "I rescheduled it because you and I are going to see the sunrise."

.0.

Katara inhaled the fresh air as she walked off the boat plank, the sound of the bustling market place music to her ears as she looked around. It defiantly was a vacation spot, with tiny shops and restaurants. She felt Zuko grab her hand and tug her along as people stopped and openly gapped at them before bowing.

"I'm so excited!" Katara said as Zuko helped her into the carriage before sitting himself in the seat across from her. "I don't think I've ever truly been on 'vacation.' Toph and I went to a day spa before but I don't think that technically counts as a vacation."

"Toph went to a day spa?" Zuko asked as Katara placed her feet in his lap.

Katara nodded "Uh huh. I think that was the first time Toph willingly did anything girly."

Zuko laughed "Apparently it was the last."

"That's not true," Katara said. "She does some girly things, like shaving her legs and gets her eyebrows done. And sometimes although very, very, very rarely she allows me to paint her nails."

"She does so much," Zuko teased.

"Hey trust me it's a lot more compared to when I first met her," Katara said as she gently kicked Zuko's stomach.

Zuko grinned and grabbed the foot that kicked him. "Speaking of shaved legs, you have very soft legs," Zuko said as he slid his hand up Katara's leg.

Katara gave him a grin "I try to please my husband," she said coyly.

"Mm, your husband is very pleased," he said as he kissed the inside of her ankle and spread her legs so he could settle himself between them.

Katara felt Zuko's lips on her neck as his hands slid further up her thighs.

"You have very soft thighs too," he said before sucking on her neck, making Katara gasp in pleasure.

Whatever witty comment that was on the tip of Katara's tongue flew out the window as Zuko sucked on her neck, no doubt leaving a mark.

"I seem to have a hard time remembering if anything else is… shaved that I should know about," he said huskily as he trailed his kisses to her lips.

"Well maybe," Katara said just as huskily as she looked him in the eye and moved his hand from its position on her hip to her center "you should find out."

Zuko quickly got over his shock and kissed Katara hungrily as he gently rubbed his thumb over her wet center, running his blunt nail over the spot where he knew the bundle that sent all women over the edge resided.

Katara gave a low moan before turning fierce blue eyes to him "Don't tease me," she hissed.

Zuko gave her a growl like laugh before pulling away, much to Katara's confusion and disappointment.

He sat back in his seat giving her a smug smile.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"Sitting," he said innocently.

Katara narrowed her eyes "Why did you stop?"

"The carriage is slowing."

"Then what was the point of all that?" Katara huffed.

Zuko gave her a one shoulder shrug.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

He shook his head, the smile still on his face as he shook his head.

Katara growled in annoyance and narrowed her as at him as she righted her dress, oh he was going to pay.

When the carriage door opened, Zuko gave Katara a wink before getting out.

Taking Zuko's offered hand, Katara gave his fingers a hard squeeze as she hopped out. Giving him a tight grin she turned her attention to the servants lined outside the main doors.

"Welcome to Grand Master Iroh's summer home," a servant said as he bowed.

"This is uncle's home?" Katara asked as she looked around. "What about Ember Island?"

"After the death of Lu Ten uncle never wanted to go back to Ember Island because it held too many memories for him. So he built this place instead. Besides, who wants to go back to Ember Island?"

"I guess," Katara said as she followed Zuko into the palace.

It was a gorgeous one story palace. The large glassless windows gave the palace an open airy feel, as the white walls and pillars contrasted beautifully against the dark wooden floors.

The servant led them throughout the palace, pointing out the rooms and the way to the dining room.

"And this is the Fire Lord's room, the Lady's is right next door," the servant said as he opened the large doors and bowed.

Katara nodded in approval as she looked around. Like her room back home, it had a large bed that sat in the middle of the room; a door she assumed led to the bathroom, an armoire resided on one side of the room while a desk resided on the other. Two large balcony doors opened to reveal a veranda that led out a courtyard, the courtyard led out to the beach.

"Very nice," Katara said as she walked out onto the veranda.

She felt an arm wrap around her middle as another pushed some hair away from her neck "Let's finish what we started," she heard Zuko say as he planted a kiss on her shoulder and moved upward.

Katara smiled "Let's go exploring," she said as she and pulled away, relishing in the disappointed look on Zuko's face. 'Serves him right for doing that to me earlier,' she thought.

Zuko made a whiny noise as he grabbed for her "I don't want to explore," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You just want to get up my skirt," Katara said as she smoothed the hair on the back of his head.

"So?"

Katara laughed and kissed him "We have all the time in the world for that," she said as she pulled away from him again and grabbed his hand, "Let's go to the beach."

"Can we at least be naked?"

"Zuko!" Katara scolded and Zuko sighed.

"Fine, fine," he said and followed her to the beach.

.0.

They spent the rest of the day at the market, Katara pulling Zuko to every tourist store and market cart.

After the beach, they changed out of their royal attire and into what Katara dubbed 'tourist clothes.' Her outfit reminded him of their time on Ember Island during the war, with her midriff baring crop top and her skirt. The only thing missing was the pants that she used to wear underneath. Her hair was in its normal half up top knot, her crown forgotten on the vanity back at the palace.

He on the other hand was wearing a sleeveless tunic and pants. His hair, now brushing passed his shoulders, was too up in a half top knot.

It was the most dressed down in public he's been in years.

"What do you think of this?" Katara asked as she tried on a straw hat.

"Are you going to sing me a love song as you row us on a gondola?"

Katara gave him an unamused look before breaking out into a smile, "You could've just said it was ugly," she said as she placed the hat back on the shelf.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders and wandered around the small shop, listening to the little words of interest from Katara every time she came across something that caught her eye.

"What do you think of these earrings?" She asked as she held up blue dangly earrings, a loud guffaw coming out of her mouth when she saw Zuko.

He was wearing a large gold hat with a feather sticking out on the side, which was so tall that when he moved towards her it hit the wind chimes hanging from the ceiling, startling the other patrons. A monocle was placed over his scarred eye.

"What?" he asked as he came towards her. "You don't think I look dashing?"

"No," Katara laughed out, shaking her head, Zuko closing in on her. "You look like ridiculous."

"My lady thinks I look ugly?" Zuko asked as he looked at her with shock.

"Just as ugly as you thought I looked in the other hat."

"I didn't say you looked ugly, it was the hat that was ugly."

Katara shook her head at him, the smile still wide on her face. "What do you think of these then?" she asked as she held up the opal earrings.

"Gorgeous," Zuko said in a posh accent, that reminded Katara immediately of her brother.

Katara shook her head "You need to stop hanging out with Sokka," she said before turning around and walking back over to the jewelry section. "Speaking of Sokka, what is he doing back at home; he said you gave him a special assignment."

Zuko took off the hat and monocle and gave Katara a grin. "Well, Officer Kahn is on vacation, uncle and Aang are still in the Earth Kingdom, you're here with me, and I don't trust anyone else,"

"Oh spirits," Katara said with a smile.

"So," Zuko continued, "I hope the rest of my council is having a great time with Wang Fire."

For the second time that day Katara let out a loud guffaw, this time doubling over as she clutched her stomach.

"That is too funny to imagine," Katara said as imagined her brother's alias sitting in Zuko's council chair, yelling and grumbling about lazy councilmen and fire flakes.

Zuko gave her another grin before moving some of her bangs out of the way and kissing her forehead. "I do what I can to keep my councilmen in check. Are you hungry?"

Katara wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest "Famished."

"Then home we go," he said in the posh accent again, before leading Katara out of the tourist shop.

.0.

Zuko sat on the veranda watching the sun go down, listening to Katara prattle on about which herbs she liked to use for cooking.

He took a sip of his wine and turned his attention from the sunset to her, a small smile coming to his face as the diminishing sunlight reflected off her diamond necklace. Maybe he should make her a betrothal necklace. So it's almost seven months into their marriage, it would still count. Right?

"Why are you staring at me?" Katara's voice broke through his reverie.

"Because I think you're pretty."

Katara tried not to smile as she rolled her eyes "You're laying it on pretty thick today don't you think?"

"It's only because I want to get you in bed," he said nonchalantly before turning to her and giving her a grin.

Katara gasped out a laugh as she looked at him with disbelief. "Well if that's the only reason why you keep calling me pretty then I wouldn't count on getting any tonight, I suddenly have a headache," she said haughtily, taking a sip of her wine.

"Is that so?" Zuko asked as he stood.

Katara nodded her head and put her glass of wine down.

"That's too bad," Zuko said as he ran his fingers gently across her bare shoulders as he stood behind her chair, "Because I was fully expecting to show you a good time." He ran his hand down slowly down her chest, before slipping it inside of her shirt and fondling her breast.

"Are you saying," Katara breathed out as Zuko nipped her ear "that our wedding night wasn't a good time?"

"We don't remember our wedding night," he said trailing kisses from her shoulder to her ear. "But I fully intend on making you remember this time."

"Oh?" Katara strangled out, her focus solely on Zuko's hand and kisses.

"Mm hmm," he said before suddenly taking his hand out of her shirt and taking a step back from her. "But seeing as you have a headache, we're going to put that on hold. I'm going to go take a bath." He smiled to himself as he watched pure fury make its way onto Katara's face before he disappeared into the bedroom.

Oh he was definitely going to pay.

.0.

Katara combed her hair in the steamy bathroom as she stewed in her anger for Zuko. Two times he left her wanting more and she wasn't going to stand for it. She smiled to herself through the mirror when she remembered the nice negligee that her ladies maids made her pack, much to her former embarrassment.

"It _is_ like you're going on your honeymoon," Kyung giggled to her as they helped her pack.

"Yeah, you know what goes on during the honeymoon and he is a firebender," Chae giggled, making Katara's cheeks flame.

But now, she was glad that her ladies maids forced her to pack it. "Oh I'm going to get you so good," she said to herself as she grabbed the white sheer fabric hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

Katara felt Zuko's eyes on her the moment she walked into his room.

She could almost hear Zuko's mouth drop open when she slowly took off the white matching robe and placed it on a chair. She inwardly grinned to herself 'One point for Katara,' she thought.

Her negligee was silky white with thin straps and lace around the hem and neckline. It hugged her chest perfectly before flaring out, stopping at the middle of her thighs. Zuko's eyes haven't left her since she walked into the room.

Katara pulled back the heavy blankets and climbed into the large bed next to Zuko. Giving him a small smile, she laid down and turned on her side, her back facing him.

It was silent for a few moments before Zuko diminished the fire sconces, the room only lit by the moonlight shining in from the open veranda doors.

She felt Zuko place a kiss on her cheek as he put an arm around her waist "Did you wear this for me?" He whispered as he kissed her ear.

Katara turned and pushed him back "Maybe," she said coyly as she settled on top of him, "is my husband pleased?"

"You're husband is _very_ pleased." He said as he placed his hands on her thighs.

"I'm glad," she said as she rocked her hips back and forth, grinning when she heard Zuko harshly intake air, "that my husband is pleased. Because there is nothing more a wife wants," she rocked her hips back and forth again, feeling the growing bulge in Zuko's silk pajama pants "than to please her husband."

She shifted so she was sitting on his thighs before slowly smoothing her hand up to the elastic band of his pants.

"You-your husband is ve-very pleased," Zuko stuttered out as Katara dipped her hand into his pants, grabbing a hold onto the erect mass and pulling it out of his pants. Katara gazed at it for a few moments, before grinning, 'Impressive,' she thought before refocusing on the task at hand.

"Good," she whispered huskily as she moved her hand slowly up and down, relishing in the loud moan that Zuko gave out.

She did this for a few minutes, watching as Zuko clenched his eyes shut and threw his head back as gripped the sheets tightly whenever she moved her hand a certain way. Little moans escaped his mouth here and there.

Katara felt him beginning to pulsate and right as he was about to finish she pulled away.

She saw his eyes fly open as she climbed off of him and hopped off the bed. "Where are you going?" He asked angrily as she put her robe on.

"I think I'm going to go sleep in my room," she said as turned to look at him, controlling herself so she wouldn't laugh at the completely enraged look he was giving her. 'Serves him right,' she thought. 'Another point for Katara.'

"You're fucking with me right now, right?" He asked and she knew he was trying to control his temper.

Katara mirrored the grin he gave her in the carriage when he left her in the exact position and shook her head. "I'm really tired," she said as she fake yawned. "See you tomorrow!"

She walked out the door and smiled fully when she heard Zuko give an angry yell, no doubt fire emitting from his fists. 'And point three for Katara, Katara is the winner!' she thought before shutting her bedroom door.

"Now, where are my real pajamas?" She asked out loud as she roamed around in the dark. "They're not in here," she said as she zipped her travel bag "bathroom maybe?"

Making her way into the dark bathroom, she felt the material of her pajama bottoms on the counter. "Found them."

After changing, which proved to be a much tougher task in the dark, Katara emerged from the bathroom and threw the negligee and matching robe into the corner where her travel bag resided. Making her way to the large bed that was calling her name, she suddenly felt a hand go over her mouth as an arm went around her waist, pinning her tightly to the body behind her.

But before she could freak out and retaliate she heard Zuko's voice "That was a very cruel thing you just did," he whispered harshly in her ear. "And now I'm going to make you pay."

"Why?" Katara asked breathily as Zuko began to assault her neck with kisses and nips "It's only pay back for what you did to me earlier."

Zuko turned her around so she was looking in his eyes "I didn't leave you with a case of blue balls."

"It was just as good as," Katara said defiantly.

She looked him over. His hair was all mused and his eyes were a stunning shade of dark gold, full of lust and anger. His breathing was ragged and he was shirtless, which was always plus in Katara's opinion.

He almost looked feral, and it drove her wild.

Bringing his lips urgently down to hers, she kissed him passionately, moaning when Zuko hugged her tighter to him. She felt Zuko lift her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, groaning in pleasure when her already wet center brushed against the bulge in his pants.

He placed her on the bed before he suddenly pulled away. "No," he said backing away from her. "I don't want it to be like this."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, trying to keep her anger in line, if he backed out now there was no telling what she was going to do to him.

"I don't want it to be rough and quick, like our wedding night," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Not that, that wasn't great," he quickly covered. "It's just; I wanted the 'official' first time to be different, slow and sweet."

All of her anger with him dissipated as she looked at him. Zuko truly was a very romantic person and it melted her heart.

Standing she took his hand and pulled him close. He smelled like cinnamon and smoke, a heady aphrodisiac to her. She looked into his eyes and kissed him "Make love to me, Zuko," she whispered against his lips.

She felt the hand that was on her back clench as he pulled her closer and kissed her harder.

He gently laid her back on the bed and broke apart from the kiss to pull her shirt off, a wolfish grin coming to his face "No bindings?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all," he said before going in for a kiss.

The rest of their clothes soon joined Katara's forgotten shirt as their hands explored each other's bodies, getting to know every dip and curve.

Anticipation and excitement flowed through Katara when she felt Zuko position himself at her entrance, the familiar feeling of euphoria took over when he pushed himself fully in.

Katara arched her back in pleasure as he began to set a slow and rhythmic pace, her nails dragging down his back leaving marks in their wake as moans escaped her throat.

She felt Zuko lift her up and place them into a sitting position, before continuing his sensual yet tortuous pace. Katara tilted her head back as a moan tore its way through her, resonating throughout the room. She felt the familiar heat pooling in the bottom of her stomach, as Zuko's thrusts became more hurried.

Katara met Zuko thrust for thrust as his hand found the charged bundle of nerves. "Look at me," he said and Katara tilted her head forward and pried her eyes open as the heat built more and more.

She gave him a searing kiss as he continued to rub her into a frenzy. Her eyes never left his as she finally fell over the precipice, her mouth open in soundless moan.

A few more thrusts and Zuko fell over his own precipice, this time his groan resonated throughout the room.

They stayed in the position, still connected. She gave him a lingering kiss on the forehead before he placed his head on her shoulder as she rubbed the back of his head, both of them holding onto each other tightly trying to catch their breath.

After several long minutes of occasional kisses, Katara felt Zuko gently lean them back before rolling off of her.

Zuko gathered her to his side and she laid her head on his chest, letting his still rapidly beating heart lure her to sleep.

.0.

The first thing Katara noticed was that it was raining and hard. The second thing she noticed was a pair of warm lips kissing down her spine.

"Mmm," she groaned, hugging the pillow underneath her tighter "it's raining," she whispered and heard Zuko laugh.

"So it is," he said as he gently pulled the blanket away from her hips and angled them upward, giving her rear end an appreciative glance.

"No sunrise this morning and we probably won't be able to go to town, whatever should we do?" A smile came to her lips when she felt Zuko part her thighs and lean over her.

"Stay in bed all day," he whispered in her ear before slowly pushing into her, making a satisfied moan slip past her lips.

The day passed slowly for Katara. They breakfast, made love, played a game of Pai Sho, made love, saw who could through the most Pai Sho chips into a top hat from a distance, made love, tried to throw grapes into each other's mouths from across the room, before making even more love. And it wasn't even lunch time yet.

Katara's thighs were aching and her throat was sore, but she loved it. She never felt more alive and loved then when she was cuddled next to Zuko, spent and sated with dizzying feelings of love and completeness.

"What should we do now?" Zuko asked as he traced patterns on her shoulder.

Katara hugged him tighter and lifted her face to his, "I don't know I'm pretty content to just lay here."

Zuko gave her a smile "Tired?" He challenged.

Katara grinned and sat up "Not even close." Before she could make a move to sit on top of him there was a knock on the door.

"Your majesties, your lunch has arrived."

"Just a minute!" Katara yelled before dashing off the bed and throwing Zuko's red silk robe at him. "Answer the door; I'm going to get cleaned up," she said before dashing into the bathroom.

Zuko put his robe and answered the door. "We'll take our lunch on the veranda," he said and the servant bowed before rolling the serving cart to the open veranda doors.

He heard the bathroom door open and smiled. Katara was wearing a similar robe to his, but it was much, much shorter, stopping just above her knee and lifted ever so slightly as she brushed her hair back. He felt his throat tighten as his want for her creped its way back up.

"Lunch is served sir," the servant said, breaking him from his lustful thoughts. "Oh, um, thank you," he said and the servant bowed before walking out.

Katara gave him a smile and brushed her hand along his growing erection as she walked by. "Careful now," he said as he tugged her back, inhaling her sweet scent when her back hit his chest "we'll never eat lunch if you keep that up."

Katara ground her rear end against his erection, making Zuko groan "I'm sure this can wait until after lunch? I don't want it to get cold."

"Mmm nah," Zuko said as he lifted the hem of her robe, happy to find that there was nothing underneath, "I think we should take care of it now."

Katara laughed as Zuko tossed her on the bed, her robe coming loose exposing her breasts. "Come on Zuko, I'm hungry," she whined as he began to suck on her nipple, eliciting a moan from her.

"So am I, for you."

Katara snorted before gently pushing him away. "You firebenders really are insatiable huh?"

Zuko gave her a kiss before standing "You have no idea," he said as he helped her stand.

They ate lunch in relative silence before Katara turned to him, "I have an idea," she said putting the pear she was eating down. "Let's go play in the rain."

"What?" Zuko laughed out.

Katara stood and walked in front of him, untying her robe, "Come and catch me," she whispered to him before throwing her robe over his head and dashing away.

Zuko quickly stood and tore his robe off before chasing after Katara.

They chased each other around the courtyard, occasionally throwing their elements at each other.

"We're going to get sick," Zuko panted as he leaned against one of the veranda doors.

"No we won't," Katara said as she walked up the small step and stood in front of him. Zuko grabbed her hip and pulled her too him, enjoying the feel of her naked body against his.

"I love you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a smile "and no one else."

Katara stared at him intently before giving him a searing kiss. It was something about seeing him covered in her element with a content smile on his face saying he loved her and only her that made her have the sudden need of his body connected to hers.

Never breaking the kiss, Katara pulled Zuko inside before pushing him on the bed. Bringing her lips back to his she crawled on top of him, "This time, I'm on top," she said before making them one.

.0.

It was silent in the room except the dripping of the receding rain. The sky was darkening as night slowly made its way in. Katara laid on top of Zuko, her head under his chin as he ran his fingers lazily up and down her back.

"I love you too," she whispered.

She felt Zuko smile "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Zuko said sleep evident in his voice.

"What did you, Sokka, and Aang do on that all boys trip?"

His fingers stopped tracing "Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked."

"We were going to the Earth Rumble tournament but ended up getting lost. We didn't have Appa or any map's because stupid Sokka wanted to take a boat, which ended up capsizing ruining all of our supplies."

"And huddling around naked?"

"Well, as we were trying to find our way back, we got lost in some jungle. A nasty lizard spit something on us when we walked passed it which dissolved all of our clothes. So while we were waiting for Appa to come and find us it started to rain. Thus in order to keep warm they had to huddle up to me, do you know how awkward that was?"

Katara smiled as Zuko continued "Finally after what felt like hours Appa came and we flew to Gaoling. And from there it was one of the best trips of my life. We went to the Earth Rumble, rode ostrich horses, ate at some of the best restaurants I have even been too, explored caverns. It was great."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun," Katara said as she lifted her head and kissed him.

"Mm, hmm mm," he mumbled against her lips making her laugh.

Katara broke away and sat up, making Zuko whine "Where are you going?"

"I need to bathe I smell like sweat and you."

"So?"

Katara rolled her eyes and stood "You can join me if you want."

He was in the bathroom faster than Katara could say Yue.

.0.

The sky was still a dark purple as Katara opened her eyes. She heard toucan-puffins squawking by the sea.

She rolled over to the slumbering Zuko and smiled, he was laying on his side a peaceful expression on his face.

"Wake up," she whispered kissing his ear.

"The suns not up yet," he mumbled.

"That's why we need to get up, so we can see the sunrise, now come on," Katara said before she rolled off the bed and towards the veranda.

It took a few minutes before Zuko groaned and sat up, blinking the sleepiness away. Getting out of bed, he didn't bother to put anything on. H planned on getting right back into bed and back to sleep right after the sun rose. He was delighted to say that yesterday's events wore him out.

He saw Katara standing waist deep in the ocean, as the morning waves gently crashed around her.

Treading through the water, careful to not be knocked over by the waves, he came up behind Katara and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her head "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," she said as she laced her fingers through his, "I'm so tranquil that I'm actually thinking about nothing. I wish we could stay like this forever."

Zuko smiled and kissed her head again, squeezing her gently, "Me too."

They stood in silence, locked in a lover's embrace watching the large orange sun come up from behind the horizon.

* * *

I...I don't even know what I wrote here. I hope it was satisfactory. And if there is a mistake in there, which there probably is, please forgive me.

I am sooo sorry that this took so long to get out. I went to Washington D.C. and then my parents house back down south for my mom's 50th birthday so this was kind of pushed to the back burner. But its out now and I hope you liked it!

Now I got some bad news: Work starts again next week so updates might be even slower than they were over summer. So please, please bare with me, I promise I will update as soon a I can. I'm not one of those writers who abandon their story. Plus I would give you a fare warning or an update or something if I did ever need to put this story on a temporary hiatus. Which will probably never happen.

Phew, now that that's over.

On another note: Got Rice 15278 was kind enough to point out to me that I never told you guys that I got the theme of this story from a Korean drama called Goong! If you haven't seen it I highly, highly, recommend it. It is one of the cutest shows I've seen and absolutely love it!

Anyway,

As I said I really hope you guys liked this chapter because I pretty much have no idea how to write smut. And even if I did we're technically not allowed to by FF rules to write anything too graphic...at least I think.

Thank you everyone for all the reviews and likes, favorites, etc.

It always makes an author happy knowing people enjoy their work.

So please keep reviewing and telling me what you think!

And I promise I will shed some light on what Zuko and Katara talked about when they made up after the whole Mai fiasco.

Love you all and until next time,

Me


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

"I'm going to be an uncle, I'm going to be an uncle," Sokka sang as he rocked him and Katara side to side while squeezing her tightly in a hug.

"Sokka," Katara laughed out, "you're beginning to hurt me."

"Let go of her Meathead," Toph said, standing across from them with her arms crossed, a small smile on her face.

Sokka turned to Toph and gave her a wide smile "Aren't you excited, Toph? You're going to be an auntie!"

"Of course I'm excited, that doesn't mean I need to squeeze the life out of her. Besides, I knew before you did."

"WHAT?" Sokka screamed as he turned around and looked back at Katara. "You told Toph before you told your own brother?"

"Of course I told Toph! She was there when I took the pregnancy test." Katara huffed as she flicked her brother's ear. "Anyway what's the big deal? You know now, and you know before Zuko."

A wide grin broke out on Sokka's face "I know before Fire Dork?"

Katara nodded "Yes and you two aren't allowed to tell him either. I'm going to surprise him for his birthday."

Sokka nodded before bringing her back into a tight hug "I'm so excited!"

Katara laughed "You're taking this much better than the last time," she said as she pried herself away from her brother's death grip.

"I was unprepared last time, you sprung it on me."

"She sprung it on you this time," Toph pointed out.

"Yeah," Sokka drawled out, "but I was expecting it."

"Oh yeah?" Katara asked as she crossed her arms.

Sokka nodded "You two were going to have to procreate eventually anyway and seeing as you just went on a 'honeymoon' it was bound to happen, so this didn't surprise me."

"You're ridiculous," Katara said with a shake of her head before a smile graced her face.

The pregnancy didn't take Katara by surprise either. During their so called 'honeymoon' she and Zuko barely spent any long term time in clothing, always opting to be nude and explore each other's bodies. Even now, two months later, it seems like they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Small tempting gropes as they briefly passed each other in the hallway, secret rendezvous in linen closets before meetings; they even had a midnight tryst by the turtle duck pond. It was like they were a pair of horny teenagers.

There was a knock on the door before a servant walked in and bowed "I'm sorry to disturb you, but Officer Kahn requests Master Sokka's presence in the records office."

Sokka nodded "I'll be there in a moment," he said and the servant bowed before walking out.

"What are you doing in the records office?" Katara asked as Sokka gave Toph a chaste kiss.

"Now that Toph is here, we can start making a list of all the brotherhood members we've found and question them."

"Oh," Katara said as Sokka placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now that you're pregnant stay close to Toph and Shin when you're out and about, we don't know if the brotherhood is going to try something else to harm you and I don't want you to waterbend." Before Katara could open her mouth to angrily protest, Sokka held up his hands. "I know women have been waterbending while pregnant for years and I know that the miscarriage wasn't you fault, but… just in case, alright?"

Katara deflated, she understood the risk. While women did waterbender while pregnant, it was often for healing purposes and not defensive ones. And seeing as Katara was one of the few who did learn to use to defensively she didn't know if it was safe to do while pregnant.

So she nodded "Don't worry I won't."

Sokka gave her a kiss on her forehead "Congrats, sis," he said before giving her a big goofy smile and walking out of the room.

It was silent for a few moments as the two women listened to the door close gently. "You know," Katara said as she walked over to the small round table holding her tea set and sat down, "Sokka didn't smile like that the entire time you were in the Earth Kingdom."

Toph flopped down in the chair across from her with a smile "It's good to know he missed me."

"You're his world," Katara said as she poured tea into the tea cups, smiling when she noticed the blush on Toph's cheeks. "I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell Sokka, I told you," she whispered.

"Okay," Toph said leaning in to hear Katara better.

"Zuko told me that Sokka is making you a betrothal necklace, he plans to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday."

Toph's milky green eyes widened and Katara saw one of the biggest smiles Toph has ever had spread across her face, before she quickly dropped it and cleared her throat. "Best decision of his life," she said before taking a sip of tea, Katara saw the smile that Toph was trying to smash down.

Katara took a sip of her tea before clearing her throat "So how was your trip to visit your parents? You stayed with them later than I expected."

"Trust me, I didn't want to, but they guilt tripped me into staying. The entire time I was there I was bored and anxious to leave. The only highlight was when Sokka came to visit. Do you know it took us thirty minutes to convince my parents that Sokka and I were actually dating? They couldn't believe that 'Master Sokka' would consider dating their blind and helpless daughter."

"Unfathomable," Katara said with a shake of her head. "After all these years they still consider you helpless."

Toph snorted "I think I'll always be their blind helpless little girl."

Katara took another sip of her tea as Toph leaned back in her chair. "So Sokka told me you and Zuko got in a huge fight."

Katara let out a sigh as she sat back "Yeah we did."

"About what?"

Katara felt the dull ache as she remembered those horrid few weeks of the whole cheating fiasco. "Zuko had a moment of indiscretion with Mai when he went on a business trip."

"So he cheated on you and got caught," Toph said bluntly.

"Pretty much," Katara confirmed.

"What happened after you found out?"

Katara scrunched her nose "It was a whirlwind of angst."

Toph laughed as Katara shook her head at the memories. "It was a rough couple of weeks. It got to the point where I almost left with Aang."

"What stopped you?"

Katara smiled "Love," she said dreamily, thinking of her handsome firebender.

"How cliché," Toph said with a smile.

Katara threw a piece of hard candy at her "It is not."

Toph gave her an unimpressed look as she popped the thrown candy in her mouth, making Katara sigh. "Alright, so maybe that is a little cliché, but it's true. I love him and I didn't want to leave."

"Did you kick Mai's ass?" Toph asked in excitement.

Katara laughed "No, watching the look on Mai's face whenever Zuko and I are showing public affection is always so much more satisfactory. You should've seen the look on her face when she saw the diamond necklace he bought me."

"I'm proud of you, Katara," Toph said, "usually you're so considerate. You'd never try to hurt someone's feelings intentionally."

She knew she should feel guilty and she kind of did the first time she saw the forlorn and sad look on Mai's face when Zuko periodically kissed her or gave her an affection look during a gala he held in honor of the visiting Ba Sing Se mediators. But then she remembered how rude and cold Mai had been to her during their small confrontation in the garden and no long felt guilty and hasn't since.

In fact, Katara quite enjoyed watching the look of longing and somewhat disdain on Mai' face whenever she and Zuko showed some sort of public affection. And as rude as it was, if she knew Mai was around Katara would sometimes go out of her way to give Zuko a kiss or make him laugh all the while ignoring the piercing gold eyes that were watching their every move.

It was cruel, she knew, but she was over being nice to people who made her miserable.

Katara laughed again and shrugged "That's what happens when you mess with my man."

Toph guffawed, slamming her hand on her table, her loud laugh reverberating around the room.

"That-you," Toph struggled for air. After another few moments of Toph's loud laughs, she calmed down, "This is a whole different side of you," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I like it!"

Katara smiled as she shook her head. "There's nothing commendable about being a huge bitch."

"Oh yes there is," Toph assured. "It's commendable because you put that stuffy bitch in her place. You defended your status as Fire Lady and showed those snobby assholes whose boss. _That's_ commendable. And you know I'm right."

Katara smiled "Toph's always right."

"Damn straight." Toph said with a grin before she took a sip of her tea. "So why exactly, is Mai still in your court?"

"After the fight and we made up, Zuko and I had a long talk, obviously the major topic being Mai." Katara took a sip of her tea before continuing. "Zuko initially wanted to kick her out of court, send her back the province her father is governor of, but that would show that we let her affect us and I didn't want that. I wanted to show her and everyone else that we can get over any obstacle that comes our way."

Toph inclined her head in agreement "Smart."

Katara nodded "I trust him, but I don't trust her. So I forbid him from ever seeing her except for professional purpose only."

"Again, smart."

"We also talked a lot about our relationship."

"Oh?" Toph questioned sipping her tea.

"Yeah, we were hiding things from each other and we didn't want that anymore. If we were going to start anew then we needed to clear the air, and trust me, we told each other everything."

Toph nodded, urging Katara to continue. "He said that he sometimes felt that I emasculated him. I said that I felt like he didn't take my opinions in council meetings seriously. He said that he is afraid that I still have a romantic attraction to Aang and I will run off with him, I told him I would never do that, Aang is my best friend and nothing more. I said that I was afraid he holds the miscarriage against me, he vehemently denied it and said he felt offended that I thought that."

Katara took a sip of tea before clearing her voice, "And then I told him that I felt an attraction to Yao."

Toph's stopped halted the tea cup as her hand suspended in midair, her eyes wide "What?"

Katara nodded "There was a brief moment in time where I felt attracted to Yao."

Toph put her tea cup down as she started at Katara, making Katara huff. "I would _never_ do something with him," she said defensively. "I love my husband and only him. Yao just…he was there for me during one of the darkest times in my life when no one else was and for a moment I let my mind wander and it happened to be upon him. Like I said, it was brief, I no longer feel that way. I love Zuko. I love him so much that sometimes it hurts. I would _never_ ever do anything like that."

"How did Zuko take it?" Toph asked, finally taking a sip of tea.

"Not well," Katara said. "He got so angry I'm sure he almost burnt the palace down, it didn't help that he already had a general disdain for Yao. But then I mentioned Mai and he quickly shut his mouth."

"What happened after that? With Yao and all?"

Katara rolled her eyes "He forbids me to ever see him, saying he's going to find another tutor for me. I pointed out that I only had two more months of first year lessons and I was done, that it would've been pointless to change tutors now and that once I was done he could find me another tutor. So, Zuko agreed to let me finish out the rest of the lessons with Yao, but he had to be present at every single one of them."

"That had to be fun," Toph snorted.

"He once 'accidently' set Yao's clothes on fire," Katara said with a roll of her eyes.

Toph smiled "Typically Sparky."

Katara sighed and leaned back against the chair "It was a very tiring two weeks."

"I bet," Toph said as she finished off her tea. "At least everything panned out well."

Katara smiled and placed a hand over her small protuding stomach. "Everything turned out fine."

Toph gave her another smile as they sat in silence for a few moments. "So," Katara said as she poured them some more tea, a wide smile on her face "are you excited to be getting engaged?"

.0.

Zuko hurriedly walked down the hallway, his mind reeling with the new information Sokka had told him. Three of his council members were part of the brotherhood and they planned on secretly assassinating him and Katara during their next council meeting by poisoning their tea. Fear struck his heart at first. Fear of knowing that the brotherhood was so close to him and his family. He had his speculations but to have them confirmed was a harsh reality check. It was a slap in the face.

Now he was angry. How dare they come into his home, gain his trust, and now try to harm his family…again. He wasn't going to stand for it. He shouldn't have been such a fool. He should've been more cautious. But that doesn't matter know. He's learned his lesson and he won't let them get away with it.

He abruptly stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He needed to calm down. It wouldn't do him any good if his blood pressure rose. Opening his eyes, he turned to look out of the large window arch, the smell of flowers wafted into the hallway. Walking over to the window arch, he leaned his forearms against the smooth stone and looked at the gardens below. The spring equinox was a few days ago and with that came an onslaught of blooming flowers. Not that he minded, the smell of fresh flowers always reminded him of his mother and Katara.

Speaking of Katara, a smile came to his face when he spotted his wife sitting next to the turtle duck pond animatedly talking to Toph the two girls smiling in a way that told Zuko that his wife told Toph the secret. Pushing off the railing he made his way out of the hallway and towards the two women.

"I thought I told you not to tell Toph," Zuko said with a smile as he walked towards them and sat down next to Katara.

"And I thought I told you that I tell Toph everything," Katara said with a smile.

"But it was supposed to be a _surprise_," Zuko said with an eye roll.

"And I hate surprises," Toph said as she stood.

"At least will you act surprised?" Zuko asked. "Sokka will kill me if he finds out that you know."

"I will make it seem like it came as a total shock," Toph said as waved her hand and walked away.

"Wait 'til you see the necklace," Zuko said as he turned to Katara, another smile on his face. "It's really nice. Sokka put a lot of effort into it. He's anxious for her birthday."

"Speaking of birthdays and surprises, how did you find out what I got you?" She asked pointing to the gold ring with a square ruby surrounded by diamonds encrusted into it sitting on his right middle finger. She wanted it to be a surprise, but when he came into her office with a big cheesy grin she immediately knew that Zuko knew about her gift.

Zuko gave her a grin "You and Toph tell each other everything, Sokka and I tell each other everything."

Katara scoffed and gently punched him in the arm. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Zuko laughed and grabbed the hand that punched him, gently placing a kiss on it. "And it was a surprise. This is the only piece of jewelry that someone has given to me that I actually like."

Katara rolled her eyes "You're just saying that because I'm your wife."

"No I'm not, if I didn't like it I would've found an excuse not to wear it. I truly and deeply love the ring." He saw Katara try and contain a smile as she sniffed her nose playfully.

"Good," she said in a snobby voice.

Zuko smiled. "What's with the bread?" He asked pointing to the loaf sitting next to her.

Katara's eyes got wide for a moment "Oh!" she said as she grabbed the loaf. "You know the turtle duck eggs we saw?" Zuko nodded and Katara smiled "They hatched!" she said excitedly and pointed to the small turtle ducks that were quacking in the reeds. "Toph and I were feeding them before we got sidetracked by her future wedding plans."

Zuko watched as she broke off a piece and made them into bite sized crumbs. Sticking out her hand, he smiled as he watched three small ducklings cautiously swim their way towards her.

"It's okay," she said to them in a gentle voice "I'm not going to hurt you."

The three ducklings ate the bread before quickly swimming away making Katara laugh. "Guess they still don't trust me."

"They're still babies," Zuko said as he feed the mother duck that swam over "they'll grow to love you."

"Speaking of babies," Katara said as she shifted her eyes to Zuko "what would you say to having baby?"

Zuko sighed "I would love to have one." Katara smiled. "But I don't think right now is a good time."

Katara's face fell "What? Why?"

"The brotherhood is gaining in numbers not to mention that I just found out that three of my council members are part of it. They planned to assassinate you and me during our next council meeting. They're being arrested as we speak."

"And with the whole baby thing," Zuko turned to her and grinned, moving some hair away from her neck. "I'm enjoying having you all to myself right now," he said as he began to plant kisses along her neck. "A baby would take some of that attention away and I'm not ready for that."

Katara felt tears prick her eyes before anger consumed her. Huffing she pushed Zuko away, startling him. "What's wrong?" He asked as he watched her stand.

"So you're saying you don't want to have a baby with me?" She asked crossing her arms.

"What? No, I didn't —

"That's exactly what you said!"

"I did not say that I don't want to have a baby with you, quite the opposite in fact! I just don't think_ now_ is a good time to have one, not until the brotherhood is taken care of. Why are you all of a sudden so upset?"

"Because that's how pregnant women act!" Katara said before storming away.

.0.

Zuko stood in the doorway of Katara's room, watching as one of her ladies maids brushed her hair while the other bustled around the room collecting the laundry.

He cleared his throat and immediately felt Katara's angry eyes on him as she stared at him through her vanity mirror.

"Ladies, you are dismissed for the night," Katara said gently and her ladies maids bowed.

"Fire Lord," they said in unison as they bowed to him before walking out.

Zuko gently closed the door and leaned against it, placing his hands behind his back. He took a deep breath and looked at Katara. She resumed brushing her hair, blatantly ignoring him.

They were silent; the only sound was the chirping crickets outside.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Zuko asked quietly.

Katara sighed and put her brush down before turning around and facing him. "I wanted to surprise you on your birthday," she said just as quietly, tears coming to her eyes. "But seeing as you don't want it there's no point."

"Katara," Zuko moaned out as he pushed off the door. "I never said I didn't want it." He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands "I just meant that now wasn't the most opportune time to have one."

Zuko looked down, playing with Katara's hands. "I'm scared, Katara," he said as he looked her in the eyes. "Look at how close the brotherhood members were to us, they were part of my council and who knows what else they're part of." Zuko paused before looking up at Katara. "They killed our child last time."

"And they won't do it again," Katara said angrily. "I won't let that happen, you won't let that happen, Toph and Sokka won't. Last time," Katara paused and took a deep breath; she didn't want to get upset.

"Last time we were unknowing of the brotherhood, which gave them the advantage. But now," she placed a stray hair behind his ear before placing her hand on his cheek, "now _we_ have the advantage and I will not let anything take my child away from me again."

Tears that she had been trying to keep in slipped down Katara's cheeks and Zuko quickly wiped them away "No tears, Kit Kat" he said as he leaned up and kissed her. "I will defend our family with my life. Nothing will harm you, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Uncle, our child," he placed a hand on her stomach. "Nothing will harm our family. I won't allow it. Now, no more tears."

He brought Katara into another kiss before pulling away and giving her a smile "We're going to have a baby!" he said in excitement and Katara laughed.

"We're going to have a baby," she said wrapping her arms around Zuko's neck and hugging him.

She felt Zuko wrap his arms around her and lifted her into a standing position. "How far along are you?" He asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"The healer said ten weeks."

Zuko gave her a smirk "So we conceived on our honeymoon?" He asked will wiggling his eyebrows.

Katara laughed "It seems so." She brought him into a searing kiss "Lucky for you," she said as she started to untie his tunics "with these crazy hormones, I'm always so horny."

Zuko gave her another smirk before lifting her sleeping shirt over her head "And this is safe for the baby?"

"I made sure of it." Katara said as she started to untie the strings of his pants.

He brought her into another kiss as she led him over to her bed. "Let me take my boots off," he mumbled against her lips as she pushed him into a sitting position on the bed.

"Hurry up," she said as she backed away.

While he hurriedly took of his boots Katara took off her breast bindings.

Once they were both down with their tasks Katara pushed him back on the bed. "I've never seen you this way," Zuko said with a laugh as she climbed on top of him and kissed him.

"Are you complaining?" Katara asked as she shimmied out of her pajama pants.

Zuko flipped them over "Of course not," he said, bringing her into another kiss.

Katara used her feet to push Zuko's pants down and he climbed out of them, kicking them to the side.

Two seconds later she felt the wonderful completeness as she and Zuko joined making Katara moan loudly.

"Spirits, I've been waiting for this all day," she said in a pant as Zuko began to move, his feet still firmly on the floor.

"Why didn't you come get me? You know I'm always up for, ah, some afternoon delight." He let out a groan as Katara clenched around him and lifted her hips slightly.

"Oh I wanted to," she said meeting him thrust for thrust. "But I had to catch up with Toph," she said and let out a mewl that made set Zuko's blood on fire, he loved it when she made that noise. He quickly pulled out of her and turned her over, her head and arms resting on the bed. He hiked one of her legs up to his hip before pushing back into her.

Katara let out on of the loudest moans Zuko has every heard come from her and he knew he was hitting her sweet spot.

"Oh spirits, yes!" Katara screamed her voice going an octave higher as he continued to thrust in and out of her. "Right there!"

She let out another loud moan and a moment later he felt her clench tightly as she reached her climax. A few thrusts later and he followed, groaning loudly.

Zuko lowered Katara's leg and slipped out of her, both of them sitting on the edge of the bed, their breaths ragged. "That was amazing," Katara said as she flopped backwards.

Zuko gave out a breathless laugh as he slowly laid back and turned his head to look at her. "Do you think the guards outside the doors heard us?"

Katara laughed and turned her head to look at him. "I think the whole nation heard us."

"Good," Zuko said as he leaned over her and gave her a kiss. "Ready for round two?"

"Does your refractory period even exist?" Katara asked as she rolled on top of Zuko.

"As a matter of fact it does," Zuko said as he gripped her hips "I just have it down to five minutes."

"Oh," Katara said as she wiggled her hips, feeling Zuko's excitement being rise "lucky me."

.0.

Zuko felt the sun rise and opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and stretched, groaning in pleasure when he felt his bones crack. Turning towards Katara he let a small smile come to his face. Her hair was strewn all across her face as she lay on her stomach, a pillow clutched under her tightly. He knew in another couple of weeks she would no longer be able to sleep like that. The familiar warm feeling of paternal excitement rushed through him when he remembered she was with child.

Pulling the blankets back, he stood and took a sharp breath when the chilly morning air hit his naked body. Quickly locating his pants, he put them on along with his undershirt, making him a bit warmer.

Katara gave an intake of air and Zuko looked at her again. He gently ran a knuckle up her bicep, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. She gave another intake of air and turned her head towards him, she was waking.

He moved some hair away from her face and leaned down, gently placing a kiss on her head. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

He saw Katara smile, her eyes still closed "I love you too," she whispered, her voice heavy with sleep. "Happy birthday."

Zuko grinned "Thanks you," he said as he smoothed back some more of her hair as she opened her eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meditate," he said as Katara rolled over onto her back, her sleepy eyes blinking up at him.

Katara made a small groan "You should come back to bed."

Zuko smiled "As tempting as that is, there are some things that I need to meditate on."

"Like?" Katara asked as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest.

Zuko gave her a kiss "Nothing to be concerned about."

"Is it on what you should do about the three council members that were arrested yesterday?"

Zuko nodded. "Turning their backs on their Fire Lord is a high treason; if they cooperate I might show mercy. If they don't…"

"If they don't?"

He didn't want to kill them, he'd much rather just let them suffer in prison for the rest of their lives. But what kind of message did that give to the rest of the brotherhood? That he showed mercy on assassins. It would make them feel like they could do anything and get away with it.

Zuko gave her a soft look "Don't concern yourself with those thoughts," he said as he moved some hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you in a bit."

.0.

Zuko wiped the sweat away from his neck as he walked back towards his room, his blood boiling.

He tried to keep his mind calm and rational as he mediated. But the more he thought about his councilmen's betrayal and the fact that they could be the ones behind Katara's miscarriage, he became angry, and every time he told himself to calm down he became ten times angrier.

It finally got to the point where he could no longer focus on meditating, he just wanted to fight. So he sparred with the nearest guard, until he felt exhausted.

But the sparring didn't help with the anger.

He stormed into the sitting room and marched towards Katara's door. Pushing them open roughly he stopped and stared at the occupants.

Katara stared at him with surprise as her ladies maids stopped laying out her clothes and bowed.

He looked Katara over and felt his want spike. She seemed to have been rubbing lotion on her hands as she sat sideways on her vanity chair, no doubt talking to her ladies maids as they bustled around the room. She was wearing a short white underdress that showed off her crossed legs. Her hair was pulled back half way as it tumbled down her back.

"Leave us," he said not breaking his stare. He heard her ladies maids' bow before leaving the room, closing the door behind them.

"Zuko, are you alright?" Katara asked as she stood and walked over to him.

Zuko brought her into a kiss. "Nothing will harm this," he said fiercely as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"I know," Katara said with a worried look, as she smoothed back the strands of hair that came out of his top knot.

"They will pay for harming our family," he said looking her intently in the eyes.

Katara gave him a firm nod, conveying to him that she understood his decision. "Come," she said and tugged him towards her bathroom, "I'll run you a bath."

Fifteen minutes later he was sitting in warm water, enjoying the feeling of Katara's hands massaging his shoulders as she sat behind him outside the tub.

Katara moved her hands from his shoulders and thread them into his hair, her thumbs massaging his temples. Zuko leaned his head back and sighed, his mind still reeling with anger.

"Don't think of such things now," Katara whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's your birthday; I think you deserve a break."

"Unfortunately," he said, lifting one of her hands and placing a kiss on the palm "Fire Lord's do not get days off, even on their birthdays."

Katara leaned her face against his "At least for now relax, enjoy your bath. I'll go get your clothes ready," she said and kissed his cheek.

Zuko turned his head and watched her walk out, feeling more at ease.

* * *

Did you know Cosmo is a great place to find sex positions? The one I wrote is called the Wanton Wheelbarrow, looked like fun.

Annndddd did anyone watch the Doctor Who premier? It looks like we're in for a good season!

Anyway,

I hope you all enjoyed this! Again sorry for the slow updating, work is full force again and sorry if there are any mistakes or if something looks out of place. Please forgive me, I'm only human.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, favored, etc!

Keep it up, I love hearing your opinions and thoughts.

Until next time,

Me


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

"Must you always eat?" Sokka asked with a scrunched face as he watched Katara scarf down left over food in the kitchen. "You're giving me a run for my money."

"What do you expect, Sokka?" Katara said after she swallowed. "I'm five months pregnant."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you just woofed down half a roasted picken and almost two cups of rice. If you keep eating this way you're going to still be as big as war ship after you give birth."

"Are you insinuating that I'm fat?" Katara asked her brother with a huff.

"I'm not insinuating," Sokka said as he leaned back and crossed his arms, "I'm pointing out."

Katara glared at him as she felt angry tears prick her eyes, "I'll have you know you half-witted moo-sow," she said in a deadly voice as she stood, "that I am no wear near being 'fat.' As you can tell, my body is currently forming another little body and thus requires me to eat more. If you want to see fat, look in the mirror!" The angry tears fell down her cheek as she began to walk away.

"Katara!" Sokka called after her. "Come on, don't cry."

Katara paused in the door way and flung her wrist back, sending the water in the mop bucket towards Sokka, pinning him to the wall.

His squeal of fright made her smile as she stormed out of the kitchen, vaguely hearing Sokka asking a cook if he could kindly unpin him from the wall.

.0.

If someone were to tell Zuko a year ago that he just celebrated his one year anniversary with Katara and that she was carrying his child, he would've laughed in their face. But here he was, a week after their first anniversary with a baby on the way.

He smiled, only another four months and they would have a little baby. Katara told him earlier this morning that she thinks they're going to have another girl. "I'm carrying high," she had said as she examined herself naked in the mirror. "The myth the women of my tribe tell is that if you're carrying high it's going to be a girl, if you're carrying low it's going to be a boy," she explained after he asked her what she was talking about.

"I wouldn't mind a little girl," Zuko had said making Katara smile.

He really wouldn't mind a little girl. He actually kind of hoped they were having a girl, though he wouldn't love a son any less. It was just that he could imagine having a sweet and gentle little girl with Katara's looks and his eyes clinging to him when she was scared or giving him the same adorable pout Katara gives to him to make him do something for her.

Besides, Zuko thought it was high time for a woman, who was mentally stable and in control of herself, to become Fire Lord.

But if they have a son, then they have a son, and he would love him with everything Zuko had. He vowed to himself and Katara that he will never do what his father did to him and favor one child over the other. Even if one was a prodigy and the other wasn't, he will love all of his children and try to be the best father possible.

And there was no doubt in his mind that Katara will be the best mother. He had seen her maternal side during the war and more recently when she was with the children from the orphanage. She was the epitome of maternal love and affection.

As he lifted his eyes from the ground, he saw the object of his thoughts angrily stomping down the hall, wiping her eyes.

'Oh no,' he thought, 'it's one of those days.'

As she got closer, he decided it was better if he just alerted her of his presence instead of surprising her and risk making her angry. He learned that lesson the hard way.

"Hey there pretty lady!" He said in an upbeat voice and saw Katara lift her head. "What's got you so blue?"

Katara dove into his arms, as much as her pregnant belly would let her, and buried her face into his chest, "Sokka said I looked like a war ship!"

One of the many things Zuko loved about his wife was that she was never superficial when it came to her looks; she said she looked the way she did and wouldn't change it for anything. But as her pregnancy progressed and the weight started to pack on, she became somewhat more sensitive to the topic and on random days, like today when her hormones spiked, made her more upset when someone pointed it out.

Especially when the gossip journalist or the courtier women mentioned just how big the normally fit and curvy waterbender looked. "Do Fire Nation women not get fat during pregnancy!?" She screamed at a group of courtiers one day when they cornered her.

He remembered the first time someone had called her fat. It was the morning right after a governor's ball, before they had announced the pregnancy to the world. The gossip section of the morning journal stated that the Fire Lady had gained a bit of weight, posting a picture of her from the night before talking to Lady Song. Her dress was a little tighter in the middle and the angle she was photographed at showed off her small protruding stomach.

Katara had stormed into the breakfast room the next morning and slammed the paper down in front of him, Toph, Sokka, and Iroh, who had returned shortly after they had written to him informing him of the pregnancy.

"They called me fat!" She said in exasperation as she began to pace. "Of all the things they could've written about! My dress, my shoes, the fact that I was _only_ drinking water, or Lady Toomi's mysteriously different looking nose, they call me fat."

"I wasn't the only one who noticed Lady Toomi's new nose?" Iroh asked but Katara ignored the comment.

"They didn't even speculate that I could be pregnant! They just automatically assumed that I got fat."

"But you are pregnant and you're not fat," Zuko pointed out, hoping to calm his fuming wife, but it fell on deaf ears.

Katara growled "Just wait," she said more to herself then to them, "just wait until we announce the pregnancy and they have to shove these fat comments right back up their ass where they pulled it from."

After they announced the pregnancy and the journal retracted their previous fat comments, Katara decided that she didn't care about the comments others made about her pregnancy weight gain and was going to accept it as it is. "I don't care what they say! It's completely normal and healthy to gain weight during pregnancy. As long as my child is healthy that is all that matters," she said one afternoon as they walked through the city. They had just had a run in with Lady Wei who told Katara she looked so big for being three months pregnant.

"I don't mean to be eavesdropping, your majesties," a merchant woman said. "But you don't even look pregnant from behind my Lady; you carry it all in the front and even then it's hard to tell that you are pregnant. The only give away is that you rub your stomach all the time. So that looking big for three months comment that horrid woman just said is simply untrue."

Zuko was never more grateful for someone eavesdropping in on one of his conversations. The smile on Katara's face was pure gold.

Like she had said, Katara accepted the changes in her body, even the raging hormones, and his favorite, the bigger boobs. But on days like today, where her hormones were unusually high which made her an emotional mess, the changes got to her and anything anyone said about it made her cry or stomp around in anger.

Zuko did all he could to make her happy. Complimenting her, showering her with presents, trying to make her laugh, even Toph, who normally would never complement someone unless they did something destructive or said something funny, would complement Katara. It worked sometimes, but other times it made Katara more upset.

Zuko kissed Katara on the forehead. "Sweetie," he said to her in a gentle voice, "You do not, nor have you ever looked like a war ship."

Katara squeezed Zuko tighter and look up at him. "Besides, what does Sokka know?" He said "Has he looked in the mirror lately?"

Katara laughed "That's what I told him." She sighed. "I don't mean to go off on anyone."

"They understand," he said in the same gentle voice, hoping the mood swing had passed.

She gave him a smile, indicating that it had, indeed, passed. But it was only a matter of time before she had another one.

Being five months pregnant, with said crazy hormones, made Katara's emotions change like the wind. If he thought the mood swings from her first pregnancy were bad, the mood swings now were worse. One minute she was happy the next she was crying. Sometimes Zuko didn't know how to handle her rapidly changing moods and the advice his father-in-law gave him didn't seem to be working.

They were once sitting in the garden watching the growing baby turtle ducks when two of the three siblings began to playfully snip at the significantly smaller one.

Katara, in her emotional state, felt that they were unjustly picking on the runt of the litter and picked up the quacking turtle duck before proceeding to cry and tell it, or Mushi as she named it, that its mother still loves him and she loves him too and that just because he was small didn't mean that he couldn't do great things.

At the time Zuko didn't know whether to laugh or to comfort his wife. But now he knows to just let her do her emotional thing and give her comfort if she wants it, otherwise he just sits back and waits for the hormonal outrage to pass.

When Sokka accidently stepped on the small train of Katara's day dress, she turned around and pelted him with a steely glare. He then watched as Sokka made the mistake of saying "Well maybe if you sped up you whale-seal, I wouldn't have stepped on your dress."

Toph had to hold Katara back and remind her that she was with child, as Katara lunged for Sokka. Zuko had hoped Sokka learned his lesson, but it was apparent that he didn't.

"I hate my brother," she grumbled as she snuggled closer.

"No you don't," he said. "He's just an idiot, he can't help it."

Katara sighed and Zuko kissed her forehead again. "Don't fret about the weight gain my love, you'll be back to your normal size once our little one is born."

She smiled wide "Speaking of little our little one, it's been moving a lot lately. I think we're going to be able to feel it kick soon."

"Really?" Zuko asked his eyes alight with excitement. He's been waiting impatiently to feel his baby move.

Katara nodded "The healer said that because it's bigger I should be able to start feeling its movements."

Zuko gave her a grin before kissing her "Only another four months," he said when he pulled away.

Katara gave him a small smile, her eyes light with happiness, "Only another four months."

"My Lord," he heard someone say and turned to see one of his prison guards walking towards him. The guard bowed to them before proceeding to speak. "I'm sorry to interrupt you your majesties, but Master Toph has requested the Fire Lord's presence in the dungeons."

Zuko and Katara looked at each other before Zuko nodded "I'll be there right away."

The guard bowed before he left, leaving the two of them in the hallway. "What do you think Toph needs you for?" Katara asked as Zuko kissed her forehead.

"Hopefully one of those scumbag traitors broke and is willing to talk. Stay safe?"

Katara smiled and nodded "Always."

He gave her another kiss before turning around and walking away.

The dungeon always made Zuko uncomfortable. It was dark and musky. And every time he came down here he thought of the time Iroh was imprisoned and the lingering guilt crept its way up. He ignored the wails and jeers from the prisoned brotherhood members as a guard walked him towards a cluster of people.

"Toph, Sokka," he said as he alerted them of his presence. The surrounding guards bowed as Sokka and Toph turned towards him. "Anything new?"

"This piece of shit," Sokka said as he pointed to the councilmen sitting in the chair with shackles around his hands, "is saying that the brotherhood is planning an attack on the city."

Zuko's eyes widened. He'd been trying to hold off on telling to public about the brotherhood. Everything was finally starting to come together in his country and he didn't want something like the brotherhood to tear it apart again. But if something was going to happen to the city, they had to be warned. "Did he say when?"

Toph and Sokka shook their heads. "He said he would only speak about it to you," Toph said as she pulled the chair out for him to sit in.

"Speak," Zuko demanded as he sat in the chair in front of his former councilmen.

He recognized the councilmen as Officer Lian, one of the councilmen that were against Zuko becoming Fire Lord and his marriage to Katara.

"I will only speak if you promise to not burn me at the stake like the others are going to be."

"I make no such promises."

"Then I will not speak."

A guard was getting ready to hit the Lian but Zuko held up his hand. "Tell me what you know and I might consider it."

Lian looked at his shackled hands. "They are planning to blow up the meat district. I don't know when but I do know it is going to happen sometime around the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, as a retribution for ending the war."

"Are you sure?"

Lian nodded "Every member knows each other and what each other's missions are. So I am very sure. They plan on pillaging your cities until they completely take over. "

"So they want to start a war?"

"Exactly."

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other, before he turned his attention back to Lian. "How many are part of the brotherhood?"

"There are thousands of us, some even in the Earth Kingdom."

"Fuck," Sokka whispered as Zuko rubbed his face in frustration. This was definitely going to be a problem.

"Who poisoned my Lady?"

Lian shook his head, "That I do not know sire."

Zuko sighed "I am finished talking to him," he said as he stood.

The guards grabbed Lian by the upper arms and forced him to stand "My Lord, what about your consideration?"

Zuko turned and looked at him "While I thank you for warning me of the impending war, I think you're lying about not knowing who poisoned the Fire Lady, for you just said every member knows each other and what their missions are. So when you come up with a name and the right name at that, I will come up with a decision. Until then, prepare for the stake."

Zuko, Sokka, and Toph walked out of the room as Lian screamed that he didn't know a thing about the poisoning.

.0.

Zuko paced back and forth as Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Iroh watched from their seats in the empty council room.

"We have to tell the public," Katara said and Zuko nodded.

"I'm going to hold a press meeting tomorrow morning; I already had the courier send out the message to the press."

"What are we going to do about the brotherhood?" Toph asked. "We can't just go around searching for them. There is far too many to just hunt down and arrest. And with the prospect of war-"

"We can't go to war," Zuko said. "My people and country are finally starting to heal; I can't put them through that again."

"You might have to Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh said. "These terrorists are going to harm you people and when that time comes they will turn to you. If you don't have a plan to retaliate then they will turn against you and start fighting each other."

The room was silent as the tension hung in the air. "The minute one of their loved ones is killed because of a terrorist attack they will understand your decision for war," Iroh said gently.

Zuko looked around at his family. Sokka staring at him with determination, his hand clasping Toph's firmly. Toph was staring ahead a fierce look on her face. Iroh was staring at him with the same look as Toph, his eyes hard with understanding. When he turned his gaze to Katara his heart softened. She had the same determination on her face that Sokka wore as she unconsciously rubbed her stomach.

All of this could be taken away in a minute because he was too afraid to do what was necessary.

He sighed in resignation "We will go to war if needed."

His family nodded, "I will write my father," Sokka said as he and Toph stood. "I'll inform him on what's going on. I know he will be more than willing to help."

"I will write to the Order of the White Lotus members, inform them of the upcoming danger," Iroh said as he stood.

Katara stood, "I'll write to Aang seeing as he's with King Kuei. Tell them to start looking for the traitors in the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko nodded "And I will write to the Northern Water Tribe. They are still in our debt for Oren and if we need their soldiers and healers for war I expect them to aid our call."

"We will get through this," Iroh told them. "We always do."

They all gave him a small smile before they walked out of the council room, uncertainty gnawing at their hearst.

.0.

Zuko listened to the crickets and Katara's soft breathing as he laid in bed. Sleep seemed to elude him for the night. Would his citizens understand if they had to go to war? He had heard them many times in town talking about how they would dread another war. He rolled onto his side and stared at Katara, watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath.

He placed a hand on her stomach "I just want to make the world safe for you," he told his child quietly as he rubbed Katara's stomach. Sighing he smiled a little "When are you going to kick for me?"

"She doesn't even kick for me," he heard Katara's sleepy voice say. "She's stubborn like her father."

Zuko grinned as he moved to lay his head under her chin. He felt Katara wrap an arm around him, as her other hand laid over his on her stomach.

"She?" Zuko questioned.

He felt Katara nodded "I told you I think we're having another girl."

Zuko smiled and laced his fingers through hers, their conjoined hands resting over their child.

"Hey," he whispered softly, "can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Katara said, her voice indicating that she was close to returning to sleep.

"Would you maybe want to start sharing a room?"

It was silent for a few moments, making Zuko think that Katara had fallen asleep.

"I thought royal couples never shared a room?" He heard her quiet reply.

"Fire Lord Azulon shared with his wife. And besides, coming into your room every night like I'm some kind of teenage boy sneaking into his girlfriend's room is somewhat embarrassing."

Katara gave a slight chuckle. "What brought this on?"

"I just want to share a room with you." 'So I can protect you if something happens,' he wanted to add. "We don't have too," Zuko said quickly. "It was just a thought."

He felt Katara press her lips against his forehead, "I'd love too."

Zuko smiled as Katara swept her free hand through his hair. "Where are we going to stay though? Our rooms are too small for both of us to stay in."

"I already thought about that," Zuko said. "There's a room just down the hall that Fire Lord Azulon stayed in. It's much bigger and I think it will be able to fit all of our stuff."

He felt Katara grin "Thought ahead?"

"I've been planning for this for days."

Katara laughed again as she gave his forehead another kiss. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too," he said. "Both of you."

.0.

The morning sun felt stifling as Katara watched Zuko stare down at the cities citizens standing before him, all anxiously waiting for him to begin.

He cleared his throat "It has come to my attention that there is a terrorist group known as The Brotherhood of the Dragon that have been running rampant throughout my country and even into the Earth Kingdom. We suspect that they are the cause behind Fire Lady Katara's miscarriage and the poisoning of the water that happened two years ago. We have captured a few traitors that were roaming among you and even some that were part of my council."

Zuko cleared his throat again. "We were informed that they are planning an attack on the city and eventually hoping to start a war."

She heard the crowd gasp in shock and start to chatter in fright to each other but Zuko held up his hands, silencing them. "I do not want you to worry. Although we are still in the process of healing from the Hundred Year War, if needed, we will fight back. For no one will come to our country and threaten us."

The crowd cheered and Katara felt some relief. They understood.

"I want you all to know that -" Zuko suddenly stopped as the crowd gave gasps and screams of shock. Zuko started to stumble back and Katara saw the arrow sticking out of his chest.

"ZUKO!" she felt herself scream as the guards quickly surrounded him. Everything was suddenly in slow motion as she felt Sokka push her back into the palace as she watched the guards begin to carry Zuko away.

"Go get the healer!" Sokka barked out as they quickly followed the guards walking down the hallway.

The healer came running into the room just as the guards laid Zuko down on his bed. "I need everyone but my staff out of the room," the healer said.

The guards shuffled out as the nurses flitted around Zuko, prepping him for the healer.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but that means you too."

"I won't leave him," she said sternly.

"You're only going to be in the way," Sokka said as he began to pull his sister out of the room.

Katara's heart thumped erratically as she watched Zuko's bedroom doors slam shut.

.0.

Katara paced back and forth as she bit her nails, impatiently waiting for those doors to open, tears threatening to fall any second.

The sitting room was eerily quiet as everyone sat around waiting.

Zuko's bedroom doors opened and the healer came out.

"Zuko?" Katara asked.

"The Fire Lord is alive," the healer said. "but barely."

"Spirits," Katara said in a teary voice as Sokka wrapped an arm around her.

"He was hit with a poisoned tipped arrow. Luckily it didn't pierce his heart, but the poison is rapidly spreading throughout his body."

"Is there an antidote?" Toph asked.

"I have administered the antidote," the healer said and Katara felt the tears she was so desperately trying to hold in fall down her cheeks. "But, there is only so much it can do. It is completely up to his body to fight off what the antidote can't."

"So there is a possibility that he can die?" Iroh asked.

The healer just nodded.

.0.

Katara diligently sat by Zuko's bedside, only ever leaving it to bathe and wash up. She had her meals sent up here and had a chaise moved into his room so she could sit and sleep on it.

It had been a week and a half since Zuko was shot with the arrow and he still hadn't woken up. He shivered, sweated, become fevered and even once convulsed. All in which the healer said was normal and that it was a good sign for that it indicated that his body was fighting the poison.

Katara tried to help in any way she could. She wrapped him in the blankets when he shivered, wiped the sweat from his forehead, helped guide the antidote throughout his body with waterbending whenever the healer injected Zuko with it, dabbed him with a cool cloth when he became too hot from the fevers, she even gave him a shave when his chin started to become covered in hair.

Katara sighed as she dabbed his forehead with a cool towel infused with healing water. Placing the rag back into the bowel, Katara placed a hand over his dully thumping heart.

"Please wake up," she whispered as she studied him. He was sickeningly pale with sunken cheeks and when he wasn't running a fever his skin was clammy.

Staring at him with furrowed eyebrows, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around she immediately recognized the orange chiffon robes. "Aang," she said as she stood and hugged him.

"I came as soon as I could," Aang said as he hugged her back. "How is he?"

Katara pulled away and turned back to Zuko, "I wish I could say better. But he's not. He just seems to be the same."

"At least he isn't getting worse," Aang offered gently as Katara gripped his hand.

"Where are Sokka and Toph?"

"Toph is in the dungeons with Iroh, questioning everyone from the brotherhood that has been arrested and Sokka is in town with the city police, trying to find the person who did this."

Katara nodded as she sighed again making Aang give her a sad look.

"Why don't you go lie down in your bed? I'll watch him."

Katara shook his head, "I'm not leaving him."

Aang sighed "At least take a nap in the chaise, I'll continue cooling him down with waterbending."

Katara sighed, she desperately longed for a nap, "Fine," she said as she laid down on the chaise. "But make sure you wake me if anything changes." She was out the minute her head hit her pillow.

.0.

Katara listened as the early morning birds chirped, the sun just coming over the horizon.

Taking Zuko's temperature, she sighed in relief when she felt that he wasn't usually burning up nor was he uncomfortably clammy.

Sitting on the side of the bed and watching Zuko, she began to rub her stomach when she felt a tiny kick to her hand.

Her breath left her as she felt another one. "Well it's about time little one," she whispered as the baby kicked again.

She turned to Zuko and suddenly all of her pent up sadness seemed to burst and tears poured out of her eyes. She had tried to hard all week to be strong, for Iroh, who feared he would lose his son again. For Sokka, Aang, and Toph who feared they would lose a brother, for their people, who feared they would lose their beloved Fire Lord, and for herself, because she couldn't accept the fact that her husband could die.

But at this moment, the moment Zuko had been waiting for so desperately, where he would finally feel his child kick, Katara just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Taking one of Zuko's hands, she gently placed it over the area where their child was kicking."Do you feel that?" Katara asked as she sniffled. "That's our child. _Our child_. Who needs you just as much as I do."

The baby gave another stern kick where Zuko's hand resided and Katara felt more tears fall. "Remember the promise we made to her? That she will grow up with both parents because we never got to?" She sniffled again, "How are you going to keep that promise if you –'' Katara stopped as her heart lurched with ache.

Zuko couldn't die, he just couldn't. All week she had ignored the saddening thoughts of what would happen if he did? He had become half of her whole, she couldn't imagine life without him. And now that she thought about it, Katara didn't think she would be able to recover if she lost him.

Suddenly she felt Zuko's hand twitch, and turned her teary gaze to him.

He gave a long intake of air and slowly opened his golden eyes. "Well it's about time," he said in a hoarse voice as the baby kicked his hand again.

Katara stared at him in shock before she gave out a small cry and lunged for him, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Easy, easy love, not fully healed," he said as Katara planted kisses all over his face.

"I was so worried," she said as she kissed his lips. "I thought you—''

"Shh," Zuko said as she kissed him again. "Don't worry; I'm not going to go anywhere."

Katara rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes "I love you," she said in a teary voice. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Zuko said and wiped the tears that had fallen.

Katara knew she should've gone to get the healer. But she remained in her spot, with her forehead resting against Zuko's as they felt their baby's continuous kicks.

* * *

**I would like to wish a very (late) happy birthday to GirlWithAWritersSoul! Sorry I didn't get it out in time for your birthday!**

And thank you **KorraGirl143** for the name suggestion! I'll keep it in mind ;)

And of course thank you to everyone who reviewed,liked, favored, etc! It's a good feeling to know people like your writing!

I hope you all liked this chapter. I feel like it was kind of missing something. Maybe it's just me. But I really do hope you liked it!  
If some of it didn't make sense or there was a error, many apologies, I'm only human and I do make mistakes.

I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP, but until then go and write me a review! GO, GO, GO!

Until the next time,

me


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Zuko grunted in pain as his chest throbbing with intensity. "Agni, it's been a week when is the pain going to go away?" he growled out.

"As soon as the tissue around your heart is done repairing itself," Katara said with patience as she poured him and Aang tea.

Zuko huffed as he sat back angrily "That's stupid. Why can't you just heal it like you did the lesion?"

Katara gave him an unimpressed look, "There's only so much healing water can do. Your body has to do _some_ work."

"Yeah, well, it hurts." Katara shook her head with disbelief making Aang laugh.

"Who knew the mighty Fire Lord acts like a baby when he doesn't feel good?" Aang teased.

"You should see him when he's sick," Katara said.

"I am NOT acting like a baby," Zuko said.

"Whatever you say, sweetie," Katara said as she kissed his head. "Toph and I are going to town to pick out dresses for her party, is there anything you guys want?"

"Why don't you just have the dressmaker make you one? Isn't that the reason we have one?" Zuko asked as he stared at Katara.

"Fabric is starting to get expensive it's less expensive to buy a dress than to make one."

"Darling," Zuko started, using the nickname that normally expressed his distaste or how cross he was. And Katara knew that what he was about to say would make his inner spoilt prince show, "you're the Fire Lady. There's no need for that nonsense talk about expensive fabric and such."

Katara gave a shocked laugh "I can't believe how snobby and materialistic you sound." Zuko gave her a carless shrug.

"It's a Fire Nation trait," Aang said as he sipped his tea.

Katara shook her head as she stared at her husband, "Apparently."

"I am not snobby," Zuko said. "I'm just stating the obvious. You're the Fire Lady, one of the richest women in the world and you're worried about how expensive fabric is."

"It'll look better that I'm buying a dress from a citizen then having one made all the time. It shows that I'm cutting spending and I'm supporting the economy."

"You don't spend that much as it is and are you sure it's safe to be going to town?" Zuko asked as Katara tied a cloak around her neck.

"It'll be fine, Zuko," she said, lifting her hair out of the cloak, "stop worrying."

"Excuse me for being worried about my wife and child."

Katara smiled before giving him a chaste kiss "You worry too much; you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"Well then it's a good thing I have you to nurse me back to health if that ever happened," Zuko said as he brought her into another kiss.

"Ugh, Aang, how do you stand the oogies?" Sokka asked as he walked in the sitting room, Toph following close behind him.

"I ignore them," Aang said with a shrug as Sokka sat down at the table, his eyes instantly finding the cookie plate.

"Oh, I have earrings that I want you to wear to your party, let me go get them so you can try them on with the dresses," Katara said as she disappeared into the bedroom.

"It's starting already," Toph said as she groaned in annoyance.

"What's starting, chief?" Sokka asked as he eyed the cookie plate.

Toph huffed, "Katara's overbearing need to make me look girly for my birthday. Ugh can you imagine the torture she'll put her daughter through if she has one?"

"Which reminds me," Aang said with a smile as he turned to Zuko. "I know what you're having," he sang.

Zuko's eyes got wide "Really?"

Aang nodded "The spirits told me."

"Ooh, what are they having?" Sokka asked the same time Zuko did.

Aang shook his head, "I'm not telling."

"Aww, come on!" Sokka moaned. "Tell us."

"Don't you want to be surprised?"

"No," both men said at the same time again.

Aang rolled his eyes "I'm not telling you what it is. But what I will tell you that it's going to be healthy."

"What's going to be healthy?" Katara asked as she walked back into the sitting room.

"Aang knows what you're having and he won't tell us," Sokka said and Katara shrugged.

"I know what I'm having."

"No, you _speculate_ what you're having," Sokka said as he finally stuffed one of the cookies in his mouth. "Aang _knows _what you're having."

"You make it sound like they're trying to figure out what the cooks are making them for dinner," Toph said as Katara put the earrings in her ears.

"Whatever the baby is going to be, I don't want to know," Katara said. "And I don't want you two to know either because neither of you can keep a secret."

Aang laughed at Sokka and Zuko's shocked faces as Katara continued. "It's only another five months and one week until the baby is born. You two can wait."

"But Katara," Sokka whined, "I want to know now!"

"Too bad!" Katara said. "Come on, Toph, the palanquin is waiting." She blew Zuko a kiss before grabbing Toph's arm and gently pulling the blind girl out of the room.

"Well she's no fair," Sokka said as he crossed his arms and pouted, reminding both Zuko and Aang of Katara when she didn't get her way.

"Hey, why do you call Toph chief?" Zuko asked.

"Because I wear the pants!" They heard Toph yell and Katara's laugh before the wooden doors closed.

The three men looked at each other before nodding "It's true," they said in unison.

.0.

"Spirits Toph, sometimes being pregnant sucks," Katara said as she shifted through the kimonos and hanfus hanging daintily on the racks. "You're always hurting, you're always hungry, you're always tired, they start to kick you, and do you know yesterday I went the entire day without wearing shoes because my feet were so swollen?"

"Sounds like a drag," Toph said with boredom.

"And you have a lack of sex drive."

"_That _sucks."

"I feel so bad for Zuko. We haven't done it in weeks because I haven't been in the mood or I'm too tired. And you should see me naked, I look huge."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm blind," Toph said. She heard Shin and Katara's ladies maids try to cover their laughs. "No it's alright," Toph said to them "you can laugh. I am a hilarious mother-,"

"Toph Bei Fong don't you dare finish that sentence," Katara said hissed.

"Geese, _mom_, I didn't know it was illegal to curse in the Fire Nation," Toph said in snide.

"It's not," Katara said and dropped her voice so only Toph could hear. "But we're in public and you're soon going to be the future Chieftess of the Southern Water Tribe, try and act like a lady."

"Katara," Toph started, "how long have you been telling me to act like a lady in public?"

"Years."

"Exactly."

Katara rolled her eyes as she handed Toph's dress to Kyung and her dress to Chae before she guided Toph into a changing room. "Here, I think I've found the right hanfu for you. It meets your expectations and your mothers"

Toph groaned "You said that about the others."

Katara sat down in the seat that resided in the changing room as Toph began to undress. They were long passed the point of being modest in front of each other and Katara reassured Toph beforehand that Kyung and Chae weren't allowed to say a thing. "I know, but I really think this one is it. It's green and elegant like your mother wanted, yet plain and simple like you wanted. It's perfect."

The blind earthbender let out another frustrated groan as Kyung slipped the white silk inner dress over Toph's head. "This is the last dress I'm trying on before we're going home," Toph grouched out as Chae helped her into the light green chiffon outer dress. The sleeves were long with wide cuffs and the neck hemline was a darker green silk with light pink and light green butterflies stitched into it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Katara said dismissively as both Kyung and Chae wrapped the silk waistcoat around Toph's waist. It was Katara's favorite part of the dress. The bottom part matched the neck hemline, with the darker green and light pink and light green butterflies stitched into it, while the top part was white with a brocade design. The hem of the waistcoat was a forest green, contrasting against the lightness of the dress.

Katara watched as Kyung tied the light green chiffon waist belt around the waistcoat as Chae laid the white shawl over Toph's awaiting arms.

When both ladies maids took a step back Katara gasped in awe. "Toph," she said in a breathless voice, "you look perfect."

"You're making it sound like I'm in my wedding dress," Toph said, but Katara saw the barely there smile. "Well then I'll get it," she said, hoping to alleviate the focus on her.

Katara grinned "While you pay for your dress I'm going to try on mine," she said and motioned for Chae to follow her into the next changing room, while Kyung helped Toph change.

Chae helped Katara change out of her day dress. "I have been searching for a dress that looks good on me for weeks," Katara said as Chae slipped the dress over Katara's head. "I swear Chae, if I don't look good in this one I'm just going to go naked."

Chae gave a small giggle as Katara stared at herself in the mirror. The hanfu was dark red chiffon with georgette floral patterns patched at the rims and the hanging sleeves. The standing v neck collar, flared outwards, leaving her collar bones bare and the hanfu had a chapel train. One of Katara's favorite parts was the mini top that went over it. It was crimson red chiffon with a small gold waistband that had the same georgette floral pattern underneath it. It was collarless and had short puffed sleeves. But her ultimate favorite part was the fact that it showed off her pregnant belly perfectly. "The train could pose a problem because it's too short for a bustle, but I like it."

"You look gorgeous, my Lady," Chae affirmed.

"Are you done yet, Sugar Queen? I'd like to get home before dinner," Toph said.

"What do you think?" Katara asked as she moved the dressing curtain back and looked at Toph.

"I think it's time to go, but I'm assuming you meant what I thought about your dress."

"You assume correctly," Katara said.

"Well Katara," Toph said in a diplomatic voice, "I couldn't really tell you seeing as I am _blind_."

Katara cringed, "Oops, sorry Toph-,"

"Yeah, yeah, you forgot," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It's no big deal, everyone forgets all the time."

Katara felt guilty, she prided herself on being the only one besides Toph that never momentarily forgot that the earthbender was blind. "Tell you what, let me change and pay and I'll buy you a falafel from your favorite stand."

"Okay, you're forgiven," Toph said and Katara laughed.

.0.

Zuko listened as his council argued back and forth about going to war. "The people understand," Officer Kahn said in exasperation.

"But we cannot go to war," Officer Fujon said. "We are finally starting to settle down and the debt we accumulated from the Hundred Year War is finally at an end and you want to go back into it."

"We will not sit back as a band of thugs slaughter our people and try to take over our land," Zuko said.

"War is not the answer!" Officer Fujon said. "Avatar Aang do you believe war is the answer?"

Aang looked at him with wide eyes before sighing, "Sometimes there is no choice but to go to war."

Officer Fujon shook his head as he muttered to himself.

"Where are we going to get enough soldiers to stand by us?" Officer Ming asked. "Most of the older folks in the military retired when the war ended and the new recruits are nowhere near ready for a war."

"My father said he will aid the Fire Nation," Sokka said, "and the North promised some contribution as well, although don't expect much."

"King Bumi has said he will stand by the Fire Nation as well," Aang said.

"But that still doesn't match the predicted numbers. It would still be three Brothers to one soldier, we'd be slaughtered in a matter of minutes," Officer Haku said.

"How did they get so many members?" Officer Mu asked.

"Hate runs deep," Aang said. "Parents tell their children, people tell their friends, it's a never ending recruitment cycle."

"What about King Kuei?" Iroh asked with hopefulness but Aang shook his head.

"King Kuei hasn't sent any response."

"Which for him normally means a no," Sokka said.

"What if we drafted the young men who haven't signed into the military?" Officer Sao offered.

"I will not force people into the military who do not wish to _be_ in the military," Zuko said as he rubbed his face.

It was silent as the men looked at each other, all eager for something to help them.

"What if we found the leader?" Sokka offered and everyone looked at him.

"You think there is a leader to this group?" Officer Fujon asked with a laugh.

"This type of group always has a superior," Sokka said.

"Master Sokka has a point," Officer Kahn said. "Groups like this _always_ have a person members answer to."

"And if we found this leader what could we do? Arrest him? That wouldn't do much. A superior always has a second in command," Officer Mu said. "Who has a second in command and so on. What would we do? Arrest them down the chain of command until there's one person left? That's impossible."

"I'm afraid Officer Mu is right," Zuko said. "There would be no point in going after the leader. If anything they would retaliate."

"War is inevitable," Aang said.

"So you're willing to allow thousands of men to be killed?" Officer Fujon asked Aang in anger. "I thought airbenders were against harming life."

"I am," Aang said calmly, "but in order for there to be harmony there has to be sacrifice. If that means good men unfortunately lose their lives, then we have to learn to accept that. Only justice will bring peace."

The room became silent again as the mulled over the young Avatar's words.

"Nephew," Iroh said gently, "it wouldn't hurt to try and talk to the leader. We could ask Officer Lian if he knows where we can find the leader, if not then we can send a couple of scouts to go on a search. That way, we could meet him and maybe make terms."

"It's worth a try, Zuko," Sokka said softly.

Zuko nodded "I will ask Lian if he knows where we could find the leader, if he doesn't then we will send the scouts. Agreed?" His council nodded. "Then we are adjourned until our return from Gaoling."

.0.

Zuko walked into his new sitting room. It was much bigger than his previous one, but yet still looked the same. Just like their new room, it looked exactly the same except, bigger, and with a much bigger bed. "I wonder if Katara would be up for redecorating," he asked himself before he and heard her and her ladies maids laughing and awing in their bedroom. He walked into the room and saw packed traveling trunks lying about the place as Katara stood in the middle already wearing her bathrobe as Kyung's and Chae's hands on rested her stomach, no doubt feeling their child kick. The two women awed and giggled again and Zuko smiled. "Is the little one still acting up?' He asked and Katara's smiling eyes found his.

"Hasn't stopped moving since lunch," she said with a smile as her ladies maids bowed to him.

Zuko gave her a kiss as he placed a hand on her stomach, immediately feeling the stern kicks. "Not even for a nap?"

"Not even for a nap," Katara said as her ladies maids bid them a goodnight and quietly left the room. "Although I wish she would, I'm getting sore."

"Maybe if I heated the spot? It helped last night," Zuko offered and Katara shrugged.

"It's worth a shot."

Zuko warmed his hand and felt the kicking slow. "Ahh," Katara moaned in happiness, "its stopping."

"Stop beating your mother up," Zuko said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Katara's swollen belly.

Katara laughed as she placed a kiss on Zuko's nose before she hissed in pain. "What's wrong?" Zuko asked in alarm.

"Our child seems to already be defiant," she said as she placed her hands over her ribs. "Spirits child, give it a rest."

Zuko gave her a soft smile and kissed her forehead as she took a deep breath. "Anyway," she said, "My lady maids and I have already packed your clothes, all you need to do is pack your toiletries. And soon because we're leaving tomorrow and they'll be here first thing in the morning to bring the trunks to the ship."

Zuko made a whining noise as he flopped backwards on the bed and kicked his boots off, "Can't you do it for me?"

"No," Katara laughed out as she sat on the bed next to him. "I'm exhausted."

"Kataraaaaa," Zuko whined as she turned to look at him.

"Zukooooo," she mimicked and he smiled at her as she took out his crown and untied his hair before running her fingers through. Zuko closed his eyes as he enjoyed his wife's head rub.

"You, Sokka, Uncle, and Aang, weren't at dinner," Katara said softly and he sighed, opening his eyes.

"We got held up in the council meeting," Zuko said as he rubbed his face again and sat up.

"Everything alright?"

Zuko looked at her and debated on whether or not to actually tell her, but then he remember her harsh glare when he tried to hold back on telling her things before. So he told her everything. He vented all of his worries and fears to her, allowing his vulnerable side to show. And she listened, like he expected. Not saying anything, just listening, her concerned eyes watching him as he paced back and forth.

"Am I doing the right thing, Katara?"

"I think you are doing the right thing. And I think Aang is right, war is inevitable," she said as she stood. "But this time you aren't fighting alone. The Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes are going to be right alongside you. They are willing to share your burden. If we have to go to war then we will, as a united front."

Zuko looked into her wide dark blue eyes, so full of concern and honesty. He smoothed his fingers across her check before lacing them through her hair. "You always know the right thing to say," he whispered leaning his face down to hers.

"It's because I'm smart," she quietly teased before his lips captured hers.

The kiss started out gentle, until Katara slipped her tongue into his mouth and started the familiar battle of dominance that they loved to play.

He felt her unhook his belt and heard the loud clank as she threw it on the ground. Shoving his tunic off his shoulders, Katara yanked his shirt off and threw both garments in the corner. "Eager are we?" He teased making her huff.

"Keep speaking and you'll miss the boat," she said before bringing him in for another kiss. Zuko grinned and trailed his lips down her neck as he untied the robe and let it drop to the ground. He slowly rubbed the side of his fingers against the soft flesh of Katara's stomach before rubbing the tip of his thumb over her nipple.

"Be gentle, they're sore," Katara said in a breathy voice.

When he heard his pants fall to the ground with a soft thump be pulled away. "Lay on the bed," he commanded softly.

Katara laid on the bed and turned on her side, as Zuko laid down behind her, pressing light kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders. Gently placing one of her legs on his hip, he wrapped an arm around her and slowly pushed himself in.

Katara let out a satisfied moan and turned her head to kiss him over her shoulder while her hand went up to tangle in his hair.

"Zuko," she whisper against his lips and let go of his hair to grip the pillow case by her head.

Her body tensed and Zuko knew that Katara was coming close to her release. He quickened his pace, urged on by the way her backside pressed against him and her breathy moans.

He suddenly felt her fleshy walls constrict around him as her head bowed back and her nails dug painfully into his knuckles, a loud moan tearing its way from her throat. He kissed her hard as his pace doubled and before he knew it he was feeling the satisfying ecstasy.

He pulled out and went to turn on his back, but Katara stopped him, "Don't move," she whispered with her eyes closed. "Just stay for a second."

Zuko laid still and placed a hand over her stomach. "The little one stopped kicking," he whispered.

"I know," Katara whispered back as she placed her hand over his. "Let's enjoy the moment before it's gone."

Zuko let out a small laugh and closed his eyes, the welcoming feeling of contentment washing over him.

.0.

The room was still dark when Zuko opened his eyes; the sun was nowhere near rising. Sitting up he gently stood from the bed and got dressed. Kissing Katara's cheek gently, he quietly walked out of the room.

Walking down the hallway he knocked on the large wooden door. "There better be a good reason you're knocking on our door at two in the morning, Sparky," Toph said her milky green eyes set in a glare.

Zuko stared at her for a moment. Her hair was down, he's never seen it down.

"Uh, hello?"

Zuko shook his head, "Sorry Toph, is Sokka awake?"

"I am now," Sokka grumbled as he came and stood behind Toph.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I have to go talk to Officer Lian, I can't wait until next week to send out scouts."

"I'll come with you," Sokka said, "just let me change."

Zuko nodded "I'll wake, Aang."

"No need too," they heard Aang's voice say. "I'm already up."

"Hold on," Sokka said and shut his bedroom door.

"What are you doing up so early?" Zuko whispered.

"I can ask the same to you," Aang countered.

"I couldn't sleep; we need to find out who the leader is, it's been eating me alive."

Aang nodded, "It's been bothering me as well. The thought of going into another war kept me awake. I'm the Avatar, I shouldn't be condoning war I should be trying to stop it."

"But you're right, Aang," Sokka said as he quietly walked out and closed his bedroom door. "War is inevitable."

"Let's hope Lian will know something," Zuko said as they started to walk down the hallway.

They quickly strode through the hallways, determination in their steps. "I need to speak to former Officer Lian," Zuko said and one of the guards nodded. Opening the dungeon doors, the guard led the three men down the stone steps and to the questioning room.

"Stay here, I will retrieve him for you."

The three men nodded as Zuko sat down in one of the chairs, his leg bouncing up and down.

The room was filled with anticipation as each man thought about the looming war. The door opened with a bang, startled them from their thoughts and he whipped around to see the guard dragging Officer Lian behind him.

"Sit down and shut up," the guard said as he shoved Officer Lian into the chair in front of Zuko.

"Fire Lord, Master Sokka, and Avatar Aang," Officer Lian said with a hint of surprise, "what brings you here?"

"Who is the leader of the Brotherhood?" Zuko said cutting to the chase.

Officer Lian blinked a couple of times before he spoke, "I do not know, sire."

"Do you at least know where we can find him?" Sokka asked.

"No," Officer Lian said and the men sighed. "But I do know that many members attend a secret mass meeting in Vangchen, it's held every first of the month."

"That's in two weeks," Aang said to Sokka and Zuko before turning to Officer Lian, "do you think the leader will be there?"

"Without a doubt," Offier Lian said.

"Do you think the leader is around the region of Vangchen?" Zuko asked.

Officer Lian shook his head, "If anything he would be in the Earth Kingdom where he thinks it is safe."

Zuko nodded before motioning to the guard to take Lian away. Zuko turned to his friends as they walked down the hallway, "Do you think he could be lying to us?"

"There is a possibility. But he was right before." Aang said. "What if we went and spoke to Ozai?"

"Oh yeah cause that's going to be a big help," Sokka scoffed. "He wouldn't even tell Zuko where his own mother was, what makes you think he's going to spill the details on his secret organization?"

"The first of the month is in two weeks," Zuko said, "which gives us time to send some scouts to the Earth Kingdom. My guess is, is if they have a secret meeting in Vangchen then the leader is more than likely in the lower regions of Earth Kingdom, maybe even in the Fire Nation's former territories. We'll send the scouts to roam around those areas and if they can't find the leader by the end of our trip to Gaoling, then we will go to Vangchen ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan," Aang said as Sokka nodded.

"Good," Zuko said as they stopped in front of his bedroom door. "I'll see you two in the morning."

.0.

The boat ride to Gaoling was long, too long in Zuko's opinion. And just like every other long boat ride it began to grate on his nerves.

"Oh relax," Katara said on the third morning, "we'll be there soon."

"I am of fire, I do not like being on the water," Zuko said as he broodily stared out the window.

"Well it's your fault that we didn't take Appa," Katara said as she stood from her chair and sat on his lap. "We could've been there already."

Zuko sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. "I didn't want you to have to climb on and off on Appa."

"I'm sure she would've been fine," Aang said as he looked up from his book. "Pregnant airbenders climbed on and off their sky bison for centuries."

Zuko shrugged, "Too late now."

"I just wish my party was already over," Toph moaned in annoyance, her head resting on Sokka's lap. "I hate parties and I hate Gaoling."

"We're only going to be there for three days, Chief," Sokka said as he looked down at her and moved her bangs out of her eyes. "And we have plans all three of those days, it'll go by fast."

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Katara asked.

"Unfortunately we'll be spending it with my parents for most of it," Toph said with a sigh. "But tomorrow my mother and I will be going for a mud bath," she said with fake excitement. "You're more than welcome to come tomorrow, Katara."

"Mmm can't, the healer said anything that raises my body temperature is bad for the baby," Katara said. And she was glad that it was, because she did not fancy spending an entire day with Poppy Bei Fong.

"What are you going to do, Sokka?"

"Lao wouldn't say what we were doing," Sokka said making Toph snort.

"Knowing my dad somewhere boring, like a country club. What are you three doing?"

Katara, Aang, and Zuko looked at each other "We actually don't know yet. We figured we'd walk around until something caught our eye."

"Fat chance of anything catching your eye, there is absolutely nothing in Gaoling that would be considered fun, except Earth Rumble, Earth Rumble's fun. But you guys wouldn't go there without me."

They all looked at each other again; they didn't have the heart to tell Toph that they were going to Earth Rumble.

.0.

Gaoling was exactly how Katara remembered it, quiet and boring. The first day they were there went by fast. She, Aang, and Zuko went to Earth Rumble and after walked through the small town. Then that night they had dinner with Sokka and Toph, who claimed she "Smelled the earth" on them and figured out they went to Earth Rumble. She chewed them out for twenty minutes.

Today was going by slow. Toph's parents hoarded the blind earthbender to themselves, barricading her in the green of their home leaving Sokka to follow them. But the problem was, was there was nowhere to go. So they sat in the small inn they were staying at and played cards all day. "I'll raise you five," Zuko said as he threw some pretzels in the small pile in the middle of the table.

"I'll see your five and raise you six," Aang said adding pretzels.

"This place is so dull, no wonder Toph hated it here," Sokka said.

"You missed a really good Earth Rumble yesterday," Katara said as studied her cards. "What did you and Mr. Bei Fong do all day?"

Sokka made a face "As Toph predicted we went to a country club. Ugh, he paraded me around like I was some trophy saying "This is my future son-in-law Master Sokka, he is going to be Chief of the Southern Water Tribe someday. It was sad."

"There is nothing sadder in life than a social climber. I would know, I'm surrounded by them all day," Katara said.

"That really sucks," Sokka said. "I'm glad our tribesmen aren't like that."

"I fold," Aang said.

"Me too," chimed Zuko.

Sokka said as he threw his cards on the table "Yeah, me too."

"Woo! I won!" Katara said with a smile before pulling the pretzel pile towards her.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Kyung walked in "Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and his mother Kanna are here," she said as her father's large form walked in.

"Dad! Gran!" Katara and Sokka said as they flew out of their seats, Katara into her father's arms and Sokka into their grandmothers.

"Kit Kat," he said as he wrapped his arms around as much as he could.

"I've missed you so much!" She said as she pulled away.

"I've missed you too, look at how beautiful you look! You look just like your mother did when she was pregnant," he said as he smiled at her.

"Let me see my other grandbaby," Kanna's voice said and Katara moved towards her grandmother as Sokka greeted their father. Tears sprung to Kanna's eyes as she stared at Katara, "Look at my little waterbender," she said and brought Katara into a hug "all grown up and pregnant.

"I've missed you gran," Katara said as she gently squeezed her grandmother.

"I've missed you too, Katara," Kanna said as they pulled away. After Zuko and Aang got their greetings, they returned to the table. They played another three rounds of poker before Kyung grabbed pulled Zuko and Katara away from the table to get ready.

"No, no we all need to get ready; it would be terribly rude for us to be late for our family member's birthday," Kanna had said before they all left Zuko and Katara's sitting room.

"It's so good to see my father and gran, I actually forgot how much I missed them," Katara said from the vanity as Chae did her hair.

"It's good to see them too, we should really try to go down to the South Pole and visit them more often," Zuko said as he put his boots on.

Katara stared at her husband in shock. "Really? You would really want to go down there?"

Zuko looked at his wife through the mirror, "Of course, my love, they're my family too and once our child is born I'm sure Hakoda is going to want to see his grandchild as much as possible."

Katara smiled at her husband before going back to putting her earrings in. "I'm finished, my Lady," Chae said before backing away.

"Thank you, Chae, you and Kyung are dismissed for the night," she said as Kyung and Chae bowed before leaving the room.

"I don't think I like you having your neck and collarbones bare," Zuko said as he stood behind her and placed a kiss behind her ear.

Katara rolled her eyes "Stop being so possessive, trust me, no one is going to hit on a married pregnant woman and if they do then I'm going to give them the lesson of their lives. So help me put this on so we can leave," she said as she handed him her diamond necklace.

"Mm, I love it when you're assertive," he said as he placed another kiss behind her ear.

.0.

Toph's party was being held in the Bei Fong's large tailored yard. Tea lights and elegant decorations adorned the green patch of land as dignitaries and people, who Katara assumed were family, rubbed elbows with each other. She wasn't surprise to see Bumi there; the mad king had a soft spot for the blind earthbender ever since she beat him in a sparring match.

Katara stood there as what felt like the hundredth woman felt her stomach. "Aw, it isn't moving," the noble woman said with a pout and Katara gave her a false polite smile, "she moves more during the early morning hours."

"Aw, well good luck," the woman said before walking off.

Katara gave her a smile before letting it drop, "I swear, if one more person touches me I'm breaking their fingers."

Toph gave a hearty laugh. "Only another three months and then everyone is going to want to hold your baby." Katara thought she looked beautiful. Her hair was done up with small butterfly pins in her hair that matched the ones on her hanfu. Light make-up, that Katara knew was _not_ Toph's idea, adorned her face and her nails were painted.

"It's better than them touching me," Katara said as she politely smiled at a passing nobel.

"Until the baby is sleeping and they wake it up and we have to try and calm it down," Zuko said.

"Oh the joys of parenthood," Toph said as they heard Sokka clear his voice as he gently tapped his champagne glass "I, uh, would like everyone's attention please."

Katara gave Toph's hand a brief squeeze "This is it," she whispered as Sokka tugged Toph gently towards him.

"Please Sokka," Katara whispered, "don't choke."

The party quieted down as everyone focused on Sokka and Toph making him clear his throat again. "I'm sure we all know what an amazing person Toph is. She's a magnificent earthbender, training the avatar at the young age of twelve and eventually inventing the skill of metalbending. She's got a great personality and she's beautiful to boot."

The crowd chuckled and awed as Sokka grabbed Toph's hand. "She is also my best friend. I can honestly say that she has been there for me through thick and thin and has always given me the best advice. She knows me better than I know myself." He fumbled around in his pocket before taking out the necklace. "That is why tonight, in front of our friends and family, I would like to ask her to be my wife."

The crowd awed, cheered, and clapped as Toph put a hand over her mouth. Katara saw tears in the young earthbenders eyes before she vigorously shook her head yes.

Sokka beamed and tied the betrothal necklace around Toph's neck before kissing her before they were quickly swarmed by the party guests.

"We'll congratulate them tomorrow," Katara said as she turned to Zuko. "Want to get out of here?"

Zuko nodded and Katara started to tug him along.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye?" Zuko asked as they walked off of the compound.

Katara shook her head "Nah, everyone's going to be too busy congratulating Toph and Sokka they won't notice."

He helped her climb into the carriage before sitting down next to her. "Besides my gran and I are having tea with Toph and her mother tomorrow. I'll just make up a lie if she asks."

Zuko grinned "You are a horrible person."

"But you love me," she said and Zuko looked at her.

"Yes," he said with a smile and brought her lips to his, "I do."

* * *

**HAPPY TOKKA AND MAKORRA MONTH EVERYONE!** Two of my favorite ships are being celebrated and I LOVE IT! I love the cute fanfiction and fanart, it makes my fangirl heart swoon and jump in excitement. **  
**

Anyway,

I hope you liked it! And I hope the engagement speech was okay. I've never been proposed to so I have absolutely no idea what people say in that situation.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, liked, etc. It makes me happy.

If there are mistakes or something doesn't sound right, sorry. I'm only a pitiful human.

Again, thanks for the reviews! They motivate me to write more so I definitely think you should go and write one...Like right now.

GO, GO, GO!

Hope everyone enjoys their weekend and until next time,

Me


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Katara took a sip of her tea and tried not to wince; it was too sweet for her liking. She smiled at her grandmother as she put the cup down gently before she turned her attention back to Poppy Bei Fong who was prattling about Toph's future wedding.

"You'll have to have your cousin be your maid of honor," Poppy said as she sipped her tea.

"Actually, Katara is going to be my maid of honor," Toph said as she casually leaned back in her chair. "Well matron, seeing as she's already married."

"But she's not family," Poppy said and Katara scoffed in offend.

"She's _my_ family, mother," Toph said haughtily. "And this is my wedding, if I want Katara as my matron of honor, then she's going to be my matron of honor."

The room was filled with a tense awkward silence as the four women drank their tea.

"Do you know what you'll be having?" Poppy asked her politely and Katara smiled, placing a hand over her stomach.

"No, but we do speculate that it is going to be a girl."

"That's sweet," Poppy said. "But wouldn't your husband be disappointed?"

"Disappointed in what?" Kanna asked, her eyebrows furrowed and a deep frown etched onto her face.

Poppy blinked in confusion, "Disappointed that it isn't a boy," she said with a laugh.

Katara laughed in shock, was this woman for real? "Zuko is not that type of person, he's happy at the mere fact that he's going to be a father. Whatever we are having, Zuko will not be disappointed."

"That's good," Poppy said as she took a sip of tea before clearing her throat, trying not to meet Katara's steely gaze. "As much as we love our darling Toph, Lao always wanted a boy, so the Bei Fong last name would be carried on."

Kanna and Katara looked equally offended, but it seemed to go unnoticed by Poppy as she continued to talk. "We are so glad someone was able to overlook my daughter's disability," she said. "We were so worried that Toph would become a spinster. For no one really wants to date a disabled person."

Katara watched as Toph's face became more and more crestfallen with each deprecating word that came out of her mother's mouth. And the more she watched Toph's face, the more Katara felt angry.

"If you have forgotten, my grandson just so happens to want to marry a 'disabled' person," Kanna said with hard eyes.

"I don't mean to offend," Poppy said her green eyes wide. "I'm just saying that it is uncommon for a man to want to marry a blind woman. I didn't want to say this to Sokka in fear that he'll revoke the engagement but, I don't think Toph will be an adequate wife or mother. Being blind is such a hindrance."

Katara couldn't take it anymore; she just wanted to throttle Poppy Bei Fong. Slamming her tea cup down she stood, "That's enough!" she yelled. "How could you say such horrible things, especially about your own daughter?"

Poppy looked taken aback as Toph and Kanna stared at Katara in shock. "Toph has to be one of the most amazing people to ever walk this planet. She's not inadequate as you so rudely called her; she's much more adequate than you are that's for damn sure. And, I'm more than sure that if Sokka never pursued her, she wouldn't have had a problem finding a husband; there are plenty of guys who would love to marry Toph. Why? Because not only is she badass, but they know she would be the best wife and mother, so all of your disgusting hurtful words are false." She stared hard at Poppy as she grabbed Toph's hand and tugged the blind girl up. "Let's go, Toph, Gran, it's time to leave," she said as she began to walk out, pulling Toph behind her.

"I don't know what world you live in, Mrs. Bei Fong," Kanna said as she stood. "But it is not uncommon for a man to want to marry someone who happens to have a disability. What's uncommon is a mother putting down her own daughter because she's too bigoted to look past the surface! Good day."

The carriage was silent as the three women rode back to the inn. Katara looked angrily out the window as she rubbed her stomach, Poppy's words still burning a hole in her mind. How can someone saw something like that about her own daughter? She looked at Toph and her heart broke even when she saw the tears at the brim of her eyes. Grabbing her hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze and felt Toph squeeze it back. And Katara knew that it was Toph's silent thank you.

.0.

Katara slammed open the door, startling the five men playing cards at the table. "Good luck with your mother-in-law," she cranked out to Sokka before storming into the bedroom and slamming the door.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Sokka asked his grandmother as she walked in.

"It was a very unpleasant morning," Kanna said patting her grandson on the shoulder. "I would go make sure Toph is okay, she's out in the courtyard."

Sokka nodded and left the table, closing the door gently behind him.

"And I should go make sure Katara's not destroying something," Zuko said as he stood from the table and walked into his bedroom.

"Katara?" Zuko called gently as he closed the door and saw Katara staring angrily out the window with her arms crossed, her ladies maids bustling around the room packing their belongings. He walked over and sat on the bed next to her waiting for her to say something.

"I won't ever be like Poppy Bei Fong," she said. "I won't castigate my own child like the way she did to Toph."

"People like the Bei Fong's don't deserve to have children," Zuko said as he stood and brought her into a hug.

"You should've seen Toph's face, it was so heartbreaking Zuko. I just wanted to throttle Poppy," Katara said as she pulled away.

"People like the Bei Fong's don't appreciate what they are given and one day it will come to bite them back," Zuko said. "Remember what uncle says, karma always wins."

Katara nodded as she hugged Zuko again "We will never be like them," came her muffled reply.

Zuko nodded and hugged her tighter, "Never."

.0.

After saying goodbye to his in-laws and Katara; Zuko took off on Appa with Aang and Sokka and headed towards Vangchen. It had been a quick three days for Zuko. Traveling on Appa always seemed to go by fast. The air was getting warmer signaling to Zuko that they were close to the region.

"What if the leader isn't there?" Sokka asked as he leaned back against the large saddle.

"I'm sure they'll say his name. They always do," Zuko said.

"And even if they don't mention his name we can at least get some information on their next move," Aang said.

Zuko nodded "I just want all of this to end. My country seems to never have a moment's peace."

"We'll get through this, Zuko," Aang said.

Appa gave a deep groan and Aang looked over the edge of the saddle. "We're here."

"Land in the forest outside of the town, we don't want to catch attention," Zuko said.

The sun had set when they landed, casting the town and relative darkness. "How are we going to find out where they're having the meeting?" Sokka asked as the three men pulled the hoods of their black cloaks over their heads.

"This is a relatively small town; everyone is usually in their houses by nine. If we see anyone suspicious we'll just follow them," Zuko said as they walked out into the clearing and towards the small town.

"Where are we going to hide out at?" Aang asked.

Zuko looked around before spotting the clock tower on the governor's office building. "Up there, we'll be able to see the whole city."

Aang nodded and grabbed onto Sokka's and Zuko's arms, "Hold on tight," he said before airbending them into the clock tower.

"Thanks Aang," Sokka said brushing off his cloak. "You just saved us a whole bunch of work."

"No problem, Sokka," Aang deadpanned.

Zuko shook his head before returning to survey the town. "Remember, anyone acting suspicious."

The three men surveyed the town, watching as the sky got darker and darker and the streets became emptier and emptier. It wasn't until Sokka gave out a long yawn and the moon was high in the sky did it finally occur to Zuko.

"He lied," he whispered in shock.

"What?" Sokka asked, turning his sleepy gaze to Zuko.

"Office Lian, he lied. There never was a meeting."

"I think you're right," Aang said.

"FUCK!" Zuko screamed, fire emanating from his mouth and hands.

"Why would he lie?" Sokka asked and Zuko shook his head.

Aang looked at him "To create a diversion."

Sokka and Zuko looked at him as he continued. "They must've wanted us out of the palace."

"You think something is going to happen?" Zuko asked his face set in worry.

"I don't know, but why else would they want us three out of the palace at the same time?"

"We need to get back to the capitol," Zuko said with urgency.

Aang airbended them down to the ground and the three men sprinted back to Appa.

"Yip, yip, Appa, yip, yip!" Aang said as they ran up his tail.

Zuko felt Appa take off just as he made it into the saddle. 'Please,' he thought, pleading with whatever spirit was listening to him. 'Please don't let anything happen to her.'

The three hour ride to the capitol was long and quiet, each of the men sitting there in their own worry. Zuko kept running his fingers through his hair, his mind thinking of all the scenarios of what could happen or what could be happening without them there. Sokka was biting his finger nails and Zuko was sure he had made it down to his cuticle. Aang was sitting on Appa's head, occasionally whispering for the burly beast to go faster as he rustled the prayer beads in his hands.

Zuko jumped off Appa before the bison fully landed in the garden. He sprinted through the palace, ignoring his heart that felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"Katara?" He called, storming into their sitting room. Running over to the bedroom doors, he threw them open, the heavy wood hitting the wall with a loud bang, startling Katara awake.

"Zuko?" she asked in surprise as he stormed over to her side of the bed and sat on the edge, bringing her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked urgently, pulling away and placing a hand on her pregnant stomach. "Nothing's wrong is there?"

"No Zuko," Katara said as she soothingly rubbed his back, hoping to calm him down. "Why would something be wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Officer Lian lied to us," Zuko said. "There was never a meeting in Vangchen. It made us think that -,"

"He wanted you out of the palace for some reason," Katara finished for him.

"Exactly. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Zuko," Katara assured. "Toph and I got back a few hours ago."

"Where is uncle? Is he okay?"

"Zuko, he's fine." Katara said. "He decided to go to the South Pole with my gran and dad to help with some new trading routes. He'll be back before the baby arrives."

Zuko nodded as he brought Katara into another hug. "I was so worried."

"Everything is fine," she said as she continued to rub his back. "We're all okay."

He pulled away again and kissed her "I'm sorry for waking you."

Katara smiled "It's alright. I'm glad to know you're home safe."

Zuko smiled as he stood and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'll be back in a little while, go back to sleep."

Katara gave him a small smile and kissed his palm. "Good night, love."

"Good night," he said before quietly walking out of the room.

He gently closed the sitting room door before going towards Aang and Sokka who were standing in the hallway quietly talking. "Is Toph alright?" He asked, alerting the other two men of his presence.

"Toph is fine. How is Katara? And uncle?"

"Katara is fine and uncle decided to go to the South Pole," Zuko said.

Aang shook his head "Why do you think he tried to get us out of the palace?"

"I don't know," Zuko said as they started to walk, "but we're going to find out."

Zuko didn't even need to tell the guards who he wanted to talk to, when he, Sokka, and Aang stormed into the prison the guards automatically brought out Officer Lian. "My lord," Officer Lian said as Zuko marched over to him.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO US!? He screamed, throwing Officer Lian hard against the wall before grabbing his neck. "WHY?"

Officer Lian struggled to speak and it made Zuko only squeeze harder.

"I…wasn't…lying," Officer Lian croaked out.

"Then why was no one there?" Zuko said, releasing some of his gripe.

"I don't know my lord," Officer Lian said.

Zuko let go of Officer Lian. Turning around he let out an angered scream and kicked one of the chairs making it clang loudly against the wall. "Bring him back to his cell," he said as he placed his hands on his hips, agitation flowing within him. The three men stood in silence. "I'm going to my office," Zuko said as he walked out of the prison, "you two go get some sleep."

"Don't make yourself sick over this!" Aang said he and Sokka followed close behind him.

"Go to sleep, Aang."

"Maybe they just decided not to have a meeting."

"They don't just 'decide' to not have a meeting," Zuko said. "There is a reason."

"Maybe-,"

"No Aang," Zuko said as he whirled around. "Groups like this don't just decide they aren't going to have a meeting. There is a reason. There always is."

"He's right, Aang," Sokka said quietly. "They always have a reason."

"You two go to sleep," Zuko said. "It's been a long night."

"But-,"

"Just go, Sokka," Zuko said.

They both stared at him for a few moments before wishing him a good night.

Zuko watched them go before walking the rest of the way to his office.

He sat in his desk for hours, staring at the sky through the balcony doors, his mind reeling with worry and anxiousness. Even when Officer Kahn found him the next morning he didn't break his stare.

"I'm at a loss, Kahn," he said as Officer Kahn stood next to his chair. "I have no idea what to do."

"Sometimes my Lord," Officer Kahn started, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "there is nothing to do but wait."

Zuko nodded. There was nothing he could do. So he would have to listen to Kahn's offered words and wait.

.0.

The fall equinox was fast approaching and the air was becoming increasingly colder, much the Zuko's dismay. Another thing that was fast approaching was Katara's due date. He sometimes wondered if it was Katara that was making the climate change due to her crazy hormones. Then he had to remind himself that Katara was only a human and not a weather spirit.

But cold weather or not one thing was for sure, Katara was nesting…and bad.

His wife's strange actions came to his attention one day when she decided that she was going to throw out their perfectly clean pair of sheets, claiming that they were too 'dirty' for the new baby. He watched as one day she spent hours rearranging the room so her birthing chair would be in 'the right spot.' On another day, she even dragged him and her ladies maids into tearing apart their large sitting room so she could clean everything and anything she could get her hands on.

Worried that his wife was going nuts, he consulted her weird behavior with her grandmother, who had arrived with Hakoda and Iroh to help Katara now that she could no longer see her own two feet.

"She's just nesting," Kanna said with a laugh. "Many pregnant women go through that during the later weeks of her pregnancy. It's an early sign of labor. Her due date may be sooner than we think."

Comforted by the Kanna's words Zuko left the family room with a little more pep in his step, until the words fully sank in making him halt in place. It was an early sign of labor. Labor. Her due date might be sooner. A whole new set of panic set in as he hurriedly walked towards his room.

Now he didn't want Katara to be out of his sight. Every little thing she did or place she went he had to be there for. He thought that when her grandmother and father arrived, because it was Water Tribe tradition for the mother and grandmothers of the expecting mother to be in the birthing room during labor, he would be more at ease. But he wasn't. Nothing seemed to calm his worry.

"You're driving my granddaughter up a wall," Kanna said from the rocking chair as she knitted.

Zuko watched Katara from their family room balcony as she slowly made her way through the public garden with her ladies maids, no doubt enjoying the cold weather. The cold wind making her hair blow gently and the morning sun making her glow even more than she already was. "I know," he said. "But I just can't help it."

He heard Kanna give a small laugh. "It's alright; Hakoda was the same way with Kya when she was pregnant. I think it's the male version of nesting."

Zuko smiled and turned his attention to the clock as it chimed. "Damn," he said as he saw that it was 9 o'clock, "Time for the meeting." And it wasn't going to be pretty. "Wish me luck, gran," he said waving good bye.

"Good luck," Kanna said with a smile.

Today was the day he and his council had to tell Katara that if they had a waterbender, he or she wouldn't be able to take the throne. He knew it was going to be a disaster. So he told his council to prepare.

He walked into his council room and nodded his head to the standing councilmen. "Good morning, gentlemen."

"Good morning, my Lord," they said as they bowed.

Zuko sat down and everyone followed. "The Lady should be here any moment. She's slow moving nowadays so it might take her a moment or two for her to get here."

His councilmen laughed and smiled. "How is the Lady?" Officer Mu asked. "Any signs of labor?"

"No, not yet," Zuko said with a smile. "She does get contractions, but she says they're no big deal. But we all know Katara; no big deal to her is a big deal to everyone else, her pain threshold is crazy."

The council laughed again, it seemed that everyone was always laughing now that the birth of the heir was getting closer and closer. The air in the palace was full of excitement. Everyone was anxiously waiting for Katara to give birth and counted down the days.

It was another twenty minutes of jovial talking until the doors opened making everyone stand and bow as a slow moving Katara made her way in. Her ladies maids close behind her.

"Good morning everyone," she said with a smile as Zuko calm over and helped her walk to her seat.

"Good morning, my Lady," they said and bowed.

"Sorry, I'm late. I lost track of time and I don't move as fast as I use too."

"It's quite alright, my love, we understand," Zuko said as he pulled her chair out for her.

"You look radiant, my Lady," Officer Haku said and Katara beamed.

"Thank you," she said as she tucked herself in as much as her stomach allowed.

As Zuko took his seat, the table quieted down. After opening the council like normal, he quickly ran the speech had had for Katara through his head before he looked into her clear, excited blue eyes.

And the moment he looked into her cerulean blue eyes was the moment his practiced speech left him. She just looked so beautiful. And she seemed to be in a great mood despite her looming due date.

Clearing his throat, he gently grabbed Katara's hand in looked back into her eyes. "Sweetie, as you are already quite aware of, we are the Fire Nation."

Katara laughed "Okay."

"And seeing as we're in the Fire Nation and we happen to be the Fire Lord and Lady, we must produce an heir that is fit for the fire throne."

"Alright," Katara said a smile still on her face.

"Which leads us to this morning's council meeting."

Katara looked around with furrowed eyebrows before looking back at Zuko. "Okay."

"The rule says that in order for the heir apparent to be able to claim the throne, he or she has to be a fire bender or a nonbender of royal Fire Nation descent."

The smile slowly died on Katara's face with each word that came out of his mouth. "And seeing as you're a waterbender, there is a chance that our child in your tummy may not be a firebender and therefore we want to make sure that you and I, Fire Lord and Fire Lady, agree to pass the throne onto one of our children who is a firebender or who is a nonbender," he said, holding out a document for her to sign.

The appalled look on Katara's face was clear as day, it looked like he just slapped her. "I don't agree to that at all!" She said in anger, smacking the paper away from her as she stood. "My first born will be the rightful heir! Regardless of he or she being a firebender or a waterbender!" She began to walk away, making Zuko huff.

"Sweetie,"

"No, don't sweetie me," she said as she pushed the doors open and stormed out. Zuko and her ladies maids following behind her.

"You have to understand, this is the _Fire Nation_ we need a firebender or a nonbender on the throne. It wouldn't look right if a waterbender sat on the firbending throne!"

Katara spun around and pelted her husband with a glare that she only used on Sokka, it made Zuko crower back in fear. "I will not let your antiquated rules tell me what child of mine will claim a throne that is rightfully our firstborn's! So help me-," she paused, her eyes going wide.

"Katara?" Zuko asked, "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke," she whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Zuko asked, not sure if he heard her right.

"Dammit, I said my water just broke!"

They stood there in the hallway as Zuko tried to register what Katara just said. "Umm…"

"GET ME TO THE ROOM ZUKO!" Katara screamed and Zuko snapped out of his confusion.

"Right, sorry. Kyung, go get Kanna and tell her and the others what is happening, Chae, make sure they have everything they'll need," he said as he started to help Katara walk to the bedroom.

It was a slow walk to the room as Katara waddled and occasionally stopped when a particularly painful contraction hit her.

When they finally arrived to the room they were immediately greeted by everyone. Zuko looked at his wife and noticed her face had become pale and sweat began to form on her hairline. "Everything is going to be okay," he said as he kissed her head.

"Come on sweetie," Kanna said as she took Katara's hand from Zuko and lead her into the bedroom. Zuko was about to follow until a heavy, warm hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning around he saw Hakoda shaking his head.

"Its Water Tribe tradition, only females are allowed in the birthing room."

"But-,"

"Trust me," Sokka said as he took a seat on the couch next to Toph, "you don't want to go in there."

Zuko turned his head back to Katara and saw her nod her head once to him before the bedroom door slammed shut.

Zuko sighed and sat in the chair next to the door. Bolting up when Katara gave a scream of pain.

"We have a long night to go," Sokka said as Zuko sat back down.

"Why aren't you in the room Toph?" Aang asked.

Toph scrunched her face. "I wouldn't be much help. Besides, the whole giving birth thing kind of grosses me out."

"I hear ya," Sokka said as he leaned his head back only to jerk it up and wince when Katara gave another scream of pain. "It's going to be a long day."

Zuko watched from his chair as the sun slowly made its way across the sky, night would be falling soon and the only sound he heard coming from the bedroom were Katara's occasional screams and groans of pain. He didn't know why it was taking so long, he was beginning to get worried.

"Child birth takes a very long time, nephew," Iroh said as they all watched Zuko pace. "It isn't something that can be rushed."

"But her water broke," he said in exasperation. "I don't understand. Isn't the baby supposed to come right out after that?"

"Actually, the actual birth can take place anywhere between twenty four to forty eight hours after the water breaks," Aang said. "It just really depends on the baby." Katara's loud scream pierced through the air. "It seems like the birth is happening now."

Zuko paced back and forth for another hour or so, gnawing on his nails, watching as the sun completely disappeared and the stars came out.

"Seriously Sparky, sit down, you're going to make a hole in the carpet," Toph said.

"I can't sit down," Zuko said, "I'm too anxious."

"Ahh, the joys of being a new father," Iroh said and Zuko rolled his eyes. The room was quiet. Everyone too anxious to do or say anything and it made Zuko hold his breath.

It wasn't until Katara gave out a particularly loud and painful scream which was followed by a newborn's first cry that Zuko released the breath he'd been holding.

Everyone in the room gave a sigh of excitement and relief as they listened to the new born baby cry.

"Sounds like the kid has your disposition," Sokka teased.

"She did it!" Aang said as he stood and clapped Zuko on the back, everyone around the room hugging and talking in excitement. "Congratulations!"

Zuko smiled but didn't say anything; he was too focused on the door, willing it to open.

It was another twenty minutes before the door opened and Kanna stepped out, followed by Kyung and Chae who were carrying out the birthing chair.

"Katara?" Zuko asked as he walked towards her.

"Is fine," Kanna said. "Very tired, but fine."

"And the baby?"

Kanna moved aside and smiled "Go see for yourself."

Zuko gave her a small smile before slowly walking into the room.

The fire place was the only thing light up the dark room. The drapes were closed save for the spot where the balcony door was, which was open, sending in a cold breeze in the hot room. He trailed his eyes over to the bed and felt his breath catch in his throat again.

Katara sat in the middle of the bed propped up against the headboard with pillows. Her hair was in a simple braid that was resting on her shoulder and a small smile was on her face as she gazed down as the small squirming mass in her arms.

She gaze found his and he saw every happy emotion possible in the blue eyes. He calmly walked towards her and gave her a smile but brief smile in right.

"Zuko," she said softly, her voice hoarse from over use, "I present to you, your son, Crown Prince Kai."

"Son? I have a son?" Zuko said quietly in astonishment. And Katara gently placed the newborn in his arms, which he didn't notice had already folded to accommodate the baby.

He looked down at the baby; the only thing not being covered by the knitted blue blanket was his face, which was pink and raw and a similar skin tone as his own. His nose was the same as his own. As with the shape of the baby's eyes and his jaw line. Everything about his son looked exactly like Zuko. Expect his hair. It was a lighter shade of black compared to his own inky black hair.

"He looks exactly like you," Katara said as she watched a father hold his son for the first time.

"And his eyes?" Zuko asked, not taking his eyes off of his sleeping son.

"The same shade as yours," Katara said with a smile.

"And you thought we were having a girl," Zuko teased and Katara laughed lightly.

"I'll admit it, I was wrong," Katara said with a playful eye roll.

"I'm sorry I made you so mad that your water broke."

Katara laughed "I'm sorry I called your rule antiquated."

Zuko scrunched his face, "It is kind of antiquated."

Katara smiled and gently ran a finger over her son's cheek, "Let's worry about that later."

Zuko nodded and looked down at his son again, another smile coming to his face. "He's just…he's so perfect."

Katara gently laughed "He is."

There was a gentle knock on the door and Sokka poked his head in. "Can I come meet my nephew now?"

Zuko and Katara laughed and nodded as their family slowly trekked in. Gently passing the baby around, so as not to disturb him, everyone took turns cooing over him. Even Toph, who was normally so passive about children, took a turn holding the new prince.

"You did a wonderful job, baby girl," Hakoda said as he kissed Katara on the forehead.

Katara gave her father a smile, "Thank you."

"I think we should let the new parents be alone," Iroh said. "And I'm sure Katara is exhausted."

Their family starting to file out, each other them saying their congratulations to the new parents. "Congratulations, sis," Sokka said as he kissed her on the forehead.

When the door was finally shut, Zuko lead back against the headboard next to Katara. "Katara," he started and turned to look at her only to see that she had fallen asleep. Smiling, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

.0.

The first thing Katara noticed when she awoke was the intense pain she was in, which was forgotten when she remembered why she was in such pain in the first place. The second thing she noticed was the faint sound of ringing bells from the city.

Slowly opening her eyes she turned to the other side of the bed only to see it empty. Frowning, she looked around the room until it landed on the person she was looking for, only to have her heart melt at the sight. Zuko was leaning against the door jam, looking out onto the city as the cold early morning breeze blew into the room, rustling Zuko's hair. Their child was nestled safely in his father's arms, who was no doubt keeping the baby warm from the cold air.

"At the rate you're going, he's never going to learn how to walk," she said quietly, startling Zuko.

He smiled, "I don't want to put him down," he said as she walked over to Katara and sat on the edge of the bed. "I've been up all night, holding him."

Katara smiled as Zuko gently placed Kai into his mother's arms.

"So spoiled already," she said placing a kiss on her son's nose.

Zuko smiled as he pushed some hair that fell out of Katara's braid back behind her ear.

"Why are there bells ringing?" Katara asked as she looked up from her son.

"It's in celebration of the heir," Zuko said. "They do it when every child of the reigning royal is born."

Katara nodded and looked back down at Kai, feeling her husband's eyes on her. "What?" She asked with a smile. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Thank you, Katara," Zuko said as he brought her into a kiss. Pouring his love and adoration for her into it. "Thank you for everything."

Katara rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

Looking down at his son, he felt his heart over flow with even more love.

In the back of his mind Zuko knew that the Brotherhood was still out there and more than likely planning an attack. But at this moment, with his wife and newborn son, nothing was more important than to express how much he loved his family.

"I love you too," he said, gently swiping Kai's brown hair back. "Both of you."

* * *

**To anyone being or was affected by Sandy, please stay safe! I'm a Floridian so I know what hurricanes are like. So please, stay safe and I hope your power comes on/ came on quickly. Believe me, I know what it's like to live weeks without power.**

Ahhh! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! I work two jobs now so free time is very limited.

I hope you all liked it! And I bet you all thought they were having a girl! Ha! And I hope you like the name. Kai means 'Sea' in Hawaiian so I thought it fit.

If there are any mistakes or something doesn't make sense, I'm sorry, please forgive me,

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, liked, etc. It makes me extremely happy to know people enjoy my work.

As I previously said, I work two jobs now so free time is limited. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP.

Now go write a review! Go, go, go!

Until next time,

Me


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Zuko didn't know where the time was going. One minute they were celebrating the birth of his son and now they were celebrating the eve of the New Year. To make everything more confusing, it had started to snow, filling the land of fire with pristine white that made it almost look holy.

But despite the rapidly moving time, one thing was for sure, Zuko was incandescently happy. Sure, he still had an impending war looming over his country, but for the moment, he wasn't worried about that. He was more focused on his son, who had begun to hold himself up when lying on his stomach and who hated the cold almost as much as he did.

It still baffled Zuko that he had a child. Sometimes he would lay awake at night and worry that this was all a dream and that he would wake up to see that he was still the hot headed, banished prince who was stuck in the middle of nowhere chasing the avatar. But then Katara would sigh in her sleep and cuddle closer to him or Kai would start to squall, making Zuko roll his eyes with a smile as he got up to tend to his son.

His son. Zuko smiled as he looked at his son, ingraining the memory of Kai's little face resting on his shoulder as the boy napped in his arms. It was another favorite memory to add to the list. Like watching as Kai laid trustingly in Katara's arms as he fed from her. His golden eyes boring into Katara's blue ones, the two of them having a silent conversation that Zuko and any other man would never be able to comprehend. Or the first night he held Kai. That moment of realization that the little body he was holding was a part of him, recounting Kai's fingers and toes every ten minutes, radiating his body heat to keep the newborn warm from the cold breeze, or repeating Kai's name over and over to himself as he marveled at the fact that it was his son's name. _His_ son.

"Is he napping?" He heard Katara ask as she walked into the sitting room.

Zuko nodded, "Passed out right after you handed him to me," he said turning away from the closed, frost covered balcony doors to look at his wife, which was a mistake because he felt his jaw drop and certain part of his anatomy twinge in excitement.

Katara was wearing a long crimson dress with long sleeves and a high stand up neckline that dipped down into a v, showing off just the right amount of her ample cleavage. It hugged her waist and flared out at her hips that had slightly widened due to childbirth. Her hair was up into a nice chignon, her crown placed proudly in it. Her ears were adorned with the ruby earrings that he had given to her after Kai's birth. It was the most dressed up he has seen her in weeks and she looked sexy. Sexy and regal.

"Wow," he whistled. "Where are you going?"

"I told you, I have that breakfast with the committee today down in the city."

"And you're going dress like that because…?"

Katara looked down at her dress and blushed, making Zuko's heart speed up. "I wanted to show off all the weight I lost. Is it too much?"

Zuko felt his heart melt and walked over to his wife. Placing a hand on her cheek he lifted her face to meet his. He knew that the women in the committee were the first people to judge Katara on anything she did or how she looked. They were the first people originally to heckle Katara about her pregnancy weight, so it only made sense that she wanted to show off how hard she worked for the past three months in losing all of it. "You look great," he said and watched a smile spread across Katara's face.

Katara brought him into a kiss, mindful of the baby sleeping in his arms. "Thank you," she said as she pulled away.

Zuko kissed her again before pulling away. "Are you leaving Kai here?"

"Yes," Katara said as she fiddled with her wedding rings. "Uncle said he'd watch him for the day."

"Why not leave him with me? I can watch him," Zuko said, slightly offended. Did she not think he could take care of his own son?

"Did you forget that you have to return to council today?"

Zuko's eyes got wide before he groaned. He had forgotten that his leave of absence was up, he was dreading going back to it. After Kai was born, Uncle Iroh had offered to take up the role of Fire Lord so that he and Katara could adjust to having a new baby. Zuko hesitantly agreed saying only until Kai was ready to be brought into the actual public and not just around the palace.

He sighed. He was enjoying his time off with just him, Katara, and Kai. Sokka and Toph returned to the Southern Water Tribe with Hakoda and Kanna with intent to prepare for their upcoming nuptials. Aang had been called to the Northern Water Tribe and Uncle was busy being Fire Lord. It was just the three of them, acting like a normal family. But duty called and Zuko was never one to ignore it.

"No," he said with a sullen sigh, "I didn't forget."

Katara gave him a playful sad smile. "It will be over faster than you think."

Zuko moaned in indignation as he gently placed Kai into Katara's arms, the baby's face scrunching as he whined.

"Sh, sh," Katara said as she adjusted her arms. "It's only mommy."

Since the day he was born, Kai was fussy about who got to hold or touch him. Normally the only time he fussed was when it was strangers, like Zuko's councilmen or some random courtier who they passed when he and Katara walked around the palace with Kai. But sometimes Kai fussed when being held by a family member, even Zuko. The only person he never fussed for was Katara and it made Zuko feel jealous.

"It's only because I'm his mother," Katara had said one afternoon as she held Kai up and blew raspberries on his cheek, making the baby laugh after one of his crying fits.

"I'm his father!" Zuko said wanting to stomp his foot.

"Well you didn't share a body with him for nine months," Katara said as her laughing eyes met his upset ones. She sighed, "Zuko, Kai does not favor me over you there is no need to worry. Mark my words, one day he's going to be your little shadow."

Zuko sighed again as he looked down at his son. His heart melted as Kai sleepily blinked at him.

"Don't give grandpa Iroh too much trouble," he said as he pushed back his son's hair, the baby giving him a small gummy smile.

Katara bounced Kai gently, "He hasn't been away from us at all since he was born. He might get separation anxiety."

"I'm sure Uncle can handle it," Zuko said. "He raised Lu Ten and he helped raise me."

"I know, I know," Katara said as she looked down at their son with uncertainty.

"Are you sure _you're_ not getting separation anxiety?" Zuko lightly teased.

Katara clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I haven't been away from him in almost a year, alright?"

"Nine months of that year doesn't count, my dear."

"Yes it does! Even though I was pregnant he was still there."

Zuko rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Katara, it is going to be fine. He is going to be here when we get back. Now come on," he said taking Kai from her. "I'll wait until uncle comes and gets him; you go and show off that hot bod."

Katara laughed before giving her son a worried look. "Okay, alright, just don't let him watch me walk out," she said and placed a kiss on Kai's forehead. "I'll be back later." She gave Zuko a kiss goodbye and walked out of the room.

The minute the sitting room door closed, Kai started to cry.

.0.

Katara stamped down the urge to sigh in annoyance as she looked at the clock, only three minutes had gone by since the last time she looked. The committee breakfast was going too slow and her cheeks had begun to hurt from the fake smile she had to plaster on. All Katara wanted was to just go home and be with her son.

She smiled. She had a son. A healthy baby boy who resembled his father in so many ways already that Katara was sure Kai was going to be a firebender when he was older. The days were flying by and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. One minute she was presenting her son to Zuko and now they were hitting the three month mark. Everything was going too fast, Katara just wanted it to slow down.

Katara covered her yawn; she was always so tired now, having to wake up all ours of the night to feed Kai. But she wouldn't give up feeding Kai herself. She felt so close to him and connected to him, it was an amazing feeling. Added to the fact that she liked that her son was healthy because of her and what her body makes for him.

Every time Kai cried in the middle of the night Zuko would grumble with unhappiness, but he never objected to getting up with Katara to see what the baby wanted.

Katara smiled again when she thought of Zuko and Kai, remembering the awed look on her husband's face when she placed their newborn in his arms or the look of complete contentment whenever Zuko holds Kai. A couple of days ago Katara had asked Zuko to hold Kai for her while she changed, he was lying on the bed, reading over an important document with an arm behind his head. He was just wearing a tunic and pants, his legs crossed at the ankles and when she asked if he would help, Zuko just nodded, not even taking his eyes off the document as she laid down the sleeping Kai on the Fire Lord's chest.

After she had gotten ready for the night, she walked back into the room and her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat at the sight. Zuko had fallen asleep, a protective hand on Kai's back. She watched her boys for a few more seconds before Zuko woke himself up. He gave Katara small smile before telling her he'd bring Kai into the nursery.

It was only three months and Zuko was already an amazing father, just like she knew he'd be.

Thinking of her son and husband made her heart turn into goo; she desperately wanted to see them. This breakfast needed to be over.

The women around her laughed making Katara snap out of her thoughts and saw that everyone was looking at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

The women laughed again. "It seems the new mommy is distracted," Lady Song teased and Katara smiled a small blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm going through separation anxiety."

"We've all gone through it," Lady Cho, Officer Mu's wife and one of the more tolerable courtiers said.

"It's a phase, it'll fizzle out eventually," Lady Song added.

"_I've _never gone through it," Lady Qwan Ling said snobbily and some other women agreed. "I couldn't wait until they were old enough to have a governess take care of them."

"That's why your children are in therapy," Lady Song said as she daintily sipped her tea.

Katara tried to hold back her laugh but it ended up coming out as a snort making the women around her stare at her with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry," she said as she sipped her tea, laughing into her tea cup.

"I'm just glad the crown prince is healthy. With those nasty brotherhood members always targeting the royal family, I was afraid something might of happened to him, or spirits forbid you or the Fire Lord," Lady Annchi said.

Katara smiled, "It is definitely a relief and a blessing that Kai is happy and healthy."

"Do you have a wet nurse?" Lady Qwan asked.

"That's a bit personal," Lady Hualing scolded.

"What?" Lady Qwan asked with mock confusion. "We're _all_ friends."

Katara felt like rolling her eyes, friends her ass. Lady Qwan was the _last_ person besides Mai that she would ever want to be friends with. "It's alright, Lady Hauling. No, I do not have a wet nurse."

Lady Qwan and some other women, who Katara noticed seemed to be chummy with the snobby courtier, gasped in disgust. "You don't have a wet nurse? How barbaric. The Crown Prince should have a wet nurse. My children had a wet nurse."

"There is nothing barbaric about it!" Katara said in defense. "Women have breastfed their own children for centuries. A mother's milk is what's best for a baby until they can eat solid food. And even then they recommend breastfeeding until their teeth come in. And it makes a mother and her child form a closer bond with each other that will transcend their entire lives."

"I still think it's barbaric," Lady Qwan said as she sniffed. "Then again, the Southern Water Tribe is known for its barbaric ways."

The table was quiet as Lady Qwan's words settled in the air.

Katara's rage hit boiling point making her slam her napkin on the table and stand. "How dare you insult me, Lady Qwan. Just because you were an unfit mother, does not mean I am going to be."

"Do not make such accusations, Fire Lady," Lady Qwan said in a threatening voice.

"I am not accusing, I am stating a fact," Katara said as she stood, anger coursing through her veins. "Ladies, excuse me, I must take my leave, thank you for the morning."

Katara stomped out of the building, trying not to let her anger show as people and journalists crowded around her, asking her questions or begging for her attention.

There were courses of "It's good to see you, my Lady!" or "Congratulations on your son!" or "You look fantastic."

Katara put on a smile and thanked everyone as Shin and a few other palace guards gently pushed her and her ladies maids into the carriage while trying to keep the hoard at bay.

"It's like you're a celebrity," Kyung said as she watched the people.

"It's annoying," Katara replied. On any other day Katara wouldn't mind it. She knew that her status as Fire Lady and co-savior of the world garnered many people to hound around her like she was famous. But her good mood was soured and she didn't feel like putting up with it.

She felt her ladies maids staring at her. "Don't let what Lady Ling said get you upset, my Lady," Chae said.

"Yeah," Kyung added. "You are a doing a wonderful job with the crown prince. It doesn't matter if you have a wet nurse or not. What matters is that the crown prince is happy and healthy, which he is."

Katara gave them a small smile, "Thank you." But despite their kind words, her mood was still sour.

.0.

The Lady was in a mood. Zuko heard it from her ladies maids, whispering servants, and some of the courtiers. Plus, Chun Ling, a major silk importer and notorious social climber who got on Zuko's nerves so often that the young Fire Lord was tempted to set the man on fire, stormed into his office and started yelling about how the Fire Lady insulted his wife.

Zuko knew that the only reason Katara would insult someone is if she felt offended. He also knew that Chun Ling's wife, Lady Qwan Ling was a formidable woman and seemed to insult or look down upon anyone who wasn't in her 'inner' circle or who had the nerve to back talk her. And he distinctly remembered Katara shooting down Lady Qwan's attempts to arrange an engagement between their children numerous times, even before Kai was born.

After calming the enraged man down, Zuko assured him that he would talk to his wife. Walking into the nursery he saw Katara in the rocking chair, rocking Kai.

"If you're here to talk to me about Lady Qwan, spare me, I don't care and I will not apologize," she said without looking up from their son.

Zuko shrugged. "I personally don't care. The Ling's deserve to have their asses handed to them. But you shouldn't have said that about Lady Qwan."

Katara's angry blue eyes snapped to his. "Did Chun Ling tell you that Lady Qwan called me a barbarian?"

Zuko looked at her with shock. "No, I don't suppose he did," she said before looking back down at Kai, who picked up on his mother's anger and started to whine, making her shush him gently.

"There is no way that you're a barbarian," Zuko said, "you're way too pretty." Katara tried to look at him with a blank face, but the smile she was trying to fight shined its way through. "Is that a smile I see?" he teased.

"Oh shut up!" Katara said her smile full on.

Zuko gave her a cheeky smile before lifting Kai out of her arms. "And how is my son this afternoon?" He asked, kissing Kai's cheek making the baby laugh. "Grandpa Iroh told me you were very well behaved."

"Keep up with the good behavior," Katara said as she watched on with a smile. "Every lady courtier complemented him on how good looking he is."

"That's my boy," Zuko said holding Kai away from him so they could stare face to face, "only three months and already making the ladies swoon."

Katara laughed when the door suddenly swung open. "I'm back!" Sokka sang as he waltzed through, Aang following slowly behind him. Startled from the noise, Kai began to cry.

"Sh, sh," Zuko said trying to calm the squalling Kai. "Thanks Sokka," he deadpanned.

"Sorry," Sokka said and brought his sister into a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Katara asked as she pulled away to greet Aang. "I thought you weren't coming back until next month?"

"Well, Toph and I's wedding planning didn't take as long as I expected and Aang's duty finished early, so we decided to come and see our two favorite Fire Nation royals and their cinnamon bun." Sokka said as he walked over to Zuko. "What's wrong nephew? Did Uncle Sokka scare you?"

Kai continued to squall as Zuko bounced him up and down.

"What's gotten into Sokka?" Katara asked as she greeted Aang.

"Wedding excitement," Aang said. "He's been like that ever since they sent out the invitations."

"Speaking of his wedding, where is Toph?"

"She stayed in the South Pole; your gran is giving her some tribe lessons."

"Oh," Katara said as she watched Sokka apologize to her son. "I told her she would have to go through lessons, and she didn't believe me."

Aang smiled. "She's enjoying them a lot more than you enjoyed yours."

Katara smiled. "I bet."

Kai's squalling started to become sniffling as he laid against Zuko's shoulder, grabbing a fist full of Zuko's hair and holding onto it with a vice like grip, making the Fire Lord wince.

"So when is the big day?" Zuko asked trying to pry Kai's hands off of his hair.

"July fifth," Sokka said. "It should be a little warmer then."

"How exciting," Katara said with a smile.

"Very," Sokka said a smile similar to Katara's on his face. "The wedding is going to be awesome."

The bell tower chimed in the distance making Zuko sigh. "Damn."

"Another meeting?" Katara asked and Zuko nodded.

"I'll put him down for a nap before I go," he said before Katara could take Kai from him. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

"See you at dinner," Sokka said as the door closed gently behind Zuko. He turned to Katara and Aang and gave them a deviant smile. "Snowball fight anyone?"

"I don't have any other meetings to attend to and my son is going for a nap," Katara said.

"And I have nothing planned," Aang chimed and turned to Katara, both smiling at each other.

"You're on."

.0.

Zuko watched from his favorite spot in the library as Katara and Aang ganged up on Sokka and used their waterbending to drown the poor water tribesman in snow.

He decided to ditch the meeting, telling Officer Kahn that his son wasn't feeling well. In reality, Kai was fine, but it was such a rare moment that Zuko had his son alone, that he wanted to cherish it.

Kai made a small noise and looked down at the child sitting in his arms. "I know," he said as he turned his attention down to his family below, "your mommy and godfather aren't being very fair to your uncle." Zuko laughed when Sokka pelted Aang with a nice sized snowball, almost knocking the avatar off his feet.

"Cute kid," he heard someone say from behind him.

Turning around he wasn't shocked to see Mai standing there, the same bored expression on her face. Zuko nodded his head. "Thank you."

They were silent for a few moments as Mai continued to stare at Kai. "I didn't think you still came here," she said.

Zuko shrugged, "I wanted some alone time with my son and this is one of my favorite places in my palace."

"One of? This used to be the only."

"Things change," Zuko said with a shrug.

"What's so special about the other places?"

Zuko tried not to sigh in annoyance. Mai was ruining his alone time with her prying. But he would play along; maybe she would take the hint and leave him alone.

"They hold different memories," he said turning back around to the window to watch his family. "Like the turtle duck pond in the private gardens, that's where Katara told me she was pregnant with Kai. Or the Pai Sho board in my old sitting room, that's where I realized I had a family in Aang, Sokka, and Toph. Or my bedroom, well…those memories with my wife are none of your business."

He didn't need to look at Mai to see that she was shocked and hurt. But he didn't care. The way he saw it was she was just a distant memory and although they were first loves she needed to get over him. It had been a year; it was time for her to move on. He did.

"Zuko—,"

"It's Fire Lord," Zuko said as he turned to face her, Kai still quietly resting in his arms. "Address me as such, Lady Mai."

Mai looked taken aback, and Zuko had to control himself from smiling in satisfaction. "Lady Mai?" Mai questioned.

"That is your title isn't? The Fire Lord is to address his people by their respective title," Zuko said.

"You've never called me that before nor did I ever have to address you as Fire Lord."

"You and I are not family, Lady Mai, nor are we friends," Zuko said stepping down from the window sill. "So that does not give you the permission to call me by my personal name."

Mai was silent and Zuko shook his head. "It's been a year, Mai, move on. I did. I have a son, a wife. A family. And if you think putting yourself in my sight is going to make me stray from my wife, you're wrong. Get on with your life and stay out of mine."

He began to walk away put Mai's voice stopped him. "So that's it then?" She asked as he turned around. "I'm just another face in the crowd?"

"Just a distant memory," he confirmed and turned back around and walked away.

He put Kai down for his nap and walked into the sitting room, just as Katara, Sokka and Aang did.

"Hey!" Katara said her face red from the cold. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in a meeting?"

Zuko shrugged. "I ditched it; I wanted to hang out with my son instead."

Katara smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, "Did you have fun?"

He nodded, "We watched as you and Aang almost killed Sokka with snow."

Sokka made a noise from his spot on the couch by the large fire place. "I told you two you were being rough."

"Umm excuse me," Aang said as he sat next to Sokka, "you want to talk about rough? I have a large red spot on the back of my head from where you threw that large snowball at me."

"That was an impressive snowball," Zuko said as he and Katara sat in the love seat across from Sokka and Aang.

"It hurt like hell," Aang said as he rubbed the spot on the back of his head.

"You'll get over it," Sokka said as he took a sip of the tea a servant poured him.

"Yeah, take it from Sokka. Do you know how many times I pelted him with snowballs like that?" Katara said, thanking the servant who handed her a tea cup.

Zuko smiled as he listened to Sokka vehemently deny that making Katara argue back, the two beginning to quarrel. He looked at Aang and rolled his eyes at the siblings, making the avatar nodded his head and laugh.

Leaning back, Zuko placed an arm on the back of the couch and sighed in contentment. He looked over at his family and let a smile come to his face.

He had a wife, a son, brothers, a sister, fathers and a grandmother. Everyone was happy and healthy. There was nothing more important in his life at this very moment than them.

And for the moment, as his son slept in the next room and his family laughed next to him, the Fire Lord was truly, a very happy man.

* * *

I will be the first one to say it, this chapter sucked huge monkey balls. I wouldn't blame you if you gave up half way through this chapter and said I'm not reading this shit.

I just felt so bad for disappearing that I wanted to get this chapter out. You guys are so awesome and kind and I thank you with the bottom of my heart for sticking with this even though I pulled a disappearing act.

I didn't mean to disappear for so long but my life is so busy with two jobs and trying to finish my book. Plus I kind of lost inspiration for this story for a couple of days.

But don't worry! I got it back and this story is not over yet! It might take me some time to get the chapters out, but they will get out!

Oh, and I would like to humbly apologize to **Jaminewarde **who took the time to PM. She asked me when I was going to update and I told her in a couple of days. Well that couple of days turned into more like fifteen. I'm sorry.

Everyone, I really am sorry. I promise to try and not disappear.

I appreciate all of your reviews! So if you still love me please keep them coming. Even if its to tell me that this chapter sucked. It's still a review and I will still love it.

Again, sorry for my lack of updates.

Until the next time,

Pam

**P.S. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Mai slowly walked through the palace gardens, listening as the other courtiers admired the warm spring weather. Among the chatter was the excitement at the fact that the Fire Lord and Fire Lady were in the public gardens as well, accompanied by the Fire Lady's handsome brother and the Crown Prince, who not only started crawling, but was showing early signs of being a firebender.

Her heart gave an uncomfortable lurch as she thought about the royal couple, specifically Zuko. Their last meeting wretched her heart and broke it into tiny pieces. He was so cold and formal, treating her like he would treat any other courtier before turning into the Zuko she knew and loved while gently reminding her that it had been a year and that it was way passed time to move on. She knew it had been a year and she needed to move on; she reminded herself almost every day, but still, Mai couldn't seem to move on.

Everywhere she looked was a constant reminder of what was and what could have been. Every time the Fire Lady or the Crown Prince was mentioned Mai would think, 'That could've been me.' And her regret would consume her, making bile rise to her throat.

Mai bowed her head to the passing courtiers before spotting the family of her thoughts. They were sitting under a tree watching as the Crown Prince happily slapped his steaming hands on the blanket no doubt burning holes into the cloth.

Smoke started to emanate from the blanket as a small spark of flames shot up, startling the three adults. Zuko laughed as he diminished the flames and picked up Kai, placing a kiss on the laughing baby's cheek as Katara and Sokka looked on with fondness.

Mai tisked in annoyance, must they flaunt their perfect little family? But as Kai crawled towards his uncle, Mai turned her attention to Zuko. His proud smile turned into an affectionate one as he looked at Katara. He placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered something in her ear that made the waterbending Fire Lady blush a deep red as a smile broke out on her face. Mai suddenly felt her annoyance turn to envy. 'That could've been me.'

Regret reared its ugly head again as Katara bumped her nose lovingly against Zuko's, making his smile turn wide, melting Mai's heart. She always loved his smile.

Sokka leaned forward and whispered to them. "That gloomy knife thrower is staring at us," Mai heard as all three of them stared at her.

Mai felt heat rush to her face as she snapped back to reality. Quickly bowing her head, she made a dash into the palace.

Once she was out of their sight, Mai started to run, only stopping when she reached her destination, the window alcove in the library.

Mai closed her eyes, her embarrassment of being caught staring at them was quickly replaced with heartbreak.

Sitting down and hugging her knees to her chest, she opened her eyes and saw Z heart's M etched into the wooden frame across from her. Zuko had carved that when he was sixteen, the night after Ozai retracted Zuko's banishment and welcomed him home. Mai choked back the tears as she gently ran her hand over the carving, remembering the small smile on Zuko's face as he carved their initials in the wood and his whispered proclamation of his love for her as they made love after.

The tears Mai had been trying to hold back had sprung to her eyes, making her squeeze them shut as all the memories of her and Zuko ran through her mind before her memories of Katara and Zuko together replaced them.

She remembered Zuko and Katara dancing and laughing at their wedding, sharing private moments when they thought no one was looking at galas and state dinners, the happiness on Zuko's face when he announced to the court that Katara was expecting, the complete pride he wore when he announced to the world that he had a son and the absolute love he shown whenever he looked at Katara. "That should've been me," Mai whispered to herself as she stared at the carving, the tears rapidly falling down her face.

"That should've been me," she repeated before burying her face into her knees as one hand lingered on the carving.

.0.

Katara hummed in pleasure as a pair of warm lips trailed a familiar path up her spine, waking her from her dreams. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was still dark out, with no sign of the sun in sight.

"Why do you wake me if the sun has not yet reached the horizon?" Katara asked as she hugged the pillow tighter. Her only answer was the blanket being pulled from her as she felt Zuko raise her hips into one of his many favorite positions. She tried not to moan out as he pushed into her, it had been the seventh week in a row that he had waken her from her sleep in the dead of night to have a roll in the hay, and as much as she loved making love to Zuko, being a mother and a queen was tiring, she needed sleep just like everyone else.

But Katara knew that sex was one of the ways Zuko relieved stress and he was under twice as much lately because of the Brotherhood and their rising antics.

"Oh," she said breathlessly as Zuko set a fast pace. "And what of our son?"

Zuko pulled her up, her back pressing against his chest as he continued to push in and out of her. "Our son sleeps," he groaned as he began kissing her neck.

"And if he wakes?" Katara asked, letting a moan slip when he nipped the sensitive spot on her neck and began playing with that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Let the nannies tend to him."

Katara didn't say anything as the pleasure began to rapidly build, Zuko's thrusts becoming hurried and his breathing becoming ragged. Leaning her head back on Zuko's shoulder, she turned her head and kissed him, muffling her moan as the pleasure burst throughout her body.

She felt Zuko shudder and groan as he had his own release. Kissing her jaw, Zuko slowly pulled away from her and the two laid down. Laying her head on Zuko's chest, she listened as his heart beat abnormally fast like always.

Katara muffled a yawn. She desperately wanted to go back to sleep, but the worried look on Zuko's face kept her up.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

Zuko turned on his side and faced her. Placing a hand on her cheek, he rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone. His eyebrows were furrowed as he studied her, an intense look in his eyes. "I want you and Kai to go to the South Pole."

"What?" Katara asked in shock.

"Just until the Brotherhood threat is over."

Katara sat up and stared at Zuko incredulously. "You want me and the baby to go to the South Pole?"

Zuko sat up with a sigh. "Not now, but soon. Things are going to get a lot worse. The Brotherhood is making war threats left and right and if or when they decided to go through with them, I don't want you or the baby to be here for that."

"I don't think you should worry about me, I'm a pretty good fighter. I can take on whoever comes at me." Katara said

"I know and I know how much it means to you to defend the world but—"

"But what, Zuko? But you'd rather have me stand by and watch as the world gets destroyed? That is not who I am! And if I go to the South Pole how long would it be for? Weeks? Months? I refuse to sit by and watch as the world goes to war!"

"You're a mother now, Katara!" Zuko yelled. "A battle front isn't your place anymore!"

The reality hit Katara hard. She was a mother now. Her priority was her son and keeping him safe. If she needed to defend anyone it was her son.

"Being a warrior is not who you are anymore," Zuko said softer. "Besides, one of us needs to be here from him in case…" He paused and looked down.

He didn't need to finish the sentence; Katara knew what he was going to say. In case he didn't make it back alive.

Katara didn't know if it was her PMS or knowing that there was a possibility that if war were to happen, she might never see her husband again, but tears sprung to her eyes. She placed a hand on Zuko's cheek and lifted his face so his eyes met hers. "You'll come back," she whispered, tears falling down her face. "You have to."

Zuko wiped the tears away and brought her into a kiss. "You have to," she said through the kiss.

They made love slowly that time. Clinging to the uncertainty of what was to come.

Zuko sat on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing his finger up and down Katara's arm feeling her soft skin. She groaned and turned away from him, making him smile. He knew she was tired, partly because of him and partly because of Kai.

He heard the clock tower chime in the distance and stood. His meeting started in fifteen minutes. Kissing Katara's head, he pulled the blanket over her and walked out into the sitting room. "Let the Lady sleep in today," he told her waiting ladies maids.

"Yes, my Lord," they said in unison as they bowed.

"And cancel all of her engagements today; she needs a day of rest."

"Yes, my Lord," they said again before he nodded his head and opened the hallway doors, almost running head first into a courier.

"My Lord!" The courier said as he bowed before quickly standing and holding out a rolled piece of parchment. "A message for the Fire Lady."

"Give it to her later, she is asleep," Zuko said with a dismissive wave.

"It's an urgent message from the Avatar."

Zuko looked at the courier with raised eyebrows before taking the mail. "I will give it to her at once."

The courier bowed before scurrying away. Zuko studied the rolled paper before walking back into the sitting room and into his bedroom where Katara's ladies maids were quietly bustling around the room. "Katara," he said sitting on the side of the bed, shaking her gently. "Katara."

"Hmm?" Katara mumbled as she took a deep breath and turned her head towards him, her eyes still blearily from sleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you, love," he said as she fully turned towards him. "But Aang has sent you an urgent message."

Katara sat up and looked at him. "Alright," she said and stood, stretching like a cat.

Zuko admired Katara's bare back and the way her long hair brushed against it as she stretched.

"What does it say?" she asked him, her voice scratchy.

"I don't know, I didn't read it, it was addressed to you not to me," he said as Chae walked over to Katara with her red silk bathrobe.

"Good morning, my Lady," she said with a bow as she helped Katara into the bathrobe.

"Good morning," Katara greeted quietly, "run me a bath, please." She said as she turned towards Zuko, tying the robe cords into a knot and holding her hand out for the parchment.

Zuko watched as Katara's face went from curious to confused as her eyes roamed over each sentence. "What is it?" he asked as Katara sat on the edge of the bed her face still showing confusion.

"Aang said someone has given him something related to his heritage and he's not sure what to do, so he's going to come here for help seeing as I have experience and should be arriving this afternoon." She said putting a piece of hair behind her ear and looking at him. "I wonder what it could be? I don't have any experience with anything related to Air Nomads."

Zuko shrugged, "I guess we'll find out this afternoon."

"You're bath is ready, my Lady," Kyung said.

Katara thanked her when suddenly Kai's cries could be heard from the nursery in the room across from theirs. "I'll go check on him," Zuko said, "go take your bath."

Katara gave him a smile, "I'll go, you need to go to your meeting," she said as they walked into the sitting room and towards the door across from theirs.

Zuko nodded. "I'll see you at lunch then," he said.

"See you at lunch," she affirmed and walked into the nursery, greeting Kai in what Zuko deemed her mommy voice.

He smiled when Kai's cries died down to happy babbling the minute he saw his mother.

The council was silent as they looked over the new threat the Brotherhood has sent them. This time they were threatening the Crown Prince, along with threatening a terrorist attack.

"I've had enough of this," Zuko said as he threw the paper down in anger. "Assemble my General's; it's time to talk war."

"My Lord," Officer Kahn said but Zuko held up his hand.

"They want a war? They'll get one. The minute they attack my land, my people, or my family, is the minute we raise hell upon them," he said in a deadly calm voice.

"My Lord, we have to think this through," Officer Mu said and Zuko slammed his hand on the table as he stood.

"I HAVE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH!" He yelled. "Assemble my generals!" He said before storming out, Sokka and Iroh following close behind him.

"Fire Lord Zuko, are you sure about this?" Iroh asked.

"Absolutely," Zuko said. "I will not sit back anymore. We will not be intimidated. I am going to summon all who stand by us for a world war meeting and together we will devise a plan to stop these monsters."

They walked into Zuko's office and Zuko immediately sat down at his desk and began writing. "Master Pakku was the only Lotus member to show his hesitance on joining us. Uncle, seeing as Master Pakku is more willing to listen to you than me, I want you to deliver this letter to him personally and try to persuade him. Remind him that his granddaughter is my wife and that the Brotherhood is threatening her and his great grandchild. I believe he and Kanna are visiting his family in the North Pole," he said, stamping his seal on the letter before rolling it up and handing it to his uncle. "I will have a ship ready for you, leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, my Lord," Iroh said and quickly walked out.

"Sokka," Zuko started as he pulled out another sheet of parchment and began writing. "I want you to deliver these letters to Master Piandao and Master Jeong Jeong. Piandao is probably more willing oblige my summon, but Jeong Jeong on the other hand, not so much. He's still sore from the first war. Seeing as Aang is not here, Uncle is going to the North and Katara is tending to my son, you are the only one who he will allow to come close. You will be able to find him in the middle ring of the city."

"Yes, Zuko," Sokka said as he took the letter. "What about Bumi?"

"Bumi is the Earth King and has already promised his allegiance to us. We don't have to worry about him."

"Okay. I'll deliver these at once then."

"Thanks, Sokka."

He felt Sokka place a hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be alright, Zuko."

Zuko paused in writing his next letter and sighed. "I hope so," he said as he rubbed his eyes. "I hope so."

.0.

Katara hummed a lullaby as she fed Kai the last bit of mashed banana on the veranda of their sitting room. "I think your daddy stood us up for lunch…again," she said gently.

Kai gave her a gummy smile as he munched on the banana and Katara couldn't help but smile back. "You just love eating solid food like a big boy, don't you?" Kai smiled again and slapped his hands on his highchair table. The baby had only started eating solid foods a week ago, but he seemed to already prefer it over breastfeeding and Katara couldn't be happier. It not only meant having to breastfeed twice a day, once when Kai woke up and once before he went to bed, but it also meant less time of having sore boobs.

"Are you a happy boy?" She asked him with a wide smile. Kai kept slapping the table with a wide smile. "I'll take that as a yes," Katara said as she picked up him up out of the chair and placed a kiss on his cheek, making him laugh. "I'm so happy you're happy."

She hugged him gently to her and looked at the lunch sitting on the table that had long gone cold. She suddenly felt angry. Standing, she balanced Kai on her hip and walked into the sitting room. "Tell the maids to deliver one of the lunch plates to the Fire Lord, please," she said to a servant standing by.

"Yes, my Lady," the servant said as he bowed.

Katara gave him a nod and walked into the nursery. She knew she was irrationally angry. Zuko was the Fire Lord, ruler over one of the largest countries of the world and had a war knocking on his doorstep. But the fact that he hadn't even bothered to send someone to tell her that he wasn't going to make it for lunch and the fact that she had a lack of sleep and she was PMSing got to her.

Laying Kai gently in the crib, she gave him a gentle smile and told him she loved him before walking out into the sitting room, just as Zuko walked in. "I'm here," he said, a bit breathless.

"Lunch is over," she said curtly as she walked towards their bedroom door, "and I just put Kai down, so there is no need for you to be here."

Zuko stared at her in confusion. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, go back to your meeting," she said before slamming the bedroom door shut.

Zuko stared at the closed door with furrowed eyebrows before slowly opening it and walking in. "Katara?" he saw her curled up in a ball on the bed, her back towards him.

"Go away, Zuko," she said and Zuko had a vague flashback of her saying the same thing to him almost two years ago. "I want to take a nap before Aang gets here."

"Um, alright, but can you at least tell me why you're mad?"

Katara sighed. "I'm not mad, Zuko. Just go away."

"I think you are."

Katara gave out a frustrated growl as she sat up and turned towards him, her eyes set in a glare. "I'm pissed off at the fact that you tell someone that you're going to be somewhere but you don't even have the decency to tell that person you can't make it! Also, I'm pissed at the fact that you push Kai and me to the back burner. It's like everything else is more important than us."

Katara immediately felt guilty and the hurt look on Zuko's face made it worse. It really wasn't his fault he was so busy. And he never ignored them; he always made time for her and Kai. But Katara still couldn't help but feel that he sometimes did push her and Kai to the back burner. Always skipping meals with them or brushing off going to town, or some other engagement with them because something needed his attention. He was the Fire Lord though, and she knew well that his country always came first.

"I'm sorry," she said with a sigh as she stood from the bed, "I don't mean that. I know you have a lot to do, I'm just being ridiculous. I think the lack of sleep is making me cranky."

"Do you really feel that way?" Zuko asked.

'Yes.' Katara thought, but she didn't want him to worry about how she felt, he already had so much on his shoulders, so she shook her head. "No, I told you, I'm just cranky, a certain someone needs to stop waking me up in the middle of the night."

"Kai doesn't know any better," Zuko said with a smile.

Katara pushed him making him laugh. "I love you," she said with a smile.

Zuko pushed some of her hair back. "I love you too," he said, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

The deep groan of Appa could be heard and Zuko pulled away.

"Aang's here," Katara said with a sigh.

Zuko laced his fingers through her smaller ones. "Let's go see what was so urgent," he said as he gently tugged her along.

They walked through the large residential hallway when they saw Aang come from the royal gardens, a green mass in his arm and a terrified look on his face.

"Aang!" Katara called with a wave, but she halted when she looked closer at the mass in the avatar's arms. "Is that—?"

"…a baby?" Zuko finished for her, just as astonished as she.

"Katara, you have to help me," Aang said with desperation. "I have no idea what to do."

Katara shook her head in disbelief, "Aang, what? …How in the world did you come across… a baby?"

Aang shook his head, "This woman just gave her to me."

"She just gave her to you?" Zuko questioned and Aang nodded.

"One night when I was walking back from the market, she came up to me and asked if I could bless her child. Of course I said yes and took the baby. I turned around for one second to get some water to bless the baby and when I turned back around the woman was gone. I tried to find her. I asked everyone the next day if they knew who the baby was or if they knew the mother, but all of them said no."

"Not to sound rude, but do you plan on…keeping her? Or giving her up?" Katara asked with uncertainty.

"That's the thing, Katara. The baby is an airbender."

If Katara had been drinking tea she would have spit it out. "What?" she and Zuko asked at the same time.

"She's an airbender."

"How do you know?" Zuko asked.

"When she sneezed, it wasn't a normal sneeze. She blew my conical hat off. And one day when she was sitting down, she airbended the toys I got her. She's an airbender."

Katara and Zuko looked at each other before Katara turned to Aang. "Has she eaten anything?"

"Not since we left the Earth Kingdom this morning."

Katara held her arms out for the baby and Aang gently placed her into Katara's arms. "How old is she?"

"She can eat solid food, she babbles like Kai, and can sit up by herself, but she can't walk, so I'm assuming anywhere between five months and a year."

Katara looked down at the girl, who stared up at her with the most startling green eyes. She had brown hair and pale skin. A cute button nose and a round face. "Zuko, call the healer and have him come check her out. He'll be able to tell us how old she is. I'll have the servants bring up some of Kai's baby food and a bottle full of formula."

"Yes, sweetie," Zuko said as he stared at the baby one more time before quickly walking down the hallway.

"Have the servants bring up some of the Crown Prince's baby food and a bottle full of formula, please," she said to the guard standing at his post next to her.

The guard bowed and made his way down the hallway.

"Aang, I think you need to eat something and have a rest, you look like you're going to pass out."

"I'm just still in shock," he said as Katara led him back into her sitting room.

"Does she have a name?"

"I don't know, her mother never told me, so I've just been calling her An."

"An," Katara repeated and looked down at the girl again and gave her a gentle smile. The baby smiled back and Katara spotted some teeth peeking through.

Aang gave out a sigh as he flopped down on one of the couches. "What am I going to do? I can't take care of a kid, I'm only nineteen."

"I had Kai when I was twenty," Katara said as she placed An on the floor next to some of Kai's toys, "and I'm doing a pretty good job."

"Yeah but I'm the Avatar."

"I'm the Fire Lady."

"Being the Avatar is a lot different than being the Fire Lady."

"Yes, but not by much."

Aang gave her a look and Katara sat down next to him. "I think you're scared," she said as she took his hand in hers, "which is perfectly normal, if I was in your position I would be scared to death too."

Aang sighed and looked down. "Think of it this way, Aang. For years you've been on the search for other airbenders and now you've finally found one." She lifted Aang's face to hers, "The spirits sent you a blessing, Aang. Don't spit it back in their face."

Aang looked at An and smiled a little. "I guess this saves me the hassle of having to procreate."

Katara scoffed with a smile, "You make it sound like you have to do all of the work when it comes to having a baby."

Aang laughed before turning to her. "Speaking of babies I guess I should congratulate you."

"On what?" Katara asked and Aang just looked down at her stomach.

It took a minute for her to understand before she laughed. "You have got to be kidding."

"I'm not," Aang said with a smile.

"Already?"

"Already."

"How do you even know?" Katara asked before shaking her head. "The spirits," they said together before laughing. "I think they need to starting mind their own business."

"They're dead, what else do you want them to do?" Aang said with a smile.

"How far along?"

"Only a month," Aang said.

Katara laughed as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Well, I guess that comes as no surprise. It explains why I'm an emotional mess."

"What does?" She heard Zuko ask as he and the healer walked in.

"Nothing," Katara said with a smile and gave Aang a wink before they stood.

An's examination went smoothly, the quiet baby not making a sound as the healer poked and prodded her. "I'd say she's about eight months," the healer had told them. "There seems to be no sign of illness or abnormality, just some vitamin deficiency which can quickly be solved with enough fruits and vegetables."

Aang nodded as he took An from the healer. "Congratulations, Avatar Aang, it seems like you just became a father," the healer said and Aang just smiled. "Bring her to me in a week for a checkup."

"Yes, sir," Aang said and the healer bowed to him."

"I'll see you in a week then," he bowed to Zuko and Katara. "Your majesties."

Zuko and Katara bowed back before looking at Aang. "I guess I did just become a father," Aang said as he continued to look at An.

"Congratulations," Katara said with a smile.

"I hate to be the party pooper," Zuko said. "But what are you going to tell the world?"

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Surely they're going to wonder why a baby is traveling with the Avatar and if you don't want them to suspect that she's your illegitimate child, I suggest you tell them soon, because it seems none of my staff can keep a secret."

"I guess you're right," Aang said as a servant walked in with some baby food.

Katara held her arms out, "I'll feed An and put her down for a nap, you two go and plan out how Aang is going to tell the world that he just adopted a daughter. Chae, Kyung, go and fetch Kai's old bassinette."

As Zuko and Aang walked out of the sitting room, Katara looked back down at the little girl in her arms.

She always wanted a little girl. A wide smile crossed her face when she remembered what Aang had said. I guess she'd find out in another eight months if she was going to have one. How was she going to tell Zuko?

Her smile died instantly. How would Zuko take the news? He was already under so much stress with the Brotherhood threatening to attack at any moment and now Aang's situation with An. Was now the right time to have another baby? Would having another child be more of a hindrance or a blessing? She needed to talk to Yue.

"Hey!" she heard Sokka greet excitedly as he bounded in. "I saw Appa! Is Aang here?"

Katara nodded, "He's in Zuko's office," she said as she turned around to greet her brother.

"Who's the kid?" Sokka questioned and Katara sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

I really hope you guys like this. Because honestly, I think I'm lacking in creativity. And for the record An is pronounced like 'on' not an. It means 'Heaven, sky,' in Vietnamese. It also means 'peaceful' in Chinese.

Anyway,

I promise after this chapter things will start picking up with the brotherhood and all that. I know some of you are eagerly waiting for it.

Again, sorry for the long pauses in between chapters. This time I went on a cruise to the Bahama's with my family and my sister's fiance's family to celebrate their new engagement. It was awesome. I saw a whale jump up out of the water and I saw a string ray lurk the shore when I was eating at Senor Frogs. Another reason for the lack of updates is work. It sucks having a grown up job sometimes and being a procrastinator doesn't help. But I'm thoroughly grateful to have a job that pays. So can't complain too much.

Want to know what else I'm thoroughly grateful for? **You, my readers.**

You guys have just been so kind and awesome that I am so grateful to have you as my readers. _Even you other readers who don't review me, I still love you!_

Thank you all for reviewing and favoring and liking, my story. It makes me feel so happy and loved.

Now go and leave me some more love!

Until the next time,

Me

P.S. To all of my Korean Drama fans out there, I just finished watching Cinderella's sister and Playful Kiss. Playful Kiss was cute, I absolutely adored Cinderella's Sister. If you have seen any of them what did you think? Let me know!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Katara and Aang watched in mild amusement as An and Kai sat in their laps and stared at each other, both not sure who the other was or what to do. The two adults had finally introduced their children after a week of allowing An, and the world, get used to the child living and traveling with the Avatar.

Kai looked up at Katara, his little face scrunched and his eyebrows furrowed with confusion, which was the same look Zuko gave to her when he was thoroughly confused. She smiled at him and tilted her head towards An. Kai's eyebrows furrowed further before he turned back to Aang and An, who was looking at her father the same way Kai looked at his mother.

When An looked at Kai again, the Crown Prince gave her one more scrutinizing look before deciding that the smaller airbender wasn't so bad and smiled, offering her the block that he was tightly holding in his hand. An gave Kai a wide smile, showing off her two teeth, and accepted the offered block, making the fire prince laugh with delight.

"I think we just witnessed Kai's first peace offer," Katara said as she watched Kai and An crawl towards the pile of toys right next to them.

"One of many to come, no doubt," Aang said as he stood and offered his hand to Katara, helping her off the floor.

Katara nodded in agreement as she smoothed out her dress skirt. "No doubt about that seems the fire nation will always have problems," she said as she sat at her desk.

Aang took a seat across from her. "Not always. We may have problems now, but Kai and An's generation will grow up with diversity, like it was when I was growing up. Once their generation takes over it's going to be a completely different world."

"We just have to weed out the crazies first," Katara said as she looked down at the letter she was writing to Yue, her stomach churning with nausea.

"Exactly," Aang said as he watched as Katara's face scrunched and she placed a hand on her stomach. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said as she rubbed her stomach, "I'm just nauseous."

Aang gave her a smile, "The new baby is kicking up a fuss already?"

Katara nodded, "I don't remember feeling this way with Kai."

"Every pregnancy is different," Aang said. "Have you told Zuko?"

Katara's heart dropped at the mention of Zuko. "No," she said softly. "And I don't think I'm going to."

"What do you mean you don't think you're going to? Eventually it's going to a little hard to hide it." The waterbender was silent as she looked down at her hands, as Aang stared at her trying to figure out what was making his best friend look so sad, before it hit him. "You don't plan on having this baby?"

Katara sighed. "I don't know, honestly," she said. "Now is just not the time to have one. I mean, it wasn't even the right time to have Kai. Not with a war on the horizon."

At the mention of his name the Crown Prince turned to his mother, his golden eyes alight with curiosity. Katara smiled, he looked so much like Zuko that it melted her heart. Would the new baby look like Zuko too? Or would it have her Water Tribe features? She suddenly longed to know. But she vaguely heard the arguing going on from Zuko's war room and her mind was again in turmoil.

"Sometimes you have to accept the situation you are in," Aang said defensively. "You can't simply get rid of a life just because it's coming an inconvenient time. You didn't do that to Kai."

"That was different," Katara said as she stood and turned to look out the balcony doors behind her desk, wrapping her arms around herself.

"How is that so different?" Aang asked as he walked over to. "Just because the war was farther off than it is now?"

Katara was silent again as she looked out the window. Aang was right; she had Kai even with the knowledge of the impending war, why shouldn't she have this one too? She looked at Kai, she would defend him with her life, but would she be able to do that while pregnant? Would it be fair to Zuko to add another stress on to his already stressful life? Her mind was swirling with questions, making the nausea worse. "I'm going to ask Yue for some insight."

"Why talk to her when you have me?" Aang said a little offended.

"Because I need someone else's opinion besides yours!" Katara said before taking a deep breath and looking at her best friend. "I'm sorry Aang," she said with a sigh grabbing his hand. "You know I hold your opinion above everyone else's every Zuko's sometimes. I love you and I love that you give me the best advice, but this matter; I need someone else's advice too, someone who isn't my best friend and who isn't my husband, someone who sees the situation from an outside point of view."

Aang nodded and kissed her hand. "Whatever Yue says and whatever your decision may be, just make sure you talk to Zuko," he said softly. "Before you make any rash decisions, talk to him. He has the right to know, he is your husband."

Katara gave another sigh as she looked down at her flat stomach. He was right; she would have to tell Zuko. But how?

.0.

Zuko quietly made his way down the residential wing. It was ten at night and his war meeting had just ended. He had missed lunch and dinner _and_ he wasn't able to rock Kai to sleep. Katara was going to be pissed.

The Fire Lord immediately felt guilty at the thought of his wife and child. With the upcoming war, the meetings with his generals consumed most of his time. It even started to affect his council meetings and public meetings as well. Aang was sitting with him in his war meetings and Sokka had returned to the Southern Water Tribe, so all of the responsibility fell onto Katara's shoulders and her shoulder's alone. She now sat in his councils meetings and meet with the public to listen to their demands while still meeting with the organizations that she was patron of and taking care of their son.

He had pushed his entire life on the back burner and it was eating him alive.

Walking into the bedroom, Zuko was greeted with the sounds of the chirping crickets coming from the open balcony doors and an empty bed.

He felt momentary panic as he searched the bathroom and bedroom before walking out onto the balcony and saw Katara sitting in the private gardens by the turtle duck pond. She was sitting in a meditative stance, her naked body glowing in the moonlight.

Zuko was perplexed for a moment for Katara never meditated. But watching as her shoulders tensed and before relaxing he knew whatever was on her mind was resolved. 'I wonder what's on her mind?' He thought with furrowed eyebrows, watching as Katara stood and placed her robe back on.

Curious to know what was going through her mind, Zuko walked back in the room and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her. Not even five minutes late did she walk in, with a smile on her face. "What's up with you?" He asked as he stood and walked towards her.

Katara looked startled before her smile widened and her eyes lit with happiness. "I'll tell you after my bath," she said as she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Zuko said, pulling away and looking at her. He was tired and a little cranky; he just wanted to know what made his wife so excited so he could go to bed.

Katara smiled as she backed up toward the bathroom door, her hand in his, gently pulling him with her. "Why don't you come join me? I'll wash your hair."

Zuko looked at her for a moment. He desperately wanted to crawl into bed. But the fact that he really hasn't spent any time with his wife and that she wasn't angry at him made him reconsider going to bed. Plus she was going to wash his hair, which although the Fire Lord would never admit, was one of his favorite things. To top everything off, Katara was going to be naked and that was his first _favorite_ thing.

But his body yearned for sleep. He had gotten so little of it these past few weeks that it was literally more appealing to him than having his hair washed.

He smiled; but his wife being naked beat all the others.

"Get in the tub," Zuko demanded teasingly and Katara grinned at him and dropped her robe, exposing her nude body.

'Yup,' Zuko thought as he followed Katara into the bathroom, 'this was the best choice.'

.0.

Katara watched from her spot in the tube as Zuko toweled dried himself off. Her eyes following the beads of water that rolled down his back. Spirits, she wanted him.

Zuko turned around and gave her a smirk, "Come to bed soon," he said as he bent down and gave her a languid kiss.

Katara laughed as she gave him another kiss, "I'll be out in a few, try not to fall asleep on me."

"I make no promises," Zuko said before winking at her and walked into their bedroom.

Katara smiled as she sunk down into the warm water, her mind replaying her conversation she had with Yue, still in semi shock that the goddess had actually come to her.

The young moon goddess had come to her while she was meditating, a smile on her radiant face and her blue eyes light with kindness.

_Yue looked at her with kind blue eyes and a knowing smile. "I know what it is you want to ask me Katara and the answer is no, the spirits wouldn't be angry. They understand. It's a troubling time for the human world. They will forgive you if you choose to do this. But the question is, is would you forgive yourself?" _

That very question shook Katara to her core. Would she be able to forgive herself? At first she thought she would be able to, but the more she thought about it, the more she was wracked with guilt. How could she even think of that? That was not what she believed in.

"_Everything that is going to happen will happen regardless if you have your new child or no, but the first step is accepting that you are pregnant, ignoring is not going to make this situation go away." Yue said before kissing her forehead "From there, then you can make a full conscious decision." The moon goddess gave Katara one more smile before returning to the moon. Leaving Katara to sit there and think over her situation._

_It took the waterbender twenty minutes before she finally accepted that she was pregnant and that there was going to be a war whether they had another baby or not. _

Katara stood out of the water and bent herself dry before walking over to the mirror. Excitement ran through her as she stared at her still flat stomach, with only just a hint of a bulge, where her child grew. Placing her hands on her stomach, she imagined it swelling again with a new life, feeling it move and kick and a smile briefly flashed across her face.

Giving her stomach a gentle pat, she looked into her eyes and nodded. She was going to have another baby. Now all she needed to do was tell Zuko.

Sighing, she placed her robe on and walked into the bedroom, finding Zuko sound asleep on the bed, his clothes lying in a heap on the floor in front of him.

Smiling gently she discarded her robe and climbed into bed, immediately feeling the warmth Zuko radiated under the covers.

He was lying on his stomach, his face turned away from her.

"Couldn't wait for me?" She teased as she laid her head on his back and wrapped her arms around him.

She felt his larger fingers lace through her own smaller ones. "You took too long," He said, sleepiness in his voice.

Katara smiled and relished in the peaceful moment. It felt like she hadn't been like this with her husband in a very long time, just the two of them, in tranquility.

Should she tell him now? Or let him go back to sleep and tell him in the morning. But she knew he would be gone before she even rose out of bed.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. She felt Zuko stiffen and his fingers clutched a little tighter around her own.

"What?" Zuko asked, the sleepiness suddenly gone from his voice.

"I'm pregnant," Katara said quietly as Zuko turned over and sat up, a serious look on his face.

"How long?" His golden eyes studying her own, an unreadable emotion in them.

"A little over a month."

Zuko rested his elbows on his knees before scoffing and standing. "Pregnant? Already? Spirits, Kai isn't even one," Zuko said as he shook his head and put on a pair of pants.

"Well, we weren't exactly taking the necessary precautions," Katara said as she stared at him.

"And now the war is closer than ever," Zuko continued. "With you being pregnant how are you going to protect yourself? Or Kai? You won't be able to go to the South Pole, I refuse to have any of my children born outside the Fire Nation. That's even if we have it."

Katara snapped her head to him, an angry look on her face. "What do you mean if we even have it?"

"It means exactly what I meant for it to mean, Katara," Zuko said as he stood. "You are still early enough on –,"

Katara stood up in a flash, "Don't even finish that sentence Zuko. And how dare you even say that!"

"Oh please Katara, don't give me that, you probably had the same thoughts."

"Yeah, but I accepted the situation, Zuko. We can't stop life just because there is a war. There are thousands of people every day in the Fire Nation having children with the knowledge that there might be a war. Why are we any different?"

"Because this entire war is about us!" Zuko yelled. "We are the targets Katara. Having Kai was unexpected, but at that time the war was still a presumptive so it wasn't as big of a deal. But now the war's a reality, and having another is adding more risk factors."

"Whatever is meant to happen is going to happen regardless if we have this child or not, Zuko."

"But what if whatever happens, happens to our new child? Hmm? Or Kai?"

"I highly doubt a new born is going to alter a war in any way," Katara said as she rolled her eyes and tied her robe around her.

"But it's another risk that we don't need."

"So what are you saying Zuko?" Katara asked with crossed arms. "Are you saying you don't want to have this baby?"

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know what I'm saying," he said and put a shirt on. "I'm going to meditate, a war is coming, I need to sort out what I am going to do."

"Oh of course," Katara said sarcastically as she followed Zuko out of the bedroom, "just push _this_ to the back burner, just like you do with everything else that concerns your family."

Zuko whipped around and stared at her, suddenly feeling a hurt inside his chest as he looked at Katara, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears and her face contorted into unsaid anger. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means exactly what I meant for it to mean," she said before slamming the bedroom door shut.

Unexplained anger filled him making him huff and walk out of their sitting room, slamming the door shut. Kai's cries instantly followed making Zuko pause for a moment, wanting to tend to his son, but then he heard Katara greet there son tearfully and his heart hurt even more. Was he really pushing his family to the side? Was he really considering not wanting this baby? Even after they had lost one in the beginning? Sighing, he began walking down the hallway, his mind suddenly filled with everything but war.

.0.

Zuko felt the afternoon sun on his back as he opened his eyes, his mind still unclear with the situations going on in his life. One thing that was perfectly clear was that he needed to apologize to Katara. Not only had he finally realized that he had been pushing her and Kai aside, but it was terrible of him to walk away when they were having a conversation like that. In fact, a conversation like that shouldn't have even happened.

Sitting up from his spot of the ground, Zuko was momentarily shocked to realize that he had fallen asleep while meditating. But it really wasn't a surprise to him, he had barely gotten more than four hours of sleep that week.

With a sigh, the Fire Lord stood and strode out of the meditation room. Nodding his head to the guards standing post, he saw one of Katara's ladies maids ahead of him, Kai in her arms.

"Chae" Zuko called and he saw her shoulders tense as Kai whip his head around make a sound of delight when he saw Zuko.

"Fire Lord," Chae said as she bowed when he got closer.

Zuko looked down at his son and felt his heart melt when the little fire prince held his arms out for his father to pick him up. He smiled and took his son from Kyung's arms, hugging Kai tightly to him. He had missed his son.

"Where is the Fire Lady?"

"She got out of the council meeting thirty minutes ago, she should be in her office," Chae said and Zuko nodded.

"Thanks," he said before walking away, wincing slightly as Kai grabbed onto his long hair.

"Fire Lord!" Chae said meekly. "I was instructed to put the Crown Prince down for a nap."

Zuko waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, he can nap with me."

Chae looked like she was about to protest before Zuko rose his eyebrows at her making her shrink back. "Yes, Fire Lord," she said and bowed.

"Good day Miss. Chae," Zuko said before walking away agreeing to whatever his son was babbling.

Walking down the long hallway towards Katara's office, Zuko momentarily stopped when Aang and An caught his eye.

They were sitting in the private garden and Aang was tickling An as the baby laughed in his arms. Aang laughed and halted his tickle assaults, placing a kiss on the little girl's nose as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. They had only become a family in a little over a week and An already had Aang wrapped around her tiny finger.

Zuko's heart melted at the sight. What if his and Katara's new baby was a girl? Would he be wrapped around his baby girl's finger just like Aang was? He wanted to know.

"Are you ready to be an older brother, Kai?" He asked his son as he continued walking towards Katara's office.

Kai bumped Zuko's chin making the Fire Lord laugh. "I'll take that as a yes," he said as he gently opened Katara's office door.

Walking in Zuko expected to see his wife at her desk, but it was empty.

"Katara?" He called quietly, placing Kai in the play pen. "Katara?"

He walked into the small library room off to the right and found his wife asleep on the couch in the window alcove. Walking over to her, he gently sat down and rubbed his knuckles across her check. "Katara," he whispered and his wife scrunched her face before slowly opening her eyes.

Before she could open her mouth to say something to him, he cut her off. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for pushing you and Kai to the side, I'm sorry for never being here, I'm sorry about everything. And yes, I do think we should have this baby. You're right; the world doesn't stop just because there is a war coming."

He looked down as he grabbed Katara's hand. "I'm just scared, if anything were to happen to you or Kai, I just, I wouldn't be able to handle it. You two are my life. And the thought of losing you two because I couldn't keep you safe, is just, it's one of my biggest fears. I love you and I want to have another child with you. Hell, I want as many as you can give me."

Katara laughed as she squeezed Zuko's hand. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves," she said as she sat up. "I understand Zuko; I know you're afraid, just like I am, but we can't stop our lives because we're afraid. That's like asking the wind to stop blowing."

"I know," Zuko said as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"Don't worry, we'll make it work."

Zuko smiled, "Do you think it's going to be a girl this time?"

"I hope so," Katara said with a smile of her own. Her heart felt lighter now that their fight had ended and her pregnancy was no longer a dark cloud.

"Let's go for a walk in the garden with Kai," Zuko said as he stood, pulling Katara up with him.

"We can't, we both have meetings," she said with a laugh.

"I called for a recess, so I don't have any meetings today or for the next few days," Zuko said as he picked up Kai, hugging the little boy to him.

"Oh well good for you, unfortunately for me, I have meetings."

"Blow them off."

"Zuko!"

"You're the Fire Lady; you don't have to attend a meeting if you don't want to. Besides, we haven't spent alone time as a family in a while, don't you want to spend the afternoon with your boys?"

Zuko angled himself so both him and Kai were looking at her, both with the same look on their faces making Katara's heart fill with love. "Fine," she said with a smile. "But _you_ get to explain to _your_ council why I'm not going to be there."

Zuko shrugged, "Fair enough," he said and gave Katara a kiss.

"I'll go get Kai's pram."

"Don't bother," Zuko said as he smoothed his son's hair back. It was just long enough to be put in what he and Katara dubbed as a warriors-top knot. "I want to hold him."

Katara smiled. "I'm going to go change into something less regal. I'll meet you in the public gardens."

Zuko returned her smile and gave her another kiss, "Hurry." He watched as she kissed Kai on the forehead before exiting her office. "Let's go see what Uncle Aang and cousin An are doing."

They met Aang in An in the gardens, the little boys eyes brightening when he saw his uncle and cousin. "Where's Katara?" Aang asked as he grabbed Kai's outstretched hand as Zuko sat down next to him.

"Changing, we are going to go for a walk; did you want to join us when she arrives?"

"Sure!" Aang said enthusiastically, doing an airbending trick to entertain their children.

"We're having another baby," Zuko said and Aang's face lit up.

"Congratulations! Although, I knew before you did but that's only because the spirits told me. Actually, I was the one who told Katara too."

Zuko smiled. "Figures."

Aang laugh and shrugged. "Like I told Katara, the spirits are dead; they have nothing else to do than to snoop around the livings lives."

"It's annoying and a little disconcerting," Zuko said as he watched Kai play with his cousin.

"They don't watch you while you're sleeping like some creeps," Aang said. "They just check in every once in a while, like a parent."

"How comforting to know," Zuko said sarcastically before smiling at An, who had crawled into her father's lap and cuddle into his chest, her green eyes blinking sleepily.

His heart warmed, he really hoped their new one was a girl.

The two men sat in comfortable silence, listening to the courtiers around them, sometimes nodding to the ones who stopped and said hello or complimented them on Kai and An.

Twenty minutes went by and still Katara hadn't made it down yet. "I wonder what could be taking her so long?" Zuko said as he looked at the palace.

"You know Katara, it takes her forever to get ready," Aang said.

"Yeah, but she was just going to change it shouldn't take that long."

"Maybe someone stopped her or something needed her attention."

"No, that's not it," Zuko said as an uneasy feeling set in. "Come on; let's go make sure she's okay."

The two men picked up their children and walked into the palace, Zuko's heart hammering like a drum.

As they walked up the residential wing stairs, Zuko's heart stopped all together. The guards that normally lined the walls were lying on the ground unconscious.

"They're alive!" Aang said as he knelt down and felt a guards pulse. "But he was hit with this." He held up a smooth looking dart.

"They all were," Zuko said as he pulled one out of another guard's neck. "Guards!" Aang yelled as Zuko ran towards his bedroom, the doors wide open.

"Katara?" Zuko yelled as he looked around the sitting room before storming into their bedroom, adjusting Kai in his arms. "Katara?"

The bedroom was in total disarray. Katara's vanity table was knocked over along with their armoires. Clothes were strewn all over the place and the bed was destroyed. Splotches of water were littered all over the place as well as scorch marks from fire.

He heard Aang take in a breath of shock as guards stormed into the place. A glint caught his eye, bending down, Zuko moved the article of clothing and his breath fully left him.

Katara's crown was lying on the ground covered in blood.

.0.

Katara felt herself being dragged across a cold stone ground. Her head was throbbing and she felt the distinct stickiness of dried blood on her forehead. A painful gash was cut across her ribs, blood still seeping out of it. The humid air made her hair cling uncomfortably to her back.

Katara opened her eyes and looked at the shadowy figure in front of her. "For years I heard about the 'wonders' of Master Katara," she heard a familiar feminine voice say. "Her kind heart, her lovely smile, her giving nature, how brave she was during the war and to top everything off she became the Fire Lady, showing the world that forgiveness was on the horizon. Then she bore a firebending son becoming a renowned hero in the Fire Nation because not only was she kind, and smart, and sweet, but she also proved that she could provide a strong heir to the throne."

The woman came closer to her, her silhouette moving in the shadows. "And for the past year I watched and waited, I sat by like a tiger in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to strike. I made you believe that I cared for you. I listened to you when you and Zuko had those petty fights, or when you complained about the courtiers and how mean they were to you, pretending that I was your friend. When in reality I was just biding my time, gathering an army, preparing for a war that will be bigger than the Hundred Years War."

The woman roughly grabbed Katara's chin, her fingernails digging into her flesh. "And now my wait is finally over. I have everyone right where I want them, most of all you."

"Who are you?" Katara said, her voice groggy from pain.

"You know me very well, Katara," the woman said as she moved out of the shadows and into the light.

Katara felt her entire body still and her eyes widened in shock.

"Ch-Chae?"

* * *

**BEFORE ANYONE ATTACKS ME, THIS CHAPTER IS NEITHER A PRO-LIFE OR PRO-CHOICE CHAPTER. Seriously, it's not. I just put myself in their situation and wrote it as I felt the characters would feel. So before any of you send hate in my inbox or whatever, I'm just telling you now, this is not, and I repeat, not, a pro-life/pro-choice chapter. So don't even bother sending me hate.  
**

Now that that's out!

Dun, dun, dunnnnn! Haha, I bet none of ya'll ever thought of Chae. Huh, huh?

I'm sorry it took me so long, I got a new job (yes, another new one, but this one is much better than the other two) and Once Upon a Time consumed my life so I kind of pushed this to the side, again.

Oh! And **KJun **was nice enough to point out to me that it is absolutely not safe to put an 8 month old in a bassinet. I don't have any children so I didn't know. So if you do have a baby, just remember after four months it is not safe to put your little on in a bassinet.

Anywayyyyyyyy,

Thank you all for reviewing and liking, etc. Especially to all the people who PM'd me and stuff asking me when I'm going to update again. Sorry it took so long. But keep up with the reviews, as I said time and time again, I absolutely love hearing what you guys have to say about my story.

So until next time!

Much love,

Me


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Katara stared at Chae, disbelief still clouding her mind. The cold steel chair she was sitting in bit her skin and the bright light shining in her face only made her headache worsen. "Chae," she finally said, watching as the girl in front of her turned to her with a roll of her eyes. "Why?"

"I'm fulfilling my duty to Phoenix King Ozai," Chae said as she turned to the picture of Ozai on the wall. "It was his final wish as king to see the Fire Nation rule the world and the Avatar finally defeated and he gave me the honors of seeing it through."

"You? Why you?"

"Because he knew I could do the job," Chae said as she stood and began to walk around. "I was his top assassin during the war. I killed anyone he told me to effortlessly and no one ever knew my face."

"Am I right to say that you're behind my miscarriage?"

Chae smiled, "Enough dong quai will induce a miscarriage, mixed it into your tea."

Katara tried not to let that affect her as she gave Chae a hard stare. "And the arrow shot at Zuko?"

"I wasn't the one who actually _shot_ the arrow; I was the one who planned it. But the idiot who did shoot it missed; never let a man do a woman's job."

"But why do all of this?" Katara asked in vexation.

Chae paused in front of a painting of Ozai and placed a hand on it. "I wasn't just his best assassin, I was also his mistress."

Katara couldn't help the horrified look on her face. "Mistress!? But you're my age, you would've been fourteen."

She heard Chae give a scoffed laugh. "I lied," she said, her eyes not tearing away from the painting. "I'm much older than that." Katara watched Chae get a look of longing on her face. "He loved me, just as I loved him. He gave me the world, just like he promised. But then you and your obnoxious band of friends went and took everything away from me. My job, my world, my love," she looked at Katara. "But I plan on getting it back, even if I have to burn down the world bit by bit."

She turned to Katara with anger. "And I will get it back, starting with you."

"Why me?"

Chae smoothed back some of Katara's hair in a motherly fashion, making the waterbender jerk away in anger. "Because Katara, you are what the world loves most, who Zuko loves most and with you gone it will spark a worldwide rebellion against the Fire Nation, because in their eyes it had failed to protect the ever loved waterbending master. And from there, when the world is tearing itself apart and the Fire Nation is at its knees, I will sneak in like a hero and claim what is rightfully mine."

Katara gave Chae a smile as she shook her head. "You're wrong," she said. "The world wouldn't rebel against the Fire Nation and start another war. No, the world will come together to mourn and they would turn their attention to the Fire Nation, not in anger, but in pity. They lost their beloved queen. The Crown Prince no longer would have a mother and the Fire Lord would be a widow at such a young age. When they see how distraught the Fire Nation is, they will turn all of their anger into energy so that they can hunt down whoever had killed me. And although you can run you can't hide forever, the world isn't that big, I would know, I've traveled it."

Chae glared at Katara pulling her head back by her hair. "Why don't we find out how the world will react?" She asked maliciously as she held a dagger to Katara's throat.

Katara felt fear clench her heart, but she wouldn't let it show. "Go ahead," she taunted. "I'm not afraid to die. I know my death will be avenged and that one day you will be caught."

Katara closed her eyes and prepared to for cold metal to go through her throat. Praying to Yue for a swift death and apologizing to her unborn child that it never got to experience life. But instead, she heard Chae give a frustrated growl and the dagger was suddenly away from Katara's throat.

"Put her in the cell with the others!" Chae snapped and Katara suddenly felt herself hoisted up by the arm roughly and dragged into a hallway before being shoved forcefully into a cell, her body slamming into the stone wall.

Katara pushed herself off the wall and rubbed her arm, sending the guard an angry glare. "My Lady!" she heard, before a smaller body slammed into hers. "I'm sorry!"

The waterbender gently pushed the person clinging to her and looked at her. "Kyung?"

Kyung's face was bloody as tears rolled down her face in a rapid fashion. She was dirty, which gave Katara the indication that she had been here for a while.

"I'm so sorry, my Lady!" Kyung cried. "I did not know what Chae was up to! I swear! If I did I would've told you."

"Sh, sh," Katara said as she hugged Kyung to her. "It's alright, I believe you."

Kyung's hysterical crying softened as she wept into Katara's arms, clinging to the smaller waterbender with a tight grip.

"Finally," someone drawled from the corner of the room. "You shut her up. She's been crying for eight hours straight. I'm surprised she isn't dehydrated."

Katara turned to the voice, the night making it hard to see. But the person turned their face into the moonlight, giving Katara a perfect view. "Yao?"

"In the flesh," he deadpanned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Chae said I committed treason when I didn't follow her orders, so she locked me in here."

"How long have you been in here?" Katara asked as she walked towards Yao, Kyung still hugged around her.

"What season is it?"

"It's almost summer," Katara said as she and Kyung sat on the ground next to him.

"Two springs have passed," Yao looked thoughtful for a moment, "So about a year."

Katara looked at him with wide eyes. "You've been in here for a year?"

Yao nodded. "The last lesson that we had together was when she locked me away. I didn't 'fulfill my duty' or some shit."

"And you're father never wondered where you are?"

"He could careless," Yao said.

"So, why didn't you just do whatever she wanted you to do?"

Yao looked at her for a second before turning his gaze back to the moon. "I couldn't kill you," he said and Katara felt her heart ache. "Just like that sobbing mess in your arms."

Kyung gave him a glare and Katara just hugged her tighter. "He's right, my Lady, I couldn't kill you," Kyung said. "Chae approached me and said that I had a duty to fulfill to the Fire Lord. Think it was Fire Lord Zuko, I followed her into a secret room in the palace where she told me to put poison in you tea," her lower lip started to tremble as tears started falling out of her eyes again. "But I couldn't! I couldn't kill you my lady!"

"Please stop crying!" Yao moaned. "I liked it better when I was alone."

Katara glared at him as she shushed Kyung gently, like the way she did with Kai. Her heart suddenly gave a fierce sad ache. Kai. Would she ever see her son again?

"How are we going to get out of here, my Lady?" Kyung asked and Katara looked up at the moon.

"I don't know," she said. "But we'll figure something out."

.0.

Zuko walked around the sitting room, bouncing a crying Kai up and down, trying to get the squalling baby to sleep. "Please Kai, please, just go to sleep."

Kai grabbed Zuko's hair painfully, making the tired Fire Lord wince. He tried everything. Feeding him, rocking him in the rocking chair, bouncing him, everything that he had watched Katara do he tried, but nothing calmed his son down.

It was three in the morning. He had been up for the past four days searching for Katara. The whole country was in an uproar trying to find the Fire Lady. Hakoda and Toph had arrived two days ago with some men to try and help with the search, but so far nothing. Whoever had taken her were the masters of hiding.

"Kai what is it?" He asked as he gently patted his sons back. "Tell your father, what it is that you want?"

"He probably wants Katara," a voice said behind him and Zuko whipped around to see Sokka standing there, dark circles under his eyes.

"Sokka, what are you doing up?"

Sokka walked towards him with his arms open, "I can't sleep," he said as he took Kai away from him. "What is it nephew?" He asked Kai. "Do you miss your mommy?" He turned to Zuko. "I might have a way to calm him down. Do you have anything that smells like Katara?"

Zuko nodded "I might," he said and walked into his bedroom, grabbing a throw blanket that Katara liked to use. He paused for a moment when a waft of her perfume hit his nose. Lifting the blanket, he sniffed it and closed his eyes.

He missed his wife, he missed her so much. His heart has been in a deep unmoving ache since she was taken. Every day that went by with no sign of Katara, was another day that a piece of his heart broke. It was maddening. He knew she was still in the city, he could feel it. But they had been tearing apart the city and nothing. No sign of her.

"I will find you," he whispered, inhaling her fragrance again before he heard his son give a particularly loud wail making Zuko snap back to the present situation at hand.

"I have this," he said as he held up the blanket and walked back into the sitting room.

"Perfect," Sokka said and began to wrap the blanket around Kai before bouncing him the way Katara did.

The baby instantly calmed down, his loud wails turning into tiny sniffles as he buried his face into his uncle's shoulder.

"I have been trying to calm him down for the past two hours," Zuko said with a sigh of relief. "Where did you learn that trick?"

Sokka became quiet as he looked down at Kai. "When my mother died, I remember there was this one night right after her funeral, where Katara lied awake crying all night. She screamed at the top of her lungs about how bad she wanted our mom and no matter how many times my gran and my dad tried to calm her, she just sat there crying, screaming about how she just wanted our mom."

Zuko watched as Sokka's eyebrows furrowed. "I remember after hours and hours of her crying, my dad finally wrapped her in our mom's favorite coat and rocked Katara to sleep, singing her the lullaby our mom used to sing to us."

Zuko's heart gave a dull ache. Would Kai get to see his mother again? Would he ever get the chance to be rocked and sung by her again?

"The night after you and Katara came back from finding the Southern Raiders, I heard Katara crying in her tent after everyone went to bed. And when I went to comfort her, I asked her what had calmed her down all those years ago; she said it was the coat dad had wrapped her in. That it had smelled just like our mom and for that moment she felt like mom was alive, rocking and singing to her. So I figured it might've worked on Kai as well."

"And it worked," Zuko said as he took Kai back, continuing to bounce him. "Thank you, Sokka."

"You're welcome," Sokka said before he got quiet ago. "Do you think we'll find her?" He asked gently.

"Yes," Zuko said.

"What if we don't?" Sokka asked. "She could be half way to the Earth Kingdom."

"I will not rest until we do," Zuko said sternly, "even if I have to turn the world upside down, I will find her."

"And what if she's," Sokka paused and swallowed, "…dead?"

Zuko felt a lodge in his throat and turned to look at the moon. "She's not dead," he whispered. "I know she's not dead. I can feel it." He turned to Sokka, the water tribesman look worse for wear as he sat on the couch.

"I can't lose my baby sister," he said as he put his head in his heads. "I can't."

"And you won't," Zuko said as he sat next to Sokka on the couch. "We're going to find her, Sokka, we will. Just have faith."

Zuko looked at the moon again, wondering if wherever she was, Katara was looking at the moon too. "Just have faith."

.0.

Katara looked at the moon and watched as it made a slow descent, dawn was coming soon. She hadn't slept all night and yet she didn't feel tired at all. Her stomach made a growling noise before she felt a wave of nausea hit her. Standing, she ran over to the wash area and retched into the toilet.

When she finished, Katara wiped her mouth and sat back down, careful not to wake the sleeping occupants of the cell.

Sighing, Katara turned her attention back to the sky, watching as it lightened with the appearance of the sun.

"You're pregnant again, aren't you?" She heard Yao ask quietly and she turned her head to him.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Don't let the wench find out," he said.

Katara was quiet as she placed a hand on her stomach and turned back to the sky. She wondered what Zuko was doing. Was he okay? Was Kai okay? What about Aang and Sokka? Would she see them again? 'Yes,' she thought with determination. 'I will see my family again.'

It was silent for a few minutes, the only noise being Kyung's soft breathing.

"I loved you, you know," Yao said softly.

Katara closed her eyes; mentioning feelings of the past was not something she wanted to address, not when they were in such a fragile state. But the words slipped out before she could stop them. "I know," she said just as softly.

"I had this crazy notion that you and I would run away together," Yao said with a laugh. "We were both so unhappy; I thought that together we would live a peaceful life, away from all of this crazy shit."

Katara was silent as she listened to Yao. Her heart broke for him. He was stuck in here because of her.

"But all it was just a delusion of grandeur, and look where that ended up getting me," Yao scoffed, "Stuck in some prison."

"You should've killed me when you had the chance," Katara said.

"I couldn't and even if they told me I can be free if I killed you, I still wouldn't," Yao said and Katara looked at him.

"Why?"

"There's a difference between knowing when you're killing for the good of man and when you're killing just out of spite. Killing you would be killing out of spite."

Katara looked out the window. She remembered Iroh telling her something similar a long time ago. _"Killing someone out of hatred corrupts you," Iroh said as he sipped his tea. "It turns you down a dark path, one that you could never escape. And although killing someone for the greater good still stains your hands with blood, it doesn't block you and turn you away from your destined path." _

"Chae wasn't always likes this," she heard Yao say. "She was once like you. Kind and soft hearted, but Fire Lord Ozai corrupted her turning her into what she is now. Chae knew that she had changed, but it was too late, she could never be like the way she used to be. And because she can't change to the way she was, she's taking it out on someone else; you. Because you remind her of everything she used to be and she hates that. And you married the Fire Lord, although a different one."

"You talk like you've known her all her life."

Yao was quiet for a few moments, the only noise being the sound of chirping birds before he spoke softly. "She's my cousin."

Katara made a noise of disbelief. "Is every family in the Fire Nation crazy? Do they all have one person who is out to get another?"

Yao shrugged. "Probably," he said.

Katara shook her head. "Does your father know she is like this?"

Yao nodded. "He does. He and my mother raised her like their own. But she dishonored us by becoming Ozai's whore, so my father disowned her from the family, which is one of the reasons why I think she's like this in the first place."

Katara was silent as she waited for Yao to continue, her mind still in shock. Here she thought Chae was so sweet and innocent.

"I kept in contact with her after though, which displeased my father, so he disowned me too." Yao said.

"Oh," Katara said softly, but Yao ignored it and kept talking.

"She's insane and a killer. If it ever boils down to it, I won't hesitate to kill her."

Katara looked at him with wide eyes. "You would kill your own family?" Yao nodded. "And you wouldn't feel guilty about it?"

Yao shook his head. "Not in the slightest. She's raging psycho path," he looked at her, "I know you would feel bad for killing someone, Katara, but people like her are the type of people that are willing to send a kid into battle. Who are so deep in their hatred that they kill their own aunt! They are willing to destroy the world simply because they feel wronged. They want to take away happiness because they're not happy themselves. You don't feel bad for people like them."

Katara looked at Yao. What had his cousin put him through to make him feel that way? She wanted to comfort him, but in his angered state she knew it would do more damage than good, for she realized he was very much like Zuko. She turned her gaze back to the fading moon. Yao was right. You don't feel bad for people who want to destroy happiness because they couldn't find any themselves. What would the world be like if there were no people like them?

Turning back to Yao she studied him. He was dirty and pale; his face was so skinny his normally beautiful jawline was gaunt and grimacing to look at. He didn't deserve to be put in here and neither did Kyung.

The door slammed open as guards walked in with trays of food, bringing Katara out of her thoughts.

"Wake up!" One of them barked, making Kyung spring up.

"Oh yay, another wonderful meal," Yao said sarcastically as he, Kyung, and Katara stood.

Katara looked up when the door opened, her mind going into shock once again when she saw who walked in. "Mai?!"

The two guards bowed to Mai as she merely turned a steely glance Katara's way. "I have a message from Chae to the prisoners."

"You're part of this too?" Katara asked. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought. She knew Mai was never happy at the fact that Zuko and her married, but she didn't have to join a group like this to show her disdain.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Mai said as she stood in front of her on the other side of the cell. She glared at Katara, her fierce gold eyes boring into her wide blue ones. "Just make sure to stack your plates when you're finished eating," she said with another glare before turning around and walking out of the room with the guards, the door slamming

"What the fuck was that?" Yao asked. "She came all the way here to tell me to stack the plates?"

'Stack the plates?' Katara though, puzzled. 'What for?' She turned to her tray and lifted a plate, nothing. She lifted everything, just when she thought she was reading Mai's message wrong, she lifted her cup, revealing a neatly folded piece of paper.

Unfolding the piece of paper in a flash, Katara's eyes scanned over the note.

_I informed them on where you are. They are coming. _

_M_

"Well?" Yao asked expectantly. "What does it say?"

Katara read and reread the note before looking at Yao and Kyung."They're coming," she said with a smile before ripping the letter into shreds.

The night was silent, not even the cricket-hoppers were chirping their normal nighttime songs. Katara stared at the moon, her heart hamming. Where were they?

It had been two days since Mai had given Katara the note. Had Mai just been pulling her leg? Did she just write her that note to get her hopes up only to have them crushed? She sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall. She just wanted to go home.

She suddenly heard faint yelling and the distinct sound of firebending and metal clashing upon metal.

Katara stood in a hurry, "Wake up!" She said as she tried to look out the window to see if she could see anything. But she couldn't. "Wake up, I said!"

Yao groaned. "What do you want? Can't you let a man die in his sleep in peace?"

Katara rolled her eyes as she nudged him with her foot. "Wake up! They're here!"

"Who's here?" Kyung asked as she sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Zuko and the others! Listen."

The cell was quiet as they listened to the fighting going on outside. Yao's eyes lit with happiness. "They're here!" He said as he stood and suddenly the door burst open and Katara looked to see Sokka storm in, some Water Tribe soldiers behind them.

"Sokka!" Katara said felt tears come to her eyes.

"Katara!" He said as a soldier unlocked the cell. "I found them!" He yelled.

Katara flew into her brothers arms, as the tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Sokka said as he hugged her tighter.

"I'm so glad you found me," she said, squeezing her brother just as tight.

"Come on," Sokka said. "Let's get you all home."

He lead them out of the prison cell and through an empty palace. "Where are we?" Katara asked as she looked around.

"Zuko said that this palace used to the one Fire Lord's used until Fire Lord Sozin built the one in the city," Sokka said as he lead them out into the large main courtyard in front of the gates.

Hundreds of men sat on their knees with their hands behind their head as Water Tribe and Fire Nation soldiers walked around them, some binding the prisoner's hands, the others gathering them up and putting them in a line.

In the midst of all it all was a familiar figure with a golden fire crown sitting in his hair. A frown etched on his beautiful features as he stood there with his arms crossed, listening as Toph said something to him.

"Zuko!" She whispered. Zuko turned to her as if he heard her call his name. They stood there, staring at each other before she smiled and felt tears roll down her cheeks. "ZUKO!"

She ran to him and jumped into his arms feeling the warmth that she had missed so much. Zuko pulled away from the hug and kissed her firmly.

"You found me!" She said as she pulled away.

She felt Zuko squeeze her tighter to him. "Did you think I wouldn't?" he asked. He didn't give her time to answer as he pulled back from the hug and kissed her.

Katara kissed him with all of her might. All of her sadness and worry poured into that kiss. "Let's just go home," she said before kissing him again.

.0.

Katara said in her bed propped against the headboard, bouncing Kai in her arms as the baby slept. It was wonderful being able to hold him again.

"Katara is alright then?" Zuko asked as he sat on the bed next to her and watched as the healer packed his examination tools.

"The Fire Lady is in good shape; just gash along her rib and a couple of other cuts here and there, nothing that won't heal over time."

"And the new baby?"

"Perfectly fine, has a healthy heart beat and all."

Zuko smiled as he placed a hand on Katara's stomach, making her smile at him. "Thank you Doctor."

"My pleasure, your majesties," he said as he bowed and walked out of the room, just as Aang and Sokka walked in.

"How's everything?" Sokka asked as he flopped on the bed next to his sister, Kai whining in her arms.

"I'm fine," Katara said as she made a face at him and indicated to her son. "I just need to rest."

"And the baby is okay?" Aang asked as he sat in a chair next to the balcony, An on his lap.

Katara smiled. "The baby is fine."

"What are we going to do now about the Chae situation?" Sokka asked.

"Mai was able to give us locations on Chae's other hideouts. If she isn't there than I'm sure we can get one of the prisoners to squeal. But, come to find out, she doesn't have as much of an army as she projected, so I'm confident that we will be able to stop the war before it even starts," Zuko said as he played with his sons hand.

"Speaking of Mai, why was she even part of that group?" Sokka asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because she knew what was going to happen," Katara said. "She said she over heard someone saying that something was going to happen to the royal family. So she joined the group so she could keep an eye out for us."

"Not only that, she gathered tons of information that we will be able to use against them," Zuko said.

"Brilliant woman," Aang said before standing. "I'm going to put An down for her nap and then go back down to question more people, feel better Kit Kat."

Katara smiled at him and turned to her brother as he stood. "Yeah, I better go make sure Toph isn't breaking any skulls. You know how overzealous she can get during questionings. I'll be back later," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll meet you down there," Zuko said.

Sokka nodded before walking out of the door.

"We owe Mai a lot, she saved my life and possibly the country."

"I know," Zuko said. "I just don't know how to repay her. Knowing her, she won't want any sort of repayment."

Katara laughed. "Typical Mai."

"How is Kyung?" Zuko asked.

"Fine, a little shaken up, but fine. Dehydrated too. Not surprised, the girl spent most of her day crying."

Zuko laughed before he got a somewhat disgruntled look. "And how's... Yao?"

"He's good, I got a letter from his father. They've reconciled, so he's over in Vangchen healing and sorting out family issues."

"Reconciled? Family issues?" Zuko asked and Katara shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she looked back down at her son.

The room was silent as they watched Kai sleep. "I never thought I'd get to see him again," Katara said softly.

"Don't worry about such things now," Zuko said as he pushed some hair away from her face. "You're safe and sound and I'm going to make sure you stay that way."

Katara turned to him and leaned her forehead against hers. "I love you," she said.

Zuko smiled as he ran a finger across her cheek bone before threading his fingers into her hair, "I love you too."

They sat like that, basking in the moment of their quiet family time. There was no thought of war, or prisoners, or Chae. It was just simply them for the moment, acting as a normal family.

There was a knock on the door before a guard strolled in. "Fire Lord!" He said as he bowed. "An urgent message for you."

Zuko took the note and unrolled it, his eyes scanned the paper at a fast pace.

"What is it?" Katara asked as she watched his eyebrows knit together.

"It's a letter from Chae," Zuko said as he looked at her. "She has just declared war."

* * *

What? Another one? So soon? Haha yup! I got this one out quicker because a lot is coming up in these next couple of weeks. My sister is getting married so we're going dress shopping with my mom and the other bridesmaids and all the hoopla, and then one of her friends is getting married and I'm invited to all the festivities. So I won't have much time to write.

I hope you all liked this chapter. Just so you know Chae was originally going to be Yao's sister, but then I felt like it was a little too much Amon/Tarrlock so I just made her his cousin.

Thank you all who reviewed, liked, favored, etc... Like I have said numerous times before, its always such a great feeling when people read your work. It also a great feeling when you get their feedback. So keep on rockin'!

Oh and **AnnaAza**, I hope I didn't disappoint. You had such high hopes and I hope I met them.

And to **Jaminewarde **thank you for the lovely PM =)

Keep those reviews coming!

Until the next time

Me

P.S. If something is misspelled or there are sometime of error, I'm sorry. It's late and I wanted to get this out.


End file.
